SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE
by peeveshp
Summary: ¿Es cierto que sólo te casaste conmigo para seguir en el Ministerio de Magia? -preguntó Hermione con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Harry sintió los ojos de Hermione fijos en él, unos ojos que buscaban desesperadamente una respuesta. ¿Es cierto? –volvió a preguntar la chica con el alma en un hilo, deseando escuchar de su esposo que sólo por amor estaba con ella.
1. Una mala noticia

**Hola, bienvenidos.**

**En esta historia Ron ama a Hermione, ella está enamorada de Harry, y él... bueno, ya lo conocerán. Es un Harry muy distinto al que conocemos en los libros, aquí en varias ocasiones, llega a pasar por encima de los demás para conseguir sus objetivos.**

**Este fanfic fue escrito hace varios años,**** cuando aún no se publicaban los libros seis y siete de Harry Potter, en muchas cosas es distinto de la historia original, ****de ahí que aparezcan varios personajes que perdimos en el transcurso de la historia y que por cierto, me encantaría que estuvieran vivos; ** algunas otras cosas trate de adaptarlas a los últimos libros. 

**A mis amigos y antiguos lectores, agradezco su apoyo y paciencia que tuvieron conmigo a lo largo de la historia, sobre todo porque tardé años para escribir el último capítulo, sigo pidiendo disculpas por mi tardanza, sino fuera por sus reviews, la historia no estaría completa.**

**Por último, espero que disfruten la lectura de este fanfic, tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. No olviden dejar reviews, por muy pequeños que sean siempre me producen una gran sonrisa y son el único pago a tantas horas de dedicación. Gracias**

******NOTA: ****Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 1: UNA MALA NOTICIA **

Poco antes de que rayara el alba, el despertador sonó. Harry James Potter de 25 años de edad, entreabrió los ojos y miró la hora, apenas eran las seis de la mañana.

Una lechuza color marrón entró volando por una de las ventanas de su habitación y se posó suavemente sobre una de las almohadas.

Harry se incorporó. ¿Desde cuándo el periódico llegaba tan temprano?

-Gracias –dijo el chico, pagando un knut a la lechuza y tomando su ejemplar de El profeta.

La lechuza salió volando por la misma ventana que había entrado.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo Harry, poniéndose sus lentes y echando un vistazo al periódico.

Y justo en la primera página, hubo una noticia que hizo que aquel muchacho de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes y mirada serena, se pusiera de pie de un brinco.

-No puedo creerlo –murmuró Harry para sí.

Tenía que ir al Ministerio de Magia lo más pronto posible, también tenía que hablar con sus dos mejores amigos, sin contar que necesitaba un buen desayuno para digerir la noticia. Sin más remedio, tomó entre sus manos una bata y se metió a dar un baño.

-Buenos días, Sr. Potter –saludó una elfina con enormes ojos color café y nariz grande

-Buenos días, Winky -dijo Harry, apareciendo en el comedor de su casa.

-¿Qué va a desayunar?

-Lo de siempre.

-Enseguida, señor –dijo Winky desapareciendo

Otro elfo llamado Kreacher, paseaba de un lado a otro del comedor con aire misterioso, esperando poder descubrir por qué su amo se había levantado tan temprano.

Mientras Harry esperaba el desayuno, salió a la terraza para despejar la mente, pero ni siquiera la vista del enorme jardín le hizo olvidar lo ocurrido.

"Sólo espero que Hermione y Ron ya lo sepan" -pensó el muchacho

De repente, sonó el timbre. Un tercer elfo apareció y caminó directo hacia la puerta principal.

-Espera, Dobby. Yo abriré.

-Sí, señor

-Hola Ron –saludó Harry, reconociendo a su amigo en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-¿Lo has leído? –exclamó Ron, entrando a la casa y sin detenerse a saludarlo.

-Sí –dijo Harry, cerrando la puerta.

Justo en aquel momento, el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar.

-Apuesto a que es Hermione -dijo Ron.

Harry abrió y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su mejor amiga.

-Hola –saludó la chica

-Hola, pasa

-¿Ya se enteraron? -preguntó Hermione mirando a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Ya –contestaron los dos a coro.

-¿Y qué opinan? –preguntó la chica, entrando a aquella magnífica casa, mientras Harry cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Es excelente saber que pronto tendremos nuevo ministro –dijo Ron

-¿Cómo puedes tomarte tan a la ligera la muerte de Kingsley Shacklebolt? –exclamó Hermione-. Él era el mejor ministro que hemos tenido después de la guerra. Además era amigo nuestro y ahora está muerto.

"¿Por qué será que me gusta tanto?" -pensó Ron

Winky apareció al pie de las escaleras.

-Señor, el desayuno está servido -dijo la elfina.

-Gracias, Winky –dijo Harry, enseguida se volvió a sus amigos-. Vamos a desayunar y discutamos esto. ¿Les parece?

Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry hasta el comedor. Había tres platos servidos en un elegante comedor de madera de cedro, uno en el lugar del anfitrión, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

Ron iba a abrir la silla para que Hermione tomara asiento, pero Harry se adelantó

-Siéntate, Herm –dijo Harry con caballerosidad, abriendo la silla de la derecha.

-Gracias –dijo la chica, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras un discreto rubor invadía sus mejillas. Harry le gustaba mucho.

Ron tomó asiento, Hermione había quedado enfrente de él y podía contemplarla mientras comían. Era muy hermosa, mucho más que en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts.

-Debo de admitir que me sorprendió la noticia -dijo Harry-. Kingsley aún se conservaba fuerte y sano.

-El periódico dice que fue un paro cardíaco -dijo Hermione

-El problema ahora es: ¿quién será el nuevo ministro? -dijo Ron

Los tres intercambiaron miradas.

-Me gustaría que fuera Lupin o Doge –dijo Harry

-Lupin no puede ser –dijo Hermione-, muchos no lo aceptan porque es un licántropo. Es una lástima, porque es una excelente opción.

-Temo que el nuevo ministro sea Lucius Malfoy –dijo Ron

Harry se atragantó al oír aquello, Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿Bromeas? –exclamó Harry-. Malfoy tiene antecedentes penales, no puede ser ministro

-Sí puede –dijo Hermione, deteniéndose a pensarlo-. Recuerden que cuando Voldemort cayó derrotado, Lucius Malfoy fue absuelto de todos los cargos en su contra.

-Claro –dijo Ron-, para él fue muy fácil decir que todo lo malo que había hecho, lo hizo porque estaba bajo el efecto de la maldición _Imperious._Además compró a la gente del tribunal, solamente así, logró ser el único mortífago que no terminó en Azkaban.

-Aún es muy pronto para preocuparnos -dijo Hermione-, tenemos que esperar.

-Parece que no conoces a Lucius Malfoy –dijo Ron-, con todo el poder y el dinero que tiene, no dudo que llegue a ser la cabeza del ministerio.

El reloj sonó anunciando que eran las ocho. Los tres amigos se sorprendieron de lo tarde que era

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero ya es hora de que me vaya a trabajar -dijo el pelirrojo.

Hermione y Harry asintieron, sabiendo que a ellos también ya se les había hecho un poco tarde

Harry era un excelente auror y trabajaba como tal en el Cuartel General de Aurores. Ron trabajaba en Gringotts y Hermione tenía dos ocupaciones: por las mañanas tomaba un curso de "Hechizos especializados" y por las tardes, trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-Es hora de irnos –dijo Harry.

-¿Vas a ir a clases? –preguntó Ron a Hermione

-Por supuesto, tengo clase a las nueve.

-¿Cómo es posible que aún después de Hogwarts, tú sigues estudiando hechizos? -preguntó Ron.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Acaso hay algún hechizo que no conozcas? –preguntó Harry

-Quizás no -dijo Hermione-, pero mi curso es fascinante.

Ron negó con la cabeza, sin poder entender ese afán de Hermione. Harry tampoco lo entendía.

-Vamos, te llevaré a clase -dijo Ron, sus mejillas lo traicionaron y se sonrojo un poco. Ninguno de sus amigos lo notó

-Gracias Ron, pero traigo carro.

-Ok –dijo el pelirrojo, arrepintiéndose de su ofrecimiento.

Los tres chicos salieron a la calle.

-Los veré luego –dijo Ron a sus amigos antes de subir al auto, veinte segundos más tarde, el auto había desaparecido.

-Yo también me voy –dijo Hermione a Harry-. ¿Te veré en el Ministerio?

-Sí.

-Hasta entonces.

-Cuídate –dijo Harry, contemplando a su bella amiga.

Después de ir a clases, Hermione llegó al Ministerio de Magia, al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

-¡Bu! –dijo una voz en cuanto ella entró a su oficina.

Hermione volteó asustada, una chica de cabello azul y mirada pícara, le sonreía.

-¡Tonks! ¡Qué susto me diste!

-Pase a saludarte–dijo Tonks riendo-. Me escape del Cuartel General de Aurores. Tenemos mucho trabajo, necesitaba un descanso. Estamos investigando sobre la muerte de Kingsley.

-¿Y eso?

-Pensamos que Kingsley no murió de "muerte natural".

-¿Entonces?

-Alguien atentó contra él.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sabemos, pero su muerte nos resulta muy extraña.

-¿Y Harry?

-¿Te refieres al chico de ojos verdes que se escapó con una veela?

-¿Salió con una veela?

-Bueno, no era una, sino dos.

Hermione sintió una oleada de tristeza, para disgusto suyo, Tonks se echo a reír.

-Harry está en su oficina, trabajando muy juicioso.

-De cualquier forma, sé que está saliendo con una veela –dijo Hermione con tristeza.

-Descuida, eso no va a durar.

-Yo no estaría tan segura

-Te apostaría mi sueldo a que esa relación termina en menos de una semana, pero no quiero robarte.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Por qué tenía que estar enamorada de Harry si para él sólo era su mejor amiga?

-Será mejor que vaya a mi oficina. Hoy salimos a las seis, me encargaré de que Harry baje sólito, para que puedas verlo

-Gracias

Tonks le guiñó un ojo

Unas horas después, en cuanto el reloj anunció que eran las seis de la tarde, los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia comenzaron a llenarse de funcionarios. Harry al igual que ellos, guardó sus cosas y abandonó su oficina.

-¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó Tonks al verlo.

-Mal, todo apunta a que Kingsley murió naturalmente. La verdad yo no lo creo... Mañana seguiré investigando, hoy tengo una cita.

"_Le vas a romper el corazón_a_Hermione_" -pensó Tonks con disgusto.

-Hasta mañana –dijo el chico.

-Harry, esa veela no me gusta para ti.

-Adiós.

Harry salió de los elevadores y llegó a la fuente, su mejor amiga estaba ahí.

-Creí que ya te habías ido –dijo Harry llegando junto a ella.

-Aún no –dijo Hermione sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

-¿No? ¿Y a quién esperas?

Un tipo alto, de ojos fríos y cabello rubio que los observaba desde los elevadores, salió a su encuentro.

-¿Qué quieres aquí, Malfoy? –saltó Harry.

-Tranquilo, Potter –dijo Draco Malfoy-. Solamente estoy conociendo a los futuros empleados de mi padre. ¿Ya saben que va a ser el nuevo ministro?

Harry y Hermione se miraron de reojo, sin que a ninguno de los dos les agradara aquella noticia.

-Antes de que tú padre sea ministro, tiene que resultar electo –dijo Hermione.

-Mi padre saldrá electo –aseguró Malfoy-, todo el mundo votará por mi padre antes que votar por Elphias Doge. Será mejor que vayan haciendo maletas, cuando mi padre sea Ministro, contratará gente nueva y competente. ¿Qué te parece, Granger? No más sangre sucia en el Ministerio.

-No vuelvas a llamarla así –gritó Harry y sin pensarlo, soltó un fuerte puñetazo a Malfoy en el abdomen.

Malfoy cayó de espaldas al piso, pero no contento con ello, Harry fue y le soltó otro golpe. Malfoy trató de defenderse y golpeó a Harry en la cara, pero Harry lo golpeó nuevamente con más fuerza.

-Harry, suéltalo, por favor –gritó Hermione.

Harry volvió la vista hacia ella, descuido que Malfoy aprovechó para salir corriendo.

-Te ha roto el labio –dijo Hermione, corriendo hacia Harry, queriendo auxiliarlo.

-No es nada –dijo Harry, pero Hermione se agachó a su lado, sacó su pañuelo y se lo puso a Harry en el labio, para detener la hemorragia.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, tomando el pañuelo.

-Gracias a ti por defenderme

-No fue nada –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la chica a levantarse-. Debo irme

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo una cita.

-¿Con quién? –preguntó Hermione tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –dijo Harry con frialdad.

Hermione volvió a su casa con el ánimo por los suelos, después de saludar a sus padres y cruzar algunas breves palabras con ellos, subió a su habitación, deseando estar sola.

-Eres una tonta –se regañó Hermione a sí misma, en cuanto cerró la puerta-. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir corriendo a buscarlo? ¿Por qué permitiste que golpeara a Malfoy? ¿Cómo pudiste creer que Harry lo golpeó sólo para defenderte? Después de tantos años, ya deberías saber que ellos siempre están buscando oportunidad de atacarse y cualquier pretexto es bueno… Y encima de todo ¿Cómo se te ocurrió preguntarle a Harry con quién salía? Finalmente, él es libre de salir con quien quiera

Sin poder evitarlo, se le quebró la voz

¿Por qué tuvo que contestarme de esa manera? ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar tanto después de la guerra? ¿Dónde quedó aquel chico que conocí en el tren?

Hermione sonrió con tristeza al pensar en su amigo. Aquella tarde, Harry la había lastimado mucho más de lo que Malfoy lo había hecho al llamarla "sangre sucia".

**¿Les gusta el fanfic? Todo comentario, crítica o sugerencia es bienvenido. **


	2. La veela

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 2: LA VEELA**

Harry entró al Caldero Chorreante, pidió una mesa, ordenó una copa y se sentó a esperar a su cita. Afortunadamente, su labio había dejado de sangrar, aquello sólo había sido un roce.

El chico consultó el reloj, ella ya debería estar ahí. Habían acordado una hora determinada y por lo pronto llevaba veinte minutos de retraso. Harry decidió esperar diez minutos más antes de pedir la cuenta. Una chica de cabello plateado, piel blanca y cuerpo esbelto, entró a la taberna y se dirigió a su mesa con una sonrisa.

-Hola –saludó la chica

-Hola, llegas tarde

-Lo siento –contestó ella, tomando asiento junto a él, sin darle importancia a su retraso, ni ofrecer alguna explicación.

Un mago se acercó para ofrecerles las cartas, ambos ordenaron de cenar

-¿Te gusta mi cabello? –preguntó la veela, buscando un tema de conversación

Harry levantó la vista de su plato, observando el cabello largo, plateado y lacio de su acompañante.

-Es bonito

-¿Ya viste mis uñas? Las decoré hoy.

El chico desesperándose echó un vistazo, ella traía todas las uñas pintadas de un color diferente, todas super extravagantes

-Se ven bien –mintió.

La veela rió, su risa sonaba tan falsa como la de Dolores Umbridge.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Harry, cambiando de tema-. Estoy investigando sobre la muerte de Kingsley Shacklebolt

-¿Y ese tipo quién era?

-El Ministro de Magia, parece que lo asesinaron.

La chica se encogió de hombros, era evidente que ese tema era lo que menos le interesaba.

Harry lamentó estar perdiendo el tiempo con alguien cuyo cerebro no pesaba ni una libra y lo único que deseo fue terminar su cena para dar por concluida la velada, pero había un gran problema, su acompañante no había acabado de cenar todavía, apenas había tocado la comida.

-¿No te gustó la cena? –preguntó Harry.

La chica hizo una mueca.

-Son muchas calorías.

Harry odiaba eso, no solamente había pedido una de las cosas más caras del menú, en realidad aquello no le importaba, le molestaba el desperdicio. En su infancia, cuando vivía con los Dursley hubiera dado todo por un platillo como él que esa veela estaba desperdiciando.

-¿Sabes qué hay niños que no tienen que comer?

-No tengo hambre.

-Muy bien, entonces pediré la cuenta –dijo el chico, queriendo dar por terminada esa cita.

-Espera, me gustaría otra copa

Harry no tuvo más remedio que ordenar otra copa para ella.

-¿Qué te pasó en el labio? –preguntó la chica observando la pequeña herida que Harry tenía en su labio inferior.

-Tuve una pelea con Draco Malfoy –contestó el chico, tomando el pañuelo de Hermione y llevándolo hasta sus labios, inconscientemente

-¿Y ese pañuelo?

-Es de una amiga, me lo dio en cuanto Malfoy me golpeó.

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué peleaste con Malfoy?

-Insultó a mi amiga, la llamó sangre sucia.

-¿Y por qué te molesta? Si ella es una sangre sucia, no veo la ofensa.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada. La chica advirtió su mirada, nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado, aunque en realidad llevaban muy poco tiempo de conocerlo. Enseguida se disculpó con él, no porque sintiera remordimiento de lo que había dicho, sino para no perder a Harry. Si bien él no iba a golpearla como había hecho con Draco Malfoy, bien podría levantarse de la mesa e irse.

-Discúlpame, no quise insultar a tu amiga.

Harry le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Yo soy una veela y no me molesta que la genta me llame así

-No es lo mismo

-Ya te dije que lo siento –se disculpó ella, odiando con todas sus fuerzas a esa amiga y tratando de dedicarle al ojiverde su mejor sonrisa.

-No soporto que insulten a mis amigos. Mucho menos con esas palabras tan racistas que únicamente traducen prejuicios absurdos.

-Perdóname

-Termina tu copa, ya me quiero ir –sentenció Harry furioso.

La chica vaciló, por supuesto que no iba a dejar ir al gran Harry Potter

-Harry, me siento mal.

-Ordenaré la cuenta para irnos.

-No, me duele mucho la cabeza.

"Lo último que me faltaba" –pensó Harry con disgustó.

-¿Quieres un analgésico?

-No

-Te traeré un vaso con agua

Harry fue por ese vaso, la chica se puso de pie, iba a fingir un desmayo para retener a Harry, pero en ese momento, su vestido se enredó con su tacón y se resbaló, volteando la mesa y echándose encima su platillo intacto y las bebidas.

Todos en el restaurante voltearon a verla, su vestido había quedado totalmente sucio. Harry había llegado al límite, quiso salir corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Está bien, señorita? –dijo un mesero, llegando a auxiliarla.

-No, me siento muy mal –murmuró.

-Llamaré un carro para que la lleve a San Mungo

-No es necesario.

Harry regresó a su lado, pagó la cuenta y los platos rotos, y salió a la calle con la chica, colgada de su cuello.

- Llévame a tu casa –dijo la veela

-¿A mi casa?

-En mi casa no hay nadie que cuide de mí.

-Entonces, te llevaré a San Mungo –dijo el ojiverde harto

-Ya envíe una lechuza a San Mungo, enviaron un auto por usted –dijo el mismo mesero, acercándose a ellos

La veela se quedo boquiabierta. Harry sonrió aliviado, cómo deseaba librarse de esa mujer.

-Mirén, ya llegó

Un auto de San Mungo se estacionó en la calle y un sanador bajo de él.

-¿Quién es el enfermo? ¿Alguien se siente mal?

-Ella –dijo Harry

-Ya me siento bien- dijo la veela-, fue algo pasajero.

-De cualquier forma la llevaré a San Mungo para revisarla –dijo el sanador-. Suba por favor, tenemos que hacerle varios estudios para asegurarnos que está bien.

-No

-Vamos, tienes que ir -dijo Harry

Ella no tuvo más remedio que subir al auto.

-Harry, ven conmigo –murmuró la chica

-¿Es usted su familiar? –preguntó el sanador.

-No

-Entonces no puede venir con ella

Harry no protestó en lo más mínimo.

-Adiós, alíviate pronto –dijo el ojiverde a la chica, antes de que el carro se fuera.

El auto se perdió de vista, Harry estaba seguro que nunca más volvería a verla. Le dio una muy buena propina al mesero que lo había salvado y se fue a su casa.


	3. Visita a Gringotts

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 3: VISITA A GRINGOTTS**

-¿Qué tal tu cita de anoche? –preguntó Ron a Harry

-Mal, no volveré a salir con ella. ¿Y sabes qué fue lo peor?

Ron negó con la cabeza antes de beber un poco de jugo de calabaza

-Que tenía una risita tan falsa que me recordaba a Umbridge

-Me alegra que no quieras volver a verla, esa chica no me gusta para ti.

-¿No?

-Tú necesitas a alguien más especial: alguien tierna, inteligente, trabajadora, bonita...

Ron sonrió al pensar en Hermione.

-No existe una chica así –sentenció Harry.

-Sí existe, yo ya la encontré.

-¿Sí? ¿Y quién es? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-No pienso decírtelo.

-¿Acaso la conozco?

-Por supuesto que la conoces, pero no insistas

-Vamos, dímelo.

-No, hasta que sea mi novia.

-¿Es Luna, verdad?

-No.

-¿Lavender?

-Nunca volvería con ella.

-¿Pansy Parkinson?

-Primero muerto

-¿No vas a decirme?

-No -dijo Ron rotundamente.

* * *

-¿Quieres algo más de desayunar, Hermione? -preguntó una señora bajita y gordita, a quien todos los Granger llamaban "Señora Glenn".

-No, gracias –dijo Hermione, sonriendo a aquella mujer que ayudaba a su mamá en las labores domésticas.

-Si se te ofrece algo más, me avisas.

-Gracias.

El timbre de la casa sonó y la señora Glenn fue a abrir. A los pocos minutos, regresó acompañada de Luna Lovegood.

-Hola- saludó Hermione, poniéndose de pie y saliendo a recibir a su amiga-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien -dijo Luna sonriente-. ¿Te interrumpo?

-Claro que no, acabo de terminar.

-Necesito pedirte un favor

-Tú dirás.

-¿Podrías acompañarme a Gringotts?

-¿A qué?

-A abrir una cuenta.

-¡Abriste una el mes pasado! -exclamó Hermione.

-Sí, pero ahora quiero abrir otra.

-No te creo.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que solo voy para ver a Ron –dijo Luna.

Hermione sonrió y le dijo:

-Lo sé y por supuesto que te acompaño, me gusta ver cómo te quedas embobada cada vez que lo ves.

-Igual que tú lo haces por Harry –contestó Luna.

Hermione acompañó a Luna a Gringotts. Apenas pasaron el vestíbulo de mármol, las chicas se encontraron delante de cientos de gnomos sentados en taburetes, detrás de un amplio mostrador.

-Mira, allí está Ron -dijo Luna con una amplia sonrisa al distinguir al pelirrojo entre tanto gnomo.

Hermione volteó, su amigo se encontraba en uno de los escritorios aledaños, revisando algunos papeles.

Ron al sentirse observado, levantó la cabeza y al hacerlo vio a las dos chicas

-Hola Hermione –saludó Ron, incapaz de creer aquella grata sorpresa.

-Hola –contestó la chica, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ron ¿cómo estás? -saludó Luna.

-Bien -contestó Ron, apenas desviando los ojos de Hermione y enseguida se volvió nuevamente a su mejor amiga-. ¿Viniste a hacer un depósito o a retirar dinero?

-Es Luna la que viene a abrir una cuenta -contestó Hermione.

-Oh, muy bien -dijo Ron y en eso llamó a uno de los gnomos que estaba desocupado.

-La señorita quiere abrir una cuenta -dijo Ron al gnomo

Luna sonrió al gnomo con tristeza, había esperado que fuera Ron quien la atendiera.

-Venga conmigo, señorita -dijo el gnomo a Luna.

-Ve, él te ayudará -dijo Ron

Luna no tuvo más remedio que seguir al gnomo a un escritorio que estaba muy lejos del escritorio de Ron, Hermione iba a acompañar a su amiga, pero Ron la detuvo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer en la noche? -preguntó Ron.

-Tengo mucho que trabajo en el Ministerio -contestó Hermione-, además ya pronto va a terminar mi curso de encantamientos y comenzarán los exámenes.

-Bueno -vaciló Ron, deseando no haberle preguntado aquello-, yo había pensado que... quizás... podríamos ir a cenar.

-Ron, lo siento mucho -dijo Hermione rápidamente-, de verdad, no puedo.

Hermione no se percató de la mirada de Ron.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, incapaz de imaginar los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella.

-Será en otra ocasión, cuando ya hayas terminado tu curso

-Claro, podemos dejarlo para después.

Minutos después, Luna regresó al lado de Ron y Hermione

-¿Abriste la cuenta? -preguntó Hermione

-Sí -dijo Luna, mirando al pelirrojo

Ron le dedicó una sonrisa de amigos a Luna, pero en el fondo, se sintió molesto con ella ¿por qué le estaba estropeando los pocos minutos que podía estar con Hermione?

-¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó Hermione a Luna

La chica asintió. Ron se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en señal de despedida, posteriormente, se acercó a Hermione e hizo lo mismo

-Fue un placer verlas -dijo Ron

-Igualmente -dijo Luna

-Nos vemos -dijo Hermione

Las chicas abandonaron Gringotts, Ron se quedo parado en la puerta, viéndolas partir, después regresó a su escritorio y con voz triste, exclamó en voz alta:

"Bueno, de todos modos, siempre me dice que no"

-¿Tuviste algún problema para abrir la cuenta? -preguntó Hermione a Luna

-No, ninguno. ¿Qué te dijo Ron? ¿Por qué no permitió que me acompañaras?

-Nada importante, fue muy poco lo que hablamos

-Quisiera que Ron se portará un poco mejor conmigo, así como es contigo

-¿Crees que él se porta bien conmigo? -exclamó Hermione sorprendida-. Si me soporta es sólo porque nos queremos como hermanos.

-Pues me gustaría que me quisiera, aunque sea como hermana.

-No, algún día, Ron tiene que verte diferente.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos, estoy segura.

-A mi me parece que las probabilidades que tengo con Ron, son las mismas que tú tienes con Harry.

-No hables de imposibles, ¿quieres?

Las dos chicas rieron.

-¿Estás segura que tienes que ir al Ministerio? -preguntó Luna-. ¿Qué te parece si mandemos todo a volar por un par de horas, incluyendo a ese par de tontos y vamos a una estética a ponernos bellas?

-Tengo trabajo

-Sólo un corte de cabello

-Pero…

-Vamos, por favor, será divertido -insistió Luna

-No sé cómo le haces para convencerme -dijo la chica sonriendo.

**Ese Ron tan atento con Hermione y tan grosero con Luna, me encanta**


	4. Falsas ilusiones

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 4: FALSAS ILUSIONES**

Hermione fue a trabajar al Ministerio de Magia. Era su último día de trabajo ya que había pedido sus vacaciones e iba a estar ausente las siguientes dos semanas. Quería aprovechar la tarde para dejar todo en orden, pero sobre todo quería ver a Harry, ya que en los siguientes días no lo vería.

-Hola –saludó Hermione a Harry cuando se encontró con él en la fuente a la hora de la salida.

-Hola –contestó el chico-. ¿Todo listo para tus vacaciones?

-Sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien con tus investigaciones?

-Creo que sí

-Hola -los saludó un viejo amigo

Los dos chicos voltearon sorprendidos y sonrieron al ver a su antiguo profesor, Lupin.

-Mira nada más como has crecido Harry -observó Lupin-, apuesto a que ya dejaste de ser ese chiquillo travieso en busca de problemas.

-Deje de ser un chiquillo, pero siempre tengo problemas

-Sigues siendo un chiquillo –dijo Hermione.

Lupin se volvió hacia Hermione y le dijo:

-Vaya, tú sí que cambiaste, estás muy guapa, apuesto a que por lo menos tienes dos novios.

Por alguna extraña razón, al oír aquello, Harry sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

-No -dijo Hermione riendo.

-¿Tienes novio?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Pero seguramente tendrás varios pretendientes

-Tampoco

-Últimamente como que los hombres necesitan anteojos nuevos -dijo Lupin riendo.

-¿Y qué lo trae por aquí? -dijo Harry, queriendo hacer a un lado aquella conversación estúpida.

-Estoy aquí por Lucius Malfoy. Él quiere ser nuestro nuevo Ministro, me preocupa que gane.

-A todos -dijo Harry.

-No lo queremos aquí –dijo Hermione

-Te aseguro que son pocos los que desean eso –dijo Lupin-. En este momento, tengo que hablar con los miembros del Ministerio, tenemos que organizarnos para probar que el único lugar donde Lucius Malfoy merece estar es en Azkaban.

Hermione sonrió tristemente, Lucius Malfoy era muy poderoso y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

-Si me disculpan tengo que irme -dijo Lupin-, tengo una junta con varios jefes de departamentos, todos estamos organizándonos para impedir que Malfoy se salga con la suya.

-Buena suerte -dijo Hermione.

-Adiós -contestó Harry.

Lupin se fue, Hermione y Harry se quedaron parados en la fuente

-No me gusta nada lo que está pasando en el Ministerio–dijo Hermione.

Sin embargo, Harry había dejado de pensar en el nuevo ministro y ahora miraba fijamente a Hermione.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Hermione, sintiendo aquellos ojos verdes clavados en ella.

Harry dio un paso más para acercarse a ella y le tomó la cara con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarlo.

Hermione se quedó helada al sentir las manos firmes de Harry sobre su cara, sujetándola con fuerza.

-Si tuvieras novio... ¿me lo dirías, verdad? -preguntó Harry.

Hermione parpadeó tres veces antes de poder creer aquella pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-Que si tuvieras novio... si hubiera alguien en tu vida, yo lo sabría ¿no es así? -preguntó Harry, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de la chica.

Hermione intentó separarse, pero Harry no le permitió moverse un solo centímetro.

-Contesta -ordenó Harry

-Sí, sí lo sabrías -dijo ella finalmente.

-Eso espero -dijo Harry apartándola-, no me gustaría enterarme por otras personas que estás saliendo con alguien.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, sin poder entender aquel repentino interés.


	5. El empeño de Ron

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 5: EL EMPEÑO DE RON**

Ginny cerró la ventana de su habitación, corrió las cortinas y levantó las cobijas de la cama, dispuesta a tomar un merecido descanso. Un par de golpes se escucharon detrás de la puerta y la chica sin más remedio, salió a abrir.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Ron

-Claro, adelante.

-Hoy llegaste un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbras -comentó Ron, entrando a la habitación de su hermana y sentándose en el borde de la cama-. ¿Qué fue lo que te entretuvo?

-Fui a tomar un café con Tonks, Luna y Hermione.

-¿Hermione? -preguntó el chico, dejando escapar una sonrisa al escuchar ese nombre.

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Por nada -dijo Ron, desviando los ojos.

-Conmigo no finjas -dijo Ginny, volviéndose hacia él y mirándolo peligrosamente-. Sé perfectamente bien que ella te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ron la miró boquiabierto: ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo supiera?

-¿Vas a negarlo? Conozco a todos mis hermanos mejor que nadie y sé lo que sienten.

-Ya me di cuenta

-Ron, llevó años observándote -dijo la chica, suavizando su tono-. Sé cómo te preocupas por Hermione, tus ojos brillan cada vez que la ves. Vives pensando en ella.

-¿Quieres callarte?

-¡No! -dijo la pelirroja enérgicamente-. No me pidas que me calle, porque no te entiendo. ¿Por qué si ella te gusta y estás enamorado, no eres capaz de decírselo?

-¿Y si no soy correspondido? No puedo poner en riesgo mi amistad con ella, eso es lo más valioso que tengo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte sentado? ¿Vas a esperar a que llegue alguien más y te la quite?

-No -saltó Ron.

-Entonces, inténtalo.

-¿Crees que tengo alguna esperanza?

-Muchas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hermione te ha dicho algo?

-No

-Tú eres una de sus mejores amigas -dijo Ron-. ¿Te ha dicho si le interesa alguien?

Ginny vaciló por un breve segundo, evitando los ojos azules del chico. No podía contarle que Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry, finalmente ella no era correspondida. ¿Qué caso tenía romper el corazón de su hermano, si entre ellos no había nada?

-No -dijo Ginny con voz resuelta-. Conoces a Hermione, ella es muy reservada.

-Sí, lo sé

-Tienes que luchar por ella, dile lo que sientes.

-Lo haré

-Pues ojalá sea pronto -dijo la pelirroja y sin querer dejo escapar un bostezo.

Ron volteó a ver el reloj que había en la mesita de noche, pronto sería media noche

-No imagine que fuera tan tarde -se disculpó-. Es mejor que me vaya a dormir

La chica asintió, Ron se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, me hizo muy bien hablar contigo -dijo el chico antes de salir

-Buenas noches, Ron.

* * *

-¿No piensas desayunar? – preguntó la señora Glenn, observando que Hermione no había tocado su desayuno.

-Lo siento, no tengo hambre –dijo Hermione, mientras repasaba sus apuntes en voz alta, tratando de memorizar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Era una mañana de lunes y esa semana, la chica terminaba su curso, lo único que tenía que hacer era aprobar todos sus exámenes.

-No vas a pasar ningún examen si no desayunas -la regañó la vieja ama de llaves

-Con tanta información se me va el apetito

En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido del teléfono

¡Yo contestó! –gritó Herm, atrayendo con su varita la bocina del teléfono-. Hola

-¿Hermione? Habla Ron

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Marque bien, verdad? Casi no recuerdo cómo usar este aparato

-Se llama teléfono

-Sí, teléfono –dijo Ron nerviosamente-. Hermione, me acorde que hoy tienes tu primer examen y pedí la mañana libre, me gustaría acompañarte.

Hermione sonrió, siempre que necesitaba ayuda, Ron estaba allí, apoyándola.

-Aunque si no quieres, no –dijo Ron ante la falta de respuesta.

-Claro que sí –dijo Hermione-, te lo agradecería mucho.

-No se diga más –dijo Ron feliz-, salgo ahora mismo para tu casa. Podemos ir en mi auto, si tú quieres

-Gracias, Ron. Eres un buen amigo –dijo Hermione antes de colgar.

En menos de quince minutos, el pelirrojo llegó a casa de la chica.

-Hola –saludó Ron, en cuanto Hermione salió a abrir la puerta

-Hola, gracias por venir –saludó Hermione-. Ya estoy lista, podemos irnos

Ron y Hermione subieron al auto, el muchacho manejo por las diferentes calles de Londres, hasta que por indicaciones de Hermione, se detuvo enfrente de un destartalado edificio que parecía a punto de derrumbarse.

-¿Estás segura que es aquí? –preguntó Ron mirando el edificio con cierta desconfianza-. Un temblor y se nos viene abajo.

-Es aquí –dijo ella tranquilamente.

Ron bajó del auto y fue a abrir la puerta de Hermione, ayudándola a bajar. Ella fue directo a la puerta del edificio, se aseguró de que no hubiera muggles a la vista y entró al edificio, seguida de Ron.

Segundos más tarde, los dos se encontraban en una hermosa sala de recepción, la cual estaba llena de estudiantes. Al fondo se veía una enorme construcción que parecía un palacio chino, rodeado de jardines.

-Wow –dijo Ron boquiabierto-, bonita escuela.

-Gracias

Ron acompañó a Hermione hasta la puerta de su salón.

-Tengo que quedarme aquí –dijo ella antes de entrar al aula-, me apena dejarte solo, pero tengo que entrar ya.

-Por mí no te preocupes

-Puedes esperarme en la cafetería, está ubicada a un costado del jardín –dijo Hermione, señalando un enorme kiosco blanco.

Ron asintió

-Buena suerte, Hermione.

-Gracias

El examen resultó ser mucho más sencillo de lo que Hermione imagino y al poco tiempo, pudo reunirse con su amigo en la cafetería.

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Ron.

-Creo que bien –dijo la chica, aún pensando en sus respuestas.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero no me extraña nada tratándose de ti. Apuesto a que muy pronto tendrás otro diploma colgado en la casa de tus padres.

Ella rió, sabiendo que la biblioteca de su casa estaba llena de esos títulos.

-¿Te apetece desayunar algo? –preguntó el pelirrojo-. Seguramente debes tener hambre y resuelta que estamos en una cafetería

Hermione sonrió y aceptó la invitación.

* * *

-Gracias por traerme y por haberme acompañado -dijo Hermione, dos horas después cuando Ron la llevó a su casa.

-Fue un placer -dijo Ron, sintiendo que iba por muy buen camino. La contempló hipnotizado mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto: su cara bonita, el cabello discretamente alborotado, su cuerpo delgado y su encantadora sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme ya -se disculpó Hermione, pensando en la cantidad de cosas que tenía que estudiar para el día siguiente.

-Estaremos en contacto ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bueno, hasta la vista -dijo el pelirrojo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta entonces -se despidió Hermione

**Pobre Ron, Hermione lo trae marcando el paso. ¿Ustedes que opinan? **


	6. Lucius Malfoy, ministro de magia

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 6: LUCIUS MALFOY, MINISTRO DE MAGIA**

-¡Hermione¡ !Hermione! –dijo la Sra. Granger, mientras sacudía a su hija para despertarla.

-Mmmm –murmuró Hermione entre sueños.

-¿No piensas levantarte hoy? –preguntó la Sra. Granger.

-No –dijo Hermione más dormida que despierta-. Mi curso terminó ayer. ¿Te dije que saque supera las expectativas?

-Muy buena noticia, felicitaciones -dijo la mamá abriendo las cortinas de la habitación.

-No, ciérralas, entra mucha luz -protestó Hermione, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada-. Estoy muy cansada.

-Eso te pasa por estudiar tanto. ¿De qué sirvió que hayas pedido tus vacaciones en el Ministerio de Magia? Todos esos días te la pasaste con la nariz metida en los libros.

-Creo que eso forma parte de mi naturaleza.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un viaje? No te haría mal distraerte un poco, has trabajado mucho.

-No puedo, ayer terminaron mis vacaciones.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tienes que trabajar hoy en la tarde?

-Sí.

-Pide unos días -insistió la mamá.

-No puedo, ya soporté quince sin ver a Harry. Además dentro de unos días tendremos nuevo Ministro y ese podría ser Lucius Malfoy.

-No pareces muy contenta.

-En lo absoluto, ese señor me odia.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé -dijo la chica, sin querer decirle que la única razón de tanto odio, era por no ser hija de magos-. Si él llega a ser Ministro, cualquier pretexto será bueno para sacarme del Ministerio de Magia.

-Puedes encontrar otro trabajo

-No quiero dejar el Ministerio, es el único lugar donde puedo ver a Harry.

-¿Por qué siempre estás pensando en ese muchacho?

-Porque lo quiero -dijo la chica, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y quedándose dormida nuevamente.

-No tienes remedio -dijo la Sra. Granger, contemplando a su hija

* * *

Por la tarde, Hermione fue a trabajar al Ministerio de Magia.

-¿Granger? -escuchó una voz que la llamaba en cuanto salió del elevador.

La chica volteó la mirada, para su disgusto se encontró con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres? –soltó Hermione con desprecio.

-De aquí en adelante tendrás que hablarme con más respeto –dijo Draco-, no olvides que soy el hijo del nuevo ministro.

-Tú padre aún no es el "nuevo ministro".

-Mañana lo será –dijo Draco-. No olvides que mañana son las elecciones, y por supuesto, muchos preferirán votar por mi padre, antes que por Elphias Doge… Tú por lo pronto, ya puedes irte despidiendo del Ministerio

-Y tú puedes irte despidiendo de tu arrogancia porque tu padre no será Ministro –sentenció Hermione.

-Ya lo veremos, Granger.

Hermione sacó su varita y antes de que Draco pudiera escapar, le lanzó un hechizo, que le convirtió el cabello en spaguetti. Malfoy salió corriendo.

-Eso estuvo muy bien -dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Hermione volteó, sonriendo al reconocer la voz de Harry.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó el chico-. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Muy bien -dijo la chica, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba locamente, al tiempo que él se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y tu curso de encantamientos? -preguntó Harry.

-Terminó.

-¿Tomarás otro?

-Por lo pronto no, he decidido trabajar tiempo completo en el Ministerio.

-¿Y eso?

-Las criaturas mágicas me necesitan -dijo la chica-. Hay varios magos que tienen más de un elfo doméstico en su casa.

Harry rió ante la indirecta.

-Yo nunca desee tener elfos -dijo el chico-. Kreacher, Winky y Dobby llegaron a mí sin que lo pidiera, cuando me di cuenta, la casa estaba invadida de elfos.

-¿Les pagas?

-Sí, no quiero tener problemas con tu departamento. Además los trato muy bien, viven y comen mejor que yo, sin contar que trabajan menos que yo. Hacen lo que la gana se les da, sobre todo Kreacher.

Hermione sonrió convencida, le constaba que Harry era muy bueno con los elfos. El Sr. Weasley apareció, en ese momento, por uno de los elevadores.

-Hola muchachos ¿cómo están? -los saludó.

-Bien, gracias -contestaron Harry y Herm al mismo tiempo.

-Hermione -observó el Sr. Weasley-. ¡Qué guapa estás! Como me gustaría que alguno de mis hijos terminara casado contigo.

Hermione rió, poniéndose roja. A Harry no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

-De verdad, me encantaría tenerte en la familia -insistió el Sr. Weasley.

-Gracias -dijo la chica.

-Pero de cualquier forma -dijo el Sr. Weasley disculpándose con Harry-, a los dos los quiero como si fueran mis hijos.

* * *

Dos días después, El Profeta publicaba los resultados de las elecciones entre los magos. Lucius Malfoy había ganado. Él sería el nuevo Ministro de Magia.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Hermione a Ron y a Harry, sin poder apartar su vista del periódico.

-Y yo que creía que cualquier cosa era mejor a Fudge –dijo Ron con pesar. ¡Es injusto! Elphias Doge merecía ganar. Los Malfoy hicieron trampa.

-Cuidado con lo que dices –dijo Draco Malfoy, llegando a la oficina de Harry que era el lugar donde el trío se encontraba reunido. Su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad

-¡Sal de aquí! ¡Es mi oficina! –gritó Harry.

-Él que va a salir muy pronto de aquí, vas a ser tú –dijo Draco.

-Eso lo veremos –dijo Harry, desafiante.

-Cuidado, Potter, sólo vine a advertirles que de ahora en adelante, yo soy el que manda –dijo Draco, y les lanzó una sonrisa burlona al trío antes de abandonar la oficina de Harry.

-Yo no sé ustedes –dijo Harry-, pero no pienso estar bajo las órdenes de ningún Malfoy. ¡Renuncio!

-¿Te das cuenta que si te vas, los Malfoy habrán logrado su objetivo? -dijo Hermione-. Ellos quieren echarnos de aquí, y yo no voy a darles ese gusto.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Ron-, nadie me va a sacar de Gringotts.

-Hemos luchado mucho por estar aquí -dijo la chica-. Trabajamos muy duro y jamás hicimos trampa o compramos votos ¿Ya no recuerdas todo lo que tuviste que pasar para poder ser auror?

-¿No pensarás tirar todo tu esfuerzo por la borda, sólo porque Lucius Malfoy es el nuevo ministro, o sí? –dijo Ron.

-Claro que no –dijo Harry, reflexionando-. También me quedare aquí.

-Más te vale –dijo Ron sonriendo.

-¿Se puede? -dijo alguien llamando a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Harry, reconociendo al profesor Lupin.

-Buenos días, muchachos –los saludó Lupin, entrando a la oficina.

-Buenos días –contestó el trío.

-Me imagino que ya sabrán la noticia –dijo Lupin.

-Ya, y no nos gusta nada –dijo Harry.

-No se preocupen. Malfoy no se saldrá con la suya… Será Ministro, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Hermione.

-Estamos trabajando para demostrar que Lucius Malfoy hizo trampa, les aseguro que muy pronto Elphias Doge ocupará el lugar que le corresponde. Ustedes por lo pronto, sigan trabajando y por favor, no provoquen a Draco Malfoy.

Lupin le dirigió una mirada especial a Harry, él hizo caso omiso.

* * *

Unas semanas después, Lucius Malfoy rindió protesta como nuevo Ministro de Magia

-¿Qué haremos ahora que eres ministro? –preguntaba Draco a su padre.

-No deberías preguntar eso –dijo Lucius Malfoy-, sabes perfectamente que solo estamos aquí, para acabar con todos aquellos que acabaron con el señor Tenebroso. Debemos vengar su muerte.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a acabar con Potter?

-Por supuesto –dijo Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso? –preguntó Draco con sonrisa malévola.

-Muy fácil, Potter es auror.

-¿Y?

-Como nuevo ministro, enviaré a Potter a una misión especial.

-¿Qué misión?

-¡Eres un idiota! No habrá ninguna misión, lo único a lo que Potter se va a enfrentar será a la muerte.

* * *

-Potter, tengo una misión para ti –dijo Draco entrando a la oficina del chico

-Antes de entrar, se llama a la puerta –dijo Harry.

-Déjate de tonterías –dijo Draco-. Tienes que salir inmediatamente, el nuevo ministro requiere de tus servicios.

-Yo no salgo a ningún lado y lo que diga el nuevo Ministro me tiene sin cuidado.

-Hemos recibido información de que ciertas fuerzas oscuras están atacando a los clabberts en el sur de Inglaterra. Tienes que ir a averiguar quiénes son los culpables y acabar con ellos.

-No pienso ir

-Perfecto, como tú quieras. Llamaré a Ojoloco Moody y le diré que vaya… Todos sabemos que él es mejor auror que tú.

Harry se puso de pie de un brinco.

-Te voy a demostrar que soy un buen auror –dijo Harry furioso-. Voy a acabar con esas fuerzas oscuras que están destruyendo a los clabberts y también pienso acabar contigo y con tu padre.

-Pues primero demuéstrame que puedes ayudar a los clabberts –dijo Draco.

-Ya lo verás –dijo Harry.

-Bien, toda la información que necesitas está en el sobre -dijo Malfoy, antes de salir.

Harry abrió el sobre con cierta reserva, había un mapa y varias fotografías de clabberts heridos, algunos muertos, no uno sino docenas de ellos.

* * *

-¿Se puede? –dijo Harry, llamando a la puerta de la oficina de Hermione.

-Adelante –dijo Hermione, sonriendo al oír aquella voz-. ¿Y ese milagro? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tu secretaria -bromeó Harry, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Tiene 55 años.

-Me encanta

Hermione soltó una risilla.

-Vine a despedirme -dijo el chico.

-¿A despedirte? ¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Hermione borrando su sonrisa.

-Saldré por unos días, iré al sur de Inglaterra. Hay unas fuerzas oscuras que están acabando con los clabberts, tengo que ir a ver de qué se trata.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Draco Malfoy

-Es una trampa

-Aunque se trate de una trampa, ellos están haciendo algo para acabar con los clabberts. Tengo que detener esa masacre

-Harry, no vayas.

-¿Y eres tú la defensora de las criaturas mágicas?

-Espera, vamos a corroborar la información -dijo Hermione-. Hasta el momento, mi departamento no está enterado de nada.

La chica salió de la oficina, varios minutos después regreso con un par de pergaminos.

-Aquí hay una carta de un residente de esa región, dice haber encontrado varios clabberts muertos sin causa aparente, la carta es de hace un mes.

-Lucius Malfoy todavía no era Ministro, entonces a la mejor no está detrás de todo esto -dijo Harry.

-Yo estaba de vacaciones cuando llegó la carta. Nadie me informó nada. Voy a despedir a mi secretaria.

-No, recuerda que me gusta

Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa. ¿Era su imaginación o la chica parecía celosa de una simple broma?

-También hay varias fotografías de clabberts muertos -continuó Hermione-. ¡Esto es horrible!

El chico vio las fotos, eran diferentes a las que le había dado Malfoy, lo que significaba que no sólo se trataba de un ataque, sino de varios.

-Hay una nota en "El Profeta" -dijo la chica-, apareció hace una semana en una de las últimas páginas, nadie le dio importancia porque la primera página era la noticia de Malfoy como Ministro.

-¿Lo ves? Debo ir

-Por favor, no

-¿Insinúas que no puedo hacer mi trabajo? –exclamó Harry

-Nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es peligroso –dijo Hermione, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Soy un buen auror y nada malo va a pasarme –aseguró Harry.

-Tengo miedo.

-No va a pasar nada.

**Ese Harry es un necio... ¿Cuándo va a escarmentar? **


	7. Esperando noticias

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 7: ESPERANDO NOTICIAS**

Hermione salió de la librería Flourish y Blotts, traía un nuevo tratado de Hechizos, otro sobre Pociones y uno más sobre Criaturas Mágicas. Sacó su varita y encogió los libros, acomodándolos perfectamente bien en su bolsa de mano. La tienda de Madame Malkin estaba cerca, los apagadores lucían modelos nuevos y en esa tarde de viernes, no era una mala idea echar un vistazo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -dijo Madame Malkin al verla entrar.

-Sí, me gustaría probarme ese vestido -dijo la chica, señalando un modelo azul.

-Enseguida -dijo la bruja, entrando a la bodega, sabiendo perfectamente bien que talla buscar.

A los pocos minutos Madame Malkin volvió con el vestido, se lo entregó a Hermione y la chica entró al probador.

-Muy bonito -dijo la vieja bruja en cuanto Hermione se asomó al espejo-. Es un modelo muy juvenil, se ve preciosa.

Hermione se contempló a sí misma, sintiéndose a gusto con su figura:

-Me quedo con él

-Perfecto, excelente compra.

-Me lo llevaré puesto -añadió, sabiendo que más tarde tenía una cena con sus padres y sus amistades.

Hermione abandonó la tienda. No sólo había comprado el vestido, sino también un par de zapatos y un bolso nuevo. Gringotts estaba cerca, pronto iba a oscurecer y no tardarían en cerrar. La chica corrió para encontrar el banco abierto, con un poco de suerte, Ron le daba alguna noticia sobre Harry.

-Hola, Hermione –saludó Ron a la chica al verla llegar

-Hola -dijo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Te ves muy bien -dijo Ron, observándola. No era él único, varios clientes del banco la miraban discretamente.

-Gracias -dijo ella sin notar que era el centro de atención

-¿Vienes a hacer un depósito o a retirar dinero?

-Quiero hacer un depósito.

-Creí que habías venido a saludarme.

-Vine a saludarte, pero puedo aprovechar mi visita para guardar un poco de dinero ¿no es así?

-Mentirosa, te preocupan más tus finanzas que yo –dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose el ofendido.

-Ron, no es así

-Está bien -dijo él, disculpándola-. Llena el formulario y te llevaré a tu cámara

La chica tomó el papel y comenzó a llenarlo.

-¿Has sabido algo de Harry? –preguntó Hermione con intención

-Nada. Es un verdadero necio. Le dije que no fuera, pero insistió en ir.

-Lo sé, me preocupa mucho. No hay noticias suyas.

-Es una buena señal, quiere decir que ese terco está bien.

Los dos chicos bajaron a las cámaras. Hermione abrió su cámara y depositó varios galeones.

-Tienes mucho dinero -observó Ron-. ¿Por qué ahorras tanto?

Hermione rió, el chico no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de galeones que acababa de gastar entre libros y ropa.

Ver la cámara de Hermione con una buena cantidad de dinero, no hizo que Ron se sintiera inferior como en otro tiempo. Todo lo contrario, ahora tenía un buen trabajo, un departamento nuevo y dinero ahorrado.

"Todo lo que he trabajado ha sido por ti" -pensó Ron al tiempo que extendía su mano para ayudarla a subir al carrito. "Todo lo que tengo es tuyo".

-Gracias por todo -dijo Hermione en cuanto estuvieron en la entrada de Gringotts.

-Fue un placer ayudarte

-Si sabes algo de Harry, cualquier cosa que sea, avísame.

-Por supuesto

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando toda la familia Granger se encontraba desayunando, el timbre de la casa sonó insistentemente.

-Yo iré a abrir –dijo la Sra. Glenn

Los Granger siguieron desayunando, a los pocos minutos, la vieja ama de casa entró al comedor acompañada de Ron.

-Buenos días –saludó Ron a los Granger-. Lamento interrumpir

-Tú nunca interrumpes –dijo Hermione-. Llegas justo a tiempo. La señora Glenn hizo unos hot cakes deliciosos, seguro que te gustará probarlos.

-¿Nos haría el honor de acompañarnos, Sr. Weasley? –preguntó la señora Granger.

-Muchas gracias, pero si estoy aquí, es para comunicarles una muy mala noticia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el Sr. Granger

-¿Es sobre Harry? –preguntó Hermione, sintiendo un frío horrible recorrer su espalda.

Ron asintió lentamente.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Lo han atacado –dijo Ron-. Está en San Mungo… Su estado es muy delicado… Podría morir.

**Más le vale a Lucius Malfoy que Harry se alivie porque si no se arma una revolución. ¿Algún review? **


	8. Hospital San Mungo

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 8: HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO**

A Hermione nunca le pareció más largo el camino a San Mungo, los escasos quince minutos que hicieron en el auto de Ron, fueron para ella una eternidad.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione no esperó a que Ron estacionara el auto correctamente, sino que se bajó apenas Ron hubo frenado y salió corriendo hacia la recepción.

La sala de espera estaba abarrotada de gente, había muchísimos pacientes y una enorme fila enfrente de un letrero que decía "Información", pero Hermione hizo caso omiso de toda la gente que estaba formada y fue a pararse enfrente de la bruja que daba información.

-Tiene que hacer fila –dijo una bruja muy guapa que estaba detrás del mostrador.

Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aliento antes de reconocer a Cho Chang.

-¿Cho? –murmuró Hermione débilmente.

-¿Granger? –dijo la bruja reconociéndola.

Hermione asintió levemente.

-¿En qué piso está Harry? ¿Cuál es su estado? –preguntó Hermione apresurada.

-¿Harry Potter?

-Sí, fue atacado y lo han traído aquí, necesito saber en qué piso está

-Wow, ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí –dijo Cho, buscando entre sus listas el nombre de Harry. Después de un par de minutos que a Hermione se le hicieron horas, Cho encontró la información

-Primera planta: heridas provocadas por criaturas, habitación cuatro: Harry Potter, estado grave.

Hermione le dio las gracias antes de desaparecer por unas puertas dobles que conducían hasta la primera planta. La chica llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Un mago vestido con bata blanca, salió a abrir la puerta. Era el sanador y era muy guapo.

-¿Es usted familiar de Harry Potter? –preguntó.

-No lo soy, pero somos amigos desde la infancia

-Oh, ya veo. Yo soy el Dr. Harrison

-Hermione Jane Granger

-Encantado -dijo el sanador, observando lo guapa que era Hermione

-¿Podría decirme cómo se encuentra Harry?

-Muy mal, fue atacado y no sabemos por quién, nunca había visto semejantes heridas, nunca en toda mi carrera había encontrado un caso así.

-Pero ¿vivirá?

-Eso no lo sabemos, estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero tenemos que ver cómo responde al tratamiento.

Hermione asintió, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo? –preguntó.

-Claro, adelante. Ojalá yo fuera el enfermo, para recibir esta clase de visita, tan bella.

La chica no le hizo caso y entró a la habitación. Sobre la cama vio a Harry inconsciente, con una bata azul y cubierto de sábanas blancas. Junto a él, había toda clase de aparatos extraños, conectados al cuerpo del chico.

Hermione sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no era la primera vez que veía a Harry herido, pero nunca antes su estado había sido tan grave.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Ron llegando.

-Mal, muy mal

-No llores, Harry es muy fuerte –dijo el muchacho poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Hermione negó con la cabeza

-Oh, vamos -dijo Ron tratando de animarla-, Harry tiene más vida que un gato.

Los siguientes tres días, Hermione los pasó en San Mungo, cuidando de Harry. Apenas y abandonaba el hospital para ir a comer algo o para ir a darse un baño, pero de allí en fuera, pasaba todo el día y la noche, cuidando de él.

Ron también pasaba casi todo el día en San Mungo. Los Weasley, Tonks, Lupin y Luna también iban a ver al chico de ojos verdes y entre todos ellos tomaban turnos para cuidarlo, pero el estado de Harry no mejoraba.

Los sanadores entraban y salían de la habitación, hacían uno que otro hechizo o administraban algún medicamento, pero nada parecía hacer efecto en Harry.

Al anochecer del quinto día, Ron dijo a Hermione:

-Ve a descansar, yo me quedaré cuidándolo.

-No, vete tú, yo me quedo.

Y no hubo poder alguno que hiciera que Hermione se moviera de ahí, por lo que paso la quinta noche, cuidando de él.

-Despierta Harry –dijo Hermione cariñosamente tomando la mano del chico con sus dos manos-, tienes que seguir viviendo. El mundo está lleno de personas que te queremos… No puedes irte, tienes que seguir luchando.

Hermione sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero en ese momento, un suave movimiento la hizo levantar el rostro y mirar la mano que sostenía entre las suyas.

La chica salió corriendo al pasillo a buscar a un sanador: el mismo sanador que Hermione había encontrado el primer día, fue a examinar a Harry.

-¿Y dice usted que apretó su mano? –preguntó el sanador a Hermione, después de que terminó de revisar a Harry.

-Sí, estoy segura

El sanador revisó el expediente y comenzó a hablar un idioma que Hermione no entendía.

-¿Quiere explicarme cómo se encuentra mi amigo? No le entiendo

-Oh, perdón preciosa, cuando leo las notas de mis pacientes me gusta hablar en griego… Además una mujer tan bella como tú fácilmente me pone nervioso. El señor Potter se encuentra mejor, por fin está reaccionando al tratamiento.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, pero por sus ojos salían varias lágrimas de felicidad.

-Hay hombres que tienen mucha suerte -dijo el sanador, dirigiendo una última mirada a Hermione.

Tal como el sanador dijo, Harry despertó una mañana, dos días después:

-Ah… ¿qué me paso?

-Harry –exclamó Ron sorprendido

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Harry

-En san Mungo –dijo el Sr. Weasley

Harry observó la habitación, en ella solo se encontraban: los señores Weasley, Ron y Hermione.

-¿Y tú por qué lloras? Si todavía no me muero –dijo Harry viendo a su amiga.

-Pues estuviste apunto –dijo Ron

-Llevas una semana en esa cama –dijo Hermione

-¿Y cómo llegue aquí?

-Pues te encontraron gravemente herido y te trajeron –dijo Molly.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el accidente, pero en ese momento no lo consiguió.

El sanador entró en la habitación y lo revisó minuciosamente, aunque la mejoría era notable, recomendó que Harry siguiera en San Mungo.

-En vista de que Harry está mejor, yo sugirió que vayamos todos a comer –dijo Ron.

-Vayan ustedes –dijo Molly-, yo me quedo cuidando de Harry.

-No es necesario –dijo el chico.

-Nada –dijo Molly-, me quedaré contigo hasta que ellos vuelvan.

-Te traeremos algo de comer –dijo Ron a su mamá.

-Nada más no se tarden –dijo Molly.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado quedarse con Harry, pero la recuperación del chico era notable y ella se sentía muy cansada, lo mejor era irse a comer y a descansar.

-Adiós Harry, vendré mañana a verte –dijo Hermione, acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Herm, cuídate y descansa –dijo Harry.

-Herm se ve muy cansada –comentó Harry a Molly en cuánto todos los demás se fueron

-Sí –dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-¿Ha estado cuidando de mí?

-Sí, ella al igual que todos ha estado cuidando de ti.

Harry perdió su vista en el paisaje que se alcanzaba a ver por la ventana, no podía explicar aquel sentimiento, pero le hubiera gustado que Molly le dijera que Hermione había estado cuidando de él de una manera especial y no como lo hacían todos los demás.

"Todos estos días sentí que había una chica a mi lado –pensó Harry-. Fue algo tan especial, nunca antes había sentido tanto cariño. Jamás nadie me había hecho sentir tan importante. ¿Qué curioso? Pensé que era Hermione".

-¿Se puede? –dijo una voz femenina que llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante –dijo Molly.

-Hola Harry –dijo Cho Chang.

Harry giró la cabeza sorprendido, jamás se espero aquella visita.

-Hola Cho –saludó Harry, bastante serio.

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Mejor.

Cho Chang volteó a ver a la señora Weasley, una mirada de la chica bastó para que la señora Weasley se diera cuenta, que Cho deseaba estar a solas con él.

-Estaré afuera –dijo Molly mirando a la chica con malos ojos.

-¡Qué bueno que se fue! -dijo Cho, en cuanto Molly abandonó la habitación

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue la respuesta de Harry

-Todos estos días estuve muy preocupada por ti –dijo Cho, sentándose en la silla que había dejado Molly-. No ha habido un solo día en que no viniera a ver cómo estabas.

-¿Tú cuidaste de mi? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí, Harry. Todo el tiempo he estado al pendiente de ti.

"Con razón, no estaba equivocado al pensar que había una chica a mi lado" -pensó Harry

-Estoy tan contenta de que estés mejor –dijo Cho alegremente-, pensé que no la librabas.

-Soy afortunado

Cho rió y Harry sin poder evitarlo, volvió a sentirse atraído por ella.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, en San Mungo? –preguntó Harry.

-Pues aquí trabajo, soy recepcionista.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, desde que salí de Hogwarts estoy aquí.

-De eso hace ya bastante tiempo

-Sí, el mismo tiempo que tenía sin verte. Espero que ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, por lo menos me invites a comer.

-Es una buena manera de agradecerte que hayas cuidado de mí.

-Y también es una oportunidad para que platiquemos a gusto, en un sitio agradable, lejos de las cuatro paredes del hospital.

-Trató hecho, solo nos queda esperar a que los sanadores me den de alta.

-Y eso será muy pronto, estás mucho mejor.

-Podría decirse que es gracias a tus cuidados.

Cho volvió a sonreír y los dos jóvenes se quedaron largo rato platicando.

* * *

-Buenos días, Harry. ¿Cómo estás? –lo saludó Hermione a la mañana del día siguiente

-Mucho mejor –dijo Harry alegremente-. Aunque ya me quiero ir a casa

-Has mejorado bastante–dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Veo que te hizo bien descansar –dijo Harry observando la sonrisa de la chica.

-Sí –dijo Hermione-, la verdad es que anoche dormí muy bien.

-Buenos días –dijo Cho Chang, entrando en ese momento a la habitación.

-Hola Cho –saludó Harry, Hermione la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Desde que Harry llegó a San Mungo, ella no subió nunca al primer piso, ni siquiera para preguntar cómo estaba.

Cho pasó por delante de Hermione y se acercó a Harry para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo sigues? –le preguntó.

-Mejor –dijo Harry.

-Llegó la hora de la revisión médica –dijo el sanador entrando a la habitación, llevando entre sus manos un expediente y una varita mágica-. Lo siento mucho, preciosa -dijo mirando a Hermione-, ¿serías tan amable de salir para que pueda revisarlo?

Hermione asintió y se fue.

"Preciosa", Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y usted? -dijo el sanador mirando a Cho-. ¿Qué espera para irse a la recepción?

Cho lo miró indignada y salió de la habitación.

-Es hora de que me vaya a trabajar –dijo Cho a Hermione ya una vez en el pasillo-. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo… No pierdas el tiempo. Se nota a leguas que te gusta, pero él no te va a querer nunca. ¿Adivina qué? Le sigo gustando, y mucho… Nos vemos.

Hermione quiso lanzarle un hechizo para que Cho se llenara de verrugas, pero finalmente Cho, sólo había querido provocarla, y ella no iba a caer en su juego.

Cho dio media vuelta y sin molestar más a Hermione, se fue taconeando por el pasillo. Una bomba fétida salió volando de una de las habitaciones y fue a dar directo en la cabeza de Cho.

-Disculpe señorita –dijo un paciente muerto de la risa-. No era para usted, era para el sanador.

Cho lo miró furiosa y se fue muy molesta a la recepción, mientras Hermione reía.

-Ya puedes pasar, hermosa –dijo el sanador a Hermione-. Pasado mañana el señor Potter se va a su casa. Lo único que lamento es que ya no voy a poder verte. Fue un placer conocerte.

El tipo salió del cuarto, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de Harry.

-¿No te pidió tu teléfono? - soltó

-No le hagas caso.

-¿Qué paso con Cho?

-Se fue, dijo que tenía trabajo

-No importa

-Cho te sigue gustando –observó Hermione.

-Siempre me ha gustado –dijo Harry-, pero ya no quiero nada con ella, dejo de interesarme hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione sonrió aliviada.

**Esa Cho tan linda... ¿Quién la invitó?**


	9. La visita de Lupin y Moody

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 9: LA VISITA DE LUPIN Y MOODY**

Hermione colocó la última cereza al pastel, dio un paso atrás para contemplar su creación, aquello se veía muy bien, con su varita lo envolvió y colocó el paquete a Hedwig.

-Es para Harry –le dijo

La lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso y emprendió el vuelo.

Harry estaba descansando en la terraza de su casa, tenía dos días que lo habían dado de alta y se sentía perfectamente bien. Todos lo habían colmado de atenciones: la señora Weasley le tejió un suéter nuevo, Luna le compró unas ranas de chocolate y Ron le llevó una caja de grageas de todos los sabores.

-Sr. Potter ¿Quiere más jugo de calabaza? -preguntó Winky

-Sí, gracias -dijo Harry, pidiendo el tercer vaso.

Winky sirvió más jugo, Hedwig entró volando y se posó suavemente sobre la mesa

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo Harry quitándole el paquete. Pronto tuvo ante sus ojos un pastel de chocolate.

-Wow, eso se ve delicioso –dijo Winky-, iré por platos.

Harry aprovechó que ella se había ido para comer una rana de chocolate sin recibir llamadas de atención. Kreacher comenzó a toser, parecía que se había atragantado.

-¿Te comiste una gragea, verdad? –dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada severa el elfo.

-Sí, de hígado.

-¡Qué bueno que te la comiste tú, y no yo!

Winky regresó con los platos, partió el pastel y sirvió una rebanada para cada quién. Veinte minutos, el timbre de casa sonó, Dobby corrió a abrir la puerta.

-El señor Ojoloco Moody y el señor Lupin están abajo, dicen que desean hablar con usted ¿Qué les digo?

-Que bajaré enseguida –dijo Harry

Winky quiso oponerse, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa, Harry ya se había puesto de pie.

-¡Es un necio! -protestó Winky-. La próxima tendré que amarrarlo.

-Buenas noches -saludó Harry a Lupin y a Ojoloco Moody

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Lupin.

-Completamente sano -dijo Harry mientras los tres tomaban asiento en la amplia sala.

-Nos diste un buen susto -dijo Moody.

-¿Qué les ofrezco? -preguntó el chico, parecía mucho más sano que Lupin y Moody juntos.

-Un buen vaso con jugo de calabaza -dijo Lupin

-Yo igual -dijo Moody.

-De eso ya bebí bastante -dijo Harry despectivo-, creo que ahora me apetece una buena cerveza de mantequilla.

De sólo pensar en la cara de Hermione se echó a reír, podía escuchar claramente la voz de su amiga, diciéndole: ¡No puedes tomar cerveza, aún estás convaleciente!

La elfina sirvió a los tres hombres jugo de calabaza. Seguramente era aliada de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en San Mungo, Harry? -preguntó Moody muy serio

Harry no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento, los recuerdos del accidente vinieron a su mente con toda claridad

- Draco me dijo que había fuerzas oscuras atacando a los clabberts, como ustedes ya saben fui a investigar. Me quede allí una semana, tiempo suficiente para recorrer el lugar buscando algo anormal.

-¿Y qué encontraste? –preguntó Lupin

-Encontré un par de ex mortífigos que estaban envenenando a los clabberts dañando su agua. Fue muy fácil derrotarlos y poner a los clabberts a salvo, cuando regresaba a casa, mi auto misteriosamente se volcó en la carretera, el parabrisas se rompió, yo salí disparado y golpee contra el asfalto, entonces vi que se acercaban unos animales enormes y negros. Todos me atacaron. Intente defenderme, pero fue imposible, después no supe de mi y cuando desperté estaba en San Mungo.

-Fue una suerte que te encontraran con vida -dijo Moody-. Mandé a Doge a buscarte, te encontró muy mal herido y te llevó a San Mungo.

-Les debo la vida -dijo Harry-. Gracias

-¿Ya viste los diarios? -preguntó Lupin-. Lamento decirte que el "El Profeta" mencionó lo del accidente, dicen que fue secundario a conducir en estado de ebridad.

-Todos sabemos que fueron los Malfoy –exclamó Harry indignado.

-Tienes que ser paciente -dijo Lupin-, poco a poco vamos a sacar a Lucius Malfoy del Ministerio.

-Y sobre todo, Harry -dijo Moody con seriedad-, no seas tan impulsivo.

-De acuerdo -dijo Harry, harto de regaños.

Moody y Lupin se fueron, Harry fue a buscar a Hedwig, garabateó una nota y se la entregó a la lechuza:

_"Querida Hermione: __Gracias por el pastel, estaba delicioso. __Harry J. Potter"_


	10. Una cita inesperada

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 10: UNA CITA INESPERADA**

La Sra. Granger contemplaba el fuego de la chimenea, sabía que su hija no tardaría en llegar del trabajo. La vieja ama de llaves llevó el juego de té a la sala y se retiró a la cocina.

-Hola mamá -dijo Hermione, apareciendo en la chimenea

La señora Granger sonrió ante esa repentina aparición.

-Que forma tan extraña de viajar -dijo la Sra. Granger, riendo.

-Es excelente, no hay tráfico -dijo Hermione, saliendo de la chimenea y acercándose a su mamá para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien, hoy vi a Harry

-¿Y cómo está?

-Más guapo que nunca -soltó Hermione con sonrisa pícara y sentándose por un lado de su mamá.

-Me refiero a cómo sigue después del accidente.

-Completamente recuperado. Hace una semana que regresó al Ministerio y está muy bien, trabajando mucho.

-Me alegra oír eso

-Harry ha estado muy centrado -dijo Hermione, sirviendo con su varita mágica dos tazas de té- . Todos sus esfuerzos son para sacar a Malfoy del Ministerio y aún así cada día me siento más lejos de él.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó la Sra. Granger antes de probar el té.

-Tiene una muralla que no puedo romper por más que lo intento. Él ha sufrido mucho, vio morir a cientos de personas, perdió a muchos de sus seres queridos. Creo que por eso, vive tan encerrado en sí mismo.

-Los rayos del sol derriten el hielo, pero ten cuidado hija, yo sé que quieres a ese muchacho, pero no quiero que sufras

-Descuida, para él solamente soy su mejor amiga.

Hermione tomó su varita, murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles para su mamá y al instante, aparecieron un par de agujas de tejer y una bola de estambre azul.

¿Qué vas a hacer con ese estambre? –preguntó la Sra. Granger.

-Un suéter para Harry, pronto será su cumpleaños.

-Estamos en verano, no creo que Harry necesite un suéter.

-Pero puede usarlo en invierno –objetó Hermione.

-¿Por qué no le compras algo?

-Quiero regalarle algo hecho por mí, por mis manos… Claro que aparte le pediré algo vía lechuza.

-No tienes remedio -exclamó la Sra. Granger.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la señora Granger se levantó y bajó a preparar el desayuno, se llevó un buen susto al encontrar a Hermione tejiendo en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado la noche anterior.

-¿Acaso no dormiste? -le preguntó.

-No, tenía que terminar el suéter de Harry.

Hermione extendió las manos y mostró a su mamá un suéter casi terminado.

-Déjame verlo –dijo la Sra. Granger, tomando el tejido y observándolo con detenimiento-. Tejes muy bien.

-¿Crees que a Harry le guste? –preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

-No veo porqué no, está muy bien hecho

-¿Crees que le quede?

-Supongo que sí –dijo la señora Granger, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija.

-Muero de sueño -admitió Hermione, dejando escapar un bostezo.

-Ve a descansar

-No puedo -dijo la chica dando la última puntada-. Solo tengo tiempo para bañarme y desayunar antes de ir al Ministerio

-Ve a bañarte mientras preparó el desayuno -dijo la Sra. Granger dándole un beso a su hija en la frente.

* * *

Hermione se fue a trabajar y a la hora de la comida, Tonks fue a buscarla a su oficina para que fueran a comer juntas al restaurante del Ministerio de Magia

-¿Y qué han investigado sobre la muerte de Kingsley? –preguntó Hermione a Tonks mientras comían.

-La verdad es que tenemos muy poco, nada relevante.

-¿Y del ataque de Harry?

-Estamos tratando de investigar que criaturas fueron las que lo atacaron, pero por más criaturas mágicas que revisamos, ninguna de ellas coincide con las características que Harry menciona.

-Lo sé -dijo Hermione-, también nuestro Departamento está trabajando en eso.

-Harry le pidió a Moody, que lo dejará vigilar a Lucius Malfoy personalmente y él aceptó.

Hermione dio un sorbo a su café, le hubiera gustado que los Malfoy desaparecieran del ministerio, para que Harry no se viera envuelto en tantos problemas.

-Hoy en la noche –dijo Hermione cambiando repentinamente el tema-, hay una función de teatro, es función de estreno. La obra es muggle, pero aún así los actores son excelentes y oí que vale la pena ir… Conseguí dos boletos, pero no tengo quien me acompañe. No sé si tú pudieras.

-Herm, lo siento –dijo Tonks apenada-, tengo una reunión con Lupin y Moody. No puedo faltar, es muy importante.

-No te preocupes–dijo Hermione comprensiva-, iremos en otra ocasión.

Tonks sonrió pícaramente y le dijo a Hermione:

-Mira quién viene ahí

-¿Quién? –exclamó Hermione, volteando la cabeza.

No hizo falta que Tonks contestará, pues en cuanto Hermione volteó, Harry estaba a tan solo unos pasos de su mesa.

-Hola Harry –saludó Tonks.

-Hola –dijo Harry acercándose y saludando a ambas chicas con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Hermione

-Bien

-Estamos comiendo ¿nos acompañas? –dijo Tonks.

-Por supuesto -dijo Harry con voz galante-, yo invito.

-Entonces, también pediré postre -dijo Tonks riéndose.

Harry tomó asiento en medio de las dos chicas, pronto un par de elfos domésticos estuvieron a un lado de Harry, sirviéndole uno de sus platillos favoritos.

-¿Y de qué hablaban antes de que llegará? –preguntó Harry.

-De una función de teatro –contestó Hermione

-Resulta que Hermione consiguió dos boletos para una obra que se estrena hoy en la noche -dijo Tonks.

-Será mejor que regale los boletos –dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué

-Porque no tengo quien me acompañe. Tonks no puede.

-¿Y ese es todo el problema? –preguntó Harry riendo.

Hermione asintió.

-¿A qué hora es la obra?

-A las ocho.

-Paso por ti a las siete –dijo Harry.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, totalmente incrédula.

-Está bien, si no quieres no –dijo Harry.

-No, sí quiero –dijo Hermione sin creérsela todavía-, a las siete está bien.

-Pues trato hecho –dijo Tonks riéndose de Hermione.

**Sólo espero que Harry no deje plantada a Hermione. No olviden dejar reviews. **


	11. El plantón de Harry

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 11: EL PLANTÓN DE HARRY**

Iban a dar las cinco de la tarde, Harry se encontraba revisando varios informes cuando un par de golpes se escucharon a través de la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Harry, suspendiendo su trabajo.

-Hola, soy Cho Chang –escuchó

-Vaya, vaya -dijo el chico saliendo a recibirla.

-Hola Harry –saludó Cho en cuanto él abrió la puerta.

-Hola Cho

Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Harry la invitó a pasar a su oficina.

-Bonita oficina -observó Cho

-Gracias. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada, pasaba por el ministerio y se me ocurrió venir a ver cómo sigues.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias

-Menos mal. Estaba preocupada por ti, desde que te dieron de alta, no he tenido noticias tuyas. ¿Ya se te olvido que me debes una comida?

-No, pero he tenido mucho trabajo.

-Tenemos que arreglar ese asunto enseguida. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy en la noche?

-Déjame pensar, creo que nada –dijo Harry, olvidándose por completo de su compromiso con Hermione-. Si tú quieres, podemos salir hoy.

-Pues no sé digas más –dijo Cho sonriendo.

-Cuidaste de mí muchos días en el hospital, lo menos que puedo hacer para darte las gracias es invitarte a cenar. ¿Adónde quieres ir?

-A "La casa de las Delicias", me han dicho que se come muy bien ahí.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Todavía tienes trabajo pendiente? -dijo la morena con gesto impaciente.

-No, podemos irnos de una vez. Lo que me falta, lo puedo terminar mañana

-Perfecto –dijo la chica sonriendo.

* * *

-Hola mamá –saludó Hermione aquella tarde al llegar a su casa

-Hola hija ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien –dijo Hermione con gesto pícaro-. ¿A qué no adivinas con quién voy a ir al teatro?

-¿Con Harry? –preguntó la señora Granger, mirando a su hija intuitivamente.

Hermione sonrió feliz.

-Felicidades –dijo la señora Granger.

Hermione abrazó a su mamá. En ese momento, una lechuza color marrón entró volando por una de las ventanas de la sala.

-Vaya, por fin llega –dijo Hermione.

-¿Por fin llega qué? –preguntó la señora Granger.

-¿Te acuerdas que muy pronto va a ser el cumpleaños de Harry?

-Sí

-Pues le mande pedir un reloj.

-¿No le ibas a regalar un suéter?

-El reloj y el suéter

-No tienes remedio –exclamó la señora Granger, desesperándose.

Poco antes de la siete, Hermione había terminado de arreglarse. Sus padres habían ido a cenar a casa de unos amigos y no regresarían hasta muy tarde. La chica se asomó por la ventana, esperando ver en la oscura calle el auto de Harry. Los nervios y la emoción crecían a cada minuto.

-¿Cómo me veo? –dijo Hermione, mirando a Crosshanks.

El gato le dirigió una mirada, después dio media vuelta y fue a meterse debajo de la cama. La chica se contempló una vez más en el espejo: había elegido un bonito traje sastre color beige, se había maquillado un poco y su cabello rizado caía como una cascada sobre su espalda.

El reloj marcó las siete y Harry no había llegado.

"Quizás se le hizo un poco tarde" –pensó Hermione

Pero en cuanto el reloj marcó las siete y media, Hermione comenzó a preocuparse:

-¿Por qué no llega? ¿Se le olvido? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Así fueron pasando los minutos hasta que dieron las ocho, pero de Harry ni sus luces.

Hermione más que preocupada por la función de teatro, estaba preocupada por él. Marcó a la casa del chico, pero nadie contestó. Trató de localizarlo en el celular, pero estaba apagado (eso suena muy muggle).

Dieron las ocho y media, Hermione entendió que Harry no llegaría nunca.

-¡Se acabo! -dijo Hermione comenzando a quitarse el traje sastre que traía, dispuesta a ponerse su pijama e irse a dormir, si es que podía.

"Ya basta, tengo que olvidarme de él".

Terminó de cambiarse y se acostó en su cama, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de coraje.

**Ese Harry merece un howler, pero me abstengo de escribirlo porque hay niños presentes. **


	12. La visita de Krum

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 12: LA VISITA DE KRUM**

Hermione se levantó en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol asomaron por su ventana, había pasado muy mala noche. Sin más remedio, tomó una bata y se metió a bañar, no quería llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Hola querida. ¿Qué tal dormiste? -preguntó el señor Granger a la chica, media hora después cuando la familia bajó a desayunar.

-Bien -contestó Hermione tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

-Me alegro -dijo el papá.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo les fue en la cena?

-Muy bien. Todas nuestras amistades preguntaron por ti y te mandan muchos saludos.

-Gracias. ¿A qué hora regresaron? No me di cuenta.

-A las tres de la mañana

-¿Cómo te fue en el teatro? -preguntó la mamá

-Bien -mintió Hermione, sin querer hablar del plantón de Harry.

-¿Te gustó la función? -preguntó el señor Granger.

-Mucho -dijo Hermione entre dientes.

-Me alegro -dijo la Sra. Granger, guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

* * *

-Te ves desvelado –dijo Ron a Harry mientras ambos desayunaban en casa del ojiverde. Como todo buen amigo, Ron se había autoinvitado a desayunar aquella mañana.

-Si –dijo Harry, sintiendo una terrible jaqueca.

-¿No dormiste bien? –preguntó Ron.

-Más o menos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Saliste anoche?

-Sí.

-¿Con quién? –pregunto Ron con cara de pícaro.

-Con Cho.

-¿Cho? Creí que había dejado de interesarte.

-Así es, pero anoche salimos.

-¿Adónde fueron?

-Primero a cenar y luego a bailar.

-¿Qué planes tienes con ella? ¿Piensas seguir viéndola?

-No lo sé.

-¿Eso quiere decir que volvió a interesarte?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-La invité a salir porque cuido de mí en San Mungo

-¿Ese fue el pretexto?

-No necesito pretextos para salir con una chica.

-Yo tampoco. Por eso, hoy en la noche, voy a invitar a cenar a alguien muy especial

-¿Quién es ese "alguien muy especial"?

-Aún no te lo puedo decir.

-La curiosidad me está matando -dijo Harry-. ¿Quién es?

-Ya te dije, no hagas preguntas.

-¿Y adónde vas a invitarla?

-Aún no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que a ella le gustan los lugares románticos.

Harry hizo una mueca de terror

-No pongas esa cara –dijo Ron molestándose-. Hoy, voy a confesarle lo que siento por ella.

-¡Qué horror!

-No te burles, Harry. Entiende que estoy enamorado. Quiero casarme con ella.

-¿Tan grave estás?

-Sí –dijo Ron muy molesto-. Tal parece que no quieres a nadie, pero el día que sepas lo que es amar a alguien, ese día me vas a entender.

-Pues espero que ese día esté muy lejos –dijo Harry irónicamente

Ron tomó la taza de Harry, miró el poso de café e imitando la voz de la profesora Trelawney dijo:

-Aquí claramente se ve que ese día está muy cerca.

-No le eches la sal a mi café –exclamó Harry recuperando su taza

Ron comenzó a reír, contagiando a su amigo. El reloj sonó anunciando que eran las nueve de la mañana, Ron se paró inmediatamente.

-Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

-Si no te apuras te van a despedir -dijo Harry, tomando la taza de Ron y echando un vistazo a su café

-¿Te importa si uso la red flu?

-No -dijo Harry tranquilamente-. Buena suerte con tu chica misteriosa, porque tu café dice que ella no es para ti.

Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

-¿Señor Potter, se le ofrece algo más? -preguntó Winky llegando en ese momento.

-No, gracias-dijo Harry tomando entre sus manos El profeta.

-No hay nada interesante -dijo Harry después de echar un vistazo a las noticias-, tal parece que toda la vida vamos a tener como ministro a ese imbécil.

Harry arrojó El Profeta al suelo, después tomó entre sus manos un ejemplar muggle, tampoco encontró algo que valiera la pena

-Tal parece que los muggles están más ciegos que los magos -pensó en voz alta.

En ese momento, Harry encontró un titular que llamó su atención:

_"Gran éxito en taquilla, más de 500 espectadores en su primera función. No te la puedes perder, boletos en taquilla. Corta temporada"_

-¡Lo olvide! -exclamó Harry, poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

-¿Qué olvido? -preguntó Winky, mientras recogía la mesa.

-¡La función!

-¿Cuál?

-¡La función de teatro! -exclamó Harry, desesperándose con Winky-. Ayer quedé de ir al teatro con Hermione y se me olvido.

-¿La dejó plantada?

-Sí –admitió Harry-. Cho llegó al Ministerio, me fui con ella y se me olvido que había quedado de pasar por Hermione.

-¿Por qué no la llama?

-Hablaré con ella después.

-Seguramente está enojada

-Creo que si lo estuviera, ya me hubiera enviado un howler -dijo Harry.

Kreacher apareció en ese momento en el comedor, llevaba un ejemplar de "El mundo de la escoba"

-Aquí hay otro titular que le va a interesar -dijo el elfo con mirada pícara

-¿Qué haces con mi revista? -exclamó Harry-. Ese ejemplar es del día de hoy. ¿Por qué no estaba con los demás diarios?

- La lechuza la dejó en el jardín -dijo Kreacher-, yo solo la recogí del pasto.

-Dámela -exigió Harry

El elfo le extendió la revista, Harry leyó el titular

_Viktor Krum, el gran buscador de quidditch, visita hoy Londres. El Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, espera su llegada._

-¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto? -exclamó Harry-. No es más que un jugador. ¿Por qué la Liga de Quidditch lo recibe con los brazos abiertos?

-El Sr. Viktor juega muy bien -opinó Dobby

-Aún así, no deberían hacer tanto escándalo por él -concluyó Harry.

Y sin decir más, hizo a un lado la revista y se fue a trabajar. Al llegar al Ministerio de Magia, tomó el ascendor y al pasar por el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos se dio cuenta que todo estaba muy bien ordenado, a diferencia de otras veces.

-¿Por qué tanto orden? -preguntó Harry a una bruja que en ese momento entraba al ascensor.

-Es que hoy tenemos la visita de Viktor Krum -dijo la bruja sonriente.

-¿Y eso qué?

La bruja se encogió de hombros, la puerta del elevador se cerró. Harry y la bruja no volvieron a cruzar palabra, la bruja bajó en el cuarto piso y Harry como siempre, bajó en el Cuartel General de Aurores.

Un hombre de cabello engominado y mirada fría, estaba parado justo al final del pasillo, Harry torció la boca al verlo.

-¿Qué gestos son esos, Potter? -exclamó Draco Malfoy- ¿Qué los muggles no te enseñaron modales?

Harry ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestarle, se pasó derecho y se encerró a trabajar en su despacho.

* * *

-¿Se puede?

-Adelante -dijo Hermione, sin levantar la vista del documento que estaba redactando.

Hermione oyó el leve chillido de la puerta de su oficina y después el timbre de una voz masculina:

-Hola Hermione

La chica levantó la vista sorprendida

-¡Viktor!

-Hola ¿cómo estás? -dijo el muchacho feliz por el reencuentro.

-Bien -contestó Hermione sonriendo y sin salir de su sorpresa. Lo último que había escuchado de Viktor Krum era que estaba en Bulgaria, triunfando en el quidditch. Y de repente, aparece en su oficina... Aquello fue algo que jamás imagino.

Viktor se acercó a ella, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó Hermione.

-Muy bien -dijo el muchacho-. Me alegra verte

-A mi también -confesó Hermione.

La chica observó al muchacho: su tez morena, las cejas pobladas, el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros. Seguía igual, pero también había cambiado, inexplicablemente Hermione lo encontraba más guapo.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? -preguntó Hermione sonriendo

-Me invitó la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña. Estuve toda la mañana con ellos, pero sabía que estabas aquí y decidí pasar a saludarte.

-Oh

-Estás muy bella -añadió Viktor

-Gracias -dijo Hermione sin inmutarse-. ¿Cuándo llegaste a Londres?

-Hoy

-¿Y cuándo regresas a Bulgaria?

-No lo sé. Puede ser en una semana, en quince días o en un mes. Todo depende de la Liga de Quidditch. La verdad es que han sido muy amables conmigo, me recibieron muy bien, hasta me reservaron una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante y hoy quieren invitarme a cenar ahí mismo, pero para ser sinceros: no pienso asistir a esa cena.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustaría invitarte a cenar.

Ella lo miró vacilante.

-No lo sé

-Tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y me gustaría mucho platicar contigo -insistió Viktor.

-Bueno, sí -dijo la chica

Viktor sonrió contento.

-¿Quieres que pase por ti a tu casa? -le preguntó

Hermione asintió

-A las ocho

-Gracias, Hermione. Te prometo que allí estaré -dijo Viktor, después le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de su oficina.

**A diferencia de Harry, no creo que Krum deje plantada a Hermione**


	13. Molly en San Mungo

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 13: MOLLY EN SAN MUNGO**

-Hola Ginny –saludó Ron a su hermana al llegar a la Madriguera

-Hola Ron –contestó Ginny-. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

Ron se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Voy a subir a darme un daño, más tarde iré a buscar a Hermione y la invitaré a cenar… Creo que ya es tiempo de que le diga lo que siento por ella.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que eso no podrá ser, por lo menos no hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Te estaba esperando, mamá está enferma.

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó Ron alarmándose.

-No lo sé -dijo Ginny preocupada-, en toda la tarde no ha dejado de toser y tiene flemas verdes. Hace dos horas le di una poción, pero no mejoró nada.

-Iré a verla.

En menos de un minuto, Ron se encontraba en la recámara de sus padres.

-Mamá ¿qué tienes? –preguntó Ron, al verla recostada sobre su cama, con el Sr. Weasley junto a ella.

-Nada, achaques de la edad –dijo Molly, frotándose la nariz con un pañuelo.

-No digas eso ni de broma –dijo Ginny, entrando en ese momento-, aún estás muy joven.

Molly negó con la cabeza y comenzó a toser, repetidamente. El Sr. Weasley comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda.

-¿No le habrán dado algo Fred y George? –preguntó Ron discretamente a Ginny.

-No los creo capaz de hacer semejante cosa –dijo Ginny, mirando severamente a Ron-. Entiende que está enferma y tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo.

-No, no quiero ir a San Mungo –dijo Molly incorporándose.

-Pero, querida es necesario –dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Molly quiso negarse, pero la tos se lo impidió.

-Llevémosla a San Mungo –dijo Ron, dándole prioridad a la salud de su madre.

Antes de que Molly pudiera decir que no, Ron la tomó en sus brazos y la condujo hasta su auto.

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa? –preguntó Arthur a un sanador, una hora más tarde en San Mungo

-Afortunadamente está bien, es una pequeña infección respiratoria, nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Se recuperará pronto? –preguntó Ginny

-Sí –contestó el sanador.

-Ya quiero irme a casa –dijo la Molly, cuyos abscesos de tos habían cesado, gracias a una poción que le administraron en cuanto llegó.

-Eso no es posible –dijo el sanador-. Esta noche se quedará en observación. Si todo evoluciona bien, mañana podrá irse a su casa.

Molly asintió, aunque no le agradaba la idea de quedarse.

-Yo me quedaré a cuidarla –dijo Ginny

-Yo también me quedo –contestó el Sr. Weasley.

-Y yo –terció Ron.

Ginny volteó a ver a su hermano y lo llamó aparte, para que sus padres no los oyeran

-Apenas son las ocho. Si te das prisa aún puedes ir a cenar con Hermione. Vete tranquilo, papá y yo cuidaremos de mamá.

-¿Crees que podría irme "tranquilo" sabiendo que mi madre está en el hospital? –exclamó Ron-. De ninguna manera, yo me quedó con ella.

-Está bien, como tú quieras –dijo Ginny-, lamento que mi mamá se haya puesto mal precisamente hoy.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es la salud de mamá –dijo Ron-. Hermione será mi esposa y tendré cientos de ocasiones para invitarla a cenar.

* * *

Viktor pasó a recoger a Hermione a las ocho en punto. Los dos decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurante mágico, llamado "El rincón de los brujos". Ninguno de los dos había estado allí antes, pero el restaurante tenía fama, no sólo por su excelente comida, sino también por ser un lugar muy elegante y acogedor.

-Mesa para dos –pidió Krum a un mago con orejas enormes.

-Vengan conmigo –dijo el mago, conduciendo a Hermione y a Krum a una mesa un tanto apartada del resto.

Krum abrió la silla para que Hermione tomara asiento.

-Gracias –dijo la chica, sentándose y dedicándole una sonrisa a Krum.

-De nada –contestó el chico sonriendo ante el gesto de Hermione; posteriormente Krum tomó asiento.

-Estás muy bella hoy –observó Krum

-Gracias

Y era cierto, Hermione se veía muy bien con un delicado vestido color perla y su cabello suelto, cuidadosamente rizado. Krum tampoco se veía nada mal, vestía un elegante traje color negro que le daba mucha personalidad.

-¿Qué desean ordenar? –les preguntó un mesero cuya cara estaba invadida de pecas

Hermione y Krum dijeron al mesero qué era lo que querían para cenar y él tomó nota de todo.

-Enseguida les traigo su orden– dijo el mesero amablemente.

-Gracias –dijeron Krum y Hermione antes de que el mesero desapareciera por la puerta que conducía a la cocina.

-¡Una cámara! ¡Una cámara! –gritó el mesero de las pecas en cuanto estuvo en la cocina.

-¿Para qué la quieres? –preguntó el mesero de orejas grandes.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta quiénes están en aquella mesa? ¡Son Viktor Krum y Hermione Granger!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Hemos tenido aquí a muchos magos famosos.

-¿No entiendes? Podemos tomarles fotos y venderlas. Estoy seguro que si nos comunicamos con la Revista Corazón de Bruja, las fotos pueden salir publicadas en el siguiente número.

-A las admiradoras de Krum les gustará saber con quién está saliendo su estrella de quidditch -terció la cocinera.

El mago de orejas grandes sonrió entendiendo el plan.

-Tú encárgate de atenderlos que yo les tomaré las fotos sin que se den cuenta.

-Trato hecho –dijo el mago de las pecas.

* * *

-¿Cuándo regresas a Bulgaria? –preguntó Hermione a Krum mientras cenaban.

-Aún no lo sé –dijo Viktor-. Si tú quieres, me quedo en Londres toda la vida.

-No puedes quedarte, tu vida está en Bulgaria. Tu mayor sueño es el quidditch.

-Dejaría todo eso con tal de estar a tu lado.

-No tienes que sacrificarte por mí.

-No sería ningún sacrificio, sabes perfectamente bien lo que siento por ti.

-Viktor, yo siempre he sido sincera contigo. Entiende que yo sólo te veo como un amigo. Admito que hoy en la tarde me dio mucho gusto verte y estoy muy contenta por estar aquí contigo, pero...

-¿Sigues queriendo a Harry, verdad? –interrumpió Krum

Hermione asintió débilmente, por un segundo Viktor cerró los ojos sintiéndose lastimado.

-Lo siento –dijo Hermione.

Viktor sonrió, queriendo reponerse

-Siempre he sabido lo que sientes por Harry, y sin embargo, no pierdo la esperanza.

-Viktor, yo no quiero lastimarte.

-Hermione, perdóname que insista, pero estoy seguro que podemos intentarlo

-No puedo

-Me gustaría que algún día cambiarías de opinión.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Aún así, tu amistad me hace muy feliz y me conformó con eso -dijo Viktor

-Gracias –dijo Hermione.

Viktor tomó la mano de la chica y la besó.

-Gracias a ti por ser mi amiga –le dijo

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana y había comenzado a llover fuertemente. Ron veía caer la lluvia a través de los cristales de San Mungo. Molly estaba mucho mejor y se había quedado profundamente dormida. El Sr. Weasley y Ginny estaban por un lado de ella, velando su sueño.

En eso, un par de golpes se escucharon a través de la puerta

-Adelante –dijo Ginny, pensando que era el sanador.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Harry

-Hola –saludó el chico-. ¿Cómo está Molly?

-Bien, gracias–contestó Ron, sorprendido por aquella visita.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –preguntó el Sr. Weasley

-Fui a la Madriguera para saber cómo le había ido a Ron con su cita misteriosa. En la casa sólo encontré a Fred y me dijo lo de Molly, entonces quise venir a ver cómo estaba.

-Ya estoy mejor –dijo Molly, quien había despertado en cuanto oyó las voces.

-Me da gusto oír eso –dijo Harry, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias por venir –dijo Molly

-De nada –contestó Harry, sin poder olvidar lo mucho que Molly lo había apoyado y cuidado siempre.

**Apuesto a que más de uno va a rabiar con esas fotos, espero sus comentarios**


	14. La indiferencia de Ron

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 14: LA INDIFERENCIA DE RON**

Molly fue dada de alta al día siguiente y llevada a la Madriguera. Ginny tomó las riendas de la casa y fue ella la que preparó el desayuno en esa mañana de domingo. Fred y George dejaron por un lado sus bromas y se dedicaron a atender a su mamá, mientras que Ron, se dedicó a poner en orden las cuentas bancarias.

-Tenemos visitas –anunció el Sr. Weasley entrando a la cocina, acompañado de Luna.

-Hola Luna, que bueno que viniste –dijo Ginny, haciendo a un lado la ensalada que preparaba y saliendo al encuentro de su amiga.

-Hola Ginny –saludó Luna con cierta timidez-. ¿Cómo sigue tu mamá?

-Muy bien, afortunadamente no fue nada grave.

-Menos mal

-¿Te quedas a desayunar con nosotros? –preguntó Ginny.

-No –dijo Luna rápida-. Me entere de lo sucedido y pase a saludar a Molly. Pronto saldrá el siguiente número de "El Chisquilloso" y tengo mucho trabajo.

-Oh, vamos, quédate –dijo Ron.

Luna lo miró sorprendida, Ron nunca la invitaba a ninguna parte y en ocasiones parecía que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

-Sí, quédate –dijo George, poniendo un plato más en la mesa.

-Así tendremos con quién probar nuestro nuevo invento –dijo Fred discretamente a George.

-Está bien –dijo Luna-, gracias por invitarme.

Ginny sirvió el desayuno y todos se sentaron a la mesa.

-¿Y qué tal tu trabajo, Ron? –preguntó Luna mientras desayunaban.

-Bien –dijo Ron, en tono seco y sin hacer más comentarios.

-¿Y cómo va su negocio? –preguntó la chica a Fred y a George.

-Muy bien –dijo George-, el mes pasado ganamos más de 10000 galeones, sin contar las acciones de Harry.

-Se nota que venden mucho.

-Sí, bastante –dijo Fred-. Nos hemos convertido en la tienda de bromas más grande del mundo mágico.

-¿Te gustaría probar el nuevo té de calabaza? –preguntó George.

Luna lo miró con desconfianza.

-No, gracias.

-No te va a pasar nada –insistió Fred.

-No les hagas caso –dijo Ginny riendo-, mis hermanos solo quieren hacerte una broma.

Fred soltó la risa.

-¿Cómo pueden vender ese té a los niños? –protestó Molly.

-Es inofensivo –dijo Fred-, el efecto sólo dura 10 minutos. Cuando se lo dimos a probar a Ron, comenzó a bailar con la marcha fúnebre.

-Sin contar que regó el jardín con leche –agregó George.

-Y le prendió fuego al granero -dijo Fred.

Luna soltó una carcajada que molestó a Ron.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la chica.

Ron no le dijo nada, terminó desayunar y fue el primero en abandonar el comedor, argumentando que tenía trabajo y que iba a salir.

-Yo también tengo que irme –dijo Luna, pensando que había sido una muy mala idea quedarse a desayunar.

-Gracias por haber venido –dijo Molly.

-De nada –dijo Luna.

-Prométeme que no va a ser la última vez que nos visitas –dijo Molly.

-No señora, vendré en otra ocasión.

"Algún día que Ron me odie menos" -pensó.

Molly se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo, Ginny –dijo Luna despidiéndose de su amiga.

-No te preocupes por Ron –le susurró Ginny-. Hoy está molesto con todo el mundo.

Luna sonrió sin por ello sentirse mejor.

-Hasta luego, Ginny.

-Hasta luego, Luna.

No tenía más de media hora que Luna se había ido, cuando Hermione llegó a la Madriguera, utilizando la red flu.

-Hola Ginny –saludó Hermione.

-Hola –saludó la chica.

"A Ron le va a dar un ataque cuando sepa que vino Hermione y él no estaba aquí ", pensó Ginny con una risita.

-¿Cómo está tu mamá? –preguntó Hermione.

-Mucho mejor, gracias.

-Lo siento, hasta hoy en la mañana me enteré de lo que había pasado. De lo contrario, hubiera venido ayer.

-Descuida, afortunadamente no fue nada grave –dijo Ginny.

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro, está en su recámara.

-¿Y Ron? –preguntó la chica, al notar que el chico no estaba.

-Fue a trabajar.

-¿En domingo?

-Sí, mejor que se fue porque estaba insoportable. Hace un rato vino Luna y se portó muy grosero con ella.

-Pobre Luna, ha de estar muy triste.

-Sí, se fue muy decepcionada.

-Después de saludar a tu mamá, iré a visitarla.

Y así fue, Hermione estuvo el resto de la mañana con Molly y por la tarde fue a visitar a Luna.

-Hola Hermione –saludó Luna al verla.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Hermione.

-¡Ron es un grosero!

-Tiene su carácter, eso es todo.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que no me soporta. Apuesto a que le molesta mucho mi presencia.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué se porta así conmigo?

-No lo sé –dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, antes de darle un abrazo a su amiga.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas con Harry? –preguntó Luna.

-Mal, me dejo plantada hace dos días.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, quedo de pasar por mí para ir al teatro y nunca llegó.

-¿Y no te ha llamado para darte alguna explicación?

-No. Jamás lo hará –dijo Hermione-. Está claro que no le importa

-No pienses mal, seguramente tuvo un problema.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Por cierto -dijo Luna cambiando el tema-. Oí que Viktor Krum iba a venir a Londres.

-Sí, anoche cenamos juntos

-¿Y qué te ha dicho? Apuesto a que sigue insistiendo contigo.

-No quita el dedo del renglón.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

-No puedo

-Inténtalo

-No es justo para él que empecemos a salir y yo esté pensando en Harry.

-Tienes razón, él no se merece eso –dijo Luna.

**Pobre Luna, si supiera de quién está enamorado Ron **


	15. Los celos de Harry

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 15: LOS CELOS DE HARRY**

Harry se levantó temprano con la intención de hacer ejercicio antes de irse a trabajar, una hora después, cuando bajó a desayunar, vio una lechuza con "El Profeta" y un ejemplar de la revista "Corazón de Bruja". Harry nunca leía esa revista, por lo que se sorprendió mucho al recibirla, pagó dos sickles a la lechuza y la despidió.

-¿Qué es esto? –exclamó Harry.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor? –preguntó Winky al tiempo que servía café

-¡No puede ser! –gritó Harry al ver en la portada la foto de Hermione y de Krum.

-Wow, no sabía que estaban saliendo –dijo Winky, echando un vistazo también. Se ven muy bien juntos

Harry opinaba todo lo contrario, abrió la revista y buscó el artículo de Hermione y Krum. Comenzó a leer:

_**Hermione Granger y Viktor Krum ¿Amistad o romance?**_

_**Como todos sabemos, hace unos días la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña, invitó a pasar unos días en Londres al famoso buscador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum. Viktor aceptó la invitación y llegó a Londres el pasado sábado, la Liga de Quidditch dispuso todo para atenderlo de la mejor manera posible: arregló las oficinas en el Ministerio de Magia, le reservó una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante y hasta preparó una cena en su honor, cena a la que Viktor Krum nunca llegó.**_

_**Resulta que el famoso jugador de Quidditch, fue visto esa misma noche en "El Rincón de los Magos", cenando con Hermione Granger; personal del restaurante afirma haberlos visto llegar desde tempranas horas de la noche y retirarse ya una vez entrada la medianoche; y no sólo eso, muchos testigos de esa noche, afirman haber oído a Viktor Krum decir que estaba dispuesto a quedarse en Londres, con tal de estar al lado de Hermione Granger. Por su parte, la chica Granger dijo estar dispuesta a ser una amiga incondicional para Viktor Krum, pero ¿será solamente eso? ¿Acaso Hermione Granger también está interesada en Viktor Krum? Lo cierto es que los dos son muy buenos amigos y hacen una bonita pareja. Esperemos que la cena del sábado haya sido el comienzo de un gran romance.**_

Harry terminó de leer el artículo y aventó la revista al piso, estaba furioso

-¿Cómo se atrevió a salir con esa piltrafa? –exclamó Harry

-La señorita Granger es libre de salir con quien ella quiera y Victor Krum me parece un buen muchacho -dijo Winky, Dobby asintió

-¿Qué es lo que le da tanto coraje? –preguntó el elfo

-¿Les parece poco? ¡Hermione con esa escoria!

-Yo creo que el señor Krum quiere mucho a la Señorita Granger, siempre ha estado enamorado de ella –dijo Dobby

-¡Es un oportunista y un aprovechado! Eso es lo que es

-Pues ojalá los dos se casen –gritó Kreacher desde su escondite-. Ojalá ella se vaya con él a Bulgaria y no regresen nunca.

-¡Cállate! –gritó Harry, explotando por completo-. Vuelves a decir semejante tontería y te despido.

Hermione salió a trabajar como de costumbre, no tenía ni idea de lo que había salido publicado esa mañana. Cuando apareció por una de las chimeneas de la red flu, se sorprendió al encontrar a Ron en el Ministerio.

-Hola Ron –saludó Hermione alegremente.

Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ron ni siquiera le contestó, volvió a dirigirle una mirada furiosa y desapareció por la misma chimenea por la que ella acababa de llegar.

-No te preocupes –le dijo el Sr. Weasley, quien había observado la escena, pues había llegado al mismo tiempo que Hermione-, últimamente mi hijo está molesto con todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué vino al Ministerio?

-Seguramente a ver a Harry.

Hermione sonrió y no le dio más importancia al asunto, se dirigió al elevador y abordó.

-Hola Granger –la saludó una molesta vocecita.

Hermione se volvió y muy grande fue su disgusto al ver a Cho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue la pregunta de Hermione.

-Nada, vine a saludar a Harry.

Hermione prefirió ignorarla, pero Cho siguió molestándola

-¿Sabías que el viernes en la noche Harry me invitó a cenar? Después fuimos a bailar... Si vieras cómo nos divertimos

Hermione sintió una puñalada en la espalda, de manera que Harry la había plantado por Cho.

-¿Cómo ves? –dijo Cho-. ¿Acaso no voy por buen camino?

Afortunadamente, el elevador llegó al cuarto piso y Hermione no tardó en salir. No soportaba la presencia de Cho un segundo más.

"¿Por qué Harry?" –pensó Hermione. "¿Por qué con Cho?"

Abrió la puerta de su despacho, todavía no entraba cuando oyó una voz que le gritaba:

-¿Por qué saliste con Krum?

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces en mi despacho?

-¿Por qué saliste con Krum? –volvió a gritar Harry

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? –contestó Hermione-. La amistad que tengo con Krum no es asunto tuyo.

-¿Amistad? ¿Llamas amistad a esto? –exclamó Harry dejando sobre el escritorio la revista, Hermione la tomó.

-No puede ser –murmuró la chica al ver en la portada la foto de Viktor y ella, bajo un título con letras plateadas que decía:

_"Hermione Granger y Viktor Krum ¿amistad o romance?"_

Hojeó la revista y rápidamente encontró el artículo. Lo leyó al tiempo que Harry tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, esperando una explicación.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Hermione entre sorprendida y molesta-, seguramente fueron los meseros.

-¿De manera que si saliste con Krum?

-Sí

-¿Qué hay entre tú y él? ¿Son novios o qué?

Hermione se molestó: ¿Quién era él para tratarla de esa manera?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo.

Una lechuza color marrón que traía atado un ramo de rosas, entró volando por una de las ventanas.

Hermione se sorprendió, seguramente la lechuza se había equivocado de ventana, ella jamás recibía flores.

-¿Rosas? ¿Quién te mandó rosas? –preguntó Harry

Hermione no le contestó, se acercó a la lechuza y le quitó la tarjeta para verificar que aquello era un error, todavía no leía nada, cuando Harry le arrebató la tarjeta.

-¡Dame eso! –exclamó Hermione intentando recuperar la tarjeta, pero Harry impidió que ella lo hiciera, y comenzó a leer:

"_Querida Hermione_:

_Espero que el artículo de "Corazón de Bruja" no te haya molestado. No sé quién pudo haber hecho eso, pero por favor, no te enojes conmigo, no fue mi culpa. Sabes que yo nunca haría nada que pudiera perjudicarte._

_Piensa en lo que hablamos, te amo._

_Viktor Krum"_

-¿Cómo se atreve? –gritó Harry-. Voy a convertirlo en amiba.

-Dame eso –dijo Hermione, recuperando la tarjeta.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Viktor!

Con esto último, la paciencia de Hermione llegó al límite.

-¡Fuera! –dijo Hermione empujando a Harry hacia la puerta-. No quiero volver a verte en mi despacho. Para ver a Viktor no necesito de tu permiso.

-Viktor sólo está jugando contigo –dijo Harry, intentando evitar que ella lo sacará.

Hermione no le contestó, lo dejo afuera de su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un encantamiento

-Viktor sólo quiere burlarse de ti –gritó Harry desde afuera-. Terminará lastimándote

"No más de lo que tú me has lastimado" –pensó Hermione recargándose sobre la puerta

-¡Vete! No quiero seguir oyéndote

Harry subió a su despacho, todavía iba maldiciendo a Viktor, cuando de repente, unos brazos se le echaron al cuello, abrazándolo.

-Harry, que gusto verte

-¡Cho! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Harry sorprendido

-¿No te da gusto verme?

-No te esperaba –dijo Harry bastante incómodo

-Quería darte la sorpresa. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?

-Lo siento, no puedo

-Pero ¿por qué no?

-Tengo trabajo

-Oh, vamos, sólo será un ratito

-Ya te dije que no puedo –dijo Harry bruscamente, haciendo que Cho lo soltará-. Tengo mucho trabajo y no estoy de humor para ir a ningún lado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién te hizo enojar? ¿Malfoy?

-¡Hermione!

-Ay, ella –dijo Cho con desdén-. Conozco un restaurante cerca de aquí, la comida es deliciosa, estoy segura que si vamos se te pasará el coraje.

-No creo que la comida me ayude

-¿Y esto? ¿Crees que te ayude? –dijo Cho, antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios.

Harry no esperaba aquel beso, pero no la rechazó, simplemente se limitó a besarla también.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le preguntó Harry en cuanto se separaron.

-¿Estuvo mal?

-No, pero es que…

-Yo nunca he podido olvidarte –lo interrumpió Cho.

Lo besó nuevamente y Harry le correspondió, no era la manera de dejar atrás el coraje que sentía, pero le ayudaba a no pensar en ello.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a desayunar? –le preguntó Cho en cuanto se separaron

-Sí, vamos –dijo Harry, queriendo olvidarse de todo.

Cho sonrió antes de volverlo a besar.


	16. Tendré que irme

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 16: TENDRÉ QUE IRME**

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar como león enjaulado? –preguntó Ginny a Ron, cansada de su mal genio.

-Déjame tranquilo -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Al menos, dime lo que te molesta.

-No sé cómo pude ser tan tonto. Yo estaba dispuesto a confesarle mis sentimientos a Hermione y ella sin perder el tiempo con Krum.

-Son mentiras de la revista

Ron negó con la cabeza

-Es verdad, ella salió con Krum la noche que mi mamá estuvo en San Mungo. Lo que son las cosas, yo con mi madre enferma y ella con Krum.

-¿Cuándo vas a madurar? -exclamó Ginny-. Ella tiene derecho a salir con quien se le pegue la gana.

-No la defiendas

-Tampoco la condenes por una cita.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Si la quieres, dile lo que sientes, no esperes. Viktor sigue enamorado de ella.

-¡Ya basta, Ginny! No quiero seguir escuchándote -dijo el pelirrojo, saliendo del cuarto y azotando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ojalá no sea tarde cuando decidas perdonarla y confesarle lo que sientes -gritó la chica al verlo salir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una ruidosa alarma sonó en casa de Harry, anunciando a los elfos y al ojiverde que tenían visitas.

-Apuesto a que es el señor Weasley –dijo Dobby

Winky sonrió, pensando exactamente lo mismo

-Buenos días –saludó Ron a los elfos, traía puesto el uniforme de los Chudley Cannons-. ¿Y Harry?

-En la terraza, esperando el desayuno -dijo Winky

-Oh, muy bien –dijo Ron sonriendo y poniendo cara de hambre-. ¿Te importa si lo acompaño?

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Winky acostumbrada a que Ron se invitará a desayunar-. Vaya a la terraza y enseguida les llevo el desayuno.

Ron atravesó el umbral que conducía a una preciosa terraza adornada con plantas y flores, una mesa redonda y un par de sillas al centro.

-Hola Harry –saludó el pelirrojo

-Hola Ron. ¿Quieres explicarme cómo puedes caminar por las calles con ese uniforme sin que te lleven a un manicomio?

-Muy chistoso, pero resulta que tengo un par de boletos para el partido de hoy

-¿Quieres que vaya al estadio a ver perder a tu equipo?

-A por la victoria, vamos a ganar.

-Lo dudo -dijo Harry, mientras Winky entraba con una charola de comida y servía el desayuno.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Por supuesto. Si pierdes, invitarás a salir a Myrtle La Llorona

-¿Y si gano?

-Puedes seguir desayunando aquí las veces que quieras.

-No es justo

-Señor Potter –dijo Dobby entrando a la terraza con un aparato que para él era una novedad, aunque los muggles lo llamaban tecnología-. Le hablan por teléfono

-¿Quién?

-La señorita Cho Chang

Harry tomó el auricular y salió de la terraza para hablar en privado. Solo así podía evitarse los reproches de Ron ante esa relación que desaprobaba por completo.

-¿Y qué te dijo Cho? –preguntó Ron con mirada severa en cuanto Harry regreso.

-Nada

-¿Has seguido viéndola, verdad?

-Sí

-¿Y?

-Saldré con ella hoy en la noche, después de ver perder a los Chudley Cannons.

Ron iba a abrir la boca para reprender a Harry, pero él lo interrumpió

-Sé lo que hago, Ron

* * *

Una semana después:

-¿Me mando llamar, Sr. Director? -preguntó Cho, entrando a la oficina del director del hospital

-Sí, señorita Chang, haga el favor de sentarse.

Cho obedeció.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

-Lamento decirle que queda usted despedida -dijo el director.

-¿Qué?

-Que está usted despedida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no atiende sus obligaciones.

-No es cierto -dijo Cho con voz débil.

-Nunca está en su lugar de trabajo y cuando está, atiende muy mal a la gente.

-Eso no es verdad

-Por supuesto qué lo es ¿dónde estaba hace 5 minutos?

-Salí un momento

-¿Lo ve? Siempre tiene algo más importante que hacer y aquí, primero son sus obligaciones.

-Pero usted no puede despedirme

-Sí puedo. El Ministro de Magia me ordenó recortar personal, y si tengo que eliminar empleados que sean los que menos colaboran

-Yo no puedo irme de aquí. Necesito trabajar.

-Le daré una opción

-¿Cuál?

-Que se vaya a trabajar a Francia.

-¿A Francia?

-Sí, usted sabe que ahí tenemos una pequeña clínica, si quiere seguir trabajando para el Hospital es mejor que lo haga allá.

-Yo no quiero ir a Francia.

-Lo siento, es todo lo que puede ofrecerle.

Cho negó con la cabeza. Ella no podía irse, no precisamente ahora que había vuelto a ver a Harry y que las cosas entre ellos estaban dándose.

-Si yo fuera usted, aceptaría. El Ministro de Magia va a seguir despidiendo gente y dentro de poco será muy difícil encontrar trabajo.

-Pero aún así, irme.

-Tengo muchos empleados que están dispuestos a aceptar la oferta que usted rechaza.

-No -dijo Cho resignándose-, iré a Francia.

* * *

-¿A Francia? –exclamó Marietta en cuanto Cho se lo contó.

-Sí -dijo Cho con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?

-No tuve más remedio.

-Que mala suerte –dijo Marietta-. Y precisamente ahora que estás saliendo con Harry. ¿Estás segura que no puedes hacer nada para quedarte en Londres?

Cho negó con la cabeza.

-Podrías renunciar.

-No quiero, con Lucius Malfoy como ministro, eso es imposible.

-Pero si te casas con Harry no tendrás necesidad de trabajar, mucho menos tendrás que preocuparte por dinero

-Harry es un soltero empedernido, en lo que menos piensa es en casarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

-No lo sé.

-¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a Harry?

-Hoy

-¿Cómo crees que lo tome? –preguntó Marietta

-No lo sé, las cosas se han dado muy rápido

-¿Y si te pide que te quedes?

-No lo hará -dijo Cho, aunque en el fondo de su corazón aquello era lo que más deseaba-. Él se mantiene al margen todo tipo de sentimiento amoroso. A veces me parece tan frío, como si no quisiera llegar a sentir nada por nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Será por todo lo que ha sufrido, él ha perdido a mucha gente

-¿Vas a dejarle el camino libre a Granger?

-No me hables de ella

-¿Por qué?

-Hace unos días fui a buscar a Harry al Ministerio, cuando llegué él acababa de discutir con ella, yo aproveche que estaba vulnerable y lo besé. Fui tan tonta, pensé que con eso se la quitaría de la cabeza, pero no. Fuimos a comer, él estaba conmigo, pero su pensamiento estaba en otra parte.

-¿Quieres decirme que él está enamorado de ella?

-No lo sé -dijo Cho con pesar


	17. Adiós a Cho

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 17: ADIÓS A CHO**

El reloj marcó las dos de la tarde, Hermione puso punto final al documento que redactaba y abandonó su despacho para salir a comer. Atravesó el umbral que conducía a los elevadores y subió hasta el piso de la fuente. Iba a entrar a una de las chimeneas para salir del Ministerio, cuando escuchó la voz de Harry a sus espaldas.

-¡Hermione!

La chica volteó, unos metros atrás Harry venía corriendo, tratando de alcanzarla.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la chica

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Si es sobre Krum, olvídalo.

-No es sobre ese imbécil, es sobre Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Averigüe algo que puede servirnos para sacarlo de aquí –dijo Harry bajando la intensidad de su voz de manera que sólo Hermione pudiera oírlo.

-¿Qué averiguaste?

-Aquí no puedo decirte nada, vamos a otro lado.

-Iba a ir a comer

-Yo también. ¿Qué te parece si comemos en mi casa?

-Mmm

Por una de las chimeneas doradas, apareció una bruja muy guapa a la que Harry y Hermione reconocieron inmediatamente, era Cho Chang.

La cara de Cho al encontrar a Harry y a Hermione platicando juntos, primero fue de sorpresa y luego de coraje. Hizo una sonrisa forzada y caminó hasta Harry, saludándolo alegremente.

-Hola ¿cómo estás? –le dijo, antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Hermione se quedo boquiabierta: Cho besando a Harry, en ese instante, sintió que su corazón caía hasta el piso, haciéndose pedazos. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Desde cuándo andaban?

Sin poder explicárselo, Harry se sintió muy incómodo al recibir aquel beso, lo único que hizo fue separarse rápidamente de Cho, sin desear que Hermione siguiera viendo aquel espectáculo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue la pregunta de Harry en cuanto sus labios se separaron.

-Vine a buscarte, tengo algo muy importante que decirte –dijo Cho, sin siquiera hacer caso de la presencia de Hermione.

-Habíamos quedado de vernos en la noche –protestó Harry

-De verdad es importante, no puedo esperar hasta la noche.

-Bien ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Te importa si vamos al mismo restaurante de ayer? Ahí podemos hablar mejor.

Hermione no quiso seguir oyéndolos, por un momento tuvo el impulso de sacar su varita y convertir a Harry y a Cho en un par de gusanos babosos.

-Arregla tus asuntos –dijo Hermione a Harry, antes de abordar una de las chimeneas.

-Espera, tengo que decirte lo de Malfoy –gritó Harry, pero era demasiado tarde, Hermione había desaparecido.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirle? –exclamó Cho molesta.

-Es sobre Malfoy, encontré pruebas en su contra.

-¡Que interesante! –dijo Cho con sarcasmo.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿A qué has venido? –exclamó Harry harto.

-No quiero hablar aquí, vamos a donde te dije.

-Más te vale que sea importante –dijo Harry bastante molesto.

* * *

Hermione llegó a su casa, se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-Pero ¿qué tienes? –le preguntó la Sra. Granger al verla.

Hermione se limitó a abrazarla y a llorar sobre su hombro.

-¿Se trata de Harry, verdad?

-Anda con Cho Chang

-No llores. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hagas lo posible por olvidarte de ese muchacho?

-No puedo

La Sra. Granger se limitó a abrazarla con todo su cariño

-Me reclamó porque salí con Viktor, y yo fui tan tonta que pensé que estaba celoso, pero no. Anda con Cho, siempre ha estado enamorado de ella.

-Entonces ¿qué caso tiene llorar?

-Ninguno, pero no puedo evitarlo. Harry es como un imán para mí, por más que trato de alejarme, siempre me atrae.

-No llores más –dijo la Sra. Granger-. Tú vales mucho más que la tal Cho Chang.

* * *

Harry y Cho entraron a un restaurante del mundo mágico ante la vista indiscreta de varios magos, se sentaron en una mesa un tanto apartada del resto y los dos ordenaron algo de comida.

-¿Sigues molesto? –le preguntó Cho.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Cho le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? –preguntó Harry.

-No sé por doóde empezar –dijo Cho jugando con la servilleta, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas

-Dime lo que sea.

-Es que tengo que irme.

-¿Adónde?

-Iré a trabajar a Francia.

-¿Y eso?

-Me transfieren

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

-No lo sé, supongo que varios meses

-No te veo muy contenta.

-En lo absoluto, si me voy es porque no tengo otro remedio.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana

-Ya veo -dijo Harry sin lamentar despedirse de ella.

Cho sonrió, ocultando su tristeza. Le hubiera gustado que Harry le pidiera que no se fuera.

-Algún día voy a volver –advirtió la chica

Harry rió

-Cuando regrese ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos? –preguntó Cho

-¿Sólo amigos? –preguntó Harry, sabiendo perfectamente que esas no eran las verdaderas intenciones de Cho.

-Sí, creo que las cosas serán mejor como amigos –mintió la chica

-Si así lo quieres, está bien –dijo Harry tranquilamente

Los dos siguieron comiendo.

-Buena suerte en tu viaje –dijo Harry a Cho antes de despedirse.

-Gracias –dijo la chica-. Cuídate mucho, sobre todo de la familia Malfoy. Recuerda que ya no voy a estar en San Mungo para cuidar de ti.

-Descuida, no va a pasarme nada.

-Eso espero –dijo Cho dándole un beso de despedida.

**Yo le ayudo a empacar... No sea que se le vaya a olvidar algo y regrese pronto, jajaja. **


	18. Pruebas en contra de Lucius Malfoy

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 18: PRUEBAS EN CONTRA DE LUCIUS MALFOY**

Hermione regresó al Ministerio después de comer. Intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, pero ni siquiera los derechos de los elfos, le hicieron olvidarse de Harry y Cho.

"Seguramente están juntos, apuesto a que Harry ni siquiera ha regresado al Ministerio" -pensó la chica, contemplando su reloj de pulsera cuyas manecillas marcaban las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Se puede? -llamaron a la puerta

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó con una sonrisa, era Harry. "Ya no está con Cho"

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la chica, tratando de disimular.

-Soy Harry

-Pasa

-Hola -dijo Harry entrando y poniendo cara seria-. ¿Ahora resuelta que no me reconoces cuando llamó a la puerta?

-¿Qué es lo quieres? -preguntó Hermione, no iba a aceptar que Harry se hiciera el ofendido, cuando la ofendida era ella.

-Tengo que hablarte sobre Malfoy.

-¿Por qué no vas y le cuentas todo eso a Cho? A mi francamente no me interesa.

-Porque Cho no entendería ni una palabra.

-¡Que lastima! Olvide que no tiene neuronas. ¿Desde cuándo andas con ella?

-Hoy terminé con ella

-¿Y eso?

-Ella se va mañana a Francia.

-¡Que tragedia!

"Ojalá se quede allá para siempre" –pensó.

-No vine a hablar de Cho, vine porque tengo que decirte que Lucius…

-Harry, no me interesa. La investigación sobre Malfoy es tu trabajo, no el mío.

-Pero tú eres mi amiga y puedes escucharme.

-¿Amiga? –exclamó Hermione-. Ya ni siquiera sé si somos amigos.

Aquello fue una puñalada para él.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ni siquiera cuento contigo para ir a ver una función de teatro.

Harry comprendió todo, había llegado a pensar que ella no le reclamaría nada.

-¡Me dejaste plantada por irte con Cho!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hermione quiso golpearlo.

-Cho me lo dijo.

-Hermione, nunca fue mi intención dejarte esperando.

-Claro, nunca es tu intención.

-No exageres, sólo fue un pequeño olvido.

-¿De manera que tus compromisos conmigo sólo son "pequeños olvidos"?

-No quise decir eso. Si tú quieres podemos ir a ver la función otro día.

-Ya no me interesa.

-Herm, de verdad lo siento.

-No te creo. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de llamarme y darme una explicación, mucho menos una disculpa.

-Te la estoy dando ahora, y mira que no acostumbro a hacerlo con nadie. ¿Me perdonas?

La chica hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su postura y no ceder tan fácilmente ante esa mirada de Harry que le hacía perdonarle todo.

-No todo se soluciona con eso. ¿Sabes qué? Desde que terminó la guerra siento que perdí a mi mejor amigo.

-No digas cosas que no son, tú siempre has sido mi mejor amiga. Reconozco que se me olvido la función, pero no por eso, vamos a dejar de ser amigos

-Entonces no vuelvas a dejarme plantada.

-Nunca más –dijo Harry poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho en señal de juramento y observando atentamente los ojos de Hermione para asegurarse de que lo había perdonado.

-¿No te importa que Cho se vaya a Francia? –preguntó Hermione.

-No –contestó Harry, comenzando a preguntarse porque Hermione estaba tan interesada en su relación con Cho.

-¿Te sigue gustando?

-Es sólo un gusto. Si ella no se hubiera ido, de cualquier forma yo iba a terminar con ella.

-O quizás hubieras seguido.

-Eso iba a terminar tarde o temprano, pero no vine aquí a hablar de Cho. Quiero que veas lo que encontré.

-¿Qué es?

-No quiero que hablemos aquí. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

-¿A dónde?

-A un restaurante muggle, elige tú. Te recomiendo el que está cerca de la estación King's Cross, el pescado es excelente.

-Aún no he dicho que sí -exclamó Hermione

-Si no vamos, daré por hecho que no me has perdonado -dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo

Ella sonrió, aceptando la invitación.

-Pero vamos a otro restaurante, no se me antoja el pescado -confesó.

-Adonde tú quieras -dijo Harry riendo.

* * *

Después de cenar y antes de pedir la cuenta, Harry hizo aparecer con su varita un botón de oro que tenía grabado el escudo de la familia Malfoy.

-Mira esto -dijo el chico, entregándole el botón a Hermione.

-Solamente es un botón

-Sí, pero lo encontré en casa de Kingsley. Fui a revisar la habitación donde él murió y encontré el botón debajo de un tapete que estaba a los pies de la cama.

-Cuando Kingsley murió, Lucius Malfoy fue uno de los primeros en ir a dar el pésame a la familia, quizás allí perdió el botón.

-La familia me aseguró que nadie entró a la habitación de Kingsley, él fue velado en otra parte. Eso quiere decir que Malfoy fue a ver a Kingsley antes de que él muriera.

-Malfoy pudo haberlo buscado con cualquier pretexto, no precisamente para matarlo.

-Todo lo relacionado con el ministerio, Kingsley lo trataba en su despacho, no en su casa y menos en su dormitorio. Malfoy no tenía ningún pretexto para ir. Kingsley ni siquiera estaba enfermo la noche que murió… Además la familia me aseguró que Malfoy nunca fue a visitarlos, eso significa que entró sin que nadie lo viera.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Hermione sin terminar de armar las piezas del rompecabezas

-Que Lucius Malfoy fue a matar a Kingsley mientras él dormía, Malfoy lo mató y después escapó, procurando no ser visto por nadie… El problema fue que perdió su botón.

-Harry, te creo, pero eso no prueba nada.

El chico hizo aparecer con su varita un pergamino doblado a la mitad.

-Es "El Profeta" –dijo Harry, mostrándole la hoja a Hermione-. Es el ejemplar con la noticia de la muerte de Kingsley

Hermione tomó la hoja y observó la foto

-¿Qué te parece?

-Está dormido, recuerda que le dio un infarto mientras dormía.

-No, esa foto está maquillada.

Harry hizo aparecer un frasco con poción aceitosa y colocó una gota sobre la foto. Al instante, la foto se transformó: el rostro dormido y apacible de Kingsley cambió por un rostro que reflejaba todo el temor ante la muerte.

-¿Lo ves, Herm? En el rostro de Kingsley refleja miedo. Eso prueba que no murió de un infarto, sino que vio claramente cómo una maldición mortal se dirigía hacia él.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo -dijo Hermione doblando la hoja.

-Desgraciadamente aún me faltan más pruebas.

La chica asintió, dio un sorbo a su limonada y le dijo:

-Harry, el departamento de criaturas mágicas investigó y ya sabemos que animales te atacaron.

-Dime

-Unas panteras

-No, si esos animales hubieran sido panteras yo lo hubiera sabido, sé reconocerlas aún en la oscuridad -dijo el chico sin poder creer lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo-. ¿Vas a decirme que mi auto se volteó justo en un lugar dónde habitaban panteras?

-No -dijo la chica-. Estoy segura que varios magos que trabajan para Mafoy hicieron que tu auto se volteará con un encantamiento. Hay una poción que sirve para crecer, se usa con los niños del Hospital San Mungo cuando alguna enfermedad interfiere con su crecimiento...

-Lo sé -interrumpió Harry

-Mi teoría es que les dieron un poco de poción a las panteras, por eso eran enormes y no fue fácil reconocerlas. Los magos hicieron que las panteras te atacaran

-No sólo se fueron sobre mí, se atacaban y mordían entre ellas, por eso no lograron matarme.

-Y afortunadamente, Doge te encontró.

Harry asintió

-Gracias, Hermione. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

**Hermione, creo que Harry no tardará en descubrir lo que sientes por él... Quizás en el siguiente capítulo. **


	19. El cumpleaños de Harry

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 19: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY**

Comenzaba a oscurecer, el sol poco a poco se iba ocultando y muy poca gente quedaba trabajando en el Ministerio de Magia. En la primera planta, en la más lujosa de todas las oficinas, Lucius Malfoy aún se encontraba trabajando, planeando la manera de terminar con todos aquellos que le estorbaban para poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

Un muchacho de cabellos claros y rostro muy blanco, entró en la oficina.

-Te dije que no quería que nadie me molestará –dijo Lucius Malfoy

-Lo sé -dijo Draco-, pero hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo

-¿Quién es?

-Dolores Umbridge

L. Malfoy torció la boca, le caía muy mal aquella mujer.

-Dile que no tengo tiempo de atenderla.

-Te interesará lo que quiere decirte. Es un plan para deshacernos de Potter.

-Dile que pase -dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo-. A la mejor ese plan resulta, porque es obvio que tú no puedes acabar por Potter.

-Casi lo logro con aquel accidente.

-¡Fracasaste! -dijo Lucius con enojo-. ¡Potter sigue vivo! Que pase Umbridge

Draco hizo lo que su padre le indicaba, al cabo de un instante, Umbridge se encontraba en la oficina de L. Malfoy

-Buenas noches, señor Ministro -saludó la horrible mujer

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme? –dijo Lucius con voz fría.

-Yo conozco sus intenciones, señor –dijo Umbridge-. Lo único que usted busca es matar a Harry Potter. Desgraciadamente la vez anterior falló, pero estoy segura que…

-Al grano –exclamó Malfoy, desesperándose-. ¿Cuál es su idea?

-Primero, quiero advertirle que Potter y varios aurores más han estado investigándolo. Es muy importante que saque a Potter del Ministerio de Magia, tenerlo aquí es muy riesgoso

-¿Y cómo lo sacamos? –preguntó Draco

-Haciendo leyes –dijo Umbridge

-¿Qué leyes?

-_"El decreto No. 1 para ejercer la profesión de auror"._ Dentro de una semana, si el señor ministro lo autoriza, saldrá un decreto donde se especifiquen todos los requisitos necesarios para ser auror, por supuesto serán requisitos que el señor Potter nunca podrá cumplir, de manera que tendrá que salir del ministerio.

-¿Qué requisitos? –preguntó L. Malfoy.

-No sé ¿cuántos años tiene Potter?

-Creo que veinticuatro –dijo Draco

-Pues para poder ser auror tendrá que ser mayor de 25 años.

-Podríamos poner que todo auror tiene la obligación de ser casado –bromeó Draco

-No digas tonterías -dijo Lucius

-Yo creo que es una buena idea -dijo Umbridge-, finalmente él es soltero. Ha salido con muchas chicas, pero con ninguna de ellas se oyen campanas de boda.

-Podríamos exigir que todos los aurores tengan estudios superiores y no solamente la carrera de auror -agregó Draco

Umbridge asintió

-Encárguese de redactar ese documento -dijo Lucius-. En cuanto lo tenga listo, me lo trae y yo lo firmo.

-Sí, señor –dijo Umbridge-, posteriormente le platicaré el resto de mi plan, estoy segura que le va a gustar.

-No me haga perder más el tiempo, ya habláremos cuando tenga listo el decreto.

-Entendido, señor ministro -dijo la mujer.

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron a través de las cortinas, la habitación de Harry quedó iluminada por aquellos rayos que le hicieron saber que el día de su cumpleaños por fin había llegado

-Veintiséis años –dijo Harry, mirándose al espejo-, que rápido pasa el tiempo...

-Buenos días, señor Potter –lo saludó Winky en cuanto bajó a desayunar.

-Hola, buen día –saludó Harry alegremente a los elfos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritaron ellos a coro, incluido Kreacher, quien en ese momento, encendía varios juegos artificiales de los gemelos Weasley.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, sonriendo ante aquel espectáculo.

-Hice su desayuno favorito –dijo Winky.

-Y yo le he bordado un par de calcetines –dijo Dobby con orgullo.

-Gracias, aún conservo los del año pasado

Kreacher se acercó con timidez, sosteniendo un paquete muy mal envuelto

-Es para usted, era de la familia Black -dijo el elfo-, lo recogí de la basura cuando su padrino quiso tirarlo todo.

-Gracias, Kreacher -dijo Harry sosteniendo en sus manos el regalo

Harry quitó las envolturas, adentro había un brazalete de oro blanco y un caldero del mismo material.

-Tiene un poder especial -explicó el elfo-, le permite ver a través del caldero dónde se encuentra la persona que está usando el brazalete.

-Suena bien -dijo Harry, contemplando aquella extraña joya-. Muchas gracias.

El timbre de la casa sonó y todos los allí presentes rieron, sabiendo que quién llamaba a la puerta era Ron.

-Hola a todos –saludó Ron al llegar a la sala, después de que Dobby le abrió la puerta.

-Hola –contestó el ojiverde

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! –dijo Ron, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo

-Gracias Ron

-Te traje un regalo –dijo el pelirrojo, entregándole un paquete

-Gracias

-¿Qué esperas para abrirlo?

Harry obedeció, quito las envolturas y apareció una enorme capa naranja que le deslumbraba los ojos

-¿Qué es esto?

-La capa oficial de los Chudley Cannons, siempre supe que te gustaría tener una.

-No te hubieras molestado –dijo Harry con sarcasmo y haciendo a un lado la capa-, me acuerdas de regalarte una araña en tu cumpleaños

Ron soltó una carcajada

-Bueno –dijo Ron imitando la voz de Hermione y haciendo aparecer otro paquete con cervezas de mantequilla-, pase a la librería y te compré _"Los veinte principios básicos que todo auror debe saber"_

Los dos rieron a carcajadas

-No cabe duda que ya estás viejo –dijo Ron, brindando con su amigo-. Veintiséis años... Espero que por lo menos este año te cases.

-Ni lo sueñes –exclamó Harry-, a mi no me casa nadie.

* * *

Por la tarde, Harry fue a trabajar unas cuantas horas al Ministerio de Magia, iba a oscurecer cuando Hermione llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Se puede?

-Adelante

-Hola –saludó Hermione.

-Hola Herm –dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y saliendo a su encuentro.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo la chica abrazándolo.

-Gracias –contestó Harry, correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga.

-Te traje un par de obsequios –dijo Hermione en cuanto el abrazo terminó.

-¿Un libro? –preguntó el ojiverde.

-No –dijo Hermione riendo-. Toma, ábrelos.

Harry tomó el primer paquete que su amiga le ofrecía y encontró un bonito reloj de oro.

-¡Caramba, Herm! Muchas gracias.

El chico se quitó el reloj que traía y se puso su nuevo reloj

-Está muy padre, me gusta mucho.

-Me alegra que te guste -dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Harry abrió el segundo paquete y encontró el suéter que con tanto cariño Hermione le había tejido.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

Hermione asintió

-Gracias Herm, no debiste molestarte.

-No fue ninguna molestia.

Harry sonrió y abrazó nuevamente a su amiga.

-¿Qué hacías antes de que llegará? –preguntó Hermione.

-Acababa de redactar un documento

-Entonces ¿ya te ibas?

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-También ya me voy, sólo pase a felicitarte.

-Entonces vamos -dijo Harry-. Si quieres, te llevo a tu casa.

-Si no es molestia

-Ninguna

Iban saliendo del despacho de Harry, cuando en el pasillo encontraron a Viktor Krum

-¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó Harry con disgusto

-Vine a buscar a Hermione –dijo Krum sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué es que lo quieres? –preguntó Harry.

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo y si no te importa, necesito hablar con ella un momento a solas.

-Lo que tengas que decirle, díselo aquí.

-¿Qué pasa Viktor? –preguntó Hermione.

-Sólo quería invitarte a una obra de teatro, a esa que me platicaste que te habías quedado con ganas de ver. Hoy es la última función y pensé que quizás podríamos ir.

Hermione le dedicó a Viktor una sonrisa

-Ella no va contigo a ninguna parte –dijo Harry-, precisamente vamos para el teatro. Hermione va a ir conmigo a ver la función.

-Si es así, es mejor que me vaya –dijo Krum.

-Pero a Bulgaria –dijo Harry.

-Sí, también quería despedirme de ti –dijo Krum a Hermione sin importarle la presencia de Harry-. Mañana regreso a mi país.

-Que bueno–dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-Viktor, creí que te quedarías más tiempo –dijo Hermione.

-Acabo de firmar nuevamente contrato con la liga de mi país, los entrenamientos empiezan pasado mañana, por eso tengo que volver.

-Entonces, buena suerte.

-Gracias, Hermione.

-Que te vaya muy bien –dijo Harry-, espero que no tengas ningún motivo para regresar a Londres.

Viktor hizo caso omiso de ese comentario y tendió su mano a Hermione, ella lo abrazó.

-Cuídate mucho, Viktor.

-Tú también –dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Suéltala, pero ya!" -pensó con disgusto.

-¿Verdad que serás feliz? –preguntó Viktor.

-Sí –contestó la chica.

Los dos se separaron, Harry clavó sus ojos en Viktor, haciéndolo polvo con la mirada.

-Ya te ibas –le dijo.

-Adiós Hermione

-Adiós Viktor

Viktor y Harry se dirigieron una última mirada de odio, Viktor dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo.

-Eres un grosero –dijo Hermione apenas Viktor se hubo ido.

-Ese tipo está jugando contigo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? –exclamó Harry.

-También eres un mentiroso. ¿Por qué le dijiste que íbamos ir al teatro?

-Porque vamos para allá –dijo Harry-. ¿O ya no quieres ver la obra?

Hermione vaciló un momento.

-Anda, vamos –dijo Harry desesperándose-. No quiero oír que por mi culpa te quedaste sin ver tu "preciada" obra.

* * *

Hermione y Harry llegaron al teatro, el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente. Había una gran cantidad de personas formadas en la taquilla, esperando alcanzar un par de boletos y no quedarse sin ver la función.

-¿Segura que no quieres ver otra obra? –preguntó Harry al ver la enorme fila.

Hermione negó con la cabeza

Harry tomó su varita y gracias a un hechizo pudo colarse en la fila.

-Quiero dos boletos –dijo Harry a la señorita de la taquilla

-Cien libras –contestó la chica.

-¿Cuánto? –exclamó Harry, creyendo haber oído mal.

-Cien libras –repitió la mujer perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Por los dos boletos?

-Por cada uno.

-¿Por qué tanto?

-Es la última función. Hay cientos de personas que están al final de la fila y que no van a alcanzar boletos, esas personas pagarían lo doble que usted con tal de ver la función.

-Está bien, deme dos boletos –dijo Harry, sacando una tarjeta muggle para pagar.

Harry buscó entre la multitud a Hermione, no tardo en encontrarla, cerca de la entrada del teatro.

-Listo, tengo los boletos –dijo Harry.

-Creí que no ibas a conseguirlos –dijo la chica feliz.

-Tuve que meterme en la fila –confesó el chico.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-No tienes remedio -le dijo

-Anda, vamos a entrar -dijo Harry-, la función no tardará en empezar.

Hermione sonrió, Harry la tomó del brazo y los dos entraron al teatro.

Los dos chicos vieron la función en silencio, mirándose de reojo el uno al otro de vez en cuando, lo que provocaba sonrojos de Hermione y la risa de Harry.

Contrario a lo que Harry esperaba, la función fue de su agrado, había temido que se tratará de esas obras cursis con finales infelices, pero no fue así, resultó ser una comedia bastante divertida con un final feliz, que gustó mucho a ambos chicos.

Al caer el telón, Harry y Hermione esperaron en sus asientos hasta que la multitud terminó de salir, posteriormente los dos abandonaron el teatro en total calma.

-Te llevaré a tu casa antes de que se haga más tarde -dijo Harry

Hermione consultó su reloj, aún era temprano. La noche estaba bellísima, el cielo despejado y había una enorme luna llena. Lo único que Hermione quería era pasar otro rato más al lado de Harry.

-Vámonos -repitió Harry, comenzando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

-Es temprano -dijo Hermione-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

-Otro día –dijo Harry cansado, lo único que quería era dejar a Hermione en su casa e irse a dormir.

-Está bien, vamos- dijo la chica, desanimándose y dejando que el rubor invadiera sus mejillas nuevamente.

Harry lo notó. Dieron unos pasos más, cuando de repente Harry se detuvo

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione, deteniéndose también.

-Tengo una pregunta –dijo Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué te sonrojabas mientras veíamos la función? –preguntó Harry sin rodeos.

-Bueno –balbuceó Hermione, sintiendo ponerse roja nuevamente -, la obra estuvo divertida y cuando me rió mucho, mis mejillas se sonrojan.

-¿Segura que nada más es eso, o hay algo más?

-No, no hay nada –dijo la chica, tratando de esquivar esos ojos verdes.

-¿Y en este momento por qué estás roja? –preguntó Harry, teniendo la certeza de algo que llevaba meses presintiendo.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Ya te lo dije –dijo Hermione-, cuando me rió me pongo roja.

-No te creo, antes no eras así –dijo Harry, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, notando que Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa-. ¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando estás conmigo?

-Porque… -Hermione buscó algún otro pretexto, pero en ese momento, Harry había terminado de armar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Porque yo te gusto –concluyó Harry.

-No, no es verdad

-Yo creo lo contrario… ¿Te gusto, verdad? –preguntó Harry, mirando a Hermione seriamente.

-No –dijo la chica, desviando la mirada

Él dio unos pasos más hacia ella, acercándose lo suficiente para ponerla más nerviosa… Hermione tembló, Harry había descubierto todo.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Harry, por favor

-Entonces ¿es cierto?

-No

-Estás temblando

-¡Aléjate!

-¿Te gusto? –volvió a preguntar Harry, tomando la cara de Hermione con las dos manos y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-. Dime la verdad, no tengas miedo

Hermione asintió lentamente.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde Hogwarts?

Hermione volvió a asentir, sintiendo un par de lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

-Lo siento –exclamó Hermione, llorando y abrazando a Harry-. Era algo que yo no quería… no pude controlarlo… lo siento…

-Está bien, no llores, eso no cambia nuestra amistad –dijo Harry, limitándose a abrazarla y a darle algunas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras ella sollozaba sobre su hombro.


	20. El decreto número 1

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 20: EL DECRETO NO. 1 PARA EJERCER LA PROFESIÓN DE AUROR**

-Buenos días, señora Granger. Perdone que me presente sin avisar.

-Hola Luna -dijo la mamá de Hermione, dedicándole una sonrisa a la recién llegada-. Tú siempre eres bienvenida. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Hermione me ha dicho que eres la directora de una revista excelente, que publican muy buenos artículos desde que estás a cargo.

-Hago mi mejor esfuerzo –dijo Luna sonriendo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Una taza de té? ¿Un café? -preguntó la Sra. Granger

-No muchas gracias, quisiera ver a Hermione

-Está en su habitación, anoche fue al teatro y hoy no se ha levantado.

-La parecerá una imprudencia de mi parte, pero necesito hablar con ella. ¿Puedo subir a su recámara?

-Claro, pasa. Subiendo las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la derecha.

-Gracias, señora.

-De nada.

* * *

-Herm, soy Luna ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo la chica, llamando a la puerta

Hermione no contestó, Luna se preocupó por su amiga y abrió la puerta, grande su sorpresa al encontrar a Hermione recostada en la cama.

-Son las once y media –dijo Luna.

-No importa

-¿Qué tienes?

-Me quiero morir.

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso Malfoy te corrió por ser hija de muggles?

-No.

-¿Te llegó carta de Hogwarts informándote que en vez de tener "supera las expectativas" en todas tus asignaturas tenías "suficiente" en una?

-Peor que eso.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Luna alarmándose.

-Harry descubrió lo que siento por él.

-¡No inventes!

-Me hizo confesárselo todo anoche.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-No pude negárselo, ahora lo sabe todo… ¿Entiendes? No puedo volver a verlo a los ojos.

-Hermione, no es el fin del mundo.

-Tengo miedo de que Harry no quiera volver a hablarme, temo que él se dé aires de grandeza.

-Harry no puede hacer eso contigo, eres su amiga.

-Seguramente se está riendo de mis sentimientos.

-Él no es así.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Seguir siendo su mejor amiga.

-No puedo, él me mirará diferente.

-Lo menos que puede hacer es abrir los ojos, limpiarse los lentes y darse cuenta de lo que tiene.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry llegó al ministerio, subió a su despacho y para su sorpresa se encontró allí con Tonks y Seamus Finnigan, quienes también era aurores.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Harry

-¿Es que no has leído el memorando? –exclamó Tonks

-¿Cuál?

Tonks le extendió un pergamino, Harry comenzó a leer:

_Decreto No. 1, para ejercer la profesión de auror._

_Atención a todos los aurores que laboran en el Ministerio de Magia:_

_Por decisión del Ministro de Magia, todo auror que quiera seguir trabajando dentro del Ministerio tendrá que cumplir con los siguientes requisitos:_

_1.- Ser mayor de 25 años._

_2.- Tener algún postgrado y no solamente la carrera de auror._

_3.- Hablar mínimo tres idiomas._

_4.- Aprobar todas las pruebas de personalidad y aptitudes que se realizaran la próxima semana en el Cuartel General de Aurores_

_5.- No tener antecedentes penales._

_6.- Ser casado._

_7.- No tener enfermedades mortales y/o contagiosas._

_Auror que no cumpla con los requisitos antes mencionados, será despedido del Ministerio de Magia_

_Atentamente_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Ministro de Magia_

-¿Qué broma es esta? –exclamó Harry

-No es ninguna broma -dijo Seamus-. Es una nueva orden del "Ministro de Magia"

-Claro que Dolores Umbridge tuvo que ver en esto –agregó Tonks

Harry volvió a leer detenidamente

-Ser mayor de 25 años

-Acabas de cumplir 26, pero el idiota de Malfoy pensó que tenías 24 -dijo Seamus

- Tener algún postgrado -continuó

-Tienes dos postgrados –dijo Tonks-, el primero en Sigilo y Rastreo, y el segundo en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la ventaja es que Umbridge no sabía eso cuando redactó el decreto.

"Menos mal que Hermione me convenció en su momento de seguir estudiando" -pensó Harry antes de seguir leyendo.

-Hablar mínimo tres idiomas. Hablo inglés, Hermione me enseñó un poco de francés y…

-Hablas parsel –dijo Seamus

Harry continuó su lectura, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

-Aprobar todas las pruebas de personalidad y aptitudes. ¿Qué pruebas son esas?

-No creo que haya mayor problema con ellas –dijo Tonks-. Contrario a la voluntad de Malfoy; Ojoloco Moody y Elphias Doge serán los encargados de realizarlas, así que no te preocupes por ellas.

-No tener antecedentes penales

-Tu expediente está limpio -dijo Seamus.

Harry leyó el siguiente requisito

-"Ser casado". Yo no tengo esposa

-¿No tendrás una amante con la que puedas casarte? –preguntó Seamus

-No pienso casarme. Además ¿qué es eso de no tener enfermedades mortales o contagiosas?

-No lo sé, pero más te vale que tengas cuidado -dijo Tonks-, no vayan a pegarte algún virus.

En ese momento, Ojoloco Moody y Elphias Doge entraron al despacho de Harry.

-¿Cuántos requisitos reúnes, Potter? –preguntó Moody

-Todos menos esa tontería de ser casado.

-Ya veo –dijo Moody

-¿Y tú, Tonks?

-Tampoco soy casada -dijo la otra riéndose-, por lo que respecta a los parásitos y bacterias, que yo sepa no tengo ninguno.

-¿Y hongos?

-Tampoco

-¿Seamus? -preguntó Moody

-No tengo ningún post grado.

-Tendrás que hacer uno -dijo Elphias.

-Esto no puede ser –exclamó Harry-. Malfoy no puede hacernos esto, va contra las leyes del Ministerio.

-Desgraciadamente, ya lo hizo y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer –dijo Tonks.

-Esta ley entraba en vigor hoy, pero la corte de magos anunció que no entraría en vigor hasta dentro de dos meses–explicó Elphias

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque de lo contrario el Cuartel General de Aurores se quedaría sin un solo auror. Cosa que Malfoy no previó.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? –exclamó Harry

-Que tienes dos meses para encontrar esposa –dijo Moody

-¡Yo no pienso casarme!

-Tendrás que hacerlo, de lo contrario tendrás que abandonar el Ministerio –dijo Elphias

-Harry –dijo Moody-, no nos conviene que salgas del Ministerio, eres pieza clave para controlar a L. Malfoy

-Supongamos que cumplo con todos los requisitos -dijo Harry-. De cualquier forma, Umbridge redactará otra ley con otros requisitos mucho más estúpidos que seguramente no podré cumplir, lo que quiere es sacarme

-Por el momento, Umbridge no puede redactar ninguna otra ley, la corte de magos no se lo va a permitir.

-Pero aún así ¿casarme?

-Si no quieres no –dijo Moody-, pero recuerda que mientras menos gente haya en el Ministerio, más fácilmente Lucios Malfoy hará lo que quiera. Además, tú vas muy adelantado con las investigaciones y nos conviene que sigas aquí.

Harry golpeó la mesa con coraje, odiando a la familia Malfoy y a Umbridge con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo voy a renunciar –dijo Tonks

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Seamus

-Porque iré a investigar a otros mortífagos, así podremos reunir más pruebas y quizás más rápidamente logremos deshacernos de Malfoy.

-Si tú te vas, seremos menos aurores –dijo Harry

-¿Comprendes lo importante que es que te quedes? –preguntó Moody

Harry asintió, no sabía cómo le iba a hacer, pero él no saldría del Ministerio por ningún motivo.

-Al fin y al cabo, siempre existe el divorcio –concluyó Harry.

* * *

Media hora después, cuando ya todos los aurores se fueron y Harry se encontraba trabajando en su despacho, Draco Malfoy entró con la única intención de molestarlo

-Ya puedes hacer maletas –dijo Draco

-¡Sal de aquí!

-¿Qué te parece, Potter? No cumples con todos los requisitos para ser auror, tendrás que irte

-¡Fuera! ¡No te quiero en mi despacho!

-Dentro de dos meses saldrás del ministerio y este será mi despacho.

-No te voy a dar el gusto –gritó Harry.

-Eso lo veremos –dijo Draco.

Harry tomó a Draco por los hombros, sacudiéndolo. Malfoy como pudo sacó un frasco de su bolsillo.

-Aquí tengo un insecto, capaz de contagiarte de una enfermedad mortal -le dijo.

-Pues que pena, porque soy inmune a los bichos como tú -dijo Harry aventando a Draco hacia el pasillo, sacándolo de su oficina.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Potter.

Harry le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Será mejor que vayas buscando otro trabajo –gritó Malfoy.

-¡Nunca! –gritó Harry-. No me importa si tengo que terminar casado con Myrtle "La Llorona", pero a mí nadie me saca de este lugar.

* * *

Al anochecer, Harry llegó a su casa, Dobby muy contento salió a recibirlo.

-Buenas noches, señor.

Harry le devolvió el saludo secamente.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señor? –preguntó el elfo.

-Ocurre que Malfoy es el peor Ministro que jamás hemos tenido.

-No lo dudo, también ha sido el peor amo que he tenido.

-¿Sabes lo que hizo?

Dobby negó con la cabeza.

-Se le ocurrió que para poder ser auror tengo que estar casado.

Dobby soltó una carcajada.

-No es gracia, sino me caso dentro de dos meses, tendré que abandonar el ministerio.

-¿Y con quién piensa casarse? –preguntó Dobby divertido.

-La única mujer que aceptaría casarse conmigo se acaba de ir a Francia –dijo Harry.

-¿No hay alguien más?

-Nadie


	21. El engaño de Harry

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 21: EL ENGAÑO DE HARRY**

Harry contemplaba el fuego de la chimenea en silencio, el vino de su copa se había terminado y él no lograba encontrar una solución a su problema. Le había costado muchos años de estudios y sacrificios llegar hasta donde estaba, haber hecho la carrera de auror no había resultado sencillo, mucho menos fácil, y ahora una nueva ley que ni siquiera tenía la disculpa de su grandeza, lo tenía ahí, atado de pies y manos.

Dolores Umbridge y Lucius Malfoy habían planeado todo eso con la intención de sacarlo, pero nunca se imaginaron que la corte de magos no les permitiría actuar conforme a sus planes, sino que habían dado un lapso de dos meses para que así Harry y los otros aurores pudieran cumplir con los requisitos necesarios, antes de abandonar el Ministerio.

Lo peor para Harry era saber que cumplía con todas esas tonterías, menos una: estar casado.

"Seguro que eso fue idea del idiota de Draco y la tonta de Umbridge" pero era una tontería ¿Desde cuándo para poder ser auror se necesitaba estar casado?

-No quiero casarme –pensó Harry con horror-, pero tampoco quiero abandonar todo aquello por lo que he luchado… Jamás le voy a dar el gusto a la familia Malfoy de despedirme

"Tendrás que casarte" -dijo una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza, una voz muy parecida a la del sombrero seleccionador.

El problema era ¿con quién?

La primera mujer que vino a su mente fue Cho, pero ella ahora estaba en Francia.

Los ojos de Harry recorrieron la cálida sala, buscando una respuesta. Clavó los ojos en la fotografía de sus padres, los envidió por un segundo, ellos se habían casado enamorados y él tendría que casarse sin estarlo.

Al lado de la foto de Lily y James, había otra foto, era de los tiempos de Hogwarts, en ella estaban Ron, Hermione y él.

-¡Hermione!

Los ojos de Harry se clavaron en la imagen de la chica.

-Ella está enamorada de mí, ella si aceptará casarse conmigo.

Harry lo pensó largo rato. Hermione era muy bella y tenía muchas cualidades para ser una buena esposa. Era sencilla, inteligente, trabajadora, tierna y muy sensata. Se conocían desde hace muchos años y con ella tenía la libertad de ser él mismo. Además, de que no era como esas chicas que lo seguían por diversión o interés.

"Es una locura. Ella bajo ninguna circunstancia aceptará casarse contigo, sabiendo que no la amas".

Harry se detuvo un momento a pensar en esa idea, Hermione era el tipo de mujer que creía en el amor, soñaba con el chico perfecto, el calor de hogar, la familia feliz y el amor eterno. Ella sólo aceptaría casarse con él por amor

"Si le dices la verdad, nunca te va a aceptar" -dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza-."Si quieres casarte con ella, tienes que convencerla de que la amas, aunque no sea cierto".

"Hermione también odia a la familia Malfoy, si me caso con ella y después le confieso la verdad, quizás logre que entienda mis razones… Ella siempre me ha apoyado, también lo hará en esta ocasión. Lo único que necesito es que ella firme un papel donde diga que es mi esposa, pero no tengo otro remedio, tengo que hacerle creer que la amo, solamente así aceptará casarse conmigo"

Iban a dar las diez de la noche, cuando Hermione escuchó el sonido del teléfono.

-Yo contesto –dijo Hermione a la señora Glenn

Ella asintió y la dejo sola para que tomara la llamada.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola, Herm -saludó Harry

-Hola -dijo ella, sintiendo ponerse roja al recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Bien, pero necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada, simplemente hay algo que tengo que decirte personalmente. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa en este momento?

-Sí, claro -dijo ella sintiendo que algo andaba mal

-Salgo para allá

-Te espero

Hermione colgó el teléfono y subió a su habitación a arreglarse, después bajó a la sala y se sentó frente a la ventana, esperando a que en cualquier momento los faros del auto de Harry, iluminaran la solitaria calle.

Unos minutos después, Harry estacionó su auto enfrente de la casa de los Granger. Hermione no espero a que la Sra. Glenn fuera a abrir la puerta, sino que fue ella la que se puso de pie y salió al jardín a recibir a Harry.

El chico apagó el motor del auto y sonrió a Hermione. Antes de bajar, Harry examinó el terreno: sólo se encontraba el auto de Hermione estacionado, eso quería decir que los señores Granger no estaban.

"Perfecto" -pensó Harry, bajando del auto-. "Es el momento".

-Harry ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó Hermione preocupada, al tiempo que el chico entraba al jardín de la casa.

No hubo respuesta, en vez de eso, Harry caminó directamente hacia ella, con su mano derecha la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, con la mano izquierda le levantó la barbilla y sin más, le plantó un beso en los labios.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo que sus pies abandonaban el piso.

"Es un sueño" -pensó la chica, pero de pronto no tuvo cabeza para pensar, sólo una cosa importó para ella: "era Harry quien la estaba besando".

¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con ese beso? ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado estar así con Harry? Buscó sus labios para asegurarse que era él, que aquello no era un sueño que se desvanecía, sino que era real.

Y por su parte, Harry apretó sus labios contra los de ella, besándola con fuerza, pero a la vez con ternura, haciendo temblar a Hermione de pies a cabeza, al sentir el suave contacto de sus labios.

-Te amo, Hermione –dijo Harry en cuanto sus labios se separaron-. Te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti y vine a decírtelo

Si Hermione ya estaba flotando por lo beso, al escuchar aquellas palabras, sintió que el mundo se detenía.

-¿No me dices nada? –preguntó Harry

Ella no atinaba a responder, se veía reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes y simplemente no podía articular palabra, todo aquello le parecía increíble.

-Herm, dime algo –dijo el muchacho

-Es que esto es una locura –dijo Hermione finalmente, recuperando la cordura-. Tú no estás enamorado de mí

-Lo estoy, acabo de descubrirlo.

-No puede ser cierto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es tan repentino

-Así es el amor –dijo Harry sonriendo y acercando sus labios a los de ella, besándola nuevamente.

-No, espera –dijo Hermione separándose.

Harry intentó besarla de nuevo, pero ella volvió la cara, por lo que Harry solo atinó a besarla en la mejilla

-No juegues con esto, Harry

-No estoy jugando, todo lo que te he dicho es cierto.

-¿Y por qué me dices esto ahora?

"Porque me urge casarme" –pensó Harry para si

-Porque no podía seguir callando –contestó-, me atraes desde hace mucho, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado, y después de lo que me confesaste la otra noche, tomé la decisión de decirte lo que siento.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

Harry suspiró, solamente así logró darse tiempo para buscar alguna respuesta, jamás se imagino que convencer a Hermione sería tan difícil.

-Siento que no puedo estar sin ti, sin saberlo te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Crees que te mentiría? ¿Crees que jugaría con algo así? –preguntó Harry

La chica sonrió, no tenía ninguna razón para desconfiar de él

-Te amo Herm. Quiero que me des la oportunidad de demostrártelo. ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

-¿Es en serio?

Harry asintió, tomando la mano de Hermione, llevando esa mano hasta sus labios y besándola.

-¿Aceptas? –preguntó el chico

-¿Puedo pensar las cosas con calma?

Harry quiso mandar todo a volar ¿No se suponía que ella estaba enamorada de él? ¿No se suponía que lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos?

-Está bien -dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse-. Lamento haberme precipitado, piensa las cosas el tiempo que quieras, pero toma en cuenta lo que acabo de decirte: te amo y quiero estar contigo. Sólo dame una oportunidad ¿sí?

Hermione asintió, sin poder creer todavía la plática que estaba teniendo con Harry.

-Sólo piénsalo –dijo Harry, antes de darle un beso en los labios-. ¿Sabes? Nunca me imagine que tus labios fueran tan dulces.

Aquella noche, cuando Hermione se fue a dormir, toda ella sonreía al recordar las palabras de Harry, sus besos, sus caricias… Lo amaba tanto. Cerró los ojos, pero al instante los volvió a abrir y tuvo miedo de quedarse dormida

¿Qué tal si al día siguiente se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño?

Crookshanks se acurrucó por un lado de ella, Hermione lo abrazó y volvió a sonreír feliz

-¿No vas a creerlo? –le dijo haciéndole cosquillas-. Harry me ha pedido una oportunidad, me ha dicho que me ama y me besó varias veces… Besa tan bien y fue tan lindo… Lo quiero, no tengo ninguna duda… Mañana, cuando despierte y lo vea, le diré que "sí".

Y dicho esto, se quedo profundamente dormida con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

**¿Alguien quiere matar a Harry ? Espero sus comentarios**


	22. Mentiras

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 22: MENTIRAS**

Harry despertó con una terrible jaqueca, hundió la cabeza en la almohada, sólo había un lugar en el mundo donde merecía estar: Azkaban.

-Esto no puede seguir –se dijo así mismo, sintiéndose el peor patán de todos los hombres-, Hermione me quiere de verdad, yo no puedo engañarla.

"Ya lo hiciste, ahora no hay marcha atrás" –dijo esa molesta voz en su cabeza.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, Harry al ver que ninguno de los elfos contestaba, fue a contestar el mismo

-Hola

-Hola, soy Seamus. ¿Ya te levantaste?

-Sí. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es muy importante que vayas al Ministerio

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hoy comienzan las pruebas de aptitudes

-¿No empezaban la siguiente semana?

-Malfoy decidió que fueran hoy mismo, pero no te preocupes. Moody y Doge serán los encargados de realizarlas.

-Voy para allá.

-Por cierto. ¿Cómo vas con ese requisito que te falta? ¿Ya pensaste en alguien?

-Sí

-¿Quién es?

-Hermione

-Muy bien. ¡Felicidades!

-No deseo felicitaciones. Que te claro que si voy a casarme es únicamente porque no deseo salir del Ministerio.

-¿Y Hermione? ¿Qué sientes por ella?

-Sólo es mi mejor amiga, pero ella está enamorada de mí y por supuesto que aceptará casarse conmigo.

-¿Y después?

-En cuanto Malfoy deje el ministerio, me divorcio

-No me gusta lo que estás pensando, pero allá tú. ¿Te veré en el Ministerio?

-Sí

-Hasta entonces.

"Lo siento, Hermione, no tengo otro remedio" –pensó Harry, al tiempo que hacía aparecer con su varita un precioso ramo de flores.

Hermione bajó a desayunar, la sonrisa en su rostro aún no se borraba.

-¿Por qué tan contenta? –le preguntó la Sra. Glenn

-Por nada –dijo Hermione con aire misterioso-. ¿Y mis padres?

-Ya se fueron a trabajar.

-Creo que dormí más de la cuenta, me hubiera gustado desayunar con ellos.

Hedwig entró volando por una de las ventanas del comedor, Hermione sonrió al verla llegar con un ramo de flores.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó la chica radiante.

-¿Quién te mandó flores? –preguntó la Sra. Glenn.

-¡Harry!

-¿Quién?

-¡Harry! –repitió Hermione, quitándole a Hedwig la hoja de papel que traía atada

_Querida Herm:_

_Estoy esperando tu respuesta, espero que pronto me digas que sí._

_Te amo._

_Harry Potter._

Hermione abrazó el ramo feliz, sacó un florero de la alacena de su mamá y colocó en agua sus flores.

-¿Es mi imaginación o ese muchacho te está cortejando? –preguntó la Sra. Glenn al tiempo que Hermione iba y venía de un lado a otro de la casa, buscando el lugar más adecuado para sus flores.

-Anoche vino a verme y me pidió que fuéramos novios –dijo la chica colocando el florero sobre la mesa.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que lo iba a pensar –contestó, al tiempo que cambiaba sus flores de lugar, pensando que quizás quedarían mejor junto a la ventana.

-Sé que llevas muchos años enamorada de ese muchacho, pero es mejor que tomes las cosas con calma. No quiero desanimarte, pero esto me parece muy extraño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él nunca te ha demostrado ningún interés más allá de la amistad que los une. ¿Por qué ahora ese cambio tan repentino?

-Él es incapaz de burlarse de mí –sentenció Hermione.

-Sólo vete con cuidado.

-¿Crees que hago mal si le digo que "sí"?

-Mejor dile que "no", si él realmente te quiere, va a insistir.

* * *

Tal como dijo Seamus, Harry no tuvo que preocuparse por las pruebas de aptitudes, con Moody y Doge todo fue mucho más sencillo, y él como todo buen auror, no tardó en obtener la máxima calificación.

-Bien hecho, Potter –dijo Doge-. Sólo te falta cumplir el último requisito.

-¿Qué has pensando? ¿Te vas a casar? –preguntó Moody

-Sí

-Harry, nosotros no te estamos obligando a nada. Si tú prefieres salir del ministerio, no hay problema, ya encontraremos quién vigile a Malfoy. Tú podrías encargarte…

-No pienso salir del Ministerio -interrumpió Harry, dispuesto a llevar a cabo su engaño con Hermione hasta las últimas consecuencias.

* * *

-¿Se puede? –preguntó Harry, llamando a la puerta del despacho de Hermione

-Adelante –contestó la chica, sintiendo que el corazón le daba un vuelco

-Hola linda –saludó Harry-. ¿Te gustaron las flores?

-Sí, gracias. Están bellísimas.

Harry se acercó a ella y se inclinó para darle un beso, pero Hermione volvió la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry desconcertado.

-Estuve pensando y creo que es mejor que las cosas vayan con más calma.

-¿No estás segura de lo que sientes por mí?

-No es eso

-¿Entonces?

-Harry, todo esto ha sido muy repentino para mí, estoy muy confundida.

-¿Dudas de lo que siento por ti, verdad?

Hermione asintió lentamente.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? ¿Qué quieres que haga? –dijo Harry con voz galante

-Sólo dame tiempo.

"Tiempo es lo que menos tengo" –pensó Harry a punto de estallar.

-Está bien –dijo el chico, contando hasta diez-. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero tienes que prometerme una cosa

-¿Qué?

-Que saldrás conmigo hoy en la noche.

-¿Adónde?

-A cenar.

Hermione sonrió, aún sin poder creer todo aquello.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?

-Sí

* * *

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Luna feliz.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Hermione.

-¡Te invito a cenar! Y no sólo eso, te pidió que fueran novios.

-Siento que es un sueño.

-Hermione, estoy tan feliz por ti -dijo Luna, dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias

-Muy bien –dijo Luna separándose y observando a Hermione-. Tienes que arreglarte. ¿Qué te vas a poner para esa cena?

-¿Qué te parece este traje? -dijo Hermione, abriendo su closet y sacando un traje sastre gris.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo Luna, dirigiéndose al closet de Hermione-. Tenemos que encontrar algo mejor.

Comenzó a mover las prendas hasta que encontró algo parecido a lo que tenía en mente.

-Encontré el vestido perfecto -dijo Luna sacando un vestido negro.

-No, olvídalo

-Por supuesto que sí, sólo pruébatelo.

Tras mucho discutir, Luna logró convencer a Hermione de que usará ese vestido y paso el resto de la tarde ayudándola a arreglarse.

Harry pasó por Hermione a la hora acordada. Hermione salió a recibirlo, al tiempo que pensaba que hasta su viejo uniforme de Hogwarts se le veía mejor que el vestido que traía puesto. ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer por Luna?

-Hola -dijo ella nerviosamente.

Harry se quedó sorprendido al verla. En todos esos años nunca la había visto así. Llevaba un elegante vestido corto y negro, que la hacía lucir increíble.

-Estoy esperando a Hermione Granger –bromeó el chico, aún sin poder creer que fuera ella-. Es usted muy bella, pero mi futura esposa no tardará en llegar.

La chica soltó una risa.

-Te ves muy bien

-¿De verdad?

-¿Quieres piropos, Hermione? ¿No te basta con haberme dejado con la boca abierta?

Ella sonrió recuperando la confianza en sí misma. Harry se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Habíamos quedado que…

-Lo sé –dijo él con mirada traviesa antes de besarla de nuevo.

Harry había hecho reservaciones en un restaurante de comida francesa. El lugar era muggle y bastante exclusivo, por lo que estaban lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los magos.

Hermione y Harry cenaron tranquilos y en silencio. Los meseros iban a su mesa con cualquier pretexto, siendo su mesa la mejor atendida de todo el restaurante. Harry no tardó en darse cuenta que estaban ahí por Hermione, era muy bella y acaparaba las miradas, no sólo de los meseros, sino de varios hombres que había en el restaurante.

Al terminar la cena, Harry ordenó a un mesero que les llevará la cuenta, quería apartar a Hermione de ese lugar lo antes posible, pero Hermione sonrió desconcertada, lejos de darse cuenta que era el centro de atracción, había esperado que Harry la invitará a bailar. El chico entendió que la había regado y pidió al mesero que llevará la cuenta después.

-Disculpa, no creí que quisieras bailar –dijo Harry, tratando de ser atento-. Ven, vamos.

Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y la condujo al centro de la pista, en su rostro se dibujo una risa triunfante ante la vista de todas esas miradas indiscretas que los seguían. Por unos segundos, Harry sintió que llevaba un trofeo que sólo él había podido conseguir.

-¿Te divertiste? –preguntó Harry a la chica, aquella noche cuando terminó la velada y él la llevo a su casa

-Sí, mucho. ¿Y tú?

Tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de los meseros, la había pasado muy bien.

-Excelente. ¿Te veré mañana?

-No lo sé

-¿Aún tienes dudas?

La chica asintió.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –preguntó Harry, abrazándola-. ¿Cómo puedo ganarme tu cariño? Estoy tan loco por ti, que si tú quisieras, me casaría contigo mañana mismo.

Hermione se soltó a reír

-¿No me crees?

Ella negó con la cabeza, riendo.

-Algún día serás mi esposa, ya lo verás –dijo Harry

-¿Qué poción te dieron para que dijeras tantas tonterías?

-¡Me ofendes! ¿Llamas tonterías a mis sentimientos?

-No quise decir eso

-Lo que pasa es que tú no me quieres como yo a ti

-Harry, te quiero.

-Entonces ¿por qué tantas dudas?

-Porque he estado mucho tiempo enamorada de ti y nunca he sentido ningún interés de tu parte y me parece imposible, que de buenas a primeras, vengas y…

Harry la silencio con un beso.

-Herm, yo admito que nunca demostré interés, pero eso no quiere decir, que lo que te estoy diciendo ahora sea mentira. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo –dijo Hermione, y esta vez fue ella la que lo besó en los labios.

-¿Ese beso significa que me vas a dar la oportunidad que te estoy pidiendo?–preguntó Harry

-Sí

Harry sonrió y la volvió a besar, si todo salía como esperaba, en menos de dos meses estaría casado con ella.

**Cuidado Harry, el que con juega con fuego, termina quemado. **


	23. Un corazón roto

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 23: UN CORAZÓN ROTO**

-Si todo sale como espero, dentro de poco me voy a casar –le dijo Harry a Ron una mañana, mientras los dos desayunaban en casa de Harry.

-¿Casarte tú? –preguntó Ron riendo.

-Sí, yo.

Ron se retorció de la risa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –exclamó Harry.

-Nada, pero siempre has sido un soltero empedernido.

-Pues llegó la hora de sentar cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Y con quién piensas casarte?

-Con Hermione

Ron abrió la boca enormemente.

-Sí con ella –dijo Harry.

-Harry ¿qué broma es esta? –dijo Ron, sintiendo la boca seca.

-Ninguna broma. Llevo varias semanas saliendo con ella y pienso pedirle matrimonio el fin de semana.

-¿Cómo que llevas varias semanas saliendo con ella?

-Exactamente un mes, pero hemos salido casi todas las noches, ya sabes cómo es Hermione: vamos al cine, al teatro, a bailar, a cenar, hasta aceptó ir conmigo a un partido de Quidditch

-Pero ¿tú estás enamorado de ella? –interrumpió Ron atónito.

Harry desvió la mirada, sabía que si le decía la verdad, él nunca permitiría que se casara con Hermione.

-Desde luego que sí ¿por qué otra razón iba a querer casarme, si no la amará?

-¿Ella está enamorada de ti?

-Me adora.

Ron sintió que iba a morir.

-Harry, ya basta. Para la broma.

-Es que es verdad –dijo el ojiverde-. Hermione está enamorada de mí, yo de ella y vamos a casarnos. ¿Algo más?

-Harry, no puedes casarte con ella.

-¿Por qué no? Fea no es.

Ron quiso contarle que estaba enamorado de Hermione, pero en ese momento, el celular de Harry sonó un par de veces y Harry sin más remedio, contestó.

-Bueno.

-Hola Harry.

-Es Hermione- dijo Harry a Ron discretamente.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó la chica.

-Sí, mi amor. Ron está conmigo, le estoy platicando que somos novios, el hombre no me cree.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, yo creo que hasta que no nos vea juntos, no va a creer que nos amamos… ¿Te veré hoy en la noche? ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon?

-Me parece muy bien

-¿Paso por ti a las siete?

-Perfecto, te estaré esperando

-Te amo –dijo Harry antes de colgar

-Yo también te amo

Harry colgó el teléfono, Ron parecía que había perdido el color y el habla.

-¿Lo ves? –dijo Harry-. Los dos nos queremos, no encuentro ninguna razón para que no podamos casarnos.

Ron asintió levemente, sintiendo que caía al más profundo abismo.

**Pobre Ron, ¿algún review?**


	24. Echándole leña al fuego

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 24: ECHÁNDOLE LEÑA AL FUEGO**

Dieron las cinco de la tarde, el Cuartel General de Aurores terminó su junta, Harry abandonó el segundo piso y fue directo al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas para encontrarse con Hermione.

-Hola brujita –saludó el chico.

-Hola –contestó Hermione-. Creí que no te vería hasta las siete, en el Callejón Diagon.

-Quise venir a darle un beso a mi novia

Hermione sonrió. El chico se inclinó y la besó.

-¿Sabes? Me encantan tus labios -confesó Harry

Era cierto, nunca en toda su vida había probado unos labios tan dulces, cálidos y tiernos.

-A mí me encantan tus besos -contestó la chica

Harry la abrazó, deshaciendo por completo la distancia que los separaba y la beso con pasión. No podía creerlo, todo el día había esperado ese beso. Había contado las horas de esa tediosa junta, sabiendo que al final, se encontraría con Hermione.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" -pensó Harry, separándose confundido.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí -contestó él, tranquilizándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Hablaste con Ron?

-Sí, aún no puede creer que seas mi novia.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé -dijo Harry, volviendo a abrazar a Hermione, sintiéndose atraído por la fuerza de un imán-. ¿Sabes? Lleva días diciendo que está enamorado de una chica.

-¿De veras? ¿De quién?

-No sé. No quiso decirme.

"¿Quién será esa chica?" -pensó Hermione-. "Pobre Luna"

-Harry, estoy segura que sabes de quién se trata

-Por supuesto que no. La "sabelotodo" eres tú, querida.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta

-¿Quién? -preguntó Hermione.

-Hola Herm, soy Seamus

-Pasa

Seamus entró y no fue ninguna sorpresa para él, encontrar a Harry abrazando a Hermione.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí -le dijo

-¿Ya ves lo que provocas? -dijo Harry a Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Ahora soy totalmente predecible, todos mis amigos saben dónde y con quién estoy.

Hermione rió.

-Sólo quería entregarte una copia del decreto -dijo Seamus al ojiverde-. Moddy quiere que revises bien todos los requisitos.

Harry se disgustó cuando Seamus le entregó el pergamino delante de Hermione.

-Gracias –le dijo secamente.

-De nada. Adiós Harry, adiós Hermione.

Seamus salió con la esperanza de que Hermione descubriera la verdad. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

-¿Y ese "decreto"? –preguntó Hermione.

-Tonterías de Malfoy –dijo Harry guardando rápidamente el pergamino en la bolsa de su saco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice?

-Nada que tenga que ver con nosotros. Un par de requisitos para poder ser auror: tener algún postgrado, no tener antecedentes penales y otras tonterías que se le ocurrieron a Draco y a Umbridge.

-¿Umbridge?

-Sí –dijo el chico con desprecio.

-No me gusta que esa mujer tenga la nariz metida en el Ministerio.

-A mí tampoco.

"De no ser por ella, en este momento, estaría con mujeres hermosas y no aquí, perdiendo el tiempo" -pensó Harry

-¿Te preocupa ese decreto? -preguntó la chica

-Por supuesto que no

Hermione lo miró confundida, Harry había llegado de buen humor y ahora parecía molesto por la simple mención de ese documento

-¿No crees que es hora de irnos? –preguntó Harry para cambiar el tema.

-Sí, vamos al Callejón Diagon

-¿Y si mejor damos un paseo en hipogrifo? -bromeó Harry para evitar más sospechas

Hermione palideció

-Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Te acuerdas de la moto voladora de Hagrid?

La chica negó con la cabeza, Harry rió y los dos salieron abrazados, dispuestos a ir a divertirse al Callejón Diagon.


	25. Una propuesta de matrimonio

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 25: UNA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO**

El sábado por la mañana antes de salir a trabajar, Harry pidió a Winky que hiciera una cena especial, pues pensaba invitar a Hermione para pedirle matrimonio.

-¿Se va a casar? -preguntó Winky sorprendida.

-Sí -dijo Harry con pesar.

-¿Con una hija de muggles? -exclamó Kreacher horrorizado

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Es una...

No pudo concluir, la mirada que Harry le estaba lanzando, hizo que guardará silencio.

-Te lo advierto, Kreacher, no quiero problemas.

El elfo asintió.

-Regreso en la noche -dijo Harry-. Sólo preparen algo sencillo para recibir a Hermione.

-Sí, señor -dijo Dobby sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

"Conociendo a Hermione va a querer una escena super romántica" –pensó Harry con fastidio.

Los elfos lo vieron marcharse.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -gritó Kreacher-. ¡Va a casarse con una sangre sucia!

-Más te vale que el señor no te escuché -dijo Dobby.

-Ni siquiera la quiere

-¿No? Desde que sale con ella, llega de buen humor todos los días -exclamó Winky.

-Además de que la cuida, la consiente y la incluye en sus todos planes -dijo Dobby-. Sin contar que ha dejado de ver a otras chicas

Kreacher les sacó la lengua antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Al anochecer, Harry llegó a casa de Hermione. Los señores Granger lo invitaron a pasar a la sala, mientras Hermione terminaba de arreglarse en su recámara. Harry aceptó su invitación, sintiéndose un poco incómodo, pero gracias a la amabilidad de los Granger, no tardó en agarrar confianza.

Hermione bajó a los pocos minutos y al hacerlo, Harry se quedó con la boca abierta: llevaba un elegante vestido azul, delicadamente ceñido a su cuerpo y su cabello lo llevaba recogido, dejando caer algunos cuantos rizos.

Harry quiso decirle algún cumplido, pero estaba tan embobado que no pudo decirle una palabra.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Hermione nerviosamente.

Harry asintió sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Por lo menos no es fea" –pensó.

Los dos se despidieron de los señores Granger y abandonaron la casa.

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Hermione ya una vez que estuvieron en el auto

-A mi casa, Winky preparó la cena, claro que le daré un bono extra por ello... Ya verás, te va a gustar.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él y tocó sus labios en un tierno beso.

Los dos llegaron a casa de Harry. Grande fue la sorpresa de Hermione cuando vio la luz de algunas velas colocadas estratégicamente en el vestíbulo, en la mesa del comedor había un elegante florero con rosas rojas, velas de diferentes tamaños, copas, champagne y la vajilla servida para dos personas.

"¿Qué es esto? Les dije a los elfos que quería algo sencillo" -pensó Harry con disgusto.

-La cena está lista –anunció Winky.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

-Me esmeré mucho, señorita -dijo la elfina-. Espero que le guste lo que cociné

-Gracias Winky -contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Dejé todo servido, pero cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, estaré en la cocina –dijo la elfina.

-No –dijo Harry-. Pueden retirarse a descansar, ya han hecho "bastante".

-Buenas noches, señor. Buenas noches, señorita –dijo Winky, retirándose.

-Ven, vamos a cenar –dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione y conduciéndola hasta la mesa del comedor. Abrió una silla para que ella se sentara y posteriormente él tomó asiento en otra.

Iban a empezar a cenar, cuando en ese momento, se escuchó la música de un saxofón.

"Voy a matar a Dobby y a Winky" -pensó Harry

-Wow –exclamó Hermione emocionada

-¿Te gusta la música?

-Sí, es muy romántica –dijo la chica sonriendo-. Esto es hermoso, me encanta. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

"Porque me urge casarme" -pensó

-Porque te quiero –contestó.

Hermione le sonrió, ni siquiera sus sueños eran tan perfectos.

Los dos cenaron y platicaron alegremente, teniendo como fondo la música del saxofón, la luz tenue de las velas y el suave perfume de las rosas.

Al terminar de cenar, Harry le pidió a Hermione que dieran un paseo por el jardín, los dos caminaron un buen rato, hasta que se cansaron y entonces Harry invitó una copa a Hermione, en la terraza.

-Estás muy bella –dijo Harry en tono galante.

-Gracias –dijo la chica

Harry bebió de su champagne, buscando la forma de armarse de valor y pedirle matrimonio.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa inocente y el cielo se abrió para él, recuperando su confianza.

-Herm –dijo Harry jugando con su copa-, esto te parecerá muy repentino. Vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿Qué es?

Harry tomó aire, ni en sus más locos sueños, se imagino pidiéndole matrimonio a Hermione.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -soltó

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta, su mirada pasó de la sorpresa a la alegría en fracción de segundos, que para Harry fueron eternos.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -preguntó la chica, aún sin dar crédito a la propuesta.

-Por supuesto que sí

-Pero, llevamos tan poco tiempo de novios

-Siempre he creído que no importa el tiempo, sino la intensidad de los sentimientos -contestó Harry, acariciando su cara con las manos.

-Quizás sea bueno conocernos un poco más

-¿De qué hablas? Llevamos media vida de conocernos, no hay nada de mí que no sepas

-Pero aún así, esto es tan repentino.

-¿Sigues dudando de mi amor por ti?

-No, pero el matrimonio es algo muy serio… ¿Estás seguro que quieres casarte?

-Totalmente, te amo.

-Harry también te amo, pero...

-Pero ¿qué?

-Es muy pronto

-¿Por qué esperar más?

-¿Y por qué apresurar las cosas?

-Porque quiero estar contigo

Hermione sonrió, no sabía qué contestarle, se sentía halagada y mucho muy feliz; pero en el fondo, había algo que ella no podía explicarse, algo que le decía que la respuesta correcta era "no", porque de lo contrario sufriría mucho.

-No puedo –dijo ella.

-Por lo menos piénsalo -dijo Harry sorprendido y herido en su orgullo, siempre contó con un "sí"

-No. Tengo miedo

-¿A qué?

-No sé, ni yo misma lo entiendo

-Hermione Granger, no acepto un "no".

Hermione vaciló un momento, Harry era todo lo que había soñado y sin embargo, estaba rechazándolo, sin poder explicarse el motivo.

-Prométeme que lo vas a pensar –dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió, sintiéndose mal. Por nada del mundo quería lastimarlo.

-Te lo prometo –le dijo

Harry la abrazó, procurando ser mucho más tierno que de costumbre. Hermione lo besó en la mejilla, Harry la besó en los labios, repetidas veces, preguntándose qué tendría qué hacer para convencerla.

"Todavía falta un mes, seguro que puedo convencerla en ese lapso" -pensó Harry, ahora no sólo se trataba de ese estúpido decreto, sino de su orgullo herido-. "Ella tiene que ser mi esposa"

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si es así no olviden dejar reviews. **


	26. Si, acepto

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 26: SÍ, ACEPTO**

-Estoy harto -dijo Harry a Seamus, una tarde en el Ministerio.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Seamus riendo- ¿Tanto te molesta que Hermione no quiera casarse contigo?

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué se niega tanto? Después de la noche del sábado, he vuelto a tocar el tema tres veces más, y ella sigue diciendo que "no".

-¡Jajaja! Pensaste que diría que " sí " a la primera y ya viste que no cayó la paloma.

-Estoy cansado de insistir y de perder el tiempo. Es obvio que no quiere casarse.

-¿No será que ya sabe toda la verdad?

-¿Estás loco? Si lo supiera ya me hubiera matado

-¿Entonces?

-No me da ninguna respuesta lógica, sólo me pide tiempo... Voy a tener que buscar a alguien más.

-¿A quién?

-No sé, eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es no salir del Ministerio.

-Si es tan fácil conseguir a alguien más ¿por qué insistes en casarte con Hermione?

-Porque ya empecé el engaño y no sé cómo salir de él. Es increíble cómo una mentira te lleva a muchas más.

-¿No será que realmente quieres casarte con ella?

-Si Malfoy no estuviera en el Ministerio, yo ni siquiera estaría con Hermione.

-¿No? ¿Y qué fueron todos esos años juntos en Hogwarts? Allí no estaba Malfoy

-Era diferente

-¿De verdad no la quieres?

-Le tengo cariño, nada más.

* * *

-¿Y cómo vas con Harry? –preguntó Luna a Hermione, esa tarde en un restaurante del mundo mágico.

-Bien, muy bien –contestó la chica.

-¿Así nada más?

Hermione no pudo disimular una sonrisa antes de beber de su café.

-Algo me estás ocultando -dijo Luna

-Bueno, me pidió matrimonio –soltó Hermione.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó Luna emocionada.

-El sábado en la noche.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que lo iba a pensar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo rechazaste?

Hermione asintió, aún sintiéndose mal por ello.

-Pobre Harry –dijo Luna-. Supongo que no ha vuelto a insistir.

-Te equivocas, ha seguido insistiendo, por lo menos otras tres veces.

-Y supongo que lo único que haces es pedirle tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Es que no puedo creerlo. ¡El amor de tu vida te propone matrimonio y tú te das el lujo de decirle que quieres pensar todo con calma!

-Es que todo ha sido muy rápido.

-No sabes lo que yo daría por estar en tus zapatos, ya quisiera que Ron me invitará siquiera un helado… Yo en tu lugar, ya estaría organizando la boda.

-Entonces ¿crees que debo decirle que sí?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y si las cosas no funcionan?

-¿Por qué no van a funcionar? Tú lo quieres y él a ti, si los dos ponen de su parte, apuesto a que van a ser muy felices.

Hermione abrazó a su amiga.

-Luna, tengo miedo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, es un mal presentimiento.

-Es algo normal en todas las novias.

-¿Crees que nada más sea eso?

-Estoy segura.

Hermione sonrió, sintiéndose más tranquila.

-Hoy en la tarde que vea a Harry, le diré que "sí"

Luna pegó un brinco de alegría.

-No sabes el gusto que me da.

Hermione comenzó a reír.

-Pero tendrás que ayudarme a organizar la boda ¿eh?

-Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo.

* * *

Esa misma tarde en la Madriguera, Fred y George discutían sobre su nuevo producto, un caramelo capaz de convertir la lengua y los dientes en piedra. Ron trataba de no escucharlos y concentrarse en su trabajo, pero sus hermanos se lo impedían.

-¿Quieren callarse? -gritó

-Últimamente tienes muy mal genio –dijo Fred-. Te estás pareciendo a Percy.

-No me compares con él –exclamó Ron

-No, tienes razón –dijo George-. Has superado a Percy, ya no se te puede decir nada.

-Cuéntanos ¿por qué todo te molesta?

-Déjenme tranquilo

-No. Tienes que decirnos quién es esa mujer -dijo Fred

-Nadie

-¿Y esperas que te creamos? Ese genio tuyo es por una chica.

-¿Quién te rompió el corazón? –preguntó George.

-¿Hermione? –dijo Fred

-Cállense.

-Fue ella -dijo George.

-No cabe la menor duda -dijo Fred.

-¿Con quién está saliendo? –dijo George.

-Con Harry -soltó Ron.

Fred abrió la boca enormemente, George hasta tiró al suelo los caramelos que sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Harry y Hermione? –exclamó George atónito.

Ron asintió.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Desde cuándo andan? –preguntó Fred sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Según Harry llevan un mes, hasta quiere casarse con ella.

-¿Qué le pasa al loco de Harry? Nunca le vi intenciones de quererse casar con nadie.

-No lo sé, seguramente está enamorado de Hermione, ella es tan linda que cualquier hombre desearía estar con ella.

-Bueno, Hermione está preciosa, hasta yo me caso con ella -dijo Fred-, pero esto es muy repentino

-No sé que voy a hacer –dijo Ron con tristeza-. Yo la amo.

-Entonces dile a Hermione lo que sientes.

-Ella está enamorada de Harry, va a casarse con él; además Harry es mi amigo.

-Por eso mismo, no puede hacerte esto. Habla con él.

-Pero él quiere casarse con ella.

-Y tú también -dijo Fred.

-Hablen los dos con Hermione y que ella decida.

-No puedo, voy a salir perdiendo.

-Tienes que intentarlo.

Ron hundió la cabeza entre las manos, sintiendo perdida una batalla en la que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de luchar.

-Hace poco más de un mes ibas a declararte -dijo Fred- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Mamá enfermó y Hermione salió con Krum. Yo estaba muy molesto con ella, tarde mucho en superarlo.

-Y sin pensarlo, Harry se te adelantó -dijo George.

-No sé en qué momento paso -dijo Ron.

-Habla con ella –dijo Fred colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Está bien, voy a hacerlo –dijo Ron

* * *

-Adelante -dijo Harry, escuchando que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su oficina.

Hermione entró.

-¿Qué pasa, Herm? -dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y saliendo a su encuentro.

Hermione tomó aire, caminó hasta ponerse delante de él, lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo.

Él dejo escapar una gran sonrisa, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

-¡Hermione! -dijo Harry, tomándola entre sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza-. ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, te amo. No quiero separarme de ti nunca -dijo Hermione correspondiendo al abrazo de Harry

-Así será, mi amor -le aseguró Harry, besando los rizos de la chica, después le dio un beso en la sien, bajó hasta su mejilla y finalmente la besó en los labios, repetidas veces.

"Lo logré" -pensó Harry, mientras sus labios se dedicaban a engañar a Hermione. "Aceptó casarse conmigo... Fue mucho más sencillo de lo que imaginé".

-¿Y cuándo nos casamos? -preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé, tendremos que platicarlo.

-¿Qué te parece hoy mismo?

-¿HOY? ¿Estás loco?

-Sí, por ti.

Hermione sonrió, todo aquello era increíble.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Harry.

-Harry, no podemos casarnos hoy.

-¿Mañana?

-Tampoco

-¿Por qué?

-Porque primero necesito hablar con mis padres y ellos van a querer hablar contigo...

"Genial" -pensó Harry-. "Lo último que me faltaba: tener que convencer a los Granger".

-Además -continuó Hermione-, hay que ver el lugar de la ceremonia, el vestido, los invitados...

-Ya, ya, ya -exclamó Harry, cansinamente-. ¿O sea que quieres la gran boda? ¿Acaso somos la realeza?

-Por supuesto que no. Siempre he querido una boda tranquila... Algo íntimo, para nosotros.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo quiero unos días para organizar algo sencillo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Dos meses.

-Eso es una eternidad -dijo Harry, pensando que para ese entonces ya estaría fuera del ministerio… Solo tenía tres semanas antes de que entrara en vigor la nueva ley.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? -preguntó Hermione.

-La prisa es que muero por estar casado contigo -dijo Harry acariciando su mejilla.

Hermione rió, fascinada

-Tres semanas -dijo Harry-, nos casaremos dentro de tres sábados ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí -dijo Hermione sin perder su sonrisa.

-No te vayas a arrepentir ¿eh?

-Nunca.

"Bien -pensó Harry, al tiempo que abrazaba y besaba a Hermione-, así esa estúpida ley entrará en vigor hasta el lunes siguiente, después de que me haya casado".

**¡Ay, Harry! El que mata a puñaladas no puede morir a besos**


	27. Un regalo al anochecer

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 27: UN REGALO AL ANOCHECER**

Hermione tomó asiento junto al fuego de la chimenea, con su varita mágica hizo aparecer una pluma fuente, un pergamino limpio y un vaso con limonada. En el pergamino comenzó a apuntar todo lo que tendría que hacer durante las próximas tres semanas para tener una boda como la que siempre había soñado. Estaba tan contenta planeando todo, que ni siquiera oyó el timbre de la puerta, mucho menos escuchó cuando la Sra. Glenn fue a abrir y dejó pasar a Ron.

-Hola Hermione –saludó el muchacho

-¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione levantando la vista y sonriendo al chico.

-¿Cómo estás?

Hermione corrió a abrazarlo

-¡No vas a creerlo! ¡Voy a casarme con Harry!

Ron sintió una puñalada en el pecho.

-Harry y yo lo decidimos hoy, vamos a casarnos en tres semanas.

-¿Por qué tan pronto? –preguntó el pelirrojo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Harry quiere que sea lo antes posible.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Mucho –contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

Ron entornó los párpados tratando de ocultar su frustración.

-Hermione, si te dijera que hay alguien más que está enamorado de ti. ¿Reconsiderarías las cosas con Harry?

-¿Quién es ese alguien?

-Sólo es una suposición, por ejemplo Krum

Hermione negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

-Ron, soy feliz como nunca lo he sido. Quiero ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida y pensar en Harry y en mí. Quiero estar con él. Lo amo a él.

Ron apretó los puños con fuerza, luchando contra un deseo intenso de llorar.

-Harry es muy afortunado –le dijo.

Hermione sonrió.

-Él quiere que seas el padrino. ¿Ya hablo contigo? -preguntó la chica.

-No lo ha hecho, seguramente lo hará después.

-¿Aceptarás?

Ron asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias

El pelirrojo la abrazó.

-Sólo espero que seas muy feliz

-Lo seré, te lo aseguro –dijo Hermione, confundiendo el abrazo de Ron con un abrazo de amigos.

Ella se separó, Ron sacó de la bolsa de su chaqueta un estuche de terciopelo azul con una cinta dorada.

-Es para ti –le dijo

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Hermione con infantil sonrisa.

-Ábrelo.

Hermione tomó el estuche y lo abrió, pronto tuvo ante sus ojos un fino collar de oro blanco con un rubí en medio.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione sorprendida-. ¡Es precioso!

-Es mi regalo de bodas –dijo el chico.

La verdad era que le había comprado ese collar, el día que tuvo intenciones de confesarle sus sentimientos y pasó la noche en San Mungo, cuidando de Molly.

-De verdad, es muy hermoso.

-Es digno de ti

-Muchas gracias –dijo Hermione, sonriendo a su amigo-. Te prometo que lo conservaré siempre.

Ron sonrió y la volvió a abrazar, estrechando entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba y sufriendo lo indecible.

-Te quiero mucho, Ron –dijo la chica

-Yo también te quiero –le contestó.

Ron se separó lentamente, sintiendo que al soltarla se le iba la vida y con ella toda felicidad posible

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Ron reponiéndose.

-Pero acabas de llegar.

-Sí, pero seguramente querrás seguir organizando tu boda –dijo el chico, señalando el pergamino de los preparativos

La chica sonrió.

-Buena suerte, Hermione

-Buenas noches, Ron. Gracias por todo

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hablaste con ella? –le preguntó Fred a su hermano en cuanto lo vio llegar a la Madriguera.

Ron negó con la cabeza

-¿Por qué no le confesaste lo que sientes? –exclamó George

-No pude hacerlo, iba con toda la intención de decírselo, pero ella está tan feliz... Nunca en mi vida la he visto más sonriente... No ve más allá de Harry. Va con los ojos cerrados hacia él, como si nadie más existiera.

-Aún así, se lo hubieras dicho –dijo Fred

-¿Para qué arruinarle su dicha con mi desgracia? ¿Qué caso tiene que le hable de mi amor, si para ella solamente cuenta el amor de Harry?

-¡Ron!

-La perdí

-No digas eso –dijo George

Ron estaba tan triste que los gemelos ni siquiera se animaban a bromear con él.

-Es cierto –dijo Ron hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos, permitiéndose por primera vez el lujo de las lágrimas.

-Quizás ella no es para ti –dijo Fred al verlo.

-Si no es a ella, no quiero a nadie más.

-Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien –dijo George.

-Para mí, la única que cuenta es Hermione.


	28. Los preparativos

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 28: LOS PREPARATIVOS**

Organizar la boda fue mucho más difícil de lo que Hermione imaginó alguna vez, sobre todo porque tenía que hacer muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Una tarde en la que Harry pasó a visitarla, ella sacó las revistas que tenía y comenzó a mostrárselas.

-¿Te gustan los arreglos blancos o los azules? –preguntó Hermione.

-Los que tú decidas están bien –dijo Harry con total desinterés.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry? -exclamó Hermione-. Desde que comencé con los preparativos, tú no has dicho una sola palabra, así yo no puedo organizar nada.

Harry apenas y miró la revista que Hermione le enseñaba.

-Prefiero los azules.

-Entonces mandaré a hacer los azules. ¿Qué sabor de pastel prefieres?

-Chocolate.

-¿Chocolate? ¿Para una boda?

-Sí

Hermione vaciló.

-Puede ser el pan de vainilla adornado con chocolate blanco –sugirió Harry

-Me convenciste –dijo la chica, recuperando la sonrisa.

Harry tomó una de las revistas de Hermione, tenía que mostrar más interés o de lo contrario la boda no estaría lista para el día y hora señalados.

-Me gustan estos manteles –dijo el chico-, combinan con los arreglos de las mesas.

-A mí también me gustan.

Los padres de Hermione entraron en ese momento. Harry tragó saliva, los Granger habían llegado antes de lo acostumbrado con la única intención de hablar con él.

-Hola Harry -saludó la señora Granger alegremente

-Buenas tardes señora, buenas tardes señor –dijo Harry cortésmente.

-Hola muchacho –dijo el señor Granger, estrechándole la mano. Harry correspondió al gesto.

Ambos padres tomaron asiento en la sala, colocándose enfrente de los muchachos.

-¿De manera que quieres casarte con mi hija? –preguntó el Sr. Granger, yendo directamente al grano.

-Sí, señor

El señor Granger frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, Harry sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

-¿Y tú lo quieres? –preguntó su padre a Hermione

-Sí, papá.

-¿Y tú a ella? –preguntó a Harry

-Mucho, señor

El padre de Hermione se llevo la mano a la barbilla, tal parecía que estaba meditando la situación.

-¿Cuándo planean casarse? –preguntó.

-En dos semanas y media –contestó Hermione.

-¿Por qué tan prisa? –preguntó la señora Granger sorprendida.

-¿No estarás embarazada, verdad? –preguntó el padre mirando muy seriamente a Hermione.

-No, papá.

-Entonces ¿cuál es la prisa?

-Bueno –dijo Harry-, los dos nos queremos y no encontramos razones para seguir esperando.

El padre de Hermione asintió.

-Está bien, pueden casarse.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su papá.

-Pero más te vale que seas muy feliz.

-Gracias papá –dijo la chica, cubriéndole las mejillas de besos.

Harry suspiró aliviado, ahora sólo faltaba que Hermione firmará el acta de matrimonio.

-Gracias, señor Granger –dijo Harry

-Cuídala mucho, Harry –dijo la Sra. Granger

-Descuide, ella estará bien.

Hermione fue y lo abrazó. Harry la besó, mientras los Granger sacaban champagne y copas para un brindis.

-No veo la hora en que seas mi esposa –susurró Harry al oído.

-Eso será muy pronto, dos semanas vuelan.

-Por mí me caso hoy mismo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza al tiempo que jugaba con su cabello negro azabache.

* * *

-Tienes que hacer público tu matrimonio con Hermione –dijo Seamus a Harry una tarde en el Ministerio de Magia-. Si yo fuera tú, invitaría a toda la prensa.

-No es tan mala idea –dijo Harry, imaginando la cara de disgusto de Malfoy cuando viera en las revistas la foto de Hermione y él, recién casados-. Le diré a Luna que haga un reportaje de la boda.

-A la prensa le encanta hablar, tira la casa por la ventana y tu boda será todo un acontecimiento.

-Tienes razón, entre más se hable de la boda, mejor.

En ese momento, Tonks entró al despacho de Harry.

-¿Qué hacen? – preguntó alegremente

-Nada –dijo Seamus-, Harry me platica de su boda.

-Entonces ¿Si te vas a casar?

Harry asintió con cara de horror.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Hermione –dijo Seamus

-Tú no puedes hacer eso -dijo Tonks lentamente, como si quisiera digerir la noticia.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Harry

-Porque te conozco y sé que no estás enamorado de ella.

-Eso no va a impedir que me case.

-¿Le has dicho la verdad a Hermione? –exclamó Tonks-. ¿Sabe ella acerca de El Decreto No. 1 Para Ejercer La Profesión De Auror?

-No lo sabe y te prohíbo que le digas una sola palabra.

-Hermione es mi amiga y no puedo permitir que la utilices de esta forma.

-¿No fuiste tú quién me sugirió que me casará?

-Sí, pero jamás me imagine que fueras capaz de algo así

-El engaño ya está hecho y dentro de una semana es mi boda.

-Prefiero que salgas del Ministerio, a ver casada a Hermione contigo.

-No te metas en esto. ¡Ella aceptó casarse!

-Porque no sabe la verdad.

-Y no la sabrá.

-Yo no pienso quedarme callada –dijo Tonks-, voy a decirle todo.

-Nunca.

-¡Voy a buscar a Hermione! –dijo la chica amenazadoramente, después salió del despacho azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Harry soltó una palabrota al verla salir.

-¡Hermione te va a matar! –dijo Seamus.

-Ella cree que la quiero. Si Tonks le cuenta todo, no será difícil contradecirla.

* * *

El sol de la tarde iluminaba la casa de los Granger. Hermione había convertido la sala en un auténtico vivero, había llevado docenas de flores de todos los tamaños, formas y colores, tratando de elegir las más bellas para su ramo de novia.

-Hola –la saludó Tonks.

-Hola –saludó Hermione.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy escogiendo las flores que llevará mi ramo ¿Qué te parecen estás? Son Lilis, quizás a Harry le gusten.

-Sobre eso quiero hablarte –dijo Tonks.

-¿No te gustan?

-Están bonitas, pero tienes que escucharme.

Hermione dejo lo que hacía y puso toda su atención en Tonks.

-Sé que esto te va a sonar extraño, pero tengo que ser sincera contigo: por tu propio bien, no te puedes casar con Harry.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque Harry no te quiere

-Por supuesto que me quiere –dijo Hermione ofendida-. Si no fuera así, ¿por qué querría casarse conmigo?

-Porque tiene que hacerlo –exclamó Tonks-. Verás, Harry y todos los aurores tienen que estar casados para así poder seguir…

-Basta –dijo Hermione cortando lo que Tonks quería decirle-. No quiero oírte, si sólo vas a intrigar en contra de Harry, es mejor que te vayas

-No estoy intrigando

-Yo sé que él me quiere y con eso me basta. Tampoco quiero escuchar chismes.

-No son chismes

-Vete –dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y señalando la puerta de su casa-. No quiero seguir escuchándote… Harry me quiere y es lo único que me importa.

-Allá tú –dijo Tonks antes de salir de la casa-. Haz lo que quieras, al menos trate de advertírtelo.

**Hermione, ojalá hubieras escuchado a Tonks**


	29. Una pelea inesperada

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 29: UNA PELEA INESPERADA**

Harry fue a visitar a Hermione para arreglar los últimos preparativos de la boda.

-¿Qué te parece? –dijo Harry en cuanto la vio-. Luna va a hacer un reportaje especial sobre la boda, saldrá publicado en el siguiente número de "El Quisquilloso".

Hermione se sorprendió al oír aquello.

-No creí que quisieras hacer público algo así.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estoy casado contigo.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó, sintiéndose segura del amor de Harry.

"Es mi mejor amigo, no sería capaz de engañarme. Lo que dice Tonks no puede ser cierto".

-¿Qué te falta para la boda? –preguntó Harry.

-Creo que ya nada, hoy voy a ir a recoger el vestido.

-Entonces, vamos. Te acompañaré.

-No creo que sea conveniente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque el novio no debe ver el vestido hasta el día de la boda.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque es tradición... Costumbre.

-Pues es una costumbre bastante estúpida -sentenció Harry-. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te acompañe?

-Bueno, nada -admitió Hermione.

-Entonces, vamos.

* * *

-Buenas tardes -saludaron los dos chicos a Madame Malkin.

-Buenas tardes -contestó ella.

-¿Se acuerda de mí? -preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto. Usted es la chica que se casa el sábado, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Supongo que aquí tenemos al novio -dijo la modista-. Nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

-Así es.

-Bueno, me es muy grato informarles que el vestido ya está listo

-Menos mal -dijo Harry

-Ven conmigo -dijo Madame Malkin, jalando a Hermione-. Necesito revisar los últimos detalles.

-Esperare aquí -dijo Harry a su novia-. Me vienes a modelar.

-Claro, si tú quieres -dijo Hermione, y le dio un beso antes de seguir a Madame Malkin.

Harry comenzó a pasearse por la tienda con gran impaciencia, por un momento se le ocurrió ir a darse una vuelta a la tienda de Quidditch y regresar más tarde, pero una de las asistentes de Madame Malkin, comenzó a mostrarle todo tipo de trajes para caballero con la esperanza de que Harry se interesara por alguno.

"¿Por qué se tarda tanto?" -pensó desesperado.

Y justo en ese momento, Hermione apareció modelando su vestido de novia.

Harry la evaluó con la mirada, Hermione se veía hermosa, pero el vestido no fue de su agrado, por la simple razón de que era muy sencillo.

Seamus lo había convencido: para callarle la boca a los Malfoy, la boda tenía que ser todo un acontecimiento, algo que diera de qué hablar. Ese vestido no daría mucho de qué hablar, Hermione debía lucir algo más ostentoso.

-¿Cómo me veo? -preguntó Hermione sonriendo.

-No me gusta -soltó Harry.

Hermione se quedó helada.

-Pero ¿por qué? -preguntó ella débilmente. Había esperado que Harry le dijera que se veía bonita o que el vestido le quedaba bien, pero no aquello.

-No me gusta -repitió Harry-. Ese vestido es muy... -buscó la palabra correcta- "simple"... no te queda... Debiste haber escogido algo más elegante.

-En mi opinión -dijo Madame Malkin, entrometiéndose-, ese vestido es muy elegante, recuerde usted que lo sencillo siempre es lo más elegante

-¿Cuál es el precio? -preguntó Harry.

-Cien galeones -dijo la asistente.

-¿Ves? -dijo Harry a Hermione-. El precio lo dice todo... No puedo creer que hayas elegido ese pedazo de tela… Vamos, cámbiate de ropa y elige otro.

-Harry, a mí me gusta -dijo Hermione, sintiendo en el pecho aquella sensación líquida que antecedía a las lágrimas.

-A mí no

-Harry…

-Elige otro

Hermione le dio la espalda, queriendo ocultar las lágrimas... Harry hizo caso omiso y se dirigió a Madame Malkin.

-Queremos ver otros modelos –le dijo.

Madame Malkin contrariada, sacó un catálogo de modelos exclusivos y se los mostró a Harry. El chico hojeó el catálogo, fijándose únicamente en el precio de los vestidos.

Hermione ni siquiera le hizo caso, fue con la empleada al probador y se cambió de ropa, pidiéndole que empacara su vestido.

Harry terminó de ver el catálogo, seleccionó el vestido más caro y le dijo a Hermione, en cuanto volvió del probador:

-Este me gusta.

Hermione ni siquiera volteó a ver el vestido que Harry le enseñaba.

-Este queremos –dijo Harry a Madame Malkin.

Hermione clavó sus ojos en Harry, por un momento, él sintió que iba a cancelar la boda.

-No te enojes, mi amor. Lo único que quiero es que estés preciosa el día de nuestra boda –dijo Harry, secando con su pulgar un par de lágrimas que rodaban sobre su mejilla.

Madame Malkin evaluó el vestido que Harry le había mostrado y comenzó a darles la descripción:

-Es un vestido muy elegante y muy caro, es un modelo exclusivo que ninguna novia ha escogido hasta el momento, usted sería la primera y la última. El corset es de hombros caídos, está adornado por pequeños diamantes que dan forma a finísimas flores. La falda es amplia, redonda, cubierta de vaporosas capas de tul de seda. La cola del vestido es de seda, mide más de cuatro metros y está adornada por pequeñas cuentas de cristal.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Harry a Herm.

-No quiero casarme –contestó Hermione-. Si no soy libre de llevar el vestido que yo escogí, no quiero casarme.

-Pero ¿qué dices? –exclamó Harry.

Hermione ni siquiera le contestó, dio media vuelta y salió de la boutique de Madame Malkin

-Ese vestido está bien –dijo Harry a Madame Malkin-, seguramente aún tiene apuntadas las medidas de mi futura esposa, encárguese de tener el vestido listo para la tarde del viernes.

-¿Está loco? –exclamó la señora-. Ese vestido es muy sofisticado, no se hace de la noche a la mañana. Si quiere que esté listo, tendrá que pagar más por él.

-No importa, hágalo

Harry salió de la boutique de Madame Malkin, volteó la vista hacia ambos lados de la calle, pero Hermione había desaparecido.

-¿En dónde se habrá metido? -pensó el chico

Comenzó a buscarla por todo el callejón Diagon, pero no encontró ni rastro de ella.


	30. Un regalo de compromiso

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 30: UN REGALO DE COMPROMISO**

Hermione llegó a su casa, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ella hacía por contenerlas.

-Hermione ¿Ya llegaste? -preguntó la señora Glenn desde la cocina

-Sí

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Estuvo listo tu vestido?

Hermione no contestó, prefirió entrar a la cocina y abrazar a la vieja ama de llaves.

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó la Sra. Glenn al verla llorar-. ¿Te peleaste con Harry?

-No le gustó el vestido que escogí, me dijo que mejor lo cambiará.

-¿Por qué?

-La pareció muy sencillo.

-¿Y por eso han peleado?

-Fue muy grosero conmigo, quiso imponerme el vestido que él quería. Dijo cosas horribles y lo que hizo estuvo muy mal.

-Esto no me gusta nada, Herm

-No sé qué pensar. Tonks vino a verme y me dijo que no debía casarme con Harry, que él no me quiere.

-¿En qué se basa Tonks para decir eso?

-No sé, ni siquiera quise escuchar sus razones

-¿Y tú? ¿Crees que Harry te quiere?

-Sí

La señora Glenn dio un suspiro y le dijo:

-Hay veces que sólo vemos lo que queremos ver. Hacemos de un pequeño detalle algo grande y pasamos por alto las cosas que no nos gustan. Imaginamos una persona muy distinta de la que realmente tenemos en frente. Abre bien los ojos y observa.

-¿Es que tú tampoco crees que él me quiere? -exclamó Hermione

-Francamente hay muchas cosas que no me gustan. Siento que él te está presionando para que se casen.

-No es así, fui yo la que aceptó casarse con él.

-Porque él no dejaba de insistir.

Hermione desvió los ojos confundida, para luego volverse y exclamar:

-¡No me importa lo que todo el mundo piense, yo sé que él me quiere!

La Sra. Glenn la miró con tristeza, Hermione nunca antes le había gritado. Se produjo un silencio muy incómodo, la chica arrepentida, la abrazó llorando.

-Perdóname. Estoy tan confundida

-Está bien -dijo la señora Glenn dando unas palmadas en el hombro de la chica-. No llores más.

El timbre de la casa sonó insistentemente, las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas.

-Yo iré a abrir -dijo la Sra. Glenn

Ella salió de la cocina, Hermione aprovechó para lavarse la cara. No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando la Sra. Glenn regresó para decirle que Harry quería hablar con ella.

-Lo hice pasar, te está esperando en la sala -dijo la vieja ama de llaves.

-Gracias -dijo la chica, todavía limpiando su rostro con una toalla.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? -preguntó Harry en cuanto Hermione entró a la sala-. Te busqué por todo el Callejón Diagon y no te encontré.

Hermione no le contestó, se quedó parada en silencio, esperando una disculpa de Harry.

-¿Por qué te quedas callada?

Hermione le dirigió una mirada que era todo un reproche.

-Lamento mucho lo del vestido -dijo Harry finalmente.

A pesar de la disculpa, Hermione no cambió su actitud con él.

-Hermione, por favor, no estés así conmigo -dijo Harry al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

Harry se acercó a ella, quiso reconciliarse con un beso, pero ella lo apartó.

-Perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada seca, inexpresiva.

Harry hubiera preferido que Hermione le gritará, incluso que le lanzará un encantamiento, pero no le gustaba esa mirada y mucho menos el silencio entre los dos.

-Linda, lo siento mucho. Por favor, sonríe y di que me perdonas. No quiero que nos casemos enojados.

Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisa. Harry también sonrió y la abrazó.

-Lo siento -repitió él, dándole un beso en la sien.

Hermione le sonrió más abiertamente, aceptando sus disculpas. Harry la besó en la punta de la nariz y luego en los labios.

-No sabes todo lo que te busque por el Callejón Diagon -dijo Harry, acariciando el rostro de la chica-. No me gustó que hayas regresado sola a casa. Si algo te hubiera pasado, no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-No me paso nada -dijo ella.

-Si no te hubieras ido, te hubiera llevado a las afueras de Londres. Tenía una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa? -preguntó la chica arqueando las cejas coquetamente.

A Harry le encantó su gesto.

-Sólo es un pequeño regalo. Si quieres, vamos a comprarlo.

-Pero ¿qué es?

-Ya lo verás, te va a encantar -dijo Harry antes de darle un beso.

* * *

Harry llevó a Hermione a las afueras de Londres, manejó alrededor de una hora, sólo para llegar a un viejo y destartalado edificio, muy apartado del centro.

-¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó Hermione, echando un vistazo a aquel lugar que le inspiraba mucha desconfianza.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de Hermione para ayudarla a bajar.

-Ven

-¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó Hermione mientras bajaba del auto.

Harry guardó silencio, se limitó a tomarla de la mano, conduciéndola hasta el interior del edificio.

Apenas entraron, Hermione sintió un escalofrío horrible recorrer su cuerpo, no le gustaban los lugares desconocidos, mucho menos los lugares sombríos y destartalados.

-No hay nada que temer –dijo Harry, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

Una vieja bruja apareció en ese momento, vestía ropas viejas y arrugadas, su aspecto era tan sombrío como el de aquel lugar.

-Tranquila, estamos en la mejor de las joyerías del mundo mágico –dijo Harry a Hermione antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? –preguntó la vieja bruja con voz amable.

-Sí, queremos ver anillos de compromiso –dijo Harry-, quiero regalarle uno a mi futura esposa.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó la chica con gesto infantil.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo Harry sonriendo ante esa inocente mirada-. Dentro de cinco días nos casamos y yo todavía no te he comprado una sortija. Anda, elige una.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó feliz. Él la besó en los labios.

La vieja bruja comenzó a sacar varios estuches con finas sortijas y fue mostrando una por una a Hermione

-Esta me gusta –dijo Hermione al cabo de veinte minutos que a Harry le parecieron tres horas.

Harry observó el anillo, seguramente costaba una fortuna, no solamente por la clase de diamante, sino por la exquisitez del trabajo.

No se equivocó. En cuanto la bruja les dio el precio, Harry quiso irse de espaldas.

-Será mejor que elija otra –dijo Hermione apenada, jamás se imaginó que aquel anillo fuera tan caro.

-No. Si esa sortija te gusta, esa nos llevamos.

-Harry, es muy cara.

-Nada, esa nos llevamos –dijo Harry, sin querer que Hermione perdiera otra media hora escogiendo.

-¡Felicitaciones señorita! –dijo la bruja-. Se lleva usted la mejor sortija que tengo. ¿Quiere que se la envuelva?

-No, me la llevaré puesta.

Hermione iba a colocársela, cuando Harry la detuvo.

-Deja que yo lo haga –dijo el chico, tomando con una mano la delicada mano de Hermione y con la otra el anillo.

Hermione sonrió al tiempo que Harry deslizaba el anillo en su dedo anular. Sonrió aún más después de que Harry selló su compromiso con un beso.

-Gracias –dijo la chica contemplando el hermoso anillo

-No tienes nada que agradecer –le dijo el chico antes de volver a besarla.

Después de pagar y para festejar, Harry invitó a Hermione a cenar a un restaurante muggle.

-Lo estuve pensando y creo que tienes razón –dijo la chica, mientras cenaban

-¿En qué, preciosa?

-Voy a usar el vestido que a ti te gustó

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Se supone que la novia se arregla para el novio. Tú eres el novio, no puedo casarme con un vestido que no te gusta.

Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Mañana iré con Madame Malkin, para ver el nuevo vestido.

-Hermione, no lo hagas.

-Ya está decidido.

Él asintió, sintiendo un incómodo remordimiento.

-Te vas a ver mucho más linda -dijo Harry

Ella sonrió. Harry la tomó de la mano, besando el anillo.

-Perdóname nuevamente, nunca quise lastimarte

Hermione lo miró con sus hermosos ojos café aceptando sus disculpas. Conocía bastante bien a ese necio y sabía por experiencia que muy pocas veces pedía perdón. Parecía realmente arrepentido porque toda la tarde había tratado de contentarla y vaya que lo había conseguido.

-Tienes que prometerme que no volverás a hacer lo que hiciste.

-Nunca -dijo el chico antes de besar sus labios.


	31. La boda

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 31: LA BODA**

Un muchacho alto, güero y rostro muy blanco estaba trabajando en su despacho. Intentaba redactar una carta para despedir a varios magos del Consejo Regulador de Escobas, pero en esa tarde lluviosa, era imposible concentrarse.

-¡No puedo! –exclamó Draco Malfoy, tirando el pergamino al bote-. Hoy todo me sale mal.

Una bruja de cabellos cortos y negros, cuyo nombre era Pansy Parkinson irrumpió en su despacho.

-Hola

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Draco.

-¿Es así cómo me recibes después de tantos años de novios? –exclamó la chica.

-No estoy de humor para reproches. Dime a qué has venido.

-Quiero que vayamos a comer a mi restaurante favorito.

-En este momento no puedo, tengo que terminar una carta.

-Ya veo –dijo Pansy, mordiéndose los labios para no hacer otro reproche y tomando asiento en un cómodo sillón-. Te espero

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y tomó otro pergamino

-¿Sabías que Potter y Granger van a casarse mañana? –preguntó Pansy

-No –mintió Draco

-He escuchado algunos rumores

-¿Y qué es lo que dicen? -preguntó el rubio con repentino interés

-Que se están casando con mucha premura. Hay quienes aseguran que ella está embarazada

-No creo. Ella creció en un hogar muggle con unos padres conservadores

-También dicen que Potter decidió casarse a raíz del artículo de Corazón de Bruja, aquel que decía que ella estaba saliendo con Viktor Krum.

-Vaya, vaya

-Además están tirando la casa por la ventana. Una empleada de Madame Malkin me dijo que escogieron el vestido más caro de la tienda. La dueña de la joyería dijo que Potter compró un anillo muy fino con un diamante exquisito.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?

-Sí

-Mi padre y Umbridge hicieron una ley con algunos requisitos para ejercer la profesión de auror.

-¿Quieres decir que Potter se está casando con la sangre sucia para seguir trabajando en el Ministerio?

-Así es

-Yo sabía que ningún hombre sería capaz de casarse con ella –dio Parkinson con sonrisa triunfante que en el fondo reflejaba envidia-. ¿Quién puede enamorarse de un ratón de biblioteca?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. Jamás admitiría que Granger era la bruja más inteligente y bonita que conocía. No, un aristócrata de sangre limpia como él, no podía pensar eso.

-Y si se casan ¿cómo vas a sacar a Potter del Ministerio?

-No lo sé, el plan falló. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, Potter cumplía con todo.

-Piensa que no todo salió mal. Si es un matrimonio arreglado, ninguno de los dos será feliz.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día de la boda, muy temprano Harry se levantó con una terrible jaqueca, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

"No puedo hacerle esto a Hermione" –pensó para sí-. "Ella está enamorada de mí, yo no puedo casarme con ella a costa de un engaño… La deseo y la quiero, pero eso no me convierte en el hombre que ella necesita".

Salió a la terraza para respirar aire fresco, con su varita hizo aparecer un teléfono celular, necesitaba hablar con ella:

-Hola -contestó Hermione

-Hola, linda. ¿Te desperté?

-Sí, pero no importa, me alegra oírte.

-Necesito preguntarte algo -dijo Harry

-¿Qué es?

-¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione rió

-Sí

-¿Segura?

-Totalmente.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sólo quería asegurarme de que no te hayas arrepentido.

-Harry Potter, no me salgas con dudas. Si me plantas hoy, te mato.

-Nunca haría eso. Si tú quieres y me aceptas, nos casaremos hoy en la noche.

-Sí, quiero.

-Gracias, Hermione.

Harry colgó, lo último que se merecía Hermione era que él la dejará plantada el día de la boda. No, él jamás podía hacerla pasar por esa vergüenza. Miró el jardín, sintiéndose el peor patán de todos los hombres. Estaba decidido, en unas horas más, Hermione sería su esposa.

-Señor –dijo Winky, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. ¿Me mandó llamar?

-Sí, voy a ir al salón de fiestas, ayer le prometí a Hermione que vigilaría que todo estuviera en orden

-Sí, señor –contestó la elfina-. Nosotros ya tenemos todo listo para recibir a la señora

Harry subió al auto y manejó hasta un elegante salón de fiestas muggle, lugar que Hermione había escogido para la fiesta debido a que toda su familia era muggle.

Al llegar, Harry encontró un sin fin de meseros que iban y venían de un lado a otro, acomodando mesas, sillas, manteles, arreglos florales y velas. Un par de magos disfrazados de muggles, encendían bengalas de los gemelos Weasley, adornando el salón con luces y estrellas. Al fondo, había músicos acomodando todo tipo de instrumentos, para que una vez, llegado el momento, comenzará el baile. En la cocina, encontró a más de tres chefs preparando el banquete, aquello olía exquisito.

-Se ve muy bien todo –dijeron los magos a Harry

Harry asintió, todo estaba en orden, listo para la boda.

* * *

Al caer las siete de la noche, en la capilla del salón de fiestas, Hermione caminó hacia Harry, acompañada del brazo de su padre.

Todos los invitados estaban en sus lugares, viéndola caminar hacia el altar, mientras que en todo el lugar se escuchaba la marcha nupcial.

Harry no podía creer que era Hermione, la hermosa mujer que se dirigía hacia él. Estaba más bella que nunca. Su vestido blanco lo llevaba delicadamente ceñido a su cuerpo, y su cabello suelto, bien rizado y adornado con finos hilos de oro.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa, nunca antes había visto a Harry tan guapo.

-Estás preciosa, Herm –dijo Harry

-Gracias -contestó ella con un discreto rubor en sus mejillas, aquello sólo contribuyó a seducir aún más a Harry

Ambos novios se tomaron de las manos y primero los casó un sacerdote y después un juez. Luna con todo un grupo de periodistas y camarógrafos, captaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de la boda: la expresión dulce de Hermione, la mirada serena de Harry y las sonrisas cómplices entre los dos.

La Sra. Weasley no pudo evitar llorar durante las dos ceremonias. A su lado, Ron estaba sufriendo como un condenado a muerte, tenía la certeza de haber perdido una batalla, en la que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de combatir. A cada rato sentía un nudo en la garganta, tenía que entornar los párpados para evitar las lágrimas, y aún así, un único consuelo le quedaba: Hermione y Harry eran felices.

A pesar de su dolor, al terminar ambas ceremonias, Ron fue el primero en felicitar a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Más te vale que la cuides mucho –dijo Ron a Harry, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Así lo haré –dijo Harry, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Eres muy afortunado. Ella es única

-Lo sé

Posteriormente, Ron abrazó a Hermione.

-¡Qué bonita te ves! –le dijo

-Gracias –dijo ella con voz dulce

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, porque varios invitados se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja. Ron se apartó y procuró estar sonriente todo el tiempo, para que ni Harry, ni Hermione sospecharan de su dolor, por nada del mundo quería arruinarles la noche a sus amigos.

Los juegos artificiales dieron comienzo a la gran fiesta: el banquete estuvo delicioso, la música no dejó nada que desear y el pastel de más de quince pisos, resultó más alto que Hagrid.

Después del brindis, Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y juntos se dirigieron al centro de la pista. A la vista de todos sus invitados bailaron abrazados, dejándose llevar por la suave música

Harry la abrazó, cerrando por completo la distancia que los separaba, deseaba con todo su ser a esa mujer que además de ser hermosa ahora era suya. ¿Qué era lo atraía tanto? ¿Su ternura? ¿Su inocencia? ¿Su belleza? ¿O simplemente era el peso de tantas mentiras lo que le hacía comportarse tierno y galante?

Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír, sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño: Harry era todo lo que siempre había querido y a pesar de su noviazgo y la boda, el amor entre los dos aún le parecía un milagro.

Al dar las doce de la noche, Harry y Hermione abandonaron el salón de fiestas y abordaron el auto que los esperaba en la entrada.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Harry, los dos iban abrazados en silencio, Hermione descansando tranquilamente en el hombro de Harry, mientras que él tenía la cabeza hundida en sus rizos, no podía dejar de aspirar su perfume.

"La deseo tanto" – se dijo a sí mismo.

Hermione le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, Harry la beso en la sien y después hizo un camino de besos hasta su cuello.

"Hoy serás mía, Hermione" – pensó el chico.

El auto se detuvo en el jardín. Harry bajo y dio la mano a su esposa para ayudarla a bajar.

-Gracias

-Espero que te guste vivir aquí- dijo Harry señalando la enorme construcción-. A partir de hoy, eres la señora de la casa.

Hermione asintió, aún sin poder creer que se había convertido en la esposa de Harry.

-Nada más no vayas a ser muy estricta con los elfos -bromeó Harry, sabiendo que Hermione no tardaría en liberarlos de toda "esclavitud"

-¿Dónde están?

-Hoy no vendrán, solamente seremos tú y yo.

Hermione advirtió el significado de las palabras de Harry, a pesar de la confianza entre los dos, no pudo evitar bajar los ojos con cierta timidez.

-¿Qué ocurre, señora Potter? -dijo Harry cariñoso, tomándola de la barbilla para que ella lo mirará.

Hermione sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry, él la beso en los labios.

-No tengas miedo, preciosa -murmuró Harry antes de tomarla en sus brazos para atravesar el umbral.


	32. La cruel verdad

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 32: LA CRUEL VERDAD **

Harry abrió los ojos en cuanto el sol iluminó la habitación, Hermione dormía tranquilamente junto a él. Sonrió al recordar la mágica noche que habían pasado juntos, se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Hermione despertó.

-Buenos días, señora Potter –saludó Harry

Ella le regaló una sonrisa

-Buenos días, mi amor

Harry la besó en los labios.

-¿Todos los días amaneces igual de hermosa? –dijo Harry

-¿Crees que soy hermosa? –dijo Hermione

-Mucho

Ella rió, hechizándolo con su risa.

-Te amo, Harry. Soy muy feliz.

Él la besó en los labios con pasión, sintiéndose más atraído que nunca, pero también muy feliz.

"¿Qué voy a hacer cuando tenga que separarme de ella? –pensó el chico

Hermione extendió los brazos para abrazarlo. Harry recibió a su esposa cubriéndola de caricias. No era ningún sacrificio estar con ella.

* * *

Iba a oscurecer cuando los elfos llegaron a casa de Harry, el chico no tardo en presentar a Hermione oficialmente como la señora de la casa. Hermione se sintió un poco extraña pero también emocionada con esa nueva sensación que le causaba jugar el papel de esposa.

Dobby y Winky la recibieron con respeto y cariño, pero Kreacher con cierto desdén e indiferencia que a Hermione no le paso desapercibido.

-Winky –pidió Hermione-. ¿Podrías ayudarme a desempacar?

-Por supuesto

La elfina y Hermione subieron a la recamara principal. Harry prefirió aguardar en la sala.

-¿Le gustó la habitación? –preguntó Winky

-Es preciosa –contestó la chica. La cama era ancha y suave, había una mesa con flores frescas, un magnífico espejo, alto hasta el techo, un cómodo sillón de lectura y un bonito tocador de madera de cedro, había también una puerta cristal con cortinas transparentes que conducía a una enorme terraza.

Dobby llamó a la puerta, subiendo un par de maletas. Los Granger las habían enviado esa tarde.

-Gracias –contestó Hermione, mientras el elfo colocaba las maletas en el sillón de lectura.

-De nada

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó, quizás proveniente del closet, Hermione pegó un brinco.

-No se asuste, señora –dijo Winky-. Se trata de Kreacher

En ese momento, la puerta del armario se abrió y apareció Kreacher, mucho más viejo que nunca.

-¡No sangre sucia! –exclamó el elfo indignado-. Cuando mi vieja ama y señora supo que el señor James Potter se había casado con una sangre sucia se indignó mucho. La sangre limpia de los Potter mezclada con ese tipo de gente, y ahora 27 años más tarde, el hijo comete el mismo error. ¡No sangre sucia!

-¡Kreacher! -dijo Winky-. Si el señor te escucha, te va echar a la calle.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por llamar sangre sucia a su "esposa"? Ni siquiera la quiere, todos sabemos por qué se caso con ella.

Hermione sintió que le clavaban una espina en el pecho. ¿De qué estaba hablando el elfo?

-No haga caso, señora –dijo Dobby-. ¡Kreacher está loco!

-¡No estoy loco! –gritó Kreacher-. El señor sólo se casó con ella para poder seguir trabajando en el Ministerio, para no salir despedido y así poder vigilar a Lucious Malfoy.

-Kreacher, no digas tonterías–dijo Winky.

-¡Es cierto! El señor no la quiere, nunca la ha querido. Yo mismo encontré un papel en el saco del señor, donde decía que para poder seguir trabajando como auror tenía que estar casado.

Hermione sintió gruesas lágrimas salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus mejillas, su corazón latía con tal brusquedad que parecía que su pecho iba a reventar. Era algo tan atroz que se negaba a creerlo.

-¿Qué gritos son esos? –exclamó Harry apareciendo ese momento.

Todos voltearon a verlo

-Lo siento, señor –dijo Kreacher-. Yo sólo quería conocer a su esposa.

-Largo aquí –dijo Harry.

El elfo salió haciendo una reverencia. Dobby y Winky lo siguieron, dejando solos a Harry y a Hermione.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Harry viendo correr las lágrimas por el rostro de la chica.

Hermione con voz ahogada y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le preguntó:

-¿Es cierto que sólo te casaste conmigo para poder seguir trabajando en el Ministerio?

Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Quién le había dicho eso?

-¿Es cierto? –volvió a preguntar la chica con el alma en un hilo, deseando que él lo negará todo, que la abrazará y le dijera que sólo por amor se había casado con ella.

Harry sintió los ojos de Hermione fijos en él, unos ojos que buscaban desesperadamente una respuesta. La mirada de Hermione era tan profunda, que Harry no pudo mantener un segundo más el contacto visual, tuvo que desviar los ojos sintiendo quemarse en la brasa de su mirada.

-¡Contéstame! -gritó Hermione

-Sí –dijo Harry finalmente, cansado de llevar el peso de tantas mentiras.

¿Qué caso tenía negar las cosas? Finalmente, ella ya se había enterado de la verdad y sólo le faltaba saber los detalles.

Los ojos de Hermione seguían interrogándolo, Harry inhaló profundo y le dijo de la forma menos cruel que le fue posible:

-Lucius Malfoy dictó una ley donde decía que todos los aurores que quisieran seguir trabajando en el Ministerio tenían que estar casados… Por eso me case contigo.

-¿Por qué? –dijo la chica con voz débil, sintiendo un mar de lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y caer en su pecho

-Porque no puedo salir del Ministerio, tengo que investigar a Malfoy

-¿A costa de lo que siento por ti? –gritó la chica

-No tuve otra opción

-¡Me engañaste!

-Solo así podía seguir en el ministerio

-¿Y yo? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar un minuto en mí? ¿Mis sentimientos no contaban? Yo sí te amo, te he amado siempre ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de eso?

-Hermione, yo…

-No te reconozco. Eres un monstruo sin sentimientos, capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr lo que quieres. ¿Es que no queda nada en ti del chico de Hogwarts?

-Lo único que quiero es que las personas que acabaron con Sirius, Dumbledore y mis padres paguen por ello. ¡Malfoy es uno de ellos!

-¿Y por eso tenías que engañarme a mí? ¿A mí, que en todos estos años no he hecho otra cosa más que apoyarte?

El llanto ahogó la voz de Hermione, Harry quiso acercarse a ella, consolarla de alguna manera, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Hermione exclamó:

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? ¿Por qué no elegiste a alguien más?

-Porque sabía que tú me amabas.

-¿De qué me sirve hacerlo si no me quieres?

-Sí te quiero

-No es cierto. Si me quisieras jamás me hubieras mentido.

-Herm…

-¿Y nuestra amistad? Se suponía que había confianza entre nosotros. ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del decreto desde un principio? ¿Por qué tuviste que enamorarme aún más? Si me lo hubieras pedido como amigos, yo te hubiera ayudado.

-¿Hubieras firmado un acta de matrimonio sabiendo la verdad?

-¡Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti!

Las lágrimas volvieron a invadir sus mejillas, en toda su vida nunca había sentido tanto dolor.

-Escucha –dijo Harry de la forma más sutil que le fue posible-. Quise evitarte cualquier dolor, yo no quería que lo supieras.

-¿Pensabas engañarme toda la vida?

-No, sólo hasta que Malfoy saliera del Ministerio. Es lo único que te pido, después de eso, te prometo que te doy el divorcio.

-¿Divorcio? ¿Es que para ti sólo soy un objeto que hoy adquieres y mañana tiras? Eres tan egoísta, sólo piensas en ti, en tus intereses…

Hermione quiso golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez, quería que él se sintiera tan mal como se sentía ella. Harry no sabía ni que hacer para calmarla, jamás la había visto así.

-No quiero seguir viéndote. ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!

-Ahora eres mi esposa y ésta es tu casa.

-¿Crees que quiero estar casada con un monstruo como tú?

-Seré lo peor, pero mientras exista ese decreto y yo tenga que estar casado, tú y yo seguiremos juntos.

-No

-Lo siento. Quieras o no te casaste conmigo y mientras Lucius Malfoy siga en el Ministerio, tendrás que comportarte como mi esposa.

Hermione cayó en una crisis de llanto, se sentía tan lastimada que todo, excepto el dolor, parecía moverse en cámara lenta.

Harry quiso sostenerla y llevarla al sillón, pero Hermione se lo impidió; apenas él se acercó, Hermione lo apartó bruscamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que intentar consolarla era como querer curar a un animal salvaje herido.

-Ven, siéntate –dijo Harry, Hermione se veía tan mal que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Hermione ni siquiera se movió, las fuerzas la habían abandonado, la voz se le había apagado, y el dolor no desaparecía, sino que aumentaba con cada palabra de Harry.

-Déjame, por favor –dijo Hermione, haciendo un esfuerzo para seguir de pie y no caer delante de él

-Hermione…

-Déjame, no quiero verte.

Harry vaciló, no quería dejarla en ese estado. Jamás se imaginó que la verdad sería tan dolorosa para ella.

-¡Vete! –lloró Hermione.

Harry salió de la habitación. Hermione, vencida, se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, echándose a llorar desconsoladamente.

**Pobre Hermione, si supieras que Harry va a pagar con creces cada lágrima derramada. **


	33. Un buen susto

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 33: UN BUEN SUSTO**

-¡Kreacher! –gritó Harry- ¡Kreacher!

-Aquí estoy –dijo un tembloroso elfo.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –exclamó Harry-. ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi casa!

-Pero señor...

-¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a Hermione?

-Porque es verdad, usted no la quiere.

-¡Cállate! No tenías ningún derecho.

-No fue mi intención.

-¡Largo! No te creo nada.

-Pero Kreacher no tiene adónde ir.

-Eso debiste pensar antes.

-Usted no puede ser tan malo como para dejar al pobre Kreacher en la calle –dijo el elfo con voz llorosa-. Ha comenzado a llover y soy muy viejo. Me moriría de frío… Usted no puede echarme.

-Desaparece de mi vista –dijo Harry-, vete a tu dormitorio.

-Sí, señor.

-Y más te vale que no vuelvas a molestar a mi esposa.

-No, señor.

Kreacher desapareció, Harry entró a su despacho, se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó delante del fuego de la chimenea.

"Soy un monstruo" -pensó para sí, bebiendo de un sólo trago el contenido de su copa.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? –preguntó Dobby

-No, ve a descansar

-¿Quiere que suba a ver a la señora? ¿Ver si se le ofrece algo? –preguntó Winky

-Es mejor dejarla sola, mañana hablaré con ella.

-Pobrecita, se ha de sentir muy mal –dijo la elfina

Harry se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de frustración.

-Sólo la lastime, está desecha. No se merecía lo que he hecho.

Dobby le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Ella va a estar bien -dijo Winky-, es una chica preciosa y muy fuerte.

El chico asintió. Los dos elfos se fueron a dormir.

Harry se quedó bebiendo más vino y contemplando el fuego de la chimenea. Quería subir, ver nuevamente a Hermione y hablar con ella, pero no quería enfrentar una nueva discusión, mucho menos volver a lastimarla.

No supo cuántas horas pasó enfrente de la chimenea, finalmente después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, subió a su antigua habitación con la única intención de descansar un poco. Se quitó el traje que traía, se puso su pijama, se cepilló los dientes y se recostó sobre el suave edredón.

Nunca antes su cama le había parecido tan grande y tan vacía, sino hubiera sido por Kreacher, esa noche la hubiera pasado nuevamente al lado de Hermione, como su esposo.

Quiso quedarse dormido, pero por más que lo intentó, su único pensamiento era Hermione, y le fue imposible pegar un ojo.

* * *

Muy temprano, Winky se levantó a preparar el desayuno. Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar, después de haber pasado toda la noche en vela, Winky ya había preparado un verdadero banquete. Kreacher estaba en la mesa del comedor, abriendo alegremente los regalos de la boda.

-¡Kreacher! -gritó Harry-. Deja eso, no tienes ningún derecho.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal paso la noche el recién casado? -preguntó el elfo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Cállate, Kreacher! -gritó Harry apunto de lanzarle un hechizo.

El elfo salió corriendo.

-El desayuno está listo -anunció Winky.

-Gracias –dijo el muchacho-. Hermione debe tener hambre ¿Podrías subir a verla y decirle que baje a desayunar?

-Sí, señor –dijo la elfina.

Winky subió las escaleras, recorrió un largo y ancho pasillo lleno de habitaciones, y finalmente se detuvo delante de la habitación indicada.

-Señora, abra la puerta, por favor -dijo Winky, golpeando la madera con su puño.

Nadie contestó, ni abrió. Winky volvió a insistir, pero no hubo respuesta. La elfina preocupada abrió la puerta

-¡Señor, señor! –gritó Winky bajando las escaleras corriendo-. ¡Tiene que venir!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La señora está muy mal, está ardiendo en fiebre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry subió corriendo a su habitación.

Al entrar, se encontró con el cuerpo de Hermione recostado sobre la alfombra, en el mismo lugar donde él la había dejado la noche anterior: su cara estaba demacrada, su respiración era débil, al igual que su pulso y toda ella ardía en fiebre.

Harry no sabía qué temperatura tenía, pero supuso que era muy alta, porque la chica ni siquiera era consciente de sí misma. La tomó entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Dobby entrando en ese momento junto con Kreacher.

-La señora está enferma –dijo Winky.

-Que suerte tiene, señor –dijo Kreacher-, no cualquiera se queda viudo en su tercer día de casado.

-¡Lárgate! –gritó Harry, el elfo abandonó la habitación, tarareando una canción

Harry hizo aparecer con su varita una bandeja con agua y un par de toallas, Winky no tardó en ponerlas en la frente de Hermione.

-Dobby, ve abajo y busca entre las pociones -dijo Harry-, hay que bajarle la fiebre.

-Sí, señor –dijo Dobby, saliendo enseguida. No tardó en regresar con la poción indicada.

Harry tomó el frasco y con la ayuda de Winky dio un poco de beber a Hermione.

-Habrá que esperar a que baje la fiebre –dijo Winky

Harry tomó una silla y se sentó por un lado de la cama, más miserable no podía sentirse.

-¿Por qué se enfermó? -preguntó Dobby a Winky discretamente

-Supongo que sus defensas bajaron: la emoción y el estrés de la boda, tuvo que organizar todo en muy poco tiempo, y luego, ambos sabemos lo que pasó anoche

-Pobrecita -dijo Dobby

Los dos elfos y Harry cuidaron a Hermione durante todo el día. Al caer la noche, Hermione ya no tenía fiebre, pero tampoco había despertado.

-Ahora duerme tranquila –dijo Dobby

-Sí, le di un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar, creo que le hará bien -dijo Harry

-Sólo espero que no tenga otra recaída –dijo Winky.

Afortunadamente, Hermione no tuvo ninguna recaída y durmió durante toda la noche. Los dos elfos se fueron a descansar, pero Harry se quedó junto a ella velando su sueño.

**Ya estás pagando Harry, y eso es sólo el principio. **


	34. La tristeza de Hermione

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 34: LA TRISTEZA DE HERMIONE**

Hermione abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrarse sola en una habitación extraña, lejos de la casa de sus padres. Luego recordó el motivo por el que se sentía tan mal y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, sin poder evitar las lágrimas.

¿Cómo pude ser tonta? ¿Cómo pude creer que él estaba enamorado de mí? ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que él me amaba? ¿Cómo pude creerle su bola de mentiras? Lo odio, lo odio. ¿Por qué me engañó? ¿Por qué se burló de mí?

Winky entró en ese momento llevando consigo el desayuno. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de limpiarse las lágrimas antes de dirigirle una mirada.

-Buenos días, señora –dijo Winky amablemente

-Hola

-Le traje el desayuno.

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre –dijo la chica sintiendo que las lágrimas nuevamente inundaban sus ojos.

-Oh, vamos, hice un desayuno delicioso, especialmente para usted.

-Winky, gracias, pero no quiero

-No llore

-Déjame, por favor

-Está bien, señora, como usted quiera.

Y sin insistir más, la elfina salió de la habitación dejando el desayuno sobre la mesita de noche, Hermione se echo a llorar desconsoladamente.

-La señora ya despertó, pero quiso que la dejará sola –informó Winky a Harry.

-¿Cómo la viste? –preguntó Harry.

-Al menos ya no tiene fiebre, aunque no quiso desayunar.

-No te preocupes, al rato tendrá hambre. Es hora de que me vaya

-¿Va a salir, señor? –preguntó Dobby

-Sí, tengo que ir al Ministerio, hoy entra en vigor esa estúpida ley. Reportaré a Hermione enferma, creo que es mejor que descanse, cuídenla mucho

-Descuide, ella estará muy bien con nosotros –dijo Dobby contento de ayudar.

Hermione se sentía tan triste que lloró a lo largo de toda la mañana, atormentándose con los buenos recuerdos del corto noviazgo que había tenido con Harry.

Después de deshogarse un rato, la chica se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo, ella misma se alarmó al verse tan desmejorada: los ojos hundidos, la frente contraída, los labios secos.

¿Dónde había quedado la chica llena de ilusiones de hace apenas unos días?

Se alarmó tanto al verse así, que sacó una toalla del closet y se metió a bañar, quizás un buen baño la haría verse y sentirse mejor.

Al salir de bañarse, se miró nuevamente al espejo, evaluando sus facciones con detenimiento, la forma de su cara, sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, los dientes blancos, sus delicadas manos, la estrechez de su cintura... Quizás porque se contempló indulgente, pero no se encontró nada fea, todo lo contrario.

Recordó a Harry en su noche de bodas diciéndole que era hermosa. Lo odiaba y sin embargo, aún podía sentir sus besos y caricias sobre su piel.

Volvió a abrir el closet y sacó un vestido, después se sentó enfrente del gran tocador y se maquilló un poco, queriendo ocultar las ojeras que le habían quedado de tanto llorar.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó Winky.

-Adelante, pasa.

La elfina entró y sonrió al verla.

-Se ve mucho mejor, señora.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Allá abajo están la señorita Tonks y la señorita Lovegood, dicen que quieren hablar con usted. Las hice pasar a la sala, baje a recibirlas.

-Gracias. Iré enseguida.

"¿Por qué no escuche a Tonks cuando trato de contarme la verdad? –pensó Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras-, "Si al menos la hubiera dejado hablar, no estaría sufriendo todo esto".

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Luna al verla-. Fui a buscarte al Ministerio para enseñarte las fotos de la boda, salieron preciosas. Harry me dijo que estabas enferma y me dejó venir a verte, Tonks quiso acompañarme.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Tonks.

-Mal, ya se toda la verdad –dijo Hermione.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Kreacher, aunque Harry me lo confirmo. Perdóname por no haberte escuchado.

Tonks la abrazo.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Tú estabas muy ilusionada, aunque te hubiera dicho la verdad, no me hubieras creído.

-¿De qué verdad hablan? –preguntó Luna.

-Harry no me quiere, él solamente se caso conmigo para poder seguir trabajando en el Ministerio de magia –contestó Hermione.

Luna abrió la boca enormemente.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó indignada.

Hermione le sonrió con tristeza.

-Herm, lo siento. Yo creí que Harry realmente te amaba.

-Él solo se quiere a sí mismo.

Winky apareció en ese momento con una charola de plata, tazas con café y pastelillos, deseaba que Hermione comiera algo, pero la chica ni siquiera probó el café, mientras que sus amigas terminaron preguntando la receta de los pasteles.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Supongo que vas a separarte de él ¿Verdad? –preguntó Tonks

-Por supuesto

-No va a ser fácil, Harry no te va a dejar ir hasta que Malfoy salga del Ministerio.

-Piensa las cosas –dijo Luna-, tú lo quieres y eres su esposa. A pesar de lo que él diga, yo creo que está enamorado de ti.

-Yo también creo que Harry siente algo por ti, algo tan fuerte que ni siquiera él mismo es capaz de aceptar -dijo Tonks.

Hermionr rió irónicamente

-Por algo él se casó contigo –insistió Luna-, pudo haber escogido a cualquier otra y sin embargo, te escogió a ti.

-Porque nadie más hubiera sido tan estúpida como para creer en él.

-Realmente tú le gustaste como esposa -dijo Tonks-, cuando salió ese decreto, él tuvo la opción de salir del Ministerio, dedicarse a otra cosa, y sin embargo, prefirió casarse contigo.

-En la mañana cuando nos dijo que estabas enferma, su rostro reflejaba gran preocupación -dijo Luna-. Él nos pidió que viniéramos a verte.

Hermione las miró con aire escéptico, quiso decirles a sus amigas todo lo que pensaba de Harry, pero se contuvo, si lo hacía comenzaría a llorar y quién sabe si alguna vez podría parar.

-Mira las fotos–dijo Luna sacando un sobre de su bolsa-. Harry se ve feliz, ve esa foto donde él sonríe después de besarte, y en otra cuando se están casando. ¿Ya viste cómo te mira?

Hermione tomó las fotos en sus manos y las vio una por una, parecía que todo había ocurrido en otra vida muy diferente a la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

-Harry es muy buen actor –dijo la chica

Luna la abrazó. Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se soltó a llorar en el hombro de su amiga.


	35. Me voy

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 35: ME VOY**

Ginny salió de trabajar y regresó a la Madriguera utilizando la red flu. Grande fue sorpresa cuando al salir de la chimenea, los gemelos le informaron que Ron había solicitado su cambio en Gringotts y se iba a vivir a Rumania

-¿Qué haces con esas maletas? -preguntó la pelirroja, entrando a la recámara del chico sin poder digerir aquella noticia.

-Me voy –contestó Ron.

-¿Adónde?

-A Rumania, pedí mi cambio en el banco

-Pero, no puedes irte.

-Sólo será por un tiempo.

-¿Por qué te vas?

-Porque no puedo estar cerca de Harry y Hermione. Tengo que irme, olvidarme de ella. Me hace daño verla con Harry.

-Ron, no te vayas.

-Necesito unos meses para reponerme, necesito aceptar que ella es la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

-No quiero tenerte lejos –dijo Ginny con voz llorosa.

-Entiende que es lo mejor para mí.

-Es un necio -dijo Fred apareciendo en ese momento, acompañado de George y Bill-, le insistimos que no se fuera, pero no nos hace caso

-Hermione no es la única mujer en el mundo, pero tal parece que lo tiene hechizado –dijo George.

-Yo creo que sí, siempre fue muy buena en hechizos –dijo Fred.

-No necesita de hechizos -dijo Bill-. Basta ver ese cuerpo de modelo y esa cara de ángel para hipnotizar a cualquiera.

-¿Quieren callarse? –gritó Ron-. No les permito que hablen de ella.

Molly entró en ese momento, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Ya hable con Charlie, dice que puedes quedarte en su casa.

-Gracias, mamá

-¿Cuándo te vas? –preguntó Ginny

-Hoy

-¿No vas a despedirte de Harry y Hermione? –preguntó Fred.

-No puedo verla con Harry. Además, ellos están recién casados y necesitan privacidad. Ya les escribiré después.

Ron terminó de empacar todas sus pertenencias, poco a poco su recámara se fue quedando vacía, estaba por cerrar el equipaje cuando alguien llamó a la puerta

-Adelante –contestó Ron.

-Hola –saludó Luna.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el pelirrojo

-Ginny me envió una lechuza diciendo que te vas. ¿Es cierto?

-Sí

-¿Por qué te vas?

-Solicite mi cambio a Rumania. No olvides que Malfoy está al frente del Ministerio y no deja de despedir magos. En Rumania hay trabajo seguro y el sueldo es mejor.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te vas?

-No lo sé, varios meses

Luna sonrió con tristeza.

-Te voy a extrañar –le dijo

Ron asintió.

Luna lo abrazó, Ron incómodo la abrazó también, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, Luna sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, pero rápidamente las seco antes de separarse de Ron.

-Que tengas buena suerte –dijo Luna

-Gracias

Luna se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, después salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Está loca! –exclamó Ron-. ¿Por qué se fue así? ¡Mujeres!

**Si Ron supiera lo que está pasando en casa de Harry, no se iba ni porque en Rumania estuvieran todas las veelas del mundo. **


	36. De mal en peor

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 36: DE MAL EN PEOR**

Hermione se sentía tan triste y a la vez tan confundida que se encerró en su habitación, dejando pasar las horas envuelta en sus pensamientos.

-Hola –dijo una voz desde la puerta

Hermione volteó la vista, conocía perfectamente esa voz.

-¡Harry!

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Mal

Harry se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la frente

-Ya no tienes fiebre

Hermione negó con la cabeza, apartando la mano de Harry, no soportaba que él la tocara. Harry se sentó en el sofá por un lado de ella, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la mirada de rechazo que le estaba dirigiendo.

-Te reporte enferma en el Ministerio, puedes tomarte toda la semana hasta que te sientas mejor… Debiste haber visto a Lucius Malfoy, estaba furioso por no haber podido despedirme. Tonks renunció, irá a investigar a otros mortífagos.

Hermione sintió que en cualquier momento sus ojos iban a llenarse de lágrimas ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta?

-¿Es lo único que te importa? ¿Malfoy? ¿Los mortífagos?

-También me importas tú. Lo último que deseo es hacerte más daño. Te prometo que en cuanto Malfoy deje el Ministerio, te daré el divorcio o buscaremos la forma de anular este matrimonio, pero en estos momentos te necesito.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me quede aquí y finja ser tu esposa?

-Eres mi esposa

-No sabes lo que daría por no serlo –dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry la abrazó, queriendo consolarla de alguna manera.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me engañaste? –lloró la chica, golpeándolo en el pecho con sus puños-. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

-Sabes que eso no es cierto

-¿Qué sabes tú? Ahora sólo me inspiras desprecio, lástima porque estás solo y siempre vas a estar solo, porque eres incapaz de querer a alguien

-¡Ya basta! -dijo Harry, sujetándola por ambos brazos.

-¡No me toques!

-Soy tu esposo

-¿Y qué significó para ti nuestra noche de bodas? -preguntó Hermione

-La consumación de nuestro matrimonio -contestó Harry.

Harry se odio a sí mismo por dejarla con esa idea. Fue una entrega mutua. Jamás había sentido con nadie lo que sintió con ella. Nunca antes había deseado tanto a alguien. Esa noche se enamoró de su inocencia, ternura y pasión. Se volvió loco con su hermoso cuerpo, pero había algo mucho más profundo que el deseo y la pasión, algo que él no había sentido antes y que hasta la fecha lo tenía confundido.

"¿Eso fue todo? ¿Consumar el matrimonio? " -pensó Hermione con tristeza-. "Hubiera jurado que esa noche fue especial para él, sentí que me amaba y deseaba más que a nada en el mundo. Fui tan tonta, no solamente le entregue mi virginidad, sino también mi vida".

Hermione sintió nuevamente las lágrimas inundar sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas. Harry se sintió fatal, pero aunque le dijera que esa noche fue la mejor de toda su vida, ella no iba a creerle nunca, sacó su pañuelo para limpiar esas lagrimas, pero en cuanto se acercó a su rostro, ella se apartó poniéndose de pie.

-Tú no necesitas una esposa, lo único que necesitas es un acta de matrimonio -dijo Hermione

"Hasta ahora yo nunca había necesitado de nadie, y sin embargo, hoy la necesito a ella" -pensó Harry

-Ya tienes el acta de matrimonio que querías, así que yo me voy

-¡No! Tú no sales de ésta casa

En medio de las lágrimas, Hermione dejo escapar una risa, nadie le iba a impedir que se fuera.

-Me voy –dijo la chica al tiempo que apuntaba sus maletas con su varita y las desaparecía-. Buscaré un abogado, quiero el divorcio.

-Espera, Hermione -dijo el chico, tomándola del brazo-, no te puedes ir.

Hermione se soltó bruscamente.

-Adiós Harry

Le dirigió una última mirada y desapareció.

Por un segundo, Harry sintió que era el fin del mundo, enseguida recordó que la casa estaba encantada y que su esposa sólo había desaparecido por un momento, no tardaría en aparecer en cualquier parte

Harry abandonó aquella habitación y se dirigió a su despacho, en la caja fuerte guardaba un mapa de la casa, un mapa tan magnífico como el mapa del merodeador, allí aparecía cada persona y lugar de la casa. No tardó en localizar a Hermione en el jardín.

-No –pensó Harry con horror al ver el tremendo aguacero que estaba cayendo. ¿Por qué allí?

No tuvo más remedio que hacer un encantamiento Impervius y salir al jardín por ella. La encontró debajo de un frondoso árbol, Hermione se protegía de la lluvia, pero no parecía mojada, seguramente también había usado el encantamiento Impervius.

-Hermione –la llamó Harry.

Ella volteó visiblemente molesta.

-No puedo creerlo –exclamó-, todo está lleno de hechizos, no puedo irme.

-Así es, toda la casa está encantada.

-¿Es qué planeas tenerme como prisionera?

-Por supuesto que no –dijo el chico-. Ven, entra a la casa, no quiero que te mojes.

-Quiero irme.

-Ya viste que eso no es posible. Anda, vamos adentro.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, Hermione sin más remedio lo siguió, pensando que tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de salir de allí.

-¿Te mojaste? –preguntó Harry en cuanto estuvieron bajo el techo cálido de la sala.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Hermione, yo no quiero tenerte como "prisionera", pero comprende que no puedes irte, estamos casados.

Winky y Dobby aparecieron en ese momento al pie de las escaleras.

-Señor ¿quiere que sirva la cena? -preguntó la elfina

-Sí

Winky corrió a la cocina. Dobby se acercó a ellos con un par de maletas.

-Encontré las maletas en el sótano. Las llevaré a la habitación.

-Gracias, Dobby -dijo Harry

El elfo se fue. La tristeza se reflejaba en los ojos de Hermione, Harry odiaba verla así.

-Ven, vamos a cenar

-No tengo hambre

-Winky me dijo que no has comido nada. ¿Acaso quieres morirte de hambre?

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí.

-Hermione, por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles.

-Entonces déjame ir.

Hermione dio media vuelta con intención de subir a su recámara, Harry la detuvo, sujetándola por los hombros y volviéndola hacia sí.

-¡Suéltame!

-De ninguna manera –dijo Harry, jalándola hasta el comedor, donde la cena ya estaba servida.

La soltó para abrir una silla y hacer que se sentará.

-No voy a permitir que te mueras de hambre -dijo Harry con voz calmada, tomando asiento en otra silla.

Hermione quiso llorar nuevamente, pero lo último que iba a hacer esa noche era demostrarle con sus lágrimas cuanto la hería.

Los dos cenaron en total silencio, sin siquiera mirarse, después Hermione se levantó de la mesa y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación. Encantó la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, mucho menos Harry.

-¡Hermione, abre la puerta! -gritó Harry desde afuera de la habitación.

-Ya consumaste nuestro matrimonio. ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-Si quieres encantar la puerta, no me importa -dijo Harry con despecho-, nunca me ha faltado con quién dormir.

-Me alegro porque yo no pienso dormir contigo nunca más.

Harry se fue, no iba a quedarse parado en la puerta rogándole, tampoco iba a abrir esa puerta aunque supiera el contrahechizo, no iba a armar otra escena sólo para sacarle más lágrimas. El no la merecía.

Entró a su despacho, se sirvió una copa y trató de pensar en algo diferente, pero le fue imposible concentrarse.

-¿En quién piensa? –preguntó Winky apareciendo en ese momento

-En nada –dijo Harry

-Entonces ¿puedo darle un consejo? –preguntó la elfina

-Sí

-No sea tan duro con ella

Harry levantó el rostro y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No sé cómo tratarla –admitió

-¿No eran buenos amigos?

-No sé en qué momento eche todo a perder

-¿La ama?

-La quiero muchísimo, más de lo que ella puede imaginarse -admitió Harry-. Hace un rato, cuando por un momento pensé que ella se había ido, no sé que sentí…

Winky sonrió, de alguna manera, Harry estaba progresando.

-A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor seguir con el engaño -dijo Harry recordando la mirada triste de Hermione-. Era tan fácil hacerla sonreír.

Winky negó con la cabeza.

-No, siempre es mejor la verdad. Si las cosas hubieran llegado más lejos, ella nunca lo hubiera perdonado.

-¿Acaso tengo perdón?

Winky se encogió de hombros.

-Debí haber sido honesto con ella desde un principio -dijo Harry-. Debí decirle lo del decreto No. 1 y después convencerla de que se casará conmigo, pero creí que ella jamás me aceptaría.

-Es tarde para pensar en el hubiera.

-¿Crees que debo dejar que Hermione se vaya?

-Dobby y yo estamos muy contentos con ella, estoy segura de que hasta Kreacher está contento.

-Ella no quiere quedarse, yo ya tengo el acta de matrimonio que necesitaba. Ella tiene razón, no hay razón para que sigamos juntos. Aquí solo peleamos.

-¿Usted quiere que ella se vaya?

-No, eso sería un escándalo. Imagínate lo que va a pasar en el mundo mágico cuando se sepa que estamos separados, toda la gente murmuraría sobre nosotros y Malfoy podría aprovecharse de eso para despedirme.

-Independientemente de eso ¿usted quiere que se vaya? –volvió a preguntar Winky

-No, de alguna forma Hermione es mi responsabilidad, no puedo dejarla sola.

Winky sonrió y pensó: "La quiere, estoy segura".

-Tiene que tratarla mejor –dijo la elfina.

-¿Cómo si ella no coopera en nada?

-Pero usted podría poner un poco más de su parte.

-Lo intentaré, pero mira que Hermione no es nada fácil.

La elfina sonrió

-Buenas noches, señor

-Buenas noches, Winky

Harry entró a su antigua habitación y dio vueltas como león enjaulado. La deseaba a ella, quería dormir con ella como su esposo. Recordó su carita de tristeza al pensar que para él su primera noche no había significado nada. Obviamente después de eso, Hermione jamás permitiría que él volviera a tocarla, a pesar de sus derechos como esposo.

Maldito deseo, odiaba saberla tan inocente, tan vulnerable y tan hermosa, y para colmo bajo el mismo techo. Eso lo volvía loco, sobre todo porque ahora sabía lo que era abrazarla, acariciarla y besarla con pasión.

**Harry, Harry, el deseo te está matando**


	37. Un viaje inesperado

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 37: UN VIAJE INESPERADO**

El sol iluminó la habitación de Hermione, la chica despertó al sentir aquellos rayos cálidos sobre su rostro.

"Demasiado cálida la mañana como para ser finales de octubre" –pensó Hermione, tomando una bata y levantándose de la cama.

Abrió las puertas de la terraza para observar el paisaje y un viento suave jugó con sus cabellos. El jardín le pareció encantador: las hojas caídas de los árboles tapizaban el pasto, una fuente enorme lanzaba chorros de agua cristalina, los pájaros tenían sus nidos en lo alto de los árboles y cantaban alegremente. Al fondo había varios arcos de piedra adornados con flores en sus columnas.

"Todo es tan bello" –pensó Hermione, sintiéndose presa en una jaula de oro.

Cerró las puertas, privándose de aquel paisaje, tomó una toalla y se metió a bañar; apenas había terminado de vestirse y maquillarse, cuando Kreacher apareció en su recámara.

-¡Kreacher! –exclamó Hermione en cuanto lo vio-. Haz el favor de entrar por la puerta, no sin antes tocar y haber escuchado que puedes pasar.

Kreacher en vez de hacerle caso, le dijo:

-Dice el señor que baje a desayunar

-Bajaré enseguida, ahora vete, por favor.

Kreacher desapareció. Hermione tomó su varita y salió de la habitación. Desayunaría con Harry y esperaría a que él se fuera a trabajar, para buscar la forma de salir de allí.

Hermione entró al comedor, el desayuno estaba servido.

-Buenos días –saludó Harry apareciendo en ese momento.

"Serían "buenos" si enviudará" –pensó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento y sin molestarse en contestar el saludo.

Harry también tomó asiento, la noche anterior se prometió a sí mismo que pasará lo que pasará, no iba a pelear con ella e iba a hacer o imposible por llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Llegó carta de Ron –anunció Harry.

-¿Ron?

-Sí, se fue

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Hermione, sintiendo una pedrada en el corazón

-Se fue a Rumania con Charlie

-¿Por qué?

-Solicitó su cambio en el banco.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé, en su carta no lo dice. Sólo nos manda saludos y dice que regresará en un par de meses.

-Me pregunto si Luna ya lo sabe.

-Supongo que sí, Ron se despidió de todo el mundo menos de nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-Para darnos privacidad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Ron tampoco sabía nada del Decreto No. 1?

-No, jamás le mencione una palabra.

-Y yo que lo consideré tu cómplice.

-¿Crees que él me hubiera apoyado en algo así?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Le dolía mucho la ausencia de Ron, sobre todo porque en los últimos años, Ron había sido un amigo incondicional, lleno de atenciones y detalles con ella. ¿Por qué se fue cuando más lo necesitaba?

Harry observó a Hermione mientras comían. La partida de Ron le había caído como cubetada de agua fría, jamás se imaginó algo así. Ron era como un hermano para él y no le gustaba que estuviera tan lejos, mucho menos ahora que la distancia con Hermione era inmensa a pesar de estar sentados en la misma mesa.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a cruzar una sola palabra mientras desayunaban, después Harry se fue a trabajar y Hermione aprovechó su ausencia para recorrer la casa y buscar una salida.

La casa era enorme y muy bonita, tenía varias recámaras todas parecidas a la de ella, había una enorme biblioteca llena de libros, libros que Hermione deseo leer y que supuso que pertenecían a antiguos dueños de la casa, también encontró un lujoso salón de fiestas, un enorme sótano lleno de cosas interesantes, una alberca techada y una cancha mágica que se transformaba según el deporte que se quisiera practicar.

-¿Qué busca? –preguntó Kreacher, apareciendo en ese momento.

-Nada, solo quería conocer la casa –dijo Hermione

-Por aquí no va a encontrar ninguna salida –dijo el elfo como si le leyera el pensamiento.

-¿Y dónde hay una?

-No la hay, las únicas formas de entrar o salir son por la puerta principal y por la chimenea a través de la red flu, pero el señor es el único que controla quien entra y quien sale.

Hermione dio un golpe en la pared, desesperándose. Kreacher desapareció. Hermione bajó a la cocina buscando la compañía de Winky. La encontró preparando la comida.

-Hola –saludó Hermione.

-Que bueno que está aquí, no le hace bien pasar todo el tiempo en esa recámara.

-Quiero hacerte compañía, si no te importa.

-En lo absoluto –dijo Winky feliz.

Hermione tomó asiento y se quedó callada, observando la enorme cocina, cualquier chef hubiera deseado tener una cocina tan magnífica como aquella. En un rincón, Hermione descubrió un bote de basura lleno de envolturas de regalo.

-¡Fue Kreacher! No se enoje con él, le gusta abrir regalos -explicó Winky-. El señor le llamó la atención, pero cuando lo descubrió, ya los había abierto todos.

-No importa -dijo Hermione, sin sentir el más mínimo interés por sus regalos de boda.

La chica pasó un par de horas con Winky, después subió a leer a la biblioteca. Logró entretenerse con un buen libro y así, sin que se diera cuenta se hizo de noche.

Harry regresó de trabajar, los tres elfos se sorprendieron al verlo llegar con un ramo de flores.

-¿Y Hermione? –les preguntó.

-En la biblioteca, leyendo –dijo Winky.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, antes de dirigirse hacia allá.

Entró en la biblioteca, encontró a Hermione leyendo. La chica al oírlo, levantó la vista del libro y clavó sus ojos en él y en el ramo de flores.

-Son para ti –dijo Harry.

-Llévatelas, no las quiero.

Harry hizo caso omiso, colocó el ramo en la mesita de centro y salió de la biblioteca.

Hermione tomó las flores solo para prenderles fuego con su varita. Una tarjeta cayó al piso antes de que las llamas del fuego la devoraran.

_Querida Herm:_

_Hoy al recibir la carta de Ron y al enterarme de que él se había ido, comprendí lo importante que son ustedes dos en mi vida, especialmente tú, mi mejor amiga y ahora mi esposa. _

_Lamento mucho haberte engañado, no tengo palabras para pedirte perdón. Sé que no quieres escucharme y mi presencia te molesta, pero aunque no me creas te quiero. Quisiera regresar el tiempo y remediar el daño que te he hecho, pero desgraciadamente eso no es posible, por lo que solo me queda pedirte perdón._

_Ojala puedas hacerlo algún día._

_Harry Potter_

-Señora, despierte –dijo Winky, sacudiéndola.

-¡Winky! –exclamó Hermione, abriendo los ojos.

-Veo que se ha quedado dormida

Hermione se incorporó frotándose los ojos.

-¿Y Harry? –preguntó la chica.

-Aún no llega de trabajar.

-Entonces, ¿las rosas?

-¿Cuáles rosas?

-Olvídalo, fue un sueño.

-¿Qué soñó?

-Nada importante.

"Que tonta, solo fue producto de mi imaginación" –pensó la chica- "Harry jamás vendría con flores a pedir perdón"

Mientras tanto en el Ministerio de Magia:

-Wow –dijo Seamus a Harry-. Vas muy avanzado con tu investigación, apuesto a que Malfoy no dura un mes más aquí.

-Eso espero –dijo Harry.

Ojoloco Moody llamó a la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante –dijo el ojiverde

-Buenas tardes –saludó Moddy-, les traigo una mala noticia.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó Seamus

-Acabo de oírlo, Lucius Malfoy se va viaje.

-¿Adónde?

-Eso es lo que quiero que investiguen. Lo espié toda la tarde. Oí cuando le comentó a su hijo que se iba por unos días, no mencionó adónde, pero su actitud era muy sospechosa.

-Lo mejor será seguirlo –dijo Harry.

-Sí, pero yo no puedo hacerlo –dijo Moody-. No puedo dejar el ministerio en manos de Draco Malfoy. ¿Tú podrías seguirlo, Seamus? Harry está recién casado y no creo que quiera salir de viaje.

-No hay problema por eso, yo puedo ir -dijo el ojiverde, las cosas estaban mal con Hermione que ese viaje era lo mejor para ambos, los dos necesitan un tiempo.

-No iré yo –dijo Seamus.

-Yo puedo hacerlo -insistió Harry

-Bien, Harry –dijo Moody-. Lo mejor será que vayas a casa a hacer tu equipaje

-Sí

-Escuche que un auto del Ministerio, será el que lo lleve, saldrá de aquí mañana a las nueve.

-Estaré aquí antes para esconderme y salir junto con él.

-Bien muchacho –dijo Moody.

Harry llegó a su casa, en todo el lugar reinaba un silencio absoluto. Subió a su recámara e hizo su maleta, después fue a su despacho y abrió su caja fuerte para sacar un fino brazalete de oro, un regalo de Kreacher en su cumpleaños.

-¡Kreacher! –gritó Harry al elfo.

Kreacher apareció al cabo de varios gritos que hicieron desesperar a Harry.

-¿Por qué es tan latoso? ¿Qué se le ofrece ahora? –preguntó el elfo.

-Ve a buscar a Hermione, dile que quiero a hablar con ella, que venga un momento.

-Sí señor –contestó el elfo perezosamente, dando un bostezo antes de salir. Subió las escaleras con toda la calma del mundo y entró a la recámara de Hermione

-Kreacher, te he dicho que toques antes de entrar –dijo Hermione quien había sido tomada por sorpresa, justo cuando estaba apunto de cambiarse de ropa para irse a dormir.

-Dice el señor que baje inmediatamente, que quiere hablar con usted.

-Dile que si quiere hablar conmigo que suba, yo no pienso bajar.

-Dígaselo usted misma, yo obedezco al señor, pero a usted, nunca.

Y dicho esto desapareció.

Harry estaba revisando unos documentos cuando Hermione lo interrumpió, entrando abruptamente al despacho.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Hermione.

-Siéntate –dijo Harry, haciendo a un lado los papeles que tenía en su mano.

-Estoy bien de pie.

-Por favor – insistió Harry, poniéndose de pie y señalando el sillón que estaba enfrente de su escritorio.

Ella tomó asiento.

-Quería avisarte que me voy de viaje –dijo Harry, colocándose por un lado de ella.

"Te vas" –pensó Hermione, sintiendo una puñalada en el pecho.

-¿Y a dónde vas?-preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

-No lo sé, Malfoy hará un viaje y yo lo seguiré. Tengo que investigar de qué se trata.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

-Tampoco sé.

-¿Y por qué vas tú? ¿Por qué no va Seamus, Moody, Tonks o cualquier otro?

-Porque yo soy el encargado de vigilarlo.

Hermione desvió la mirada, no le gustaba que él se fuera.

"¿Por qué tengo que seguir amándolo? –pensó con coraje.

-¿Y yo? ¿No pensarás dejarme aquí encerrada, o sí?

-Por supuesto que no.

Harry tomó el brazo de Hermione, sosteniendo entre sus manos la delicada mano de la chica.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamó ella, tratando de zafarse.

Harry no le hizo caso y rápidamente, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, le colocó un brazalete de oro en el brazo.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Hermione.

-Es un detector, así podré saber dónde estás.

Hermione dio un suspiro de indignación. Intento quitarse el brazalete, pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse.

-¡Quítame esto!

-Hasta que regrese, comprende que Malfoy tiene gente aquí trabajando para él y solamente con ese brazalete puede saber si estás bien.

-¿Y si no regresas nunca? ¿Y si te accidentas como la vez pasada? ¿Y si tengo suerte y enviudo?

-Pues si enviudas haz el favor de guardarme luto, no vayas a casarte con el primero que te lo proponga.

-Después de esta pesadilla, jamás volveré a casarme.

-De cualquier forma no pienso morirme, no voy a darte el gusto.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su disgusto. Harry rió, le gustaban los gestos que ella hacía cuando se enojaba.

-Con este brazalete puedes entrar y salir libremente de la casa, puedes ir a donde quieras.

Hermione sin poder contenerse sonrió, salir de allí era lo que más quería.

-Aún así –continuó Harry-, no olvides que eres mi esposa y que tienes que seguir viviendo aquí. Puedes ir a trabajar, visitar a tus padres, salir con tus amigas y hacer todo lo que tú quieras, no te lo voy a impedir. Eres libre, pero no quiero enterarme de que no llegaste a dormir a la casa. No quiero un escándalo en el Ministerio de Magia. Si estás en casa de tus padres o en cualquier otro lado, yo lo sabré e iré por ti.

Aquella libertad condicionada no le gustó nada a Hermione, no supo cómo, pero soltó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla de Harry antes de salir de allí y azotar la puerta tras de sí.


	38. Un aire de libertad

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 38: UN AIRE DE LIBERTAD**

Muy temprano, Harry salió de su casa, Hermione escondida desde la terraza de su recámara lo vio partir.

"No le importo nada, si él me quisiera no se hubiera ido" –pensó la chica

Entró al cuarto y cerró las puertas de la terraza, apenas eran las cinco y media, volvió a meterse en la cama y se quedó nuevamente dormida.

Dieron las siete, Hermione se levantó y se metió a bañar, después se vistió, peinó y maquilló.

Cuando bajó a desayunar una sensación de libertad la invadió, en ausencia de Harry podía hacer lo que ella quisiera: primero iría a visitar a Luna y desayunaría con ella, luego iría al Ministerio a trabajar, finalmente visitaría a sus padres y cenaría con ellos.

El timbre de la casa de la familia Lovegood sonó un par de veces y una despistada Luna salió a abrir la puerta.

-Hola –saludó Hermione.

-¡Que sorpresa! –exclamó Luna, abrazando a su amiga-. ¿Acaso enviudaste? ¿Mataste a Harry?

-No, se fue de viaje.

-¡Ay! Otro más que se va.

-Lamento que Ron se haya ido –dijo Hermione.

Luna le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Anímate, ya regresará.

-Sí -dijo Luna con aire amargo-, quizás vuelva dentro de diez años, ya casado y con siete hijos para no perder la tradición de la familia.

-No, ya verás que antes de lo que te imaginas, él estará nuevamente con nosotros.

-Eso espero, pero pasa, llegas justo a tiempo. Tonks y Ginny vienen en camino. ¿Qué te parece? Desayunáremos las cuatro juntas.

Hermione sonrió, desde los preparativos de la boda, había tenido muy poco tiempo para convivir con sus amigas.

Tonks y Ginny no tardaron en llegar, las dos se sorprendieron mucho al encontrar a Hermione, sin embargo, les dio mucho gusto verla.

-¡Que grata sorpresa! –dijo Tonks-. Aunque no debería extrañarme, ya sé que Harry está siguiendo a Malfoy.

-¿Por qué Harry se fue estando recién casados? –preguntó Ginny, levantando la ceja intrigada.

-Porque no me quiere –contestó Hermione como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Se casó contigo, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo si no te quisiera?

-Porque tenía que conservar su empleo

Ginny abrió la boca enormemente, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo: Harry no quería a Hermione, mientras que su hermano la adoraba.

-¿Alguna noticia sobre Ron? –preguntó Luna.

-No –dijo Ginny, aún sin salir de su sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ron se iba? –preguntó Hermione a Ginny-. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él.

-Perdóname –dijo Ginny-. Sólo tuve tiempo de avisarle a Luna, esperaba que ella le confesara lo que sentía, pero en vez de eso, la tonta muy dignamente se despidió.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? –protestó Luna.

-Acabo de decírtelo, confesar tus sentimientos –contestó la pelirroja-, quizás si él hubiera sabido lo que sentías por él, hubiera reconsiderado su viaje.

-Yo no podía hacer eso –dijo Luna.

"Ron sufriendo en Rumania, enamorado de Hermione, Luna muriendo por Ron, y Hermione enamorada de Harry, y el idiota aquel siguiendo a Malfoy" -pensó Ginny con coraje

-¿Te divorciarás de Harry? –preguntó Ginny.

-Aunque quiera hacerlo, Harry no me dejará en libertad hasta que Malfoy esté en Azkaban.

-¿Qué tal si consigue sus tarjetas de crédito y su llave de Gringotts? –dijo Luna

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Hermione consternada.

-Para ir las cuatro de compras, te aseguro que en cuanto Harry regrese, te exige el divorcio –exclamó Ginny

Todas rieron.

-No es necesario que dejes a Harry en la ruina –dijo Tonks-. Va muy avanzado con su investigación, el tiempo de Malfoy en el Ministerio está contado.

-Eso espero –dijo Hermione.

Después de desayunar, Hermione fue a trabajar al Ministerio, nunca antes había disfrutado tanto su trabajo como ese día, logró dedicarse a él por completo y solo así, logro olvidarse de Harry y todos sus problemas.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione levantó la mirada, Lupin estaba parado en la entrada de su oficina.

-Adelante -dijo Hermione, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Lupin entró, Hermione lo invitó a sentarse.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó el viejo profesor.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Tonks me contó todo -dijo Lupin.

Hermione sonrió, la tristeza quiso invadirla, pero esta vez no la dejó.

-Harry habló conmigo ayer -dijo Lupin-, de sobra sabe que no te faltan motivos para irte.

-Él me lo impide, es tan posesivo.

-No, Hermione, también lo hace por tu seguridad.

-¿Mi seguridad?

-Si, él me pidió que hablará contigo. Me pidió que te dijera que su casa, también es tu casa y que en ningún otro lugar vas a estar más segura.

-Él me ha hecho mucho daño, no podemos vivir bajo el mismo techo.

-Harry no está y la casa es preciosa, ni siquiera creo que le moleste si haces una fiesta o conviertes el lugar en un zoológico con esas criaturas mágicas que tanto defiendes, con tal de que estés a gusto.

-No puedo quedarme ahí.

-Harry está siguiendo a Malfoy, imagínate que alguien más lo sepa y quisiera hacer algo en tu contra solamente para vengarse de Harry, ahora eres su esposa, el único lugar donde puedes estar segura es ahí

-¿Por qué me pide esto? Mi vida ahí es un infierno.

-Si estoy aquí, es porque quiero que estés bien, a salvo. ¿Qué cuentas le voy a entregar a Harry si algo te pasa?

-No creo que a él le importe.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Sabes por qué se fue?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Porque no quiere pelear más contigo y lo último que quiere es lastimarte más.

-Si él me quisiera, no se hubiera ido.

-Él aceptó ese viaje porque cree que lo mejor para ambos es darse un tiempo.

Hermione sonrió, pero resultaba muy difícil creer en las palabras de Lupin.

Al caer la noche, Hermione fue a visitar a sus padres, llamó al timbre de su casa y la señora Glenn salió a abrir la puerta.

-Hola –dijo Hermione.

La señora Glenn la abrazó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien –dijo ella sin entrar en detalles.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y mis padres? –preguntó.

-Aún no llegan de trabajar, ya no deben de tardar. ¿Y Harry?

-Tenía mucho trabajo, no pudo acompañarme.

Por nada del mundo, Hermione quería que sus padres o la señora Glenn se enteraran de lo "maravilloso" que era su matrimonio.

-No te veo muy contenta, tus ojos han perdido el brillo que tenían el día que te casaste.

-Todo va bien –dijo la chica, desviando la mirada.

-Sin desviar los ojos, a ti te ocurre algo y no quieres decírmelo.

-No pasa nada –dijo Hermione con una risa nerviosa.

-No veo ninguna gracia, al contrario esa risa, ¿no quiere decir nada?

-¡Mi matrimonio es un fracaso! –gritó Hermione, soltando el llanto-. ¡Harry no me quiere! ¡Sólo se caso conmigo porque tenía que encontrar esposa! ¿Eso es lo que querías saber? Ya estarás contenta, tus advertencias tenían fundamento. Ya puedes decirme que nunca debí casarme con él, que debí haberte escuchado.

-Linda, lo siento.

La chica la abrazó, llorando.

-No sé qué hacer, aún lo amo tanto. ¿Por qué él no puede quererme como yo a él? ¿Por qué?

-No llores –dijo la Sra. Glenn, extendiéndole un pañuelo.

En ese momento, la luz de unos faros iluminó el jardín.

-Tus padres han llegado.

Hermione con el pañuelo se frotó los ojos y secó sus lágrimas.

-Por favor, no les digas nada de esto, no me gustaría que lo supieran –dijo la chica.

-Descuida, no diré una palabra.

-Gracias

Los señores Granger entraron a la casa y mucho se alegraron al ver a Hermione.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó su mamá, corriendo a abrazarla-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien mamá –dijo la chica abrazándola, contenta de volver a estar con ellos.

-Papá –dijo ella, volviéndose hacia el Sr. Granger. Él la abrazo.

-Apenas tiene una semana que te casaste, y a tu madre y a mí, se nos ha hecho todo un siglo.

-Yo también los he extrañado mucho.

-¿Y Harry? –preguntó su mamá.

-Tenía que trabajar, les manda saludos.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, mamá.

-Menos mal.

Hermione decidió volver a casa de Harry después de cenar con su familia, amaba demasiado a sus padres como para hacerles saber que no era feliz en su matrimonio. No podía causarles ese dolor.

* * *

Era de noche en la Madriguera, los gemelos, Bill y Freur se encontraban cenando. Ginny llegó de trabajar, traía un pésimo humor.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Fleur.

-Estoy muy indignada –exclamó la chica.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Bill.

-No puedo creer lo que hizo Harry.

Fred y George la miraron con aire interrogativo. Ginny exclamó:

-¡Engaño a Hermione! Sólo se caso con ella para conservar su maldito trabajo en el ministerio.

-Pero ¿qué dices? –exclamó George.

-Que Ron se sacrificó en vano, Harry no ama a Hermione.

-Pobre Ron, si al menos le hubiera dicho a Harry que él estaba enamorado de ella –dijo Bill.

-Por lo menos, Harry lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de engañarla –dijo Fred.

-Esto es muy injusto –exclamó Ginny-. Ron está lejos, en un país extraño, y resulta que ni Hermione ni Harry tienen la más remota idea de sus sentimientos.

-La culpa no es de Hermione –dijo Bill

-El único que merece ser quemado en una hoguera es Harry –dijo Fleur con aire indignado.

-No sé hable más –dijo Fred-. Hay que enviarle una lechuza a Ron diciéndole que vuelva. Ya quiero ver que le rompa la cara a Harry.

-Eso es precisamente lo que hay que evitar –dijo Ginny.

-Es justo que Ron mate a Harry –dijo George.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Yo opino que es mejor que Ron no sepa nada, que siga en Rumania por un tiempo, ya cuando haya superado lo de Hermione, le contaremos la verdad. Ahorita una verdad así, sería muy dolorosa para él, y ya bastante ha sufrido el pobre.

-Opino lo mismo –dijo Bill.

-Pero Ron tiene que saberlo –terció Fleur.

-Más adelante –dijo Ginny.

-Está bien –dijo Fred-, guardaremos el secreto, pero solo por unos días.

George y Bill asintieron.


	39. El regreso de Harry

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 39: EL REGRESO DE HARRY**

El frío de noviembre comenzó a sentirse en Londres, la casa de Harry no fue la excepción, pero para Hermione esa casa sin él era todo un paraíso, podía entrar y salir libremente, podía quedarse despierta hasta muy tarde y pararse a la hora que ella quisiera.

Intentaba pasar los días haciendo miles de cosas, desde su hobbie favorito que era leer hasta ir de compras y llenar su closet de vestidos nuevos, sin descuidar su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia.

La compañía de sus amigas le ayudó bastante a superar su tristeza, no había día en que no saliera a divertirse con alguna de ellas, pero todas las noches iba a cenar a casa de sus padres, inventando que Harry tenía trabajo y que por eso no podía acompañarla.

Winky y Dobby se desvivían en atenciones hacia ella, pero Kreacher, no dejaba insultarla cada vez que Hermione se encontraba con él.

Pasaron tres semanas y Harry aún no había vuelto de su viaje. En todo el Ministerio no se escuchaba nada sobre Malfoy, y su repentina ausencia en el trabajo a nadie parecía importarle; mucho menos había alguna noticia de Harry, ni siquiera Moody o Lupin sabían de él.

Hermione no había recibido ninguna lechuza, pero aquello no le sorprendió, dio por hecho que Harry no quería saber nada de ella. ¿Por qué entonces preocuparse por él? Ya bastante la había lastimado, y sin embargo, a veces su corazón la traicionaba y cuando menos se daba cuenta, se encontraba pensando en él, deseando con toda su alma volver a verlo.

Una mañana después de haber ido a desayunar a un lindo restaurante, Ginny y Hermione llegaron al Ministerio de Magia, apenas entraron por una de las chimeneas, encontraron a Lucius Malfoy con su típico aire de autosuficiencia y su mirada despectiva hacia ambas chicas.

-Si él ya está aquí, seguramente Harry también regresa hoy –dijo Ginny a Hermione.

La chica asintió, aún sorprendida por el regreso de Malfoy, pero en ese momento las piernas le temblaron, seguramente no tardaría en volver a ver a Harry.

Lucius Malfoy les dirigió otra mirada fría, como si las hubiera oído y después se fue con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Esa risa no me gusta nada -dijo Ginny-. ¿Y si le paso algo a Harry?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo -le dijo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Esa noche, Hermione regresó a su casa con la seguridad de que allí encontraría a Harry, pero resultó que él aún no había vuelto.

La chica tuvo que admitir que fue un alivio para ella no verlo.

"¿Segura que no quieres verlo?" –le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza-. "Tienes miedo, porque sabes que lejos o cerca, tú sigues amándolo".

Rápidamente se deshizo de ese pensamiento, tomó su varita y comenzó a apuntar a todas las paredes de la casa, cambiándolas de color, de su tono blanco inmaculado a un horrible rosa.

-¿Qué hace, señorita? -preguntó Winky, apareciendo en ese momento.

-Nada -dijo Hermione riéndose, imaginando la cara de disgusto de Harry en cuanto viera su hermosa casa-. Sólo cambio un poco la decoración.

-Al señor no le va a gustar.

-No importa -dijo la chica, al tiempo que cambiaba el color beige de las cortinas por un espantoso violeta.

A ella tampoco le gustaba nada, pero si Harry quería retenerla ahí, tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.

* * *

Un par de días después, Hermione se encontraba en la terraza, sentada en una mecedora, llevaba puesto un bonito vestido beige de tira bordada y tenía en sus manos uno de sus libros favoritos.

Un enorme pájaro de cuerpo robusto y colores alegres entró volando por el jardín, en su pico llevaba un pequeño papel.

Hermione suspendió su lectura y le quitó el papel al ave, era una nota de Harry:

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Estoy bien, regresaré pronto. _

_Tengo muchas cosas que contarte_

_Cuídate mucho. _

_Harry Potter."_

¿Dónde estará? –pensó la chica-. ¿Por qué no me dice dónde está o qué esta haciendo? ¿Por qué esa nota tan breve?

-Por lo visto llegó carta del señor –dijo Winky, entrando a la terraza con un té para Hermione.

-Sí, Harry no tardará en volver -dijo ella.

Winky sonrió, dejo el té sobre la mesa y salió corriendo a darle la noticia a Dobby.

-¡Kreacher! –llamó Hermione.

-¿Qué quiere? –dijo el elfo, apareciendo en ese momento.

-¿Dónde andabas?

-Comiendo.

-Harry regresará pronto –informó la chica.

Kreacher dejo escapar un grito de coraje y desapareció, no sin antes insultar a Hermione, llamándola "sangre sucia" por enésima vez.

Antes de ir a dormir, Hermione buscó a Kreacher por toda la casa, lo encontró recostado en un nido que tenía en el desván

-Hola Kreacher –lo saludó.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Te traje un regalo.

-No me gusta recibir regalos y menos de una sangre impura.

-Kreacher –dijo Hermione con voz calmada-, no me gusta la manera cómo me tratas. Mis padres no son magos, pero son muy buenas personas, que ellos no pertenezcan a nuestro mundo, no te da ningún derecho a insultarme. Yo nunca te he tratado mal. ¿Por qué no quieres?

-¿Y quién podría quererla? Ni siquiera su marido. Tiene dos días que el señor Malfoy regresó y su esposo aún no ha vuelto. Seguramente está con otra.

Había puesto el dedo en la herida, Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la calma y no dejarse llevar por aquellas ideas.

-Kreacher, yo a ti si te quiero –dijo la chica

-No necesito el cariño de nadie, mucho menos el suyo.

-Está bien, Kreacher –dijo la chica-. No volveré a "molestarte", aunque me hubiera gustado que fuéramos amigos.

Kreacher desvió la mirada, haciéndole notar a Hermione que le incomodaba mucho su presencia. Ella colocó el paquete que llevaba en la cama del elfo y salió del desván, había sido muy mala idea ir a verlo.

* * *

Harry regresó a su casa a la mañana siguiente. Winky y Dobby salieron al vestíbulo a recibirlo. Hermione desde su recámara lo escuchó llegar, pero a diferencia de los elfos no corrió a verlo, sino que tranquilamente siguió arreglándose para ir a trabajar.

-Hola –saludó Harry alegremente a los elfos.

-Buenos días –contestaron éstos.

-¿Qué tal su viaje? –preguntó Dobby.

-Muy bien. Me alegra estar en casa.

Harry echo una mirada a las paredes, los colores saltaban a la vista.

-¿Qué le pasó a la casa? ¿Qué significan estos colores tan espantosos?

-Fue la señora -dijo Winky-. Por favor, no se enoje con ella, sólo lo hizo por diversión.

-Esa niña me va a volver loco. ¿Dónde está?

-En su habitación, arreglándose.

-¿Y Kreacher?

-En el desván, seguramente durmiendo –dijo Dobby.

-¿Y cómo se portó?

Winky exhaló, no quería ser ella la que le dijera lo mal que se había portado el elfo, pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

-La verdad es que no deja de insultar a la señora -dijo la elfina.

Harry tensó los labios.

-Ha sido muy grosero, no deja de lanzarle miradas desdeñosas y palabras inapropiadas.

-Ya hablaré con él -dijo Harry-, si no está dispuesto a respetar a Hermione que se vaya de esta casa.

-Él será bueno, solamente es cuestión de tiempo -dijo Winky

-¿Y no ha habido carta de Ron? -preguntó Harry, cambiando el tema.

-No, señor

En ese momento, Hermione apareció al pie de la escalera, llevaba puesto un bonito vestido color lavanda, que resaltaba bastante bien su esbelta figura.

Harry no pudo evitar recordar los días de Hogwarts, cuando ella corría a sus brazos después de que él había vencido algún peligro. Era imposible no recordar esa sonrisa feliz y ese brillo en sus ojos cuando lo abrazaba, pero Hermione no corrió a sus brazos, sino que se quedo parada, observándolo muy seria.

-Hola –dijo Harry después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué tal? –contestó ella con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó el chico-. Te ves muy bien, ya sé que has estado vaciando todas las boutiques de Londres.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Por el detector –dijo Harry, señalando el brazalete.

Winky los interrumpió en ese momento:

-Señor, ¿quiere desayunar algo?

-Sí, Winky, muero de hambre.

-En un momento serviré el desayuno.

-Gracias

Winky salió corriendo a la cocina y Dobby, con la intención de dejarlos solos, decidió ir a ayudarle

-¿Adónde fuiste? –preguntó Hermione, sentándose en un sillón de la sala, Harry se sentó por un lado de ella

-A Little Hangleton

-¿Y a qué fue Lucius Malfoy allá? Él regresó hace tres días. ¿Por qué tardaste más en volver?

-Una pregunta a la vez –dijo Harry riendo, contento de estar con ella nuevamente-. Primero, Lucius Malfoy fue allí a checar a sus prisioneros.

-¿Prisioneros?

-Sí, resulta que todo aquel que se ha interpuesto en sus planes ha sido enviado a Little Hangleton, siendo encerrado en la mansión Riddle.

-¿Cuántos prisioneros tiene ahí?

-Eran diez, entre ellos el antiguo director de "El profeta", tres jueces del ministerio, dos periodistas y cuatro miembros del tribunal.

-Si lo que quería era tenerlos presos, ¿por qué no los envió a Azkaban?

-Porque no le convenía, en Azkaban todo el mundo mágico hubiera sabido de la injusticia que Malfoy estaba cometiendo con ellos.

-¿Y qué hizo Malfoy tanto tiempo en la mansión Riddle?

-Se la pasó encerrado, amenazando a sus prisioneros, exigiéndoles que hicieran lo que él quería. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos cedió y Malfoy se fue, prometiendo volver pronto... Apenas se fue, Elphias Doge y yo entramos a la mansión y liberamos a todos, por eso tarde más en regresar.

-¿Y ellos dónde están?

-Volvieron a sus casas, todos están dispuestos a declarar en contra de Malfoy.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

-He reunido tantas pruebas que ya podríamos reunir a todo el tribunal, hacer el juicio y enviar a Malfoy a Azkaban, pero Moody y Lupin opinan que hay que esperar más, hay otros mortífagos que todavía andan sueltos por ahí y tienen que seguir investigando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más?

-Un mes

-¿Y Malfoy? ¿Sabe lo que hicieron? ¿Sabe qué liberaron a sus prisioneros?

-No lo sabe, aunque me encantaría ver su cara cuando regrese a la mansión Riddle y no los encuentre.

-Eso puede ser peligroso

-No sabrá que fui yo, preparamos todo para que Malfoy piense que lograron escapar.

Winky entró anunciando que el desayuno estaba servido.

-Vamos a desayunar – dijo Harry a Hermione

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

-No, voy a ir a desayunar con Luna, ya habíamos quedado de vernos.

-Está bien, como tú quieras

-¿Vas a ir al Ministerio?

-Sí, pero más tarde, primero quiero descansar un rato –dijo Harry y en ese momento, tomó entre sus manos la mano de Hermione.

-¡Suéltame! -exclamó ella, tratando librarse, era capaz de sostener una conversación con él, pero no toleraba el contacto físico.

Harry la sostuvo y con su varita lanzó un hechizo al brazalete, al instante el broche se abrió y la joya cayó al piso.

-No necesitas el brazalete, puedes entrar y salir de la casa cuando quieras -dijo él, soltándola.

Hermione no pudo disimular su asombro.

-Sé porque estás aquí -dijo Harry, tomándola de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos-. Sé que no quieres causar un dolor a tus padres y sólo por eso te quedaste, y te lo agradezco.

-No es por ti que lo hago –dijo ella con altivez.

-Lo sé, aún así gracias

Hermione desvió la mirada, sintiéndose muy incómoda.

-Ya se me hizo tarde, es mejor que me vaya –dijo ella.

-Espera –dijo Harry, deteniéndola nuevamente-. Te traje un regalo

Harry sacó un pequeño estuche de terciopelo azul y se lo ofreció. Hermione lo miró con desconfianza, sin hacer a un lado su altivez.

-Acéptalo -pidió Harry.

-No puedo.

Harry la tomó nuevamente de la mano y depositó el pequeño estuche en ella, Hermione lo miró con ojos vacilantes.

-Ábrelo, Herm

Ella abrió el estuche, adentro estaban los aretes de esmeraldas más hermosos que Hermione hubiese visto en su vida.

-¿Te gustan? –preguntó Harry con ansiedad.

-¿Son reales? –preguntó ella sorprendida

-Por supuesto

Hermione los evaluó con la mirada, tenían el color de los ojos de Harry y él lo sabía.

-Me gustaría vértelos puestos -se aventuró a decir el chico

-No puedo, es tarde –dijo ella haciendo a un lado el obsequio, recuperando su orgullo y poniéndose de pie. Luna ya debía estar esperándola y no iba a dejarla plantada. Además si Harry creía que con un par de aretes ella iba a perdonarle todo, estaba muy equivocado.

Harry guardó las esmeraldas, estaba muy consternado. Era la primera vez que el rostro de Hermione no mostraba una sonrisa después de recibir un regalo suyo. Si ella supiera lo que esas esmeraldas significaban para él.

Descubrió esos aretes en un apagador de Little Hangleton, al verlos pensó en los ojos de su madre e inmediatamente decidió comprarlos. Si se veían bien en un escaparate, por supuesto que se verían bien en Hermione. Con un encantamiento hizo aparecer el estuche en el tocador de Hermione, estaba seguro que algún día, esperaba no muy lejano, ella usaría esos aretes.

Después de desayunar, Harry se dio a la tarea de cambiar la pintura de la casa, regresando los muros y las cortinas a su color original, no iba a reñir a Hermione por eso. Si ella quería hacerlo enojar, tendría que hacer mucho más que eso, además de que a esas alturas lo que menos quería era pelear con ella.


	40. La trampa de Kreacher

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 40: LA TRAMPA DE KREACHER**

Iban a dar las siete de la noche, Hermione terminó de arreglarse y bajo a cenar. Winky había preparado todo para la cena, pero Harry no había bajado todavía, solamente Kreacher se encontraba rondando por el comedor.

-Hola Kreacher –lo saludó Hermione, ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Ay, no! –exclamó el elfo con desagrado-. Ahí está la "sangre sucia".

-¡No vuelvas a llamarla así! –gritó una voz por detrás del elfo.

Era Harry, había llegado al comedor justo en ese momento y ahora miraba a Kreacher con enfado.

-Más te vale que respetes a Hermione –dijo Harry visiblemente molesto-, si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, las puertas están abiertas.

-Lo siento, señor –dijo Kreacher.

-No te disculpes conmigo, pídele una disculpa a Hermione.

-¡Ay, no! Yo no puedo pedirle una disculpa a ella –exclamó Kreacher horrorizado.

-Hazlo -gritó Harry.

-No

-Entonces, tendrás que irte de mi casa ahora mismo.

-Harry, déjalo –intervino Hermione, quien no quería que el incidente pasará a mayores.

-¡Discúlpate! –ordenó Harry al elfo.

Kreacher apenas abrió la boca para decir a Hermione "Lo siento". Enseguida desapareció.

-No debiste tratarlo así –dijo la chica-. Él no tiene la culpa de las ideas que le inculcaron.

-¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes?

-Porque en el fondo no puede ser tan malo.

Harry no opinaba lo mismo, pero ¿quién hacía cambiar a Hermione de opinión sobre las criaturas mágicas? Hermione era inflexible y más cuando se trataba de los elfos domésticos.

Winky sirvió la cena y los dos cenaron en total silencio.

* * *

Antes de ir a dormir, Hermione buscó a Kreacher por las diferentes habitaciones de la casa, no tardó en encontrarlo en el desván. Estaba recostado en su nido, llorando de rabia.

-¿Qué quiere aquí? –gritó Kreacher al verla-. ¿Viene a burlarse de mí? Nunca nadie me había humillado así. ¿Qué hubiera pensado mi antigua ama y señora al ver al viejo Kreacher, pidiéndole disculpas a una sangre sucia? Se hubiera muerto de vergüenza.

-Kreacher, no vengo a burlarme de ti. Yo nunca te he insultado, al contrario, siempre te he respetado... Me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo.

-No me enseñaron a respetar a los de sangre impura –gritó Kreacher, dándole la espalda y acurrucándose en su nido.

-Por lo visto abriste mi regalo –dijo Hermione al verlo recostado sobre un par de almohadones.

-Son muy incómodos –mintió el elfo-, me causan dolor de cuello.

-Si no te gustan, me los llevo.

-No, ya pertenecen al viejo Kreacher.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bien Kreacher, buenas noches. Que descanses.

Kreacher no contestó. Hermione salió del desván y Kreacher se prometió a si mismo que se vengaría de ella y de aquel incidente en el comedor.

* * *

Dos días después en una fría tarde de sábado, Harry salió de su casa para asistir a una junta secreta con todos los aurores. Hermione se sentó junto al fuego cálido de la chimenea a tejer. Seguramente hacía mucho frío afuera, pero ella no lo sentía, las llamas de la chimenea y la calefacción calentaban aquel lugar, por lo que podía darse el lujo de andar sin suéter y con un vestido sin mangas.

Winky y Dobby platicaban alegremente en la cocina y Kreacher tenía un buen rato que estaba desaparecido.

-Señora, tiene que venir conmigo –dijo Kreacher entrando a la sala, corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kreacher? –preguntó Hermione levantando la vista de su tejido y mirando al elfo.

-¡Es su gato! ¡Está herido!

-¿Crookshanks?

-Sí

-¿Qué le hiciste? –exclamó Hermione, mirando al elfo con desconfianza.

-Nada, alguien lo hirió.

-¿Dónde está?

-Venga conmigo.

Hermione examinó al elfo con la mirada. ¿Y si se trataba de una trampa?

-No pierde nada con venir a ver –dijo el elfo-. Quizás Kreacher es malo porque nunca nadie ha confiado en él, pero Kreacher no miente, Kreacher encontró a su gato herido.

-Está bien –dijo Hermione haciendo a un lado su tejido-. ¿Dónde está Crookshanks?

Kreacher condujo a Hermione a través de varios pasillos por los que ella nunca antes había pasado desde su llegada a esa casa, después bajaron varias escaleras hasta llegar al sótano.

-Aquí está –dijo Kreacher orgulloso, al tiempo que abría la puerta y Hermione entraba a dar un vistazo.

-No está aquí –dijo la chica.

No hubo respuesta, Kreacher sonrió con malicia y cerró la puerta, dejándola encerrada.

Ella se lanzó sobre la puerta gritando:

-¡Kreacher! ¡Ábreme!

-No –gritó el elfo riendo al tiempo que hechizaba la puerta para que Hermione no pudiera salir, ni siquiera utilizando su varita.

-¡Abre! –ordenó Hermione al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta, tratando de tirarla.

Kreacher soltó una carcajada

-¡Ábreme Kreacher! Harry se molestará contigo si me dejas aquí.

-Usted ni siquiera le interesa al señor -dijo Kreacher con crueldad antes de irse.

Hermione buscó entre sus ropas su varita, pero no la encontró, la había olvido en el sillón, junto a la canasta de su tejido.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? –se reprochó a sí misma.

Aquel sótano era muy oscuro y no tenía ninguna calefacción, muy pronto su cuerpo comenzó a sentir mucho frío.

Hermione gritó con la esperanza de que Dobby y Winky la oyeran, pero por lo visto sus gritos no se escuchaban hasta la cocina. Al cabo de varios minutos, se cansó y dejó de intentarlo, no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que alguien más la encontrará, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tardarían los elfos en notar su ausencia? ¿Y Harry? Él seguramente regresaría de su junta después de la media noche. Kreacher no había mentido al decirle que ella no le importaba a Harry, seguramente se iría a dormir, sin siquiera notar su ausencia.

Cansada, tomó asiento en un rincón de aquel sucio sótano, todo su cuerpo temblaba de frío, sus dientes comenzaron a castañear. Se acurrucó pegando sus brazos y piernas al centro de su cuerpo, tratando de cubrirse lo más que pudo, pero aquello no la ayudo, el frío era insoportable.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Winky mirando el reloj-, se nos ha ido el tiempo platicando, ya es la hora de cenar y el señor no ha regresado todavía.

-Dijo que llegaría tarde –contestó Dobby.

-Es cierto, esas juntas son interminables. Será mejor que vaya a buscar a la señora, seguramente querrá cenar algo antes de irse a dormir.

Winky subió a la recámara de Hermione, pero no la encontró allí.

-Dobby –dijo la elfina, entrando a la cocina al cabo de quince minutos-, no encuentro a la señora.

-Estaba en la sala, tejiendo.

-No está.

-Quizás en la biblioteca.

-No, ya la busque allí, también en la terraza y en el jardín.

Kreacher sin querer parecer sospechoso, se apareció en ese momento.

-¿Qué ocurre? –les preguntó a los dos elfos.

-La señora no está.

-Seguramente se habrá ido de la casa, con ese marido…

-Imposible –dijo Dobby-. La casa está encantada

-Además están todas sus cosas y ella nunca sale sin avisarnos -dijo Winky.

* * *

Poco después de la medianoche, Harry regresó de su junta, los tres elfos lo estaban esperando en la entrada de la casa para informarle que Hermione había desaparecido esa tarde y no la encontraban por ningún lado.

-¿Ya la buscaron bien? –preguntó Harry.

-Si, señor –contestó Dobby.

-¿Por qué no me enviaron una lechuza avisándome?

-Pensamos que no dejaría su trabajo por…

-Primero que nada está Hermione –interrumpió Harry a Winky, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de su respuesta.

-Ya la hemos buscado por toda la casa y no aparece –dijo Kreacher.

-Además olvido su varita, la encontré junto a su tejido –dijo la elfina, sosteniendo la varita de Hermione entre sus manos.

Aquello hizo que Harry sintiera una pedrada en el pecho, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-¿Y si se fue? –propuso Kreacher.

-No –dijo Harry-, la casa está encantada, si hubiera salido lo hubiera sabido por los detectores.

Harry entró a su despacho, buscó el mapa de la casa en su caja fuerte, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo allí.

"Estoy seguro que lo deje aquí –pensó el chico-, alguien lo ha tomado"

Un mal presentimiento se apodero de él, subió corriendo a la recámara de Hermione, al asegurarse que ella no estaba allí, salió a buscarla al jardín, al ático y a la biblioteca, finalmente recorrió todas las habitaciones tratando de encontrarla.

* * *

-Ya la hemos buscado hasta el cansancio y ella no aparece –dijo Dobby, incapaz de creer que por toda la casa no hubiera ni rastro de la chica.

-Se me hace muy raro que el mapa también haya desaparecido –intervino Winky, el temor y la angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-El mapa no me preocupa, me preocupa ella –exclamó Harry sin hacer a un lado aquel mal presentimiento que tenía-. ¿Por qué no me mandaron una lechuza para decirme que había desaparecido? ¿Por qué tuve que ir a esa maldita junta?

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración, nunca antes se había sentido tan preocupado por Hermione. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así, sabiendo que ella estaba bajo el mismo techo que él? Ella no había salido de su casa aquella tarde. ¿Qué peligro podía correr? ¿Acaso la casa no era un lugar seguro? Y sin embargo, aquel mal presentimiento no lo dejaba en paz. En el fondo, sentía que todo lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa, por su egoísmo y su malvado orgullo.

"Si algo le pasa, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca" –pensó Harry

-¿Ya buscaron en el sótano? –preguntó Winky.

-Sí –dijo Kreacher

-Iré a darme una vuelta –dijo Harry-, creo que es el único lugar de la casa que me falta por revisar.

-Ya fui allí y no está –dijo Kreacher palideciendo.

-No importa, voy a ver

Harry bajó al sótano, encontró la puerta cerrada y pensó que Hermione no podía estar allí. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando le llamó la atención que la puerta estaba chueca, como si alguien hubiera intentado tirarla.

Tomó la cerradura e intentó abrir la puerta manualmente, pero no lo consiguió

-¡Hermione! ¿Estás allí? –gritó Harry, sintiendo un frío horrible recorrer su espalda.

Nadie contestó.

-¡Alohomora! –exclamó Harry, pero la puerta no abrió, alguien la había encantado.

Harry subió las escaleras corriendo, buscando a los elfos, esa puerta estaba encantada con poderes que él no tenía, solo los elfos podían abrirla.

-¡Winky! ¡Dobby! –gritó Harry llegando a la sala-. Vengan conmigo, creo que la encontré.

Los elfos no tardaron en acudir al llamado de Harry.

-¿Dónde esta? –preguntó kreacker.

-En el sótano, se quedó encerrada. No puedo abrir la puerta, quizás ustedes puedan.

Los cuatro bajaron al sótano y efectivamente, Dobby pudo abrir la puerta tras varios intentos.

Harry sintió un gran alivio al ver a Hermione dormida en un rincón del sótano, corrió hacia ella para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero se llevo un tremendo susto al tocar su frente y encontrarla fría.

-¡Herm, no! –gritó Harry, temiendo lo peor-. ¡Hermione! ¡Despierta!

No hubo ninguna respuesta. El cuerpo de la chica estaba helado.

-¡Hermione! - exclamó Harry, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos- ¡Brujita!

-¿Está muerta? –preguntó Winky con un temblor en el labio.

-¡No! ¡No! –gritó Kreacher desde la puerta-. Lo siento señor, yo no quería matarla. Ella es la única persona que ha sido buena conmigo, solo quería darle un susto, de verdad que no quería matarla.

-Cállate Kreacher –gritó Harry, después se volvió hacia la chica y le tomó el pulso.

-Tiene pulso -dijo Harry con alivio.

Harry la sacudió con cuidado, intentado despertarla.

-Hermione, bonita, abre los ojos.

Tras varios intentos, Hermione despertó.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry

La chica tembló de frío, Harry se quitó su capa y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Salgamos de aquí –dijo el chico, tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta su recámara-. ¡Dobby, ve a San Mungo! ¡Llama a un sanador! No te tardes.

-Sí, señor –dijo Dobby, desapareciendo inmediatamente para cumplir la orden.

-No –dijo Hermione débilmente, al tiempo que Harry la recostaba sobre su cama-, estoy bien.

Harry la cobijó con cuidado. Kreacher encendió el fuego de la chimenea.

-Tiene que verte un médico –dijo Harry, sus ojos reflejaban una enorme preocupación-. Te estabas congelando.

Winky hizo aparecer una taza de té caliente.

-Tómelo, señora, le hará bien –dijo la elfina.

-Gracias, Winky –dijo la chica.

Harry tomó la taza entre sus manos y ayudó a Hermione a beber su contenido.

-Estoy bien –dijo Hermione ante la mirada preocupada de todos.

-Lo siento mucho, señora –gritó Kreacher, echándose a llorar-. Perdóneme, por favor.

-Está bien, Kreacher, no llores –dijo Hermione, estirando su mano para tomar la de Kreacher, pero Harry apartó al elfo con brusquedad.

-¡No te le acerques! –gritó Harry.

-Lo siento, señor.

-Harry, déjalo –pidió Hermione.

Dobby apareció en ese momento.

-Señor, traje conmigo a un sanador, está en la sala ¿Lo hago pasar?

-Por supuesto –dijo Harry-. Ustedes salgan de aquí –ordenó a los elfos.

Los elfos salieron

-Harry, por favor, no es necesario –dijo Hermione-, dile al sanador que se vaya.

-No voy a estar tranquilo hasta que él te revise –dijo Harry.

Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Harry.

-Buenas noches –saludó el sanador entrando en la habitación.

-Buenas noches –contestaron Harry y Hermione. No tardaron en reconocer al sanador que había atendido a Harry cuando tuvo el accidente y acabo muy mal herido en San Mungo.

-Soy el Dr. Harrison –dijo el hombre, era alto, guapo y muy joven-. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

Harry le dirigió una mirada severa, se acordaba perfectamente bien de ese médico porque en toda su estancia hospitalaria, se la había pasado lanzándole piropos a Hermione.

-Creo que los conozco –dijo el sanador-. Usted es Harry Potter, hace unos meses tuvo un accidente y casi se muere, yo lo atendí.

Harry asintió.

-¿Y usted? –dijo el sanador, reconociendo a Hermione y dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa-. Usted es la hermosa amiga del Sr. Potter, la Srita. Hermione Granger

-Ahora es la señora Potter, mi esposa –replicó Harry.

-Oh, ya veo –dijo el sanador, acercándose a Hermione-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué esa carita tan pálida?

-Nada –dijo Hermione tranquilamente-, me quede encerrada en el sótano de la casa y resultó ser un lugar helado.

-¿Cómo pasó eso? –preguntó el sanador.

-Fue un accidente –dijo Hermione sin querer dar explicaciones-. Fui a buscar algo y la puerta se cerró.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?

-No lo sé, varias horas.

-¿Y usted? ¿No se dio cuenta? –dijo el sanador, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada severa.

-Yo no estaba en casa –dijo Harry-, tenía trabajo.

-¿Cómo, princesa? –exclamó el sanador, mirando a Hermione sorprendido-. ¿No te llevó a pasear? ¡Era sábado!

-No –dijo Hermione.

-Si yo tuviera una esposa tan bonita como tú, ningún trabajo me hubiera apartado de ti –dijo el sanador.

Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Si no fuera porque de verdad estaba preocupado por la salud de Hermione, hubiera corrido a aquel tipo de su casa en ese preciso instante.

-¿Y cómo te sientes? –preguntó el sanador.

-Bien

-¿Alguna molestia?

-Ninguna.

El sanador puso su varita sobre la frente de Hermione, la varita sonó igual que un termómetro digital.

-Vaya –dijo el sanador sorprendido-, veo que tu temperatura bajo mucho mientras estuviste en ese sótano, pero ahora ya estás mejor.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije –dijo Hermione al ojiverde.

Harry le sonrió, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

El sanador dirigió la varita hacia los ojos de Hermione, una luz clara iluminó las pupilas de la chica.

-Que bonitos ojos –dijo el médico.

Hermione sonrió, disfrutando de los galanteos del médico y de la mirada furiosa de Harry.

-¿Podría limitarse a hacer su trabajo? –dijo Harry al sanador con tono de odio.

El sanador siguió revisando a Hermione, Harry tuvo que ejercer todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre aquel extraño que revisaba a su esposa, pero a pesar de los galanteos del médico, éste resultó ser muy profesional. Examinó a Hermione únicamente con su varita, sin siquiera ponerle una mano encima.

-Tuviste suerte, preciosa –dijo el sanador-, te encuentro muy bien.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione.

-Te daré una poción que te ayudará a mantener una buena temperatura. En cuanto llegue a San Mungo te la mando vía lechuza. Solo tendrás que tomarla una vez al día por tres días. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

Harry suspiró aliviado, menos mal que Hermione estaba bien, si las cosas hubieran sido peor, no se lo hubiera perdonado nunca.

-Y usted, no vuelva a encerrarla en el sótano –dijo el sanador, volviéndose hacia Harry.

-Yo no la encerré –replicó Harry con brusquedad.

-Pues entonces, tiene que cuidarla mejor –dijo el sanador.

-Lo haré –dijo Harry sin querer discutir con aquel tipo, sólo quería que se fuera o mejor aún, correrlo él mismo. ¿Cuánto le debo?

-No es nada –dijo el sanador-. Ha sido un placer.

-De ninguna manera, no quiero deberle nada –dijo Harry con voz irritada, sacando varios galeones de su bolsa y entregándoselos al sanador sin siquiera contarlos-. Ahora, váyase.

-Adiós, preciosa –dijo el sanador, volviéndose hacia Hermione-. Cuídate mucho.

-Adiós y gracias –dijo Hermione, al tiempo que Harry caminaba impaciente hacia la chimenea de aquella habitación y tomaba los polvos flu.

-Es por aquí –dijo Harry con voz fría.

-Sí, conozco el camino –dijo el Dr. Harrison-. Cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, estoy a sus ordenes.

-¡Largo de aquí! –exclamó Harry.

-Que genio, Sr. Potter –replicó el sanador entrando en la chimenea, sabiendo que Harry estaba apunto de lanzarle un hechizo.

Harry le lanzó un puñado de polvo flu, el sanador desapareció inmediatamente. Hermione cansada se dejó caer sobre la cama, el sueño no tardaría en vencerla.

-Me diste un buen susto –dijo Harry, sentándose por un lado de ella y olvidándose por completo del odioso Dr. Harrison.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada sombría, la sonrisa en su rostro se había borrado.

-Quiero descansar -dijo ella, acurrucándose en su cama, apunto de caer dormida

-Descansa, preciosa

Harry se quedo junto a ella, velando su sueño. Dormía profundamente, su hermoso rostro estaba aún pálido, su boca entreabierta, su aspecto indefenso. Un sentimiento de protección invadió a Harry y sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó para rozar su mejilla con sus labios, respiró por un segundo su aroma limpio, dulce, embriagador… Tembló al recordar el sabor de sus labios, esos labios tiernos y cálidos que cuando lo besaban lo hacían sentir el hombre más especial del mundo.

* * *

Hermione despertó, miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las diez de la mañana.

-¿Cómo pude dormir tanto? –pensó en voz alta.

Se estiró sobre el enorme y suave edredón, su hermoso cabello cubrió la seda de la almohada.

-Buenos días –dijo Harry, entrando en ese momento, llevaba en sus manos una enorme charola con comida.

La chica lo miró sorprendida.

-Te traje el desayuno –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué te parece jugo de calabaza, pan, fruta y cereal?

-No suena mal

Harry colocó la charola sobre una mesita. Hermione se incorporó y bebió un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Harry.

-Bien.

-Ahí está tu medicamento –dijo Harry, señalando una poción-. Lo envió tu "admirador", no olvides tomarlo.

-No –dijo ella, sonriendo al recordar al guapo sanador.

-Es domingo –dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

Ella levantó las cejas sorprendida

-No –dijo tajantemente.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tengo ganas de salir –dijo ella, sabiendo que la frase correcta era: "No tengo ganas de salir contigo".

* * *

Aquella tarde, Harry llamó a Kreacher a su despacho. El elfo temblando de miedo acudió al llamado.

-Recoge todas tus cosas –dijo Harry en cuanto lo vio-. Quiero que te vayas de mi casa inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, señor –dijo el elfo.

-Vete.

-No tengo a dónde ir.

-Eso debiste pensar antes.

-Deme una última oportunidad, por favor, Kreacher será bueno.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Kreacher no volverá a hacerle daño a nadie, mucho menos a su esposa.

-No creo en tus promesas.

Hermione aún descansaba en su recámara, pero alcanzó a oír los gritos de Harry, sabía perfectamente que si no intervenía, Kreacher no viviría un día más en esa casa.

-Harry, no lo corras, por favor –dijo la chica, entrando en su despacho.

-No puedo, Hermione -dijo el-. No puedo permitir que se quede y vuelva a hacerte daño.

-Sólo dale la oportunidad que él te pide.

-No, ya bastante daño te ha hecho.

"No más daño del que tú me has hecho" –pensó Hermione, pero jamás iba a decir eso en voz alta, no iba a repetirle cuánto la había lastimado.

-Ya puedes irte –dijo Harry a Kreacher.

-Señor, por favor –lloró el elfo.

-Harry, no puedes permitir que se vaya. Kreacher es muy viejo y no tiene a nadie más –dijo Hermione.

Allí estaba ella, intercediendo por Kreacher a pesar de haberla lastimado. Harry sintió que no podía negarle nada. Ella era un ángel y lo merecía todo.

-Puede quedarse- dijo Harry finalmente

Ella sonrió

-Pero sólo porque tú me lo pides, Herm.

-Gracias, señor –dijo Kreacher. El día anterior le había dicho a Hermione que ella no le importaba a Harry, y hoy se daba cuenta que el universo para él era ella. Si por lo menos él lo aceptará.

-Dale las gracias a Hermione -dijo Harry.

-Gracias señora, es usted muy buena –dijo el elfo, tomando entre sus manos la delicada mano de Hermione y besándosela.

-Kreacher no hagas eso, no tienes que besarme la mano.

-Kreacher va a ser bueno, va a quererla y respetarla siempre.

-Eso espero –dijo Harry.

* * *

Aquella noche, después de que Harry y Hermione terminaron de cenar, Kreacher entró al comedor.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Harry, mirando al elfo con malos ojos.

-Solo quería darle esto a la señora –dijo Kreacher.

Se acercó a Hermione con unas flores en la mano y se las entregó con humildad y cierta timidez.

-Gracias Kreacher, son muy lindas –dijo Hermione, contemplando el pequeño ramo.

El elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo del comedor.

-Mejor tira ese ramo, no creo que tenga nada bueno –dijo Harry.

-De ninguna manera, Kreacher está arrepentido –dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

* * *

-Winky y Dobby, ya les dije que lo siento –dijo Kreacher, entrando a la cocina.

-Pues no te creo nada –dijo Dobby.

-De verdad

-Está bien, Kreacher –dijo Winky-, nos olvidaremos del asunto, pero más te vale que no vuelvas a lastimar a nadie.

-No lo haré.

Winky sonrió.

-El señor está muy molesto conmigo –dijo Kreacher con pesar.

-Ya se le pasará –dijo Dobby.

-Creo que a pesar de todo algo bueno vendrá –dijo Winky.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque el señor ha estado muy raro, mira a la señora de una manera tan diferente.

Los elfos se asomaron discretamente al comedor: vieron a un muchacho de ojos verdes que jugueteaba con el tenedor, demasiado ocupado en contemplar a la mujer que tenía enfrente como para poner atención a su plato.

-Me gusta mucho esa mirada –dijo Winky

-Creo que él la quiere –dijo Kreacher-, de lo contrario no se hubiera molestado tanto conmigo.

-Quererla es poco -terció Dobby.

**No sé porque, pero éste es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Harry preocupado por Hermione, después todo celoso por la presencia del médico y hasta llevando el desayuno a la cama... Lo siento me encanta. Si les gustó, no olviden dejar reviews**


	41. Diciembre

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 41: DICIEMBRE**

Harry contempló el platillo que estaba servido sobre aquella elegante mesa, en uno de los mejores restaurantes muggles. Ni siquiera por tratarse de la especialidad de la casa había probado bocado alguno.

En muy mala hora había rechazado los platillos de Winky para terminar comiendo solo en aquel restaurante.

La elfina llevaba más de diez días reclamándole. Le exigía que le diera una lista de los platillos que prefería, sus ingredientes favoritos y aquellos que debía evitar, pero ni siquiera así, había conseguido tenerlo nuevamente comiendo en casa por las tardes.

Sólo podía haber una respuesta ante aquel cambio repentino: Hermione.

A veces era tanta la distancia entre ellos, que ninguno de los dos iba a comer a la casa. Ella siempre tenía un compromiso con alguna de sus amigas o con algún empleado del ministerio de magia para tratar asuntos relacionados con las criaturas mágicas. Sin mencionar las incontables visitas que hacía a sus padres y se quedaba a comer con ellos. El pretexto era lo de menos, de sobra sabía que Hermione prefería estar alejada de él y tratarlo lo menos posible.

¿Y él? Él generalmente iba a su casa a comer por las tardes, disfrutaba de las atenciones y ocurrencias de los elfos, además de que Winky cocinaba delicioso y siempre se esmeraba en complacerlo con sus platillos favoritos, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, prefería comer solo. En su casa no había un solo rincón que no le recordará a Hermione.

Era insoportable estar allí. No quería sentarse en aquella elegante mesa sin ella. Tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba compartir el desayuno, la comida y la cena con ella. Aunque entre los dos reinará el silencio absoluto, aunque la distancia que los separaba no era la de las sillas, sino la de una confianza pérdida y un corazón resentido. Ella siempre dando respuestas secas y cortantes a todos sus intentos de platica. Él mirándola de reojo y ella con la vista clavada en la comida. Y aún así, la extrañaba.

-Señor ¿hay algo que no le guste? - preguntó el mesero.

Aquel hombre había llegado a su mesa, sin que Harry se diera cuenta, lo había sacado de sus pensamientos y ahora miraba su platillo como si tuviera insectos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo el ojiverde aún distraído.

-Disculpe señor Potter, pero no ha tocado ese platillo. ¿No le gustó? ¿Desea ordenar otra cosa?

-No, todo está bien. Gracias

El mesero se fue. En la mesa de al lado, había un par de chicas que reían a carcajada suelta, a Harry le molestó su falta de discreción, volteó para recriminarlas con la mirada, pero ellas le sonrieron abierta y coquetamente.

-¿Nos acompañas, guapo? -dijo uno de ellas.

Harry volteó hacia atrás, esperando encontrar a alguien más, un tercero a quien fuera dirigida aquella pregunta, pero no había nadie más.

-Estás muy serio -observó la segunda chica-. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras?

-No, gracias -dijo Harry cortante

Ambas volvieron a reír.

-Acércate, yo me llamo Helen y ella es Annie -dijo la primera

-Come con nosotras, mira que aún nos falta ordenar el "postre" -dijo la segunda, lanzándole una sonrisa suspicaz.

Ninguna de las dos era fea, sin embargo, Harry las fulminó con la mirada. Se puso de pie, sacó dinero de su cartera y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? -dijo una de ellas

-No deseo perder el tiempo con mujerzuelas -dijo Harry, mirándolas con desdén.

Las dos chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas. Ninguna de las dos volvió a hacer un comentario más. Harry tomó su abrigo y salió del restaurante. Había sido un grosero, pero eso no le importaba.

Caminó dos calles para llegar al Ministerio de Magia. El frío de diciembre comenzaba a sentirse. Con razón esa mañana, Hermione había acompañado su impecable abrigo blanco con un par de guantes afelpados. Sonrió al recordarla, parecía sacada de una revista de modas de invierno. Sin lugar a dudas ella era hermosa, no solo por fuera, sino también por dentro.

* * *

El timbre de la casa sonó un par de veces, la familia Granger no esperaba visitas aquella tarde, por lo que la Sra. Glenn muy extrañada, fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola -saludó Hermione

-Hola, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Mal -dijo la chica sin muchos ánimos

-Lo siento

-Bueno, Harry ha cambiado mucho conmigo. Se preocupa por mi, constantemente me hace platica, hasta le interesa lo que leo o adónde voy. Me cuida. Cancela sus compromisos si sabe que voy a estar en casa.

-Ya era hora de que ese tonto demostrará que está enamorado de ti.

Hermione se quedo boquiabierta y enseguida se soltó a reír.

-Él no está enamorado de mi.

-Deberías verte en un espejo -dijo la Sra. Gleen.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y mis papás? –preguntó la chica, queriendo cambiar de tema

-En su habitación, haciendo maletas

-¿Y eso?

-Irán a esquiar

Hermione asintió. Una parte de ella se sintió contenta porque sus padres se iban de vacaciones y por el otro lado, una oleada de tristeza la invadió: con ellos lejos, su soledad aumentaría.

-Yo también me voy -comentó la Sra. Glenn alegremente

-¿Usted también?

-Si, pasaré las navidades con mi familia en Irlanda.

-Me alegra oír eso -dijo Hermione sinceramente-. Ya era justo que se tomará unas vacaciones.

-Pero te voy a extrañar mucho

-Yo también a usted -le dijo Hermione, dándole un abrazo.

* * *

-¿De manera que se van a esquiar? -comentó Hermione, entrando sigilosamente a la habitación de sus padres y sentándose al borde de la cama matrimonial.

Sus padres voltearon a verla, sorprendidos, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa que fue devuelta por la chica.

-Así es, cariño -contestó el Sr. Granger-. Hemos trabajado mucho y nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones

Hermione asintió, deseando ir con ellos como cuando era niña, hasta se olvido en ese momento de que no sabía esquiar.

-Harry y tú pueden venir con nosotros, si gustan -dijo el señor Granger.

-Así es, nosotros encantados con su compañía -dijo la mamá

Hermione sonrió con tristeza, deseando con toda el alma ir con ellos y olvidarse de Harry... De repente se le prendió el foco.

-¿De verdad puedo ir con ustedes? -preguntó Hermione como si fuera una niña.

-Por supuesto que sí, querida. ¿Qué pregunta es esa? -dijo el Sr. Granger

-¿Cuándo partimos?

-Hoy, en la noche. A las siete

-Perfecto -dijo Hermione con un nuevo brillo en los ojos-. Estaré lista para esa hora

-¿Cómo qué "estaré"? -preguntó la señora Granger -. Te estás refiriendo a ti sola. ¿Qué Harry no va a acompañarnos?

-No, tiene que trabajar -mintió Hermione, sabiendo perfectamente que Harry al igual que ella tendría vacaciones

-¿Piensas irte y dejarlo solo? ¿Estando recién casados? -preguntó la mamá, extrañada

-Supongo que él no se opondrá

-¿Vas a dejarlo solo en Navidad? -insistió la mamá

-Le llamaré por teléfono -dijo Hermione, comenzando a preocuparse de que sus padres sospecharan la verdad acerca de su matrimonio-. Harry tiene mucho trabajo y estará ocupado hasta en la noche de Navidad. Si no voy con ustedes me quedaré sola, en casa.

-Harry tiene un trabajo muy estricto -comentó el Sr. Granger

-Sí, así es. Él mismo me confesó que se sentía culpable de que por su trabajo no pudiéramos salir. Estoy segura de que él preferirá que vaya con ustedes, a que me quede sola, aburriéndome.

-Siendo así, no hay ningún problema -dijo la señora Granger convencida.

-Gracias mamá -dijo Hermione feliz

-Anda -dijo el señor Granger-, ve a tu casa a hacer maletas, pasaremos por ti más tarde.

-Claro, los estaré esperando -dijo Hermione, sin poder recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz.

* * *

Hermione llegó a casa de Harry. Afortunadamente él no había llegado, seguramente estaba en el Ministerio de Magia, tratando de salvar al mundo.

-Hola, señora Potter –la saludó Kreacher

-Hola Kreacher –saludó Hermione alegremente

-Le preparé el té y unos bocadillos, espero que le gusten -dijo el elfo.

Ella sonrió. Winky y Dobby la querían y respetaban, pero Kreacher se había vuelto su incondicional.

-Gracias Kreacher, comeré enseguida. ¿Dónde están Winky y Dobby?

-En la cocina

-¿Podrías llamarlos? Quiero hablar con ustedes

-Sí, señora

El elfo desapareció y no tardó en regresar acompañado de Dobby y Winky

-Quiero informarles que me voy de viaje –dijo Hermione-, saldré de vacaciones con mis padres.

-¿El señor ya lo sabe? –preguntó Winky sorprendida

-No –dijo Hermione, sin darle la mayor importancia al asunto-. Ustedes también pueden salir de vacaciones, todos los elfos tienen derecho a vacacionar.

-Nosotros no podemos irnos -dijo Dobby

-Por supuesto que sí, es una orden -dijo Hermione, al tiempo que abría su bolsa y entregaba dinero a cada elfo.

A Dobby y a Winky les bastó una mirada para saber adónde pasarían sus vacaciones.

-Es usted muy generosa, pero no puedo aceptarlo –dijo Kreacher, extendiendo la mano para regresar el dinero

-Acéptalo, es para que vayas de paseo y te compres lo que quieras.

-Kreacher no necesita nada y además no tiene adónde ir.

-Si quieres puedes venir con Winky y conmigo –dijo Dobby

-¿Adónde irán? –preguntó Kreacher

-A Hogsmeade. Tenemos muchos amigos que deseamos visitar desde hace tiempo

-Vamos a ir descansar y convivir con otros elfos -dijo Winky-. Será divertido.

-Ve con ellos -dijo Hermione

-Si no es molestia -dijo el elfo.

-En lo absoluto –dijo Winky-. Nada nos daría más gusto que vinieras con nosotros.

Hermione sonrió, dejo a los elfos y subió a su habitación para hacer maletas.

No cabía en si de felicidad... Se iría de vacaciones con sus padres... Dejaría a Harry, al menos por unos días.

Un pequeño sentimiento de culpa la invadió al recordar todas las mentiras que había dicho a sus padres, pero aquello no le importaba... Deseaba irse, respirar aire limpio y pensar las cosas con calma, acomodar sus sentimientos.

* * *

Harry entró por la red flu, dejo sus guantes sobre la chimenea y colgó su abrigó en el perchero. Misteriosamente Crookshanks fue el único que salió a recibirlo, en toda la casa reinaba un silencio absoluto y los elfos brillaban por su ausencia.

-¿Se puede? -preguntó Harry, llamando a la habitación de Hermione

-Adelante -dijo la chica

Harry entró y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Hermione estaba haciendo maletas.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Iré a esquiar con mis padres -dijo Hermione, tranquilamente al tiempo que echaba varios suéteres al interior de la maleta.

-Tú no sabes esquiar

-No importa, pasaré las vacaciones con mis padres

-¿Y piensas irte así como así? -exclamó Harry, molestándose de que Hermione no lo hubiera consultado.

-¿Por qué no? -dijo Hermione, mientras empacaba un par de guantes de piel-. Tú también te fuiste de viaje hace un mes.

-Era diferente, yo fui a trabajar.

-Bueno, pues yo iré a esquiar

-¡No irás!

Hermione se echo a reír, estaba tan contenta, que aquel desplante de Harry no le importó... Ella se iría a como diera lugar.

-¿Qué te da risa?

-No eres nadie para impedírmelo

-¡Soy tu esposo!

Hermione volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza

-Lo nuestro está mucho muy lejos de ser un matrimonio -dijo Hermione, terminando de empacar y cerrando la maleta.

-No irás -dijo Harry.

-Por supuesto que iré -dijo Hermione-. Mis padres no tardaran en pasar por mí

-Claro ¿Y se olvidaron de invitarme? -dijo Harry sarcásticamente, pensando que los padres de Hermione, no hacían otra cosa más que sobreprotegerla.

-Te equivocas, mis padres querían que fueras... Soy yo la que no quiere que vayas... Estoy cansada de ti... harta… aburrida.

En ese momento, el ruido de un claxón se escuchó en la calle. Hermione corrió a asomarse a la ventana, sus padres habían llegado.

-¡Maletas locomotor! -murmuró Hermione.

Las maletas se elevaron del suelo y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Hermione las siguió y Harry salió detrás de ella.

-Espera, por favor. ¡No te vayas! –dijo Harry haciendo a un lado su orgullo y tomando a Hermione de la cintura, sujetándola entre sus brazos.

Hermione se soltó y corrió escaleras abajo. Llegó al vestíbulo y vio que sus padres estaban allí, esperándola. Kreacher y Dobby los habían invitado a pasar.

Harry quiso colgar a los elfos, no podía impedir que Hermione se fuera, estando los señores Granger presentes.

-Buenas noches, Harry -saludó el señor Granger, adelantándose unos pasos y tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Qué tal? -dijo Harry, estrechando la mano de su suegro.

La mamá de Hermione se acercó y saludó a Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás lista, cariño? -preguntó el Sr. Granger a su hija

-Sí -dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Es una pena que no puedas acompañarnos por culpa del trabajo -dijo la Sra. Granger a Harry.

¿Trabajo? ¿Cuál trabajo? -pensó Harry, lanzándole una suspicaz mirada a Hermione.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó Hermione alegremente

-Por supuesto, querida -dijo el Sr. Granger

-Hasta luego, Harry. Fue un placer saludarte -dijo la Sra. Granger. El chico se inclinó como todo un caballero y la besó en la mejilla

-Nos vemos, muchacho -dijo el señor Granger.

-Hasta luego -contestó Harry.

-¿No te vas a despedir de tu marido? -preguntó la Sra. Granger a Hermione

-Sí, por supuesto

Hermione dio unos pasos hacia Harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla y cínicamente le dijo:

-Adiós, cariño

-Adiós, mi vida -dijo Harry entre dientes, queriendo colgarla porque se había salido con la suya.

Los señores Granger y Hermione abandonaron la casa. Harry se asomó por una de las ventanas y los vio irse.

Un vacío lo invadió, no supo por qué, pero en ese momento, sintió que todo en el mundo estaba perdido.

-¿Se fue la señora? -preguntó Winky, apareciendo en la entrada de la sala

-¿Qué no la viste? -exclamó Harry

Winky rió, sabiendo que lo que realmente le molestaba a Harry, no era la forma en que Hermione se había ido, sino saber que ella prefería a sus padres.

-¿Por qué no acepta que está enamorado de ella? -preguntó Winky

-¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de esa niña consentida y malcriada?

Winky negó con la cabeza, no entendía por qué Harry se esforzaba tanto en negar sus sentimientos.

Dobby y Kreacher aparecieron en ese momento, colocándose por un lado de Winky.

-Estamos listos para irnos -dijo Dobby

-¿Irse? ¿Adónde? -preguntó Harry extrañado, notando que a los pies de los elfos había un par de maletas.

-La señora nos dio vacaciones -informó Dobby.

-Dijo que podíamos tomarnos todo diciembre y las dos primeras semanas de enero -explicó Winky.

-También nos dijo que usted nos pagaría nuestras vacaciones y nos daría un aguinaldo –agregó Kreacher

-Esa mujer me va a volver loco –exclamó Harry

-Yo más bien diría que está loco por ella –dijo Dobby

Los tres elfos rieron ante la mirada molesta de su amo.

Harry sacó dinero de su cartera y fue generoso con los elfos, pagándoles muy bien sus vacaciones. Después los elfos se despidieron de él y abandonaron la casa, dejándolo completamente solo.


	42. Como te echo de menos

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 42: COMO TE ECHO DE MENOS**

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, Harry despertó ante aquel sonido insistente. ¿Quién podría estar llamando tan temprano?

-¡Es Hermione! –pensó el chico, tomando la bocina- ¡Hola!

-Hola ¿cómo estás? –saludó Ron alegremente.

-¿Ron?

-Sí, soy yo

-¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

-Muy bien

-¿Qué tal Rumania?

-De maravilla, hay muchas chicas guapas por aquí

-¡Que envidia!

-¿Cómo se encuentran Hermione y tú?

-Muy bien –mintió Harry, sin querer decirle que tenía una semana que ella se había ido.

-Saluda a Hermis de mi parte

-Por supuesto. ¿Vas a venir a Londres en Navidad?

-No, mis padres vendrán a visitarme. Ginny viene con ellos.

-Pensé que vendrías… Llevas mucho tiempo por allá y te estás olvidando de los amigos

-Iré pronto, mientras tanto, cuídate mucho, cuida a Hermione y diviértanse mucho en Navidad.

-Sí

-Les llamaré en otra ocasión

-Gracias

Harry colgó el teléfono. Se levantó por inercia y se metió a dar un regaderazo, después se vistió e intento peinar su desordenado cabello, pero aquello fue inútil. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y el frío era espantoso. Harry buscó un abrigo entre su ropa de invierno y al revolver ésta, encontró el suéter que Hermione le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Ni siquiera se lo había probado desde que ella se lo dio, fue una prenda que se había limitado a colgar en el fondo de su closet.

"Hermione" –pensó el chico, tomando aquella prenda entre sus manos.

Se miró al espejo con el suéter puesto, le quedaba perfecto y se le veía muy bien. Era muy cálido, era como sentir un abrazo de ella.

"¿Qué estarás haciendo, Hermione?" –pensó Harry en voz alta.

Ya no estaba molesto con ella por la forma en que se había ido. Ni siquiera le molestaba que ella hubiera preferido a sus padres. Lo único que deseaba era que ella estuviera bien. Aunque tenía que admitir que quería que verla lo más pronto posible o por lo menos que volviera algún día.

Bajó a desayunar y su casa nunca le pareció más vacía, por primera vez entendió que estaba completamente solo. Todos lo habían dejado poco a poco: Kreacher, Winky y Dobby de vacaciones. Ron en Rumania y Hermione esquiando con sus padres.

Una lechuza blanca entró volando por la ventana. El chico sonrió al verla

-Tú no me abandonaste –dijo Harry a Hedwig

La lechuza ululó levemente y estiró la pata, mostrándole un pergamino enrollado

-¡Es de Hermione! –pensó Harry

Pero se llevó una gran decepción al ver que era un nuevo memorando de Lucius Malfoy, memorando que Harry ni siquiera se molesto en leer y que terminó hecho cenizas en la chimenea.

Después de eso, se preparó una taza de café y decidió ir a tomárselo a la amplia mesa del comedor, no era una mala idea hojear los diarios mientras desayunaba, pero al llegar allí, se sintió más sólo que nunca ¿Cuántas veces no había estado allí desayunando con Hermione?

Oyó una voz en su cabeza que le decía: "Admítelo, la extrañas. Mueres por estar con ella".

Hizo oídos sordos a aquella voz que le recordaba al sombrero seleccionador. Terminó de beber su café y decidió ir a trabajar al Ministerio, con tal de no pasar más tiempo en ese ambiente donde todo le recordaba a Hermione.

Una joven bruja entró al Ministerio de Magia y subió hasta el Cuartel General de Aurores. Era Cho Chang. Había venido de vacaciones a Londres, y a pesar de saber que Harry Potter estaba casado, Hermione Granger no era ninguna amenaza para ella. Recordó sus años de adolescencia en Hogwarts cuando él estaba muy enamorado de ella. Sin lugar a dudas, sólo necesita de un reencuentro para acabar con ese matrimonio que según los chismes, estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

Un par de golpes se escucharon a través de la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Harry, sin voltear a ver de quién se trataba

-Hola –dijo una vocecita femenina.

-¡Cho!

-¿Cómo estás? –dijo la chica alegremente

Él no compartió su alegría. Tenía meses que ella se había ido a Francia, y él ni siquiera la había echado de menos en todo ese tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue la respuesta del chico.

-Vine de vacaciones y decidí pasar a saludarte. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer juntos?

-No –dijo Harry tajantemente. Lo último que le faltaba para empeorar las cosas con Hermione, era la presencia de esa bruja.

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo mucho trabajo y es mejor que te vayas. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes que tu esposa se entere?

-Vete de aquí

-¿Es cierto que van a divorciarse?

-¡No!

-Hay muchos rumores acerca de ustedes. Desde que se casaron jamás se les ha visto juntos en ningún lado. Los dos llegan al ministerio solos y se van solos, a pesar de que viven en la misma casa y tienen los mismos horarios. Ella siempre sale a comer con sus amistades, y a ti se te ve siempre solo. ¿Eso no quiere decir nada?

-Mi matrimonio con Hermione no es asunto tuyo.

-¿Es cierto que fue un memorando lo que te obligo a casarte?

-¡Lárgate! –exclamó Harry con odio, señalando la puerta.

-¿Y tu anillo de casado? ¿No lo usas? ¿Qué curioso? Se dice que tu esposa tampoco.

Harry apartó las manos de la vista de Cho.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan solito mientras ella tiene a alguien más?

¿Alguien más? ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Hermione con otro hombre? De solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre. No, eso no podía ser cierto. Eran mentiras de esa embustera

-Es la última vez que te digo que te vayas –dijo Harry tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las intrigas de la chica.

Ella se acercó y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, el ojiverde se separo inmediatamente.

-Harry, no me importa que seas casado –replicó ella, intentando volver a acercarse. Él la apartó bruscamente.

-Largo de aquí –dijo Harry, agarrando a Cho del brazo y llevándola directamente hacia la puerta-. No quiero volver a verte.

Empujó a Cho hacia afuera y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dando un portazo.

-¡Vete a Francia y no vuelvas nunca más!

Cho se quedo parada, incapaz de creer que Harry la había sacado de su despacho. ¿Qué parte de la historia se había perdido? Sólo se había ido unos meses y encontraba un Harry totalmente diferente. Él no le había dicho que amaba a Hermione, pero se lo había demostrado al no ceder un centímetro de su territorio. Ni siquiera le permitió acercarse a él. Se mantuvo firme y fiel a Hermione. Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas antes de partir, finalmente Hermione Granger había ganado.

-Hola, Harry –lo saludó Luna al encontrarlo en el Ministerio.

-Hola, Luna

-Creí que estabas de vacaciones –dijo la chica

-Lo estoy, pero no puedo bajar la guardia con Lucius Malfoy. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hacer un par de entrevistas para El Quisquilloso.

-Oh. ¿Te ha escrito Hermione? –preguntó Harry con intención

-Sí, hasta me envió una foto

"Claro, a sus amigas si tiene tiempo de escribirles, pero para mí ni una nota" –pensó Harry con disgusto.

Luna sacó de su bolsa una foto y se la dio a Harry. El chico observó la imagen: Hermione y sus padres, riendo felices, al fondo se apreciaban unas enormes montañas cubiertas de nieve

-Gracias –dijo Harry devolviéndole la foto.

-De nada

-¿No sabes cuando regresa Herm?

-Sí, dijo que a principios de febrero

-¿Febrero?

Luna se soltó a reír

-Es broma, estará aquí para la primera semana de enero.

Harry asintió, su mente divago: "Hasta enero, falta mucho para eso".

-¿Has sabido algo de Ron? –preguntó Luna

Harry levantó las cejas

-¿Acaso te gusta mi amigo? –preguntó con gesto pícaro

-No –dijo ella poniéndose roja.

-Yo creo que sí

-Solamente fue una pregunta, no tienes que contestarme

-Ron sigue en Rumania, no tiene fecha de regreso

Luna sonrió con tristeza

-Creí que vendría en Navidad

-No, los Weasley irán a visitarlo

-Por lo menos no estará solo

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Ron?

-¡No me gusta! –replicó Luna.

Él se soltó a reír.

Antes de volver a casa, Harry pasó al Hospital San Mungo. No era ninguna novedad entre los magos que el hospital no tenía dinero. Lucius Malfoy estaba desviando el presupuesto a su cuenta personal.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Potter?-preguntó el director del hospital.

-Me gustaría hacer una donación

-Por supuesto, toda ayuda es bien recibida. Tenemos muchas carencias.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry, sacando una bolsa llena de galeones y entregándosela al mago.

-Gracias, usted y la señora Potter son muy generosos. Ella también nos apoyó con una fuerte cantidad de dinero.

-¿Mi esposa?

-Sí, estuvo aquí hace unos días. Su ayuda nos sirvió de mucho.

Harry asintió. Seguramente, Hermione había ido a verlo antes de salir de vacaciones. Menos mal que su engaño, no había acabado con la nobleza de su corazón.

-Gracias por su ayuda, Sr. Potter –dijo el mago despidiéndolo-. Salude a su esposa de mi parte

-Lo haré, que tenga buen día.

-Gracias

Harry abandonó el hospital pensando en las palabras del mago. ¿En qué momento perdió a Hermione? ¿Por qué ahora solo se enteraba por terceros de lo que ella hacía?

Regresó a su casa, se sirvió una copa y se sentó junto a la chimenea, no podía apartar de su mente la foto de la chica.

"Se veía tan feliz –pensó Harry en voz alta-, seguramente debe de estarlo, ahora que ya no tiene que saber nada de mí". ¿Qué me diste, Hermione? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti?

Al siguiente día, el jardín amaneció cubierto de nieve, por un segundo Harry se imagino que tenía hijos y los veía jugar con la nieve, como solían jugar Ron, Hermione y él. Después Harry tuvo el impulso de ir a despertar a Hermione para decirle que estaba nevando, pero recordó que ella se había ido y un vacío enorme lo invadió.

Entró a la habitación de la chica, todo estaba ordenado. Fue directo al tocador, abrió una botella de perfume solo para aspirar su aroma, olía a ella. Abrió el closet, gran parte de su ropa seguía allí, lo que significaba que por lo menos Hermione regresaría algún día por su ropa. Una bolsa negra que estaba en el fondo del closet, llamó su atención. La tomó y vació el contenido sobre la cama.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar todas las cartas que él le había escrito tiempo atrás, la chica las había hecho pedazos y no solo eso, había destrozado un libro que él le había regalado y todas las fotos donde aparecían juntos estaban rotas, por lo visto, Hermione había acabado con todo aquello que tuviera que ver con él, lo único que no había podido destruir eran los anillos, tanto el compromiso como el de casada, y los aretes de esmeraldas.

"Tanto me odias que destruiste todo" –pensó Harry, sosteniendo los anillos en sus manos.

El chico tomó los pedazos de una foto, la armó y a través de un encantamiento pudo pegarla. Era una foto de la boda, los dos estaban abrazados, sonriendo felices. Después recordó la manera en que Hermione se había enterado de la verdad, lo cruel que él había sido con ella…

-Perdóname, Hermione, perdóname –pensó el chico en voz alta, un arrepentimiento desesperado y una ternura inmensa se habían apoderaron de él, al punto que llegó a las lágrimas-. Perdóname, mi amor. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de todo lo que significas para mí? ¿Por qué no supe ver que te amo? Perdóname, perdóname…

Se hundió sobre la cama, ocultando la cabeza, sin saber siquiera que estaba llorando, hasta que sintió la ropa húmeda de las lágrimas. Deseo con toda su alma tener a Hermione enfrente de él para pedirle perdón

-¿En qué momento me enamore de ti? ¿Cuándo comencé a amarte? Si tan sólo pudiera decírtelo…

* * *

Tonks terminó de preparar el té, Ginny la ayudó a poner la mesa, mientras Luna cortaba en tres partes iguales una tarta de zarzamoras.

El timbre de la casa sonó insistentemente

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Luna

-¿Acaso esperamos a alguien más? –preguntó Ginny

-No, será mejor que vaya a ver –dijo Tonks

La chica salió a abrir la puerta de su casa

-¡Harry! –exclamó sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Viniste a tomar el té con nosotras en lugar de Hermione? – preguntó Luna alegremente

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? –preguntó Harry

-Esquiando con sus padres –contestó Ginny

-¿En dónde?

-No lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría

-Necesito saberlo

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué le hagas más daño del que ya le has hecho? –replicó Ginny

-No, quiero verla. Necesito pedirle perdón y decirle que la amo.

-Lo sabía –contestó Luna feliz

-¿Y crees que a estas alturas ella va a creerte? –preguntó la pelirroja

-Quiero intentarlo. Por favor, díganme dónde está

-Si Hermione quisiera verte o hablar contigo, no se hubiera ido –dijo Tonks-. Dale tiempo, espera a que ella vuelva.

-No puedo esperar tanto.

Luna soltó una risa

-De manera que solo aguantaste semana y media sin ella. ¡Que bárbaro!

Las tres chicas rieron, Harry quiso lanzarles un encantamiento para convertirlas en cacatúas, pero se contuvo.

-No puedo permitir que ella siga pensando que no la amo

-Espera a que ella vuelva –repitió Tonks

-Voy a encontrarla aunque tenga que buscarla hasta el fin del mundo –les dijo Harry antes de marcharse.


	43. Remordimientos

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE **

**CAPITULO 43: REMORDIMIENTOS**

Pronto iba a amanecer y Harry no había logrado dormir, había pasado los minutos y las horas de esa larga noche, pensando en Hermione. Las peores escenas volvían a su mente, cosas que él no quería recordar, pero debido a su larga lista de remordimientos, no podía evitar pensar en ellas

_-Debo irme –le dijo a Hermione, una tarde en el ministerio_

_-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó ella_

_-Tengo una cita_

_-¿Con quién?_

_-Eso no es asunto tuyo –le contestó con frialdad_

Harry hundió la cabeza en la almohada ¿Cómo había podido contestarle así? Pero sin detenerse a averiguar el motivo, su mente dio paso a otro recuerdo

_¿Te gusto, verdad? – le preguntó a Hermione, mirándola seriamente_

_-No –dijo la chica, desviando la mirada_

_Dio un paso más hacia ella, acercándosele lo suficiente para ponerla más nerviosa… Sintió el temblor de su cuerpo_

_-¿Desde cuándo?_

_-Harry, por favor_

_-Entonces ¿es cierto?_

_-No_

_-Estás temblando_

_-¡Aléjate!_

¿Y qué hiciste después de enterarte de sus sentimientos? Solo te burlaste de ella y te dedicaste a engañarla

_-Harry ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó Hermione preocupada, al tiempo que él entraba al jardín de su casa_

_Él se limitó abrazarla y sin más, le plantó un beso en los labios_

_-Te amo, Hermione –le dijo en cuanto se separaron-. Te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti y vine a decírtelo_

¿Por qué no me detuve a pensar en ella? –se reprochó a sí mismo, apretando los puños con coraje

_-¿Qué puedo hacer? –preguntó Harry, abrazándola-. ¿Cómo puedo ganarme tu cariño? Estoy tan loco por ti, que si tú quisieras, me casaría contigo mañana mismo._

_Hermione se soltó a reír_

_-¿No me crees?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza_

_-Algún día serás mi esposa, ya lo verás_

"Hermione, te arruine la vida el día que decidí casarme contigo. Eres tan linda, tú no merecías un esposo como yo"

_-¿Cómo me veo? -preguntó Hermione con enorme sonrisa, modelándole su vestido de novia_

_-No me gusta –le contestó con frialdad_

_-Pero ¿por qué? -preguntó ella débilmente_

_-No me gusta -repitió-. Ese vestido es muy "simple"... no te queda... Debiste haber escogido algo más elegante… No puedo creer que hayas elegido ese pedazo de tela... Cámbiate y elige otro_

Se veía tan bonita. Solo la hice cambiar de vestido para dar de qué hablar a la prensa, y aún así, ella me dio gusto en todo y se casó con el vestido que yo escogí"

_-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? –les preguntó una vieja bruja con voz amable._

_-Sí, queremos ver anillos de compromiso –contestó él-, quiero regalarle uno a mi futura esposa_

_-¿De verdad? _

_-Por supuesto, dentro de cinco días nos casamos y yo todavía no te he comprado una sortija. Anda, elige una._

_Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó feliz._

Me amaba tanto, siempre me regalaba una sonrisa, un beso, una caricia. ¿Y qué hice yo? Romperle el corazón.

_-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó Harry viendo correr las lágrimas por el rostro de Hermione._

_Ella con voz ahogada y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le preguntó:_

_-¿Es cierto que sólo te casaste conmigo para poder seguir trabajando en el Ministerio?_

Harry quiso tener un giratiempo entre sus manos, deseo desesperadamente regresar a esa noche para negar las cosas, abrazar a Hermione y decirle que la amaba.

_-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me engañaste? –lloró la chica, golpeándolo en el pecho con sus puños-. ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!_

_-Sabes que eso no es cierto_

_-¿Qué sabes tú? Ahora solo me inspiras desprecio, lástima porque estás solo y siempre vas a estarlo, porque eres incapaz de amar a alguien_

_-Ya basta -dijo Harry, sujetándola por ambos brazos._

_-Te odio_

"No, por favor, no me odies"

_-No irás a ningún lado -dijo Harry._

_-Por supuesto que iré -dijo Hermione-. Mis padres no tardarán en pasar por mí_

_-Claro ¿y se olvidaron de invitarme?_

_-Te equivocas, mis padres querían que fueras. Soy yo la que no quiero que vayas... Estoy cansada de ti... harta… aburrida._

"Perdóname, bonita. Fui tan duro contigo, no supe ver cuánto te amaba. Soy el idiota más grande del mundo y justo ahora que ya no estás, me doy cuenta de todo lo que siento por ti... Si tan sólo pudiera tenerte conmigo… Llevo una semana buscándote y aún no sé nada de ti.

Se levantó de la cama, miró el reloj, apenas iban a dar las seis. Era la mañana del día de Navidad y tal como Hermione le había dicho, estaba completamente solo. Se metió a bañar y al vestirse, no olvido ponerse el suéter que Hermione le había regalado, le gustaba por cálido.

Minutos después, bajó a la sala de su casa para prepararse un café, iba a dirigirse a la cocina, cuando la alarma de la chimenea, le anunció que tenía visitas. El chico volteó, la cabeza de Seamus se asomaba entre las llamas.

- ¿Qué noticias tienes? –preguntó Harry

-Lo siento, pero no hay ni rastro de Hermione

-No puedo creerlo

-Tú mismo fuiste a buscarla, sabes que no está allí

-Tenía la esperanza.

-Será mejor que busques en otro lado

-He visitado más de 10 lugares para esquiar en una semana y en ninguna parte aparece

-Con un poco de suerte, la encuentras

-Eso espero

-Harry, tengo que irme. Buena suerte

-Gracias y Feliz Navidad

-Igualmente –dijo Seamus y enseguida su rostro desapareció

¿Dónde estás, Hermione? –pensó Harry en voz alta-. ¿Dónde?

Fue a su despacho, sacó un mapa y paso la siguiente hora tachando las montañas que ya había visitado y apuntando en un pergamino aquellas que le faltaban por visitar. Después salió a la sala y su mente le jugó una mala broma, pues claramente vio a Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones, leyendo uno de sus libros. Sonrió al verla, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que aquella imagen había sido producto de su imaginación.

De repente, escuchó voces en la entrada de su casa y claramente escuchó la voz de Hermione.

"Ya basta" –se dijo enojado

Pero las voces no cesaron, todo lo contrario, se hicieron más audibles

Harry se asomó por la ventana, y allí para su sorpresa, estaba Hermione con sus padres. Habían vuelto de su viaje antes de lo esperado y ahora los señores Granger estaban bajando las maletas de Hermione de la camioneta.


	44. Cena de Navidad

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 44: CENA DE NAVIDAD**

Harry sonrió al comprobar que aquella imagen no era producto de su imaginación, Hermione realmente había vuelto. Sin perder más el tiempo, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, atravesó el jardín cubierto de nieve y apenas llegó hasta donde estaba Hermione, la abrazó.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto -le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione indiferente ante aquel abrazo que consideraba falso.

Los señores Granger sonrieron encantados al verlos, pero Hermione clavo sus ojos mirándolo con dureza, pensando que él hacía todo eso para aparentar que era un buen esposo.

-Te extrañe mucho –le susurró Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella se separó de él: ¿cómo podía ser tan falso?

-Tuvimos que volver antes de lo esperado, el clima estaba muy mal –comentó el señor Granger.

"Me alegro" –pensó Harry, se acercó y tendió la mano al padre de Hermione, después saludó a su suegra, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione lo observó en silencio, en ese momento, se percató de que Harry estaba usando el suéter que ella le había tejido en su cumpleaños.

-Harry, creí que estarías trabajando –dijo la señora Granger-, Hermione nos comentó que tienes mucho trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Mmm… sí, pero hoy me dieron el día –dijo Harry, mirando a su esposa de reojo.

-Que bien.

-¿Qué planes tienen para esta noche? –preguntó Harry.

-Ninguno –dijo el señor Granger-, llegar a casa y descansar, estamos cansados del viaje.

-¿Les gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros? Es Noche Buena y me gustaría que cenáramos todos juntos -dijo el chico.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta y apunto de protestar: ¿Desde cuándo a Harry le interesaba cenar con ella y con sus padres?

Los señores Granger intercambiaron una mirada y ambos asintieron.

-¿Les parece bien a las ocho?

-Perfecto, aquí estaremos –dijo el señor Granger.

-Bien –dijo Harry ante la mirada sorprendida de su esposa.

Los Granger se fueron, Harry y Hermione se quedaron parados en el jardín hasta que la camioneta se perdió de vista.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –exclamó Hermione.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Invitar a mis padres! ¿Acaso también planeas burlarte de ellos?

-No -dijo Harry rápidamente, viendo que su invitación había sido mal interpretada-. Creí te gustaría que cenáramos todos juntos, créeme que no lo hice con mala intención.

-No puedo creerte nada –sentenció Hermione y sin decirle más, dio media vuelta y tomó sus maletas para meterlas a la casa.

-Déjame ayudarte –dijo Harry, quitándole una maleta.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

Harry hizo caso omiso con un gesto de caballerosidad, tomó las maletas de Hermione y las llevó hasta su dormitorio, Hermione lo siguió. Harry colocó las maletas sobre la cama y Hermione abrió una de ellas con la intención de desempacar, pero Harry la detuvo.

-Creí que no volverías –le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella esquivo esos ojos verdes y miró hacia la ventana, le hubiera gustado salir volando por ella.

-No quería volver –dijo Hermione con tristeza-, creí que el viaje duraría lo suficiente para que cuando regresará Lucius Malfoy ya fuera camino a Azkaban, pero el clima no me ayudo y tuvimos que volver...

Harry buscó nuevamente su mirada, pero ella seguía con la vista fija en el blanco paisaje del jardín.

-En el camino, quise contarles la verdad a mis padres, pero no tuve valor -dijo ella, aún preguntándose cómo prefería seguir peleando con Harry, antes que confesar que no era feliz, que él no la amaba como ellos pensaban.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto -dijo Harry, pero ella siguió actuando como si no lo escuchara.

-Hable con Tonks -dijo ella finalmente-, me dijo que todo está listo, que en dos semanas Malfoy irá camino a Azkaban, de manera que solo tendremos que soportarnos quince días más.

"De manera que sólo tengo 15 días para recuperar tu cariño" –pensó Harry.

Hermione tomó una prenda de su maleta y la colgó en un gancho.

-Espera –dijo Harry, deteniéndola-. No desempaques ahora, puedes hacerlo después. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?

-Ya desayune.

-Yo no, acompáñame.

-Prefiero desempacar.

-Vamos -insistió él

-No quiero

-Está bien –dijo Harry, estaba tan contento con su regreso que lo que menos quería era discutir con ella, salió de la habitación y la dejó desempacando.

Harry fue a la cocina y desayunó lo primero que encontró, después fue al sótano y sacó los adornos y el árbol de Navidad, todo estaba cubierto de polvo, pero aquello no le importó, limpiaría todo y adornaría la casa para recibir a sus suegros. Cuando Hermione bajó a la sala, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo colgando esferas en el árbol.

-¿Y eso?

Harry sonrió al verla, no la había escuchado bajar.

-Adorno la casa, de no ser por la nieve que hay en el jardín, cualquiera diría que no es Navidad, no hay ningún adorno.

-Está chueca la estrella –observó la chica, sacando su varita y apuntando hacia la punta del árbol-. Listo, se ve mejor.

-Gracias

Ella desvió la vista hacia la mesa del comedor, sólo había un pequeño problema:

-¿Y qué se te ocurre que cenemos? -preguntó Hermione

-¿Qué sabe cocinar, señora Potter? -preguntó Harry con una risa traviesa

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, era evidente que no le gustaba que la llamaran así.

-Ya mandé pedir un pavo a un restaurante muggle, lo traerán en la noche -dijo Harry ante esa mirada-. Tú vienes cansada del viaje y no es justo que llegues a cocinar.

Hermione borró la expresión molesta de su rostro y parpadeó sorprendida: ¿desde cuándo Harry era tan considerado?

-¿No será que no quieres indigestarte? –preguntó, arqueando las cejas

Harry sonrió, le encantaba su mirada escéptica.

-No tienes que preocuparte por la cena, ya solo me falta terminar el árbol.

Harry siguió colgando esferas y Hermione sin nada mejor que hacer, optó por ayudarle.

Y a pesar del silencio entre ambos, Harry percibió un ambiente familiar mientras los dos adornaban aquel hermoso pino verde.

-Todo se ve muy bien –observó Hermione en cuanto terminaron.

-Fue tu toque el que ayudo –dijo Harry, sonriendo ante su obra. Todo estaba listo para la noche, ahora podría pasar toda la tarde con ella y con un poco de suerte, convencerla para salir a comer.

-Iré de compras –anunció Hermione, rompiendo sus planes.

-¿De compras? ¿Hoy? Creo que vas a encontrar todo lleno.

-No, iré al Callejón Diagon, allí habrá menos gente.

Hermione dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, él salió corriendo detrás de ella:

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¿Y eso?

Quería estar con ella, pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer -mintió.

-Si no te importa recorrer todas las tiendas, puedes venir conmigo.

-En lo absoluto

Hermione se encogió de hombros y puso cara de "como quieras".

Los dos tomaron polvos flu y fueron al Callejón Diagon. Había mucha gente, pero no tanta como la que Harry había imaginado. Primero fueron a la tienda de Madame Malkin, Hermione quería comprarse una túnica de gala. Una empleada de la tienda, llevó a Hermione a que se probará unas cuantas túnicas y Harry aprovechó su ausencia para comprarle un regalo de Navidad.

-Tengo un bonito abrigo que estoy segura que a su esposa le va a encantar–dijo Madame Malkin.

-No, quiero algo más especial –dijo Harry.

-¿Un vestido?

-No

-Aún conservo en la bodega el vestido de novia que usted rechazó.

Él sintió una punzada incómoda en el pecho al recordar lo mucho que había lastimado a Hermione aquella tarde.

-Quiero verlo –dijo el chico

Madame Malkin, desapareció por unos segundos y después regresó con una caja entre las manos, abrió ésta y sacó el vestido.

-Es un vestido muy bonito, quizás si lo pinto de otro color y le hago unos arreglos, su esposa podría usarlo en alguna ocasión, podría quedar como un vestido de fiesta.

-Está bien –dijo Harry, pensando que a Hermione le gustaría tener ese vestido.

-Estará listo en una semana –informó Madame Malkin.

-Y ahora ¿puede mostrarme esas joyas que tiene en aquel estante? Quiero comprarle una a mi esposa.

Madame Malkin abrió el estante y vació el contenido de éste sobre el mostrador. Harry tardó un par de minutos en escoger, finalmente, se decidió por una bonita gargantilla de piedras preciosas.

Madame Malkin la envolvió y se la entregó a Harry, justo antes de que llegara Hermione.

-Listo –dijo la chica con una túnica en la mano-, ésta me llevo.

-Excelente elección -dijo Madame Malkin, tomando la prenda y envolviéndola-. Son 50 galeones.

-Yo pago –dijo Harry, sacando dinero de la bolsa de su saco.

-Harry, no –contestó Hermione. ¿Cómo Harry iba a pagar por su ropa?

Harry pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque enseguida le dijo con naturalidad.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que un esposo le regale una túnica a su esposa?

Madame Malkin sonrió al oírlo, le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y le dijo:

-Yo en su lugar, compraría otras dos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Harry pagó a Madame Malkin y después salió con Hermione de la tienda.

-Gracias –dijo la chica.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –dijo Harry sonriendo.

Los dos recorrieron el callejón Diagon haciendo diferentes compras, Harry compró un perfume para su suegra y un buen vino para su suegro, poco antes de que dieran las siete, los dos abandonaron el callejón Diagon y regresaron a casa.

Hermione subió a arreglarse y Harry hizo lo mismo, cuando dieron las siete y media, el timbre de la puerta principal anunció que la cena había llegado.

A las ocho en punto, llegaron los padres de Hermione, Harry como buen anfitrión, salió a recibirlos y los hizo pasar a la sala.

-¿Y Hermione? –preguntó la señora Granger.

-Se está arreglando, no tarda en bajar –contestó el chico, tomó su varita e hizo aparecer cuatro copas, llenas de delicioso vino.

A los pocos minutos, Hermione apareció al pie de la escalera, estaba guapísima: vestía un elegante vestido negro, largo y un poco escotado y su cabello rizado estaba recogido, adornado con bonito broche.

"Mi preciosa, Hermione" –pensó Harry deslumbrado.

-Hola, buenas noches –saludó Hermione acercándose y besando a sus padres.

Harry no podía quitarle un ojo.

-Que bonita te ves –le dijo Harry, sintiéndose orgulloso de ella

-Gracias –contestó ella

Fue un "gracias" muy seco, nada que ver con la antigua Hermione, que se ponía roja ante cualquier halago de Harry.

* * *

Los cuatro pasaron al comedor, sobre la mesa había una fina vajilla, copas, un hermoso arreglo de flores y candelabros con velas encendidas, que Hermione había puesto antes de subir a arreglarse.

Era la primera cena de Harry y Hermione como anfitriones, y a pesar de que ella no le dirigía la mirada y le hablaba solo lo necesario, lo demás estaba saliendo muy bien con los Granger.

-Wow, la cena está deliciosa –dijo el señor Granger al cabo de un par de bocados.

-Cierto, Hermione, cocinas muy bien –opinó la mamá

Hermione iba a abrir la boca para decir que ella no había cocinado, pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Sí, todo lo que prepara es delicioso –dijo el chico, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza

-¿Y qué me cuentan de su viaje? –preguntó Harry, buscando un tema de conversación

-Fue algo muy hermoso –dijo la señora Granger-, imagínate un bosque llenos de pinos como una Navidad sin fin y unas montañas altísimas, cubiertas de nieve...

-Con un lago congelado a causa del clima -agregó el padre

-Y unas preciosas cabañas de madera -dijo la señora

-Pero lo mejor del viaje es que Hermione, finalmente, aprendió a esquiar –dijo el señor Granger

-Vaya, felicidades –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Gracias.

Otro "gracias", frío e indiferente.

-La próxima vez, tienes que venir con nosotros, Harry –dijo la señora Granger

-Claro, será un placer

-Y también sería bueno que ya hubiera niños que nos acompañaran –dijo el señor Granger, dirigiéndoles una mirada a los muchachos, Hermione se ruborizó por completo y Harry sintió atragantarse.

-Mi esposo sueña con tener una docena de nietos –dijo la señora Granger

-Bueno, por lo menos cinco –se defendió el papá

-No –dijo Harry, bromeando-. Yo quiero siete, siempre he querido un equipo de Quidditch

-Pues, apúrenle, porque van muy lentos –dijo el señor Granger

-Quizás, ya pronto –dijo la señora Granger.

Hermione parecía hundirse en el asiento.

-¿Puedo hacer un brindis? -preguntó el señor Granger, alzando su copa

-Claro, adelante –dijo Harry

-Por ustedes: Harry y Hermione, para que sigan juntos y felices y para que pronto me den un nieto

-Salud –dijo Harry golpeando su copa con la de su suegro, la mamá se les unió al brindis.

Hermione apretó los puños y respiró profundo para no lanzar un Adava Kedavra a su esposo.

"Un hijo de la mujer que amo, eso sería lo más maravilloso que podría pasarme" –pensó Harry mientras bebía de su copa.

* * *

Después de cenar, los cuatro regresaron a la sala a tomar otra copa de vino, Hermione se sentó contemplando el fuego de la chimenea, recordando su infancia: en la noche de Navidad, cuando aún era muy pequeña, sus padres se quedaban bailando, abrazados y ella los espiaba escondida en el balcón, soñando en que algún día ella también bailaría, abrazando así a un muchacho. No supo porqué, pero quiso revivir aquel recuerdo, sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un tocadiscos.

-¿Podrían bailar como cuando era niña? -preguntó Hermione a sus padres, sin preocuparse de lo que Harry fuera a pensar.

-Oh, Hermione, tiene años que no bailamos –dijo la mamá, mientras una hermosa melodía comenzaba a escucharse.

-Por favor –insistió Hermione.

El señor Granger se puso de pie y sacó a bailar a su esposa, Hermione se sentó a observarlos y Harry un poco contrariado, se sentó junto a ella.

Hermione con mirada nostálgica se preguntó adónde se habían esos años tan felices de su infancia. ¿Por qué había tenido que crecer tan rápido?

-¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó Harry

-No

-Oh, vamos –insistió él

-No

-Si ustedes no bailan, nosotros tampoco –dijo el señor Granger.

-Anda, vamos a bailar –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Hermione de la mano. La chica se levantó y fue a bailar con él.

Harry bailó con ella el resto de la velada y a pesar de que Hermione le dirigía unos ojos asesinos cada que podía, Harry no dejo de abrazarla ni un solo momento, contrario a las primeras veces que había bailado con ella y que sentía que sus cuerpos no se acoplaban, ahora que la tenía en sus brazos sentía que el movimiento entre ambos no podía ser más perfecto, ni más sincronizado.

* * *

Antes de que los Granger volvieran a su casa, la señora Granger llamó aparte a Hermione

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá?

-Nada, simplemente quería felicitarte, tienes un esposo que está muy enamorado de ti.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por la forma que te mira y te sonríe. Todos estos meses he tenido muchas dudas acerca de tu matrimonio, tenía el presentimiento de que no eras feliz, sentía que algo andaba mal, pero hoy al verlos juntos, me di cuenta de que mis sospechas eran infundadas: él te adora.

Hermione dejo escapar un leve suspiro

-Si no supiera lo mucho que tú lo quieres, casi podría asegurar que él te quiere mucho más.

Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar la verdad. Las dos regresaron al lado de sus esposos.

-Ha sido una velada muy linda –dijo la señora Granger antes de salir de la casa-, gracias por el perfume, Harry.

-De nada. Gracias a ustedes por haber venido –contestó el muchacho

Los Granger se fueron. Hermione esperó a que la camioneta de sus padres se perdiera de vista para volverse contra Harry

-Te odio –le dijo-, eres un farsante. No solo te burlaste de mi, sino también de mis padres

-Hermione, yo…

-Cuando era niña y veía a mis padres bailar, me decía a mí misma que algún día yo también bailaría así, junto a un hombre que me quisiera. Era mi mayor deseo, jamás me imagine que terminaría bailando esa misma música que tanto significa para mí, con un hombre que solo se ha burlado de mí.

-Hermione, déjame decirte lo que siento

-No me interesa lo que sientas –gritó ella

Y dicho esto, subió corriendo las escaleras, yendo a encerrarse a su habitación.

Harry golpeó con fuerza un florero que había enfrente de él, lo tiró al suelo y lo hizo pedazos. Su primer intento había sido un rotundo fracaso y ahora Hermione lo odiaba mucho más que antes. Sostuvo entre sus manos, el paquete que envolvía la gargantilla, ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de dársela.

"Quizás mañana, en un nuevo intento"


	45. Perdóname

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 45: PERDÓNAME**

Harry dio un sorbo a su café y fijo la vista en el periódico, esperaba que de un momento a otro, Hermione bajará a desayunar. Con un poco de suerte, podría convencerla de ir a un lugar bonito donde poder hablar.

Malfoy seguía manipulando la información, esa semana había dejado sin recursos al Hospital San Mungo y sin embargo, informaba que todo estaba perfecto, cuando varios enfermos habían muerto a falta de un buen tratamiento.

¿Qué estará haciendo Malfoy con el dinero? –pensó Harry en voz alta, mientras tomaba un ejemplar muggle.

Ellos estaban más perdidos que los magos, ni idea tenían de todos los desastres que Malfoy estaba haciendo como ministro. Un titular llamó su atención: era el anuncio de una función de teatro de la misma compañía que habían ido a ver Hermione y él meses atrás, ahora estaba montando una nueva obra, y esa noche era el estreno.

"Seguro que a Hermione le gustará ir" –dijo el chico, contento de tener un buen pretexto para invitarla a salir.

Sin perder más tiempo, subió a la habitación de Hermione, la encontró sentada enfrente de su tocador, maquillándose.

-Hola brujita.

Como único saludo, Hermione lo miro a través el espejo. Estaba muy bien arreglada.

-Creí que estabas dormida – dijo Harry

Hermione clavó sus ojos en él.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar? –preguntó Harry parándose junto a ella.

-No tengo hambre

-¿Te sientes mal?

La chica negó con la cabeza

-Creí que te habías ido a trabajar –dijo Hermione

-No, es hora de tomar mis vacaciones.

-¿Qué traes en la mano? –preguntó Hermione, señalando el periódico.

Harry le enseñó el anuncio.

-Es una obra de teatro de la misma compañía que fuimos a ver el día de mi cumpleaños. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver esta nueva obra? Estoy seguro que te gustará

-No puedo ir

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo otro compromiso -dijo la chica, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-¿Compromiso? ¿De qué se trata?

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que hago?

-Eres mi esposa

-Estoy cansada de ese cuento. ¡No finjas interés!

-No estoy fingiendo nada

Hermione lo miró con enfado: si había sido capaz de fingir amor, era capaz de fingir cualquier cosa.

-No vale la pena discutir contigo –dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie-. Es mejor que me vaya.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –dijo Hermione con aire altanero, dando media vuelta

-¿A dónde vas? –volvió a preguntar él, sujetándola por los hombros y volviéndola hacia sí.

-¡Suéltame!

-Dime adónde vas

-A casa de mis padres –contestó Hermione, queriendo zafarse

-Para ir a casa de tus padres no te arreglas tanto

-Pues voy con ellos.

-Entonces te acompaño –dijo Harry, queriendo comprobar que aquello era cierto.

-No –dijo Hermione rápida

-Por supuesto, no quieres que vaya porque es obvio que no vas con tus padres.

-Bien, ahora ya sabes donde no buscarme –dijo Hermione, dando media vuelta, queriendo irse.

Harry la sujetó una vez más. Los celos se apoderaron de él.

-¿Tienes una cita? ¿Es eso? ¿Hay otro hombre?

Hermione parpadeó incrédula.

-¿Conociste a alguien más? ¿Es tu amante? ¿Vas a verte con él?

Hermione estaba sorprendida: ¿De dónde sacaba Harry tantas ideas absurdas? Sin querer comenzó a reírse.

-No veo la gracia –dijo Harry. Estaba loco de celos. Si Hermione había conocido a alguien más y estaba enamorada, no había otro culpable más que él. Suya era la culpa por no haber admitido antes que la amaba.

-Contéstame ¿Estás enamorada de otro?

-¡No!

Harry la soltó, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmarse. No quería hacer o decir cualquier cosa que pudiera costarle aún más el cariño de Hermione.

"No, ella no puede estar enamorada de otro, ella me amaba a mí, todo ese amor no pudo haber muerto" –pensó el chico

Harry se acercó a ella, deshaciendo el espacio que los separaba. Hermione lo vio levantar su mano derecha y dirigirla contra su cara, sintió que Harry iba a pegarle. Tensó el cuerpo y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no podía evitar el golpe, pero lo único que Harry hizo fue acariciar su mejilla con su mano.

-Jamás te pegaría, Hermione –dijo Harry recorriendo el rostro de la chica con las yemas de sus dedos. Esa idea jamás le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo pensar Hermione algo así? ¿Tan poco hombre lo creía?

Hermione asintió, sin saber cuál sería la siguiente reacción de su esposo: primero gritaba acusándola de tener un amante y ahora la acariciaba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. ¿Por qué se había asustado si Harry nunca le había levantado la mano?

-¿Hay otro hombre? –preguntó Harry seriamente y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Harry suspiró aliviado.

-Discúlpame, no quise armar esta escena. Subí con las mejores intenciones para invitarte a desayunar y al teatro, pero si no quieres ir, lo comprendo. Puedes ir a donde quieras. Lo único que deseo es que tú y yo dejemos de pelear. Hagamos un esfuerzo, tratemos de llevarnos mejor ¿quieres?

La chica lo miró con sus intensos ojos café y su mirada impasible.

-Herm, aunque no me creas estoy muy arrepentido por todo lo que hice. Fue una canallada, lo más bajo y ruin que he hecho en toda mi vida. Quisiera tener un giratiempo en mis manos para remediar el daño que te he hecho. Me gustaría darte poción de olvido para borrar de esa cabecita todo lo malo y que sólo recordarás las cosas buenas que ha habido entre tú y yo. Lo siento mucho, Herm, créeme que lo siento. Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, jamás imagino que llegaría el día en que Harry le pidiera perdón.

El chico se inclinó y la besó en la frente, después hizo un gesto hermoso, se hincó y la besó en la mano, no sin antes murmurar:

"Perdóname"

Se puso de pie y miró a Hermione. Ella siguió con su mirada serena, Harry hubiera dado todo por una sonrisa.

-Es para ti, es mi regalo de Navidad. Espero que te guste -dijo el chico, ofreciéndole un estuche de terciopelo color vino.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione, aceptando el regalo.

Una escandalosa alarma comenzó a sonar, la chica miró alrededor sobresaltada.

-No pasa nada, esa alarma indica que tenemos visitas

Hermione asintió

-Voy a ver quién es -dijo Harry, aunque hubiera preferido que no llegará nadie y seguir hablando con su esposa. Tomó su varita y desapareció.

Hermione miró el reloj, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Abrió rápidamente el regalo de Harry y encontró una preciosa gargantilla con una tarjeta, cuya única palabra decía lo mismo que Harry acababa de decirle:

"Perdóname"


	46. Te amo

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 46: TE AMO **

La alarma volvió a sonar insistentemente, Harry abrió la puerta. Dolores Umbridge apareció ante él con su horrible cara de sapo y dos miembros más del Ministerio de Magia.

-¡Umbridge! –exclamó Harry entre sorprendido y molesto

-Buenos días, Potter

-¿Qué quiere aquí? –fue la respuesta del chico

-¡Que malos modales tienes!

-Usted no es bien recibida en esta casa, así que si no tiene nada que decir, es mejor que se vaya

-Lucius Malfoy te envió un memorando, pero por lo visto no hiciste ningún caso. ¿Qué puede importarle al "intocable" Harry Potter que el Ministro de Magia lo mande llamar?

Harry recordó que había quemado aquel memorando sin siquiera leerlo.

Umbridge metió su mano en un horrible bolso morado, sacó un pergamino con el sello del Ministerio de Magia y se lo extendió a Harry, él lo tomó y comenzó a leer:

"_Por orden del Ministro de Magia, el señor Harry James Potter queda detenido por traición al Ministro de Magia, acusado de los cargos de espionaje, abuso de confianza y desobediencia, además de estar vinculado con la fuga de los presos de Little Hangleton, siendo su principal cómplice y encubridor. _

_Siendo mi deber como Ministro de Magia preservar el orden y vigilar que se cumplan las leyes, no tengo más remedio que enviar al señor Potter a Azkaban donde cumplirá una sentencia de 15 años de cárcel por los cargos arriba mencionados_

_Atentamente_

_Lucius Malfoy"_

-¿Qué significa esto? –exclamó Harry

-Que vendrás con nosotros ¿Acaso no lo dice allí claramente? –dijo Umbridge con sonrisa burlona

-¿Por traición al Ministro?

-¿Crees que no sabemos que el Cuartel General de Aurores se la pasa investigando? ¿Creíste que Malfoy no se daría cuenta que fuiste tú quien liberó a los presos de Little Hangleton? ¿Crees que no sabemos que están buscando la forma de sacarlo del Ministerio?

Hermione bajó en ese momento, su rostro iba sonriente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver a Umbridge y a los otros dos miembros del Ministerio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry? –preguntó Hermione, llegando hasta donde estaba el chico, parándose junto a él.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es la "odiosa sabelotodo" –dijo Umbridge

-Cuando se refiera a mi esposa, llámela señora Potter –dijo Harry clavando sus ojos en Umbridge, mirándola con el más profundo desprecio

-Muy bien –dijo Umbridge mirando a Hermione-, Señora Potter me es muy grato informarle que su esposo queda detenido.

-¿Detenido?

-Así es querida, ha desobedecido las leyes del Ministerio de Magia y ha traicionado al Ministro. Lucius Malfoy no tiene más remedio que enviarlo a Azkaban

-¡Azkaban!

-¿Por qué te sorprende? De sobra sabes que nunca ha respetado ninguna regla.

-Él no puede ir allí, primero tiene que ser juzgado –dijo Hermione

-No es necesario hacer juicio, todos sabemos que es culpable

Los dos miembros del Ministerio rieron.

-Bien –dijo uno de ellos-, señor Potter es hora de irnos, será mejor que coopere con nosotros.

-Vámonos, Potter –dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Está bien -dijo Harry tranquilamente-, iré con ustedes

-Harry, no –exclamó Hermione

-Sólo quiero un minuto para despedirme de mi esposa –dijo el chico

-De ninguna manera –contestó la odiosa mujer

Harry no le hizo caso, tomó a Hermione del brazo y la jaló unos pasos hacia atrás, los suficientes para que nadie pudiera oírlos.

-No puedes irte con ellos –dijo la chica

-No te preocupes.

-Pero, no puedes permitir que te mandé a Azkaban

-Descuida, Malfoy no será eterno en el poder, yo voy a probar mi inocencia. Todo saldrá bien

-Pero…

Harry sonrió, sin poder contenerse, tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias por la amistad que me has dado, gracias por haberte casado conmigo… Me hubiera gustado ser un buen esposo, digno de ti.

Se inclinó y la besó en la frente, luego en ambas mejillas, ya no podía contenerse más, quería besarla en los labios, probar nuevamente esa miel tan dulce. Tomó la cabeza de la chica con ambas manos, la hizo levantar la barbilla y cerrando los ojos, apretó sus labios contra los de ella, besándola con todo el amor que ella le inspiraba.

Por un momento, Hermione se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo únicamente los labios de Harry contra los suyos, nunca antes él la había besado con tanta pasión y ternura. Su cuerpo y su mente tardaron en reaccionar, se separó de él y lo apartó con brusquedad, jamás le permitiría que volviera a jugar con ella.

-Te amo Hermione –dijo Harry

-Ya no te creo eso –dijo la chica con altivez

Harry vio con tristeza que Hermione no iba a perdonarlo nunca. La risa burlona de Umbridge resonó en todo el lugar, Harry se había olvidado que ella seguía allí.

-Es hora de irnos, se hace tarde -dijo Umbridge.

Los dos miembros del Ministerio se acercaron a Harry, el chico aún miraba a Hermione, se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-No te vayas de esta casa, es el lugar más seguro que puedes encontrar, tampoco ataques a Malfoy, no quiero ni pensar en las medidas que tomaría. Avisa a Lupin y a Moody. Cuídate, no hagas tonterías. Espero verte pronto para poder demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

La volvió a besar en los labios, un beso rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Hermione de apartarlo.

-Te amo, no lo olvides.

-Señor Potter -dijo uno de los miembros del Ministerio, jalándolo de los brazos-, es mejor que coopere con nosotros.

-¡Suéltenme! –gritó Harry, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada donde había un auto del ministerio estacionado.

Los dos gorilas rieron con fuerza y malicia, como si Harry hubiera firmado una sentencia de muerte. Ambos escoltaron a Harry hasta el auto.

Antes de partir, Umbridge dirigió una mirada de satisfacción a Hermione.

-Nos veremos pronto, querida. La próxima eres tú.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, se lo aseguro –gritó Hermione, odiaba a Harry, pero no permitiría una injusticia.

Umbridge rió, acercó su cabeza a la de Hermione y murmuró:

-Nunca volverás a verlo

Enseguida subió al auto y las puertas se cerraron. Hermione vio aquel auto elevarse por los cielos y perderse de vista.


	47. La huída

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE **

**CAPITULO 47: LA HUIDA**

Harry miraba por la ventana del auto del Ministerio, lejos de preocuparse por su destino, pensaba en Hermione. Ni siquiera lo había tomado en serio cuando le dijo que la amaba. ¿Cómo iba a creerle si lo consideraba el peor patán del mundo?

¿Qué esperabas? –le dijo la voz de su conciencia-. ¿Qué te creyera a la primera? ¿Qué te abrazara y besara como si nada? ¿Qué actuará como si nunca la hubieras engañado? Te burlaste de ella y eso no te lo va a perdonar nunca, nunca, nunca…

-¡Potter! Te estoy hablando –gritó Umbridge

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a aquella horrible mujer que tanto odiaba.

-Te estoy informando que te esperan quince años en Azkaban

-Sí, muy bien –dijo el chico, sin darle la mayor importancia.

Todo lo que pudiera sufrir en Azkaban le parecía poco, comparado con el daño que le había hecho a Hermione.

Justo al anochecer, el auto comenzó a descender, todo estaba oscuro y Harry no podía ver donde estaban, pero tenía la certeza de que no estaban en Azkaban.

-Hemos llegado –dijo Umbridge

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Harry

-Oh, muy pronto lo sabrás

Un guardia del ministerio, abrió la puerta del auto, jaló a Harry del brazo y lo hizo bajar a la fuerza. Entre dos guardias sujetaron a Harry y lo hicieron caminar varios metros hacia el frente.

-Exijo saber donde estoy –gritó Harry, queriendo soltarse.

Entonces los guardias pararon, Umbridge se acercó a Harry, había encendido su varita, Harry pudo ver que estaban parados al borde de un enorme precipicio, un precipicio al que sus no alcanzaban a verle fin.

-¿Qué te parece Potter? –preguntó Umbridge

Harry volvió a echar un vistazo, preguntándose si aquel enorme vacío tendría fin

Una risa fría, se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento –dijo una voz, Harry no tuvo que voltear para saber que aquella patética voz pertenecía a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Te gusta este lugar, Potter? Me alegra informarte que aquí van a descansar tus restos

"¿De manera que solo lo habían llevado allí para arrojarlo al fondo del precipicio?"

-Un solo movimiento de mi varita y tú serás historia –dijo Draco.

-¿Necesitas de todo un ejército para acabar conmigo? ¿Era necesario traerme aquí? Pudiste matarme en el ministerio con un simple Adava Kedvara, pero no tienes ni coraje ni valor para pronunciar esa maldición.

-¡Cállate, Potter! De lo contrario tu muerte será mucho más dolorosa.

-Estoy temblando –dijo Harry con sarcasmo

Malfoy envuelto de coraje, soltó un puñetazo a Harry en la cara, Harry iba a devolvérselo, pero antes de que pudiera extender las manos, tenía sobre él a tres "gorilas" del ministerio.

-Siempre has sido un cobarde –dijo Harry-. ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez? ¿Acaso estamos esperando a tu papá?

-Ya cállate

-¿Es que no sabes hacer nada sin tu "papi"? ¿No sabes usar la varita si él no está? Y encima de todo ¿necesitas de una tonta como Umbridge? –dijo Harry, mirando a la mujer con desprecio.

-Tenme más respeto –gritó Umbridge

-Imposible –dijo Harry irónicamente-. ¿Por qué no me arrojas de una vez?

-Ganas no me faltan, pero mi padre tiene que verte caer, es algo que no puede perderse: el final del "gran" Harry Potter.

-Pues si tu padre no llega en 10 segundos, seré yo quien me tire

-Ya cállate –dijo Draco, y en ese momento, volvió a golpear a Harry.

Esta vez, Harry pudo soltarse de los gorilas que lo estaban sosteniendo y le devolvió el golpe a Draco, derribándolo contra el suelo.

Los dos pelearon a puñetazos, hasta que nuevamente los miembros del Ministerio, lograron sujetar a Harry por ambos brazos.

Lucius Malfoy llegó en ese momento, sonriendo con malicia, le dijo a Harry:

-Que dulce es la venganza ¿verdad? Lastima que no se puede disfrutar de ella todos los días. Hoy terminó contigo y muy pronto con la sangre sucia.

Harry hacía lo imposible por soltarse de aquellos "mastodontes" que lo aprisionaban. ¿Realmente ese sería su final? ¿Morir en el fondo de aquel precipicio? ¿Iba a morir sin que Hermione supiera cuanto la amaba?

-Llegó la hora de tu final, Potter –dijo Draco, apuntándolo con su varita-. ¡Levicorpus!

Un rayo de luz salió de la varita de Draco y se dirigió hacia Harry, elevándolo por los aires, haciéndolo flotar por varios segundos. Harry sentía que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, mientras oía las risas de todos los allí presentes

-Hasta nunca, Potter –dijo Lucius Malfoy

Y en ese instante Draco lo soltó, haciéndolo caer al fondo de aquel precipicio.

Todos se asomaron y por un minuto nadie dijo nada

-¿Estará muerto? –preguntó Umbridge

-Por supuesto –dijo Lucius tranquilamente.

Draco sonrió satisfecho.

-Finalmente nos libramos de él.

Harry se despertó sintiendo su cuerpo hecho añicos, ignoraba el tiempo que había pasado inconsciente, pero era de día y bien podían haber pasado unas horas, un día o a la mejor una semana entera. Trató de ponerse de pie, lo consiguió débilmente, sintiendo que no le quedaba un solo hueso entero. Miró hacia lo alto, sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver la cima. Seguramente los Malfoy y toda su bola de "borregos" lo daban por muerto.

¿Realmente pensaron que la caída lo mataría? ¿Por qué no aseguraron su muerte con un Adava Kedvara?

Las palabras de Lucius Malfoy resonaron en sus oídos: "Hoy terminó contigo y muy pronto con la sangre sucia"

Harry tembló de sólo pensar que ella pudiera estar en peligro. Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

Pronto sería media noche, Harry entró a su casa por una entrada secreta que solamente él conocía.

Desde que despertó en el fondo de aquel precipicio y se dio cuenta de que milagrosamente estaba vivo, le había costado dos días llegar a su casa. Como auror sabía que lo mejor era esconderse y hacer creer al mundo que estaba muerto, para así poder tomar a la familia Malfoy por sorpresa, pero no podía dejar sola a Hermione, tenía que estar con ella.

La luz de la sala estaba prendida, Harry encontró a Hermione profundamente dormida en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

El chico se acercó a ella con cuidado y la besó en la frente.

"Mi amor" –pensó para sí, contemplando aquel bello rostro dormido-. "Creí que no volvería a verte, sentí que iba a morir"

Volvió a besarla en la frente y acarició sus cabellos, sin querer despertarla.

"Si supieras todo lo que tuve que pasar para volver a casa sin ser visto, si supieras cuanto deseaba estar contigo".

Un ruido en la chimenea lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. La alarma de la chimenea anunciaba que pronto llegaría una persona a visitarlos.

Harry corrió al vestíbulo, no sabía quién era, pero era mejor que no lo viera nadie a excepción de su esposa.

Hermione despertó al oír aquella alarma, se incorporó, se había quedado dormida, mientras esperaba la visita de Tonks.

-¿Hay alguna noticia? –preguntó Hermione, en cuanto Tonks apareció en la chimenea.

-Ninguna –contestó ella-. Lupin y yo fuimos a inspeccionar Azkaban, interrogamos a los guardias y todos aseguran que ni Umbridge, ni Harry han puesto un pie allí.

-¿Y en la Mansión Malfoy?

-Moody tomó forma de sirviente y fue a inspeccionar, pero tampoco encontró nada.

En ese momento el timbre de la casa sonó, Tonks y Hermione se miraron sobresaltadas.

-¿Esperas visitas a esta hora? –preguntó Tonks

Hermione negó con la cabeza

Las dos sacaron su varita y fueron a ver quién había tocado. Harry también alistó su varita, preparándose para lo que pudiera pasar. Hermione abrió la puerta y ante sus ojos, tuvo a Dolores Umbridge.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir escondido y no salir corriendo a matarla.

-Buenas noches –dijo Umbridge con su acostumbrado tono de falsa gentileza.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –exclamó Hermione

-Nada, pase a saludarte, veo que no estás sola –dijo Umbridge, mirando a Tonks

-¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó Tonks

-Vine a decírselos

-¿Dónde está?

-Él está muerto.

Hermione sintió que Umbridge le clavaba un cuchillo

-¿Muerto? -repitió débilmente

-Así es querida

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Se cayó a un precipicio cuando íbamos camino a Azkaban

-¡Miente! –exclamó Tonks

-No tendría porque mentirles, mucho menos iba a tomarme la molestia de venir hasta aquí para comunicarles algo que no fuera cierto.

-Harry no puede estar muerto –dijo Hermione

-Lo está, afortunadamente, lo está. No traigo su cadáver conmigo porque quedo hecho polvo.

-Largo de aquí –gritó Hermione-. Váyase, no quiero seguir oyéndola.

-Lamento decirte que quien se tiene que ir eres tú, querida. Tu esposo está muerto y esta casa no te pertenece, ahora le pertenece al Ministerio de Magia.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo a atacar a Umbridge. ¿Cómo podían quitarle su casa?

-Usted no puede sacar a Hermione de aquí –dijo Tonks-, ella era la esposa de Harry, legalmente la casa es de ella.

-Harry Potter desobedeció al Ministro de Magia, quedo detenido, era un preso sin ningún derecho, por lo tanto la casa pasa a manos del Ministro de Magia –dijo Umbridge con voz alegre-. Querida, tienes hasta que salga el sol para desalojar la casa.

-¡Váyase! –dijo Hermione

-Claro que me iré, pero como te dije regresaré después y más te vale que no estés aquí.

Umbridge sonrió burlonamente y dio media vuelta. Hermione no se contuvo, tomó su varita y apunto a Umbridge

-¡Dermis macule!

Al instante la piel de Umbridge se lleno de innumerables manchas negras.

La horrible mujer, diez veces más fea, gritó llena de terror.

Hermione con sonrisa triunfante le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-No debiste hacer eso –dijo Tonks

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no tardara en volver acompañada de un ejército.

Aún así, Hermione se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho. Harry desde su escondite, reía.

-¿Crees que haya dicho la verdad? ¿Crees que Harry esté muerto? –preguntó Hermione

-No lo sé –contestó Tonks-, la verdad es que llevamos varios días buscándolo y no hay ni rastro de él.

Tonks miró seriamente a Hermione

-En otros tiempos, te hubieras vuelto loca de sólo pensar que él pudiera estar muerto –dijo Tonks-, aún me acuerdo cuando Harry tuvo aquel accidente, estabas desesperada porque él recuperara la salud, pasaste días enteros, cuidándolo.

"Cho me mintió, fue Herm quien cuido de mi, fue ella quien estuvo a mi lado" -pensó Harry

-Nada de eso valió la pena –dijo Hermione-, con o sin ayuda él pudo recuperarse.

"No Herm, no lo hubiera logrado sin tus cuidados"

-Te noto rara, Hermione, es como si hubieras dejado de querer a Harry, no quiero decirte esto, pero me temo que Umbridge dice la verdad y tu también lo crees y aún así, no hay en ti ni una lagrima, nada.

Hermione entornó los párpados, si Harry estuviera muerto, ella lo sabría por ese vínculo invisible que lo unía a él. Tenía incertidumbre y angustia por no saber dónde estaba, pero sabía con certeza en su corazón que él no estaba muerto.

Harry tuvo que reconocer que Tonks tenía razón, por lo visto su "muerte" no le preocupaba a Hermione en lo más mínimo.

-¿Acaso ya no sientes nada por Harry? –preguntó Tonks.

Hermione desvió los ojos, a nadie iba a contarle su secreto. ¿Para qué contarle a Tonks de la poción que bebía?

-¿Acaso tú podrías sentir algo por alguien que solo se burló de tus sentimientos? –replicó la castaña.

-Hermione, el amor que tú sentías por Harry no pudo haber muerto así como así.

Hermione se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Sus ojos se posaron en un paquete que había dejado a un lado del sillón. Lo levantó y se lo mostró a Tonks.

-Hoy llegó esto, me lo envió Madame Malkin

-¿Qué es?

-Era mi vestido de novia, lo ha convertido en un vestido de fiesta –dijo Hermione-, tenía un color blanco, hermoso y ahora es azul y le quitó la cola y en vez de eso le puso un moño y…

-Hermione –interrumpió Tonks-, no recuerdo que tu vestido de novia fuera así, este no fue el que vi en las fotos.

-Use otro vestido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a Harry no le gustó –dijo Hermione

Harry se golpeó contra la pared, arrepintiéndose una y mil veces más por lo que había hecho.

-¿Por qué Madame Malkin te lo envió? –preguntó Tonks

-No lo sé, yo nunca le dije que lo quería, mucho menos le pedí que le hiciera todos estos cambios. ¿Sabes? Creo que uno de los días más felices de mi vida, fue cuando entre a la tienda de Madame Malkin y mande hacer este vestido.

"Perdóname, Hermione" –imploró Harry desde su escondite

-¿Qué harás con él? –preguntó Tonks

-No lo quiero

-¿Y entonces?

-Pensé en regalarlo, pero creo que es de mala suerte

El reloj marcó la una de la mañana, Tonks y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, ya se habían olvidado por completo de la visita de Umbridge

-Hermione –dijo Tonks-, no puedes quedarte aquí, Umbridge va a regresar y no va hacerlo sola.

-Dijo que volvería hasta que saliera el sol.

-No creo que se demore tanto, mucho menos después de lo que le hiciste.

-Te lo dije –dijo Hermione-, debí haberme ido desde que Umbridge se llevó a Harry.

-No, recuerda que Lupin y Moody te pidieron que no salieras de aquí, aquí estabas mucho más segura. Después de cómo te amenazó aquella mujer, no era conveniente que fueras a ningún lado.

-Ni siquiera pude ir a la cita que tenía programada.

-¿Adónde ibas ese día?

-Quería ver un abogado, investigar los trámites del divorcio.

Harry sintió que Hermione le clavaba una daga en el pecho.

-Iré por Lupin y Moody, tú quédate aquí, no tardaré en volver con ellos. Ya pensaremos en algo, yo creo que lo mejor es que vengas conmigo a mi casa, pero antes de eso, tenemos que consultar a Moody, tenemos que ponerlo al tanto de la visita de Umbridge.

Hermione asintió

-Quédate aquí –dijo Tonks entrando a la chimenea.

-No tardes –dijo Hermione, viéndola desaparecer.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón, estudiando sus posibilidades. Tonks le había ofrecido su casa, pero quizás lo más conveniente era volver a casa de sus padres, pero cómo iba a explicarles la ausencia de Harry, tampoco quería depender de ellos. Lo mejor era buscar un hotel para hospedarse unas noches, mientras conseguía un departamento.

Crookshanks maulló, arqueó sus orejas y movió la cola, después corrió hacia un extremo de la sala, Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los ojos verdes de Harry. Crookshanks maulló contento a los pies de Harry, queriendo que él lo cargará, pero Harry tenía sus ojos fijos en Hermione.

-Hola –le dijo.

Hermione lo miró como a un fantasma, pero sus ojos no mostraron emoción alguna. Su corazonada resultó cierta, él no había muerto.

A Harry le hubiera gustado que Hermione corriera a abrazarlo, que se pusiera feliz de saberlo vivo, que por lo menos le dedicará una sonrisa.

-Parece que no las has pasado muy bien -observó Hermione, viendo a Harry con las ropas desgarradas y manchadas con sangre y polvo.

-No

-¿Cómo es que estás vivo? –preguntó Hermione-. ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te dieran por muerto?

-Yo no hice nada, ellos creyeron matarme

-¿Cómo?

-Te lo contaré después, ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder. Umbridge no tardará en volver.

-No me asusta

-No va volver sola. Tenemos que irnos, no puedo permitir que te encuentre aquí, tampoco es conveniente que me vea, es mejor que siga creyendo que estoy muerto.

-Ve tú a donde quieras ir y escóndete. Yo no pienso seguirte a ningún lado.

-No voy a dejarte sola –dijo Harry con voz firme-, si vine hasta aquí, fue solo por ti.

-Esas palabras ni tú las crees

-Hermione, no es el momento de discutir, tenemos que irnos.

-Ya te lo dije, vete tú. Yo iré a un hotel y me quedaré allí, hasta que encuentre un departamento.

-No –dijo Harry-, tengo un buen escondite y vas a venir conmigo.

-¿Vas a obligarme? ¿Vas a llevarme a la fuerza?

La alarma de la chimenea volvió a sonar, Tonks, Lupin y Moody aparecieron en ese momento.

-No discuta, señora Potter, es mejor que vaya con él -dijo Moody.

-Me alegra saber que estás vivo –dijo Lupin a Harry, tendiéndole la mano

Harry correspondió al gesto. Moody y Tonks también lo abrazaron.

-Hermione –dijo Tonks-, Moody tiene razón, todos los aurores conocemos el escondite del que te habló Harry. No hay mejor lugar que allí, ve con él.

-Pero…

-Ve, en ningún otro lugar vas a estar mejor –dijo Lupin.

Hermione miró a los cuatro, sintiéndose impotente ¿Cómo podían pedirle que se fuera con Harry?

-Te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo, solo una semana, a lo mucho dos, mientras organizamos el juicio de Malfoy –dijo Tonks.

-Además todos iremos a verlos –dijo Lupin.

-Y no tienes que dormir con Harry –le susurró Tonks al oído.

Hermione la miró con cara de "nunca haría eso"

-Vamos –dijo Moody-, preparen sus cosas, se hace tarde.

-Ven –dijo Tonks, jalando a Hermione-. Te ayudaré a empacar

Las dos subieron a la recámara de Hermione.

-¿Cómo lograste escapar de los Malfoy? –preguntó Moody

-Es una larga historia –dijo Harry-, ya habrá tiempo de hablar de ella.

-Claro, será mejor que tú también vayas a empacar, nosotros esperáremos aquí.

Harry subió a su recámara, rápidamente se dio un regaderazo y se puso ropa limpia, tomó una maleta y empacó todo lo que pudo. Después desapareció de su recámara para aparecer en el despacho, donde sacó todas las pruebas que tenía en contra de Lucius Malfoy. Abrió la caja fuerte y sacó todo el dinero que tenía allí, seguramente los Malfoy y Umbridge entrarían a aquella casa y la registrarían y él no pensaba dejarles nada de valor. Salió a la sala para encontrarse con Lupin y Moody. Lupin en ese momento, transformaba todos los muebles y objetos de la casa en cosas viejas e inservibles.

-Espero que no te moleste –dijo Lupin

-En lo absoluto –dijo Harry-, así todo estará más seguro.

-De cualquier forma no te preocupes –dijo Moody-, nosotros nos ocuparemos de que nadie se meta con tu casa, es sólo por si acaso.

-Está bien, gracias–dijo Harry

Tonks bajó acompañada de Hermione. Harry tuvo que admitir que Hermione no se veía nada contenta, pero él si lo estaba. Nada mejor que irse con ella.

-Esperen, estamos olvidando algo –dijo Tonks desapareciendo en ese momento

Hedwig que parecía adivinar que se iban, ululó fuertemente, como queriendo avisar que ella estaba presente y que no podían dejarla.

-No te preocupes, tú vienes con nosotros –dijo Harry, acariciándole la cabeza

-Aún así –dijo Moody-, es mejor que no envíes mensajes con ella y mientras menos magia hagan, mejor. Recuerden que el ministerio detecta los lugares donde han usado la magia.

Harry asintió. Hermione cargó a Crookshanks

-Supongo que si puede ir Hedwig, también puede ir Crookshanks ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto –dijo Harry

Tonks apareció en ese momento.

-Aquí está la comida, empaque todo lo que vi en la cocina, espero que sea suficiente con esto –dijo Tonks, extendiendo un paquete a Hermione-, de cualquier forma, en cuanto pueda visitarlos, llevaré más comida.

-Gracias Tonks –dijo Harry

-Será mejor que se marchen, ya –dijo Moody

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, esperaremos a Umbridge –dijo Lupin

Moody se acercó a la chimenea

-Usted primero, señora Potter

Hermione abrazó a Crookshanks y sujetó el paquete de comida, iba a tomar su maleta, pero Harry la detuvo.

-Yo la llevaré –le dijo

Hermione asintió y entró a la chimenea

Moody murmuró unas palabras que Hermione no pudo entender. Unos segundos después, Hermione apareció en la chimenea de un lugar del cual no podía ver absolutamente nada. Enseguida aparecieron las maletas y finalmente apareció Harry.


	48. Rompiendo el silencio

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE **

**CAPITULO 48: ROMPIENDO EL SILENCIO**

-¡Lumus! –murmuró Harry en cuanto salió de la chimenea

La luz de la varita iluminó el lugar. Era una cabaña tan vieja que parecía apunto de derrumbarse. El único mobiliario lo conformaban una mesa, una silla y un viejo sofá cuyos resortes estaban hacia afuera. La chimenea estaba cubierta de telarañas y polvo. Había una puerta mal cerrada por la que entraba un viento frío y había una pequeña ventana tapada por unas desgarradas cortinas.

-¿En dónde estamos? –preguntó Hermione, acercándose a la ventana y jalando la cortina.

-Te recomiendo que no te asomes –dijo Harry, pero era tarde, Hermione ya había soltado un grito.

-¡Esto no puede ser! –dijo la chica, retirándose de la ventana-. ¿Estamos en medio de un panteón?

Harry asintió. Hermione retrocedió hasta la chimenea, deseando irse de ahí. Harry por el contrario, caminó hacia el centro de aquel cuarto, evaluando todo con la mirada.

-Sí, todo está tal y como lo deje la última vez. Y bien, Hermione ¿qué te parece mi casa?

-¡Horrible!

-Creí que te gustaría –dijo el chico sin poder evitar reírse.

-Vámonos de aquí, si regresamos a casa aún podemos encontrar a Moody y a Lupin

-Será mejor que te recargues en la pared –dijo Harry, al tiempo que levantaba su varita y apuntaba hacia una lámpara cubierta de telarañas.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos recargándose en la pared, y de repente sintió que todo empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos para no perder el equilibrio y caerse. Todo giraba rápidamente. El viento le golpeaba la cara y ella se sentía en medio de un torbellino, hasta que de repente, todo se calmó, abrió los ojos y lo que vio, la dejo boquiabierta.

La sala era amplia y luminosa con sillones blancos y una mesa de centro con flores frescas, a los lados había unas lámparas altas que iluminaban la estancia, el comedor era de madera de cedro sobre una alfombra persa y la chimenea de mármol estaba iluminada por un cálido fuego.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué te parece ahora?

La chica no contestó, caminó nuevamente hacia la ventana, la cortina desgarrada había desaparecido y ahora había unas magníficas persianas. Tiró de ellas para ver hacia afuera y pese a que era de noche, vio un lindo jardín, cuyos árboles estaban iluminados por varias luces. Hermione siguió evaluando el resto de la casa, al fondo de la estancia había unas escaleras de mármol en forma de caracol que conducían hacia un nivel inferior.

-¿Qué hay allá abajo? –preguntó

-Las recámaras y mi despacho

-¿Todo esto es tuyo? Creí que se trataba de un refugio para el Cuartel General de Aurores.

-Sí, a veces lo usamos como escondite, aquí organizamos nuestras juntas secretas, pero la verdad es que la casa es mía. Todo auror necesita un buen refugio.

"Seguramente aquí traes a tus amantes" –pensó Hermione

-¿Quieres ver el jardín? –preguntó Harry

-No, estoy cansada, tengo sueño y prefiero ir a dormir

-Antes de que te duermas, hay varias cosas que quiero hablar contigo. Por favor, dame unos minutos

-Mañana

-Hermione, es importante –dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, suplicante.

Ella esquivó aquellos ojos verdes, dio un pasos para dirigirse a las escaleras, pero un mareo la invadió y se tambaleó. Harry corrió para detenerla, porque de lo contrario, Hermione hubiese caído escaleras abajo.

-Herm ¿qué tienes? –preguntó Harry, sosteniéndola alarmado.

-No es nada, estoy cansada –contestó Hermione, reponiéndose.

-Ven, siéntate

-No me pasa nada, solo fue un mareo, no he dormido bien

-Es mejor que llame a un sanador

-No, sólo necesito descansar –dijo Hermione, separándose de Harry y comenzando a bajar las escaleras lentamente.

Harry la siguió, cuidando no quedarse atrás, por si ella volvía a marearse.

-Buenas noches, Harry –dijo Hermione entrando en la primera recámara que vio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Hermione, espera

-Habláremos mañana

-Herm, al menos déjame saber que estarás bien.

-Descuida, solo fue un mareo

-Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, dímelo ¿si?

-Sí, Harry. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, que descanses

"Me dejas afuera como si fuera un extraño –pensó Harry para sí-. Ya verás, Hermione, algún día me dejarás dormir contigo"

Hermione se recostó en la cama, se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para levantar las cobijas, mucho menos para cambiarse de ropa, además de que había olvidado su maleta en la planta de arriba. Cansada, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Harry subió a buscar el paquete con comida que Tonks les había dado, tenía hambre porque no había podido comer casi nada en los últimos tres días y lo último decente que había probado había sido la cena de Navidad, de eso hace tres noches. Cenó en total silencio, pensando únicamente en lo que acababa de pasarle a Hermione.

"Sin lugar a dudas está enferma, no puede estar así nada más por cansancio. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts se enfermó cuando se inscribió a todas las asignaturas, es más ni siquiera cuando pasaba noches enteras sin dormir estudiando para los exámenes."

"¿Qué tienes Hermione? ¿Por qué siento que me ocultas algo? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?"

Una vez que terminó de cenar, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a dormir a la recámara que estaba al lado de Hermione. Se recostó en la amplia cama matrimonial y la sintió vacía, cómo deseaba tener a Hermione a su lado, dormir abrazándola.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?" –pensó para sí. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Hermione despertó en cuanto los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana. Se levantó de la cama y salió a buscar su maleta, no tuvo que buscar mucho, Harry la había dejado enfrente de su puerta, con su varita la puso encima de la cama. Sacó una toalla y se metió a bañar, afortunadamente, ya no se sentía mal.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Hermione terminó de arreglarse, subió al comedor. Encontró a Harry sentado, leyendo el periódico tranquilamente.

-Buenos días –saludó Harry, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Hola

-¿Cómo sigues? –preguntó Harry-. ¿Lograste descansar?

-Sí, como te dije, sólo era un poco de cansancio.

-Ven, siéntate, el desayuno está listo.

-¿Tú cocinaste? -preguntó Hermione, mirando varios platillos que había sobre la mesa

-Sí, tía Petunia me enseñó y lo hago tan mal.

Harry se puso de pie y abrió una silla para que ella. Hermione tomó asiento y con un poco de desconfianza, probó el primer platillo.

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó Harry, al tiempo que volvía a sentarse.

-Delicioso –contestó la chica.

"¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? –pensó Harry, observándola en silencio, mientras comían. Hermione traía un bonito vestido color lila que estilizaba su figura y su cabello sedoso, lo llevaba suelto y rizado.

-¿Acaso me salieron manchas o verrugas? –preguntó Hermione-. ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo?

-Porque hoy amaneciste muy hermosa, ese vestido te queda muy bien.

-No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Ya no soy aquella tonta que creía en tus galanterías. No sé qué pretendas, pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a burlarte de mí.

-No me estoy burlando de ti –dijo Harry seriamente-, realmente me pareces muy bonita.

Apenas terminaron de desayunar, Tonks y Lupin llegaron a visitarlos.

-El Cuartel General de Aurores no tardará en llegar –informó Tonks-, Moody los convocó aquí para una junta.

-¿Y por qué hoy? –protestó Harry, sintiendo que todos sus planes con Hermione los echaban a perder.

-Así más pronto podrás salir a la calle sin que te consideren muerto –dijo Lupin extendiéndole El Profeta.

-Sí, ya leí la noticia –dijo Harry sin hacer caso del periódico

-Tu muerte ha causado gran conmoción -informó Tonks-. Tu club de admiradoras demanda que el Ministerio de Magia les entregue tu cadáver, creo que Romilda quiere ponerlo en un altar

-¿Y la casa? ¿Qué pasó con mi casa? –preguntó Harry

-Umbridge se enojó mucho porque cuando llegó todo estaba desecho -dijo Lupin-, ni siquiera pudo entrar, aunque por supuesto prometió volver, ya le tenemos preparadas algunas sorpresas para cuando vuelva.

-Winky, Dobby y Kreacher regresaron muy preocupados -dijo Tonks-, pensaron que era cierta la noticia de "El Profeta". Les explicamos que estaban bien. Están ansiosos por volver a verlos, mientras tanto están cuidado la casa. Les mandan muchos saludos.

Hermione sonrió al pensar en lo leales que eran los elfos, Harry también los extrañaba.

-¿Y el juicio? ¿Ya hay fecha? -preguntó Hermione

-Probablemente en una semana –contestó Tonks

Hermione pegó un brinco de alegría

-Finalmente vamos a poder separarnos -dijo Hermione al ojiverde.

Aquello fue como balde de agua helada para Harry.

-¿Van a separarse? –preguntó Lupin

-Sí –contestó Hermione-. Tengo tantos planes, primero haré un viaje por Europa, quizás hasta vaya a Asia, después quiero comprar un departamento y dar clases en Hogwarts

-Hermione, por favor, no sigas –dijo Harry, cada palabra de ella le hacía daño.

La chica guardó silencio, pero siguió sonriendo, sin imaginar que sus palabras habían lastimado a Harry.

Los miembros del Cuartel General de Aurores fueron llegaron uno por uno y pronto el despacho de Harry se lleno de gente.

-Es mejor que me vaya a leer a la sala –dijo Hermione echando un vistazo al despacho- supongo que tendrán muchas cosas de qué hablar y no quiero importunarlos

-¿No quieres quedarte en la junta? –preguntó Harry discretamente

-No, prefiero salir y leer un buen libro.

-Como tú quieras –dijo Harry-, pero en cuanto todos ellos se vayan, tú y yo vamos a hablar, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, desde que se habían casado no tenían absolutamente nada de que hablar. Se despidió de Harry y del cuartel, y subió a la sala, cargando un pesado libro de esos que le fascinaba leer.

Poco antes de que fuera la hora de la comida, un ruido salió de la chimenea, Hermione levantó la mirada del libro y sonrió al ver a Luna.

-Hola –saludó la muchacha

-Hola Hermione –dijo Luna mirando todo con aire despistado-. Hable con Tonks, me contó lo que pasó y decidí venir a visitarte.

-Gracias

Luna fue y se sentó por un lado de su amiga. Hermione como buena anfitriona, hizo aparecer un juego de té con un pastel de manzana.

-En la mañana cuando llegó el periódico me alarme mucho -dijo Luna-, "Harry Potter muerto en un accidente camino a Azkaban", sentí mucha pena por él y también por ti.

-Él está bien

-Me alegro. Tonks me contó la verdad y me dijo qué estabas aquí. Por cierto, que bonita casa.

-Sí, hasta hoy en la madrugada no sabía de su existencia, y mira que llevo meses casada con Harry.

-¿Cómo vas a saber las cosas si no lo dejas acercarse a ti?

Hermione frunció el ceño y prefirió dar un sorbo a su té.

-Ginny y los Weasley han vuelto de Rumania, por fin terminaron sus vacaciones –informó Luna prefiriendo cambiar el tema.

-¿Ron también volvió? –preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

-Todos menos él –dijo la chica con aire amargo.

-Oh, animo, algún día volverá

-Claro, seguramente dentro de veinte años.

-No te pongas así.

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a su ausencia -diijo Luna-. Además ahorita tengo mucho trabajo porque estoy organizando una fiesta.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, será la mejor fiesta de Año Nuevo que hayas visto en toda tu vida.

Hermione sonrió dudando que aquello fuera verdad, Luna era muy despistada

-Ya tengo todo listo –continuó Luna-, espero que tú y Harry puedan ir, con eso de que para el mundo entero, Harry está muerto.

-Descuida, yo iré

-¿Y vas a dejar a Harry?

-Él que se murió fue él, no yo. Si él no puede aparecerse en público, yo sí.

-¿Irás de luto?

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Hermione riendo

-Te veo mucho más repuesta –observó Luna

-Me siento muy bien.

-¿Y te sirvió la poción? –preguntó Luna bajando la voz.

Hermione rió.

-No –dijo la chica-, la llegue a beber un par de veces justo cuando me sentía flaquear y no quería caer delante de Harry y demostrarle que lo seguía amando, pero la verdad es que ahora ya no la necesito, poco a poco me he ido olvidando de él.

-Me alegro de que ya no tomes esa poción -dijo Luna-. No era buena para tu salud

Hermione desvió la mirada.

-Harry te quiere, en tus vacaciones fue a casa de Tonks para investigar dónde estabas. Es una pena que ahora que él aceptó sus sentimientos, tú ya no sientas nada por él.

* * *

La junta fue mucho más larga de lo que Harry imaginó. Todos los aurores hablaban y opinaban, y fue muy difícil ponerse de acuerdo sobre el juicio de L. Malfoy. Finalmente después de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, la junta terminó y los miembros del cuartel se fueron. Sólo se quedo Seamus, platicando unos minutos con él.

-Me alegro de que Hermione y tú sigan juntos. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-A duras penas me dirige la palabra -contestó el ojiverde

-¿Sigue con la idea de separarse?

-Sí

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes por ella?

-La amo. Estoy loco por ella

Seamus soltó una risa.

-Yo no dejo de pensar en una vida juntos y ella sólo piensa en viajar, comprar un departamento y dar clases en Hogwarts

-¿Y tú? ¿Sigues planeando tener siete hijos?

-Bueno, por lo menos dos, aunque mi suegro quiere una docena de nietos.

Seamus volvió a reír.

-¿Ves lo que pasa por jugar con fuego?

-Nunca me imagine que iba a terminar enamorado de ella.

Seamus sonrió, preguntándose dónde había quedado el Harry de hace unos meses.

-Todo este tiempo he tenido la felicidad enfrente de mí y no he sabido verla. Sólo me dedique a mí mismo, estaban tan envuelto en mi egoísmo que hice daño a lo que más quería. La lastime horrible

-Son heridas que puedes curar

-A veces creo que ella no me va a perdonar nunca, no olvida que la engañe

-Dale tiempo, es difícil que olvide algo así

-¿Es qué no te das cuenta? Más que engañar a Hermione, me engañe a mí mismo. La he amado siempre y he hecho hasta lo imposible por negarlo

-¿Y qué harás ahora? –preguntó Seamus

-Decirle lo que siento, pedirle una oportunidad.

-Honestamente ¿crees que te acepte?

-Por lo menos voy a intentarlo

-Buena suerte porque la vas a necesitar –dijo Seamus entrando a la chimenea

-Gracias –dijo Harry, viendo a Seamus desaparecer.

* * *

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, Hermione leía tranquilamente en una banca del jardín. Tenía varias horas que Luna se había ido y Hermione suponía que Harry seguía reunido con el Cuartel General de Aurores porque la luz de su despacho seguía prendida.

-Hola –saludó Harry

Hermione levantó la vista, sorprendida

-¿Se fueron los del cuartel?

-Sí

-Se tardaron mucho en la junta

-Lo siento, fue dífcil ponernos de acuerdo –dijo Harry

-Y bien –dijo Hermione, cerrando su libro y haciéndolo a un lado-. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

-¿Te importa si caminamos?

Hermione lo miró vacilante.

-Por favor –insistió Harry

-Está bien –dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por aquel enorme jardín lleno de flores y árboles gigantes, cuyas copas estaban iluminadas por cientos de pequeñas lucecitas que parecían luciérnagas. En medio había una fuente, que lanzaba al aire varios chorros de agua cristalina.

-¿Te gusta el jardín? –preguntó Harry

-Es muy lindo

-¿Y ya viste la luna?

-Ya

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Íbamos en el tren camino a Hogwarts, tú entraste a mi compartimiento y preguntaste por un sapo y…

-Hay cosas que prefiero no recordar, maldigo ese día -contestó Hermione-. Y la verdad es que suspendí la lectura de un libro muy interesante, y si sólo vas a hablar del jardín, la luna y Hogwarts, prefiero seguir leyendo.

-Espera, quiero que hablemos de nosotros.

-Esa palabra no existe entre tú y yo. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Antes de empezar, necesito preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Crees en mí? ¿Aún confías un poco en mí?

-Sabes que no. Después de lo que hiciste, me es imposible creer en ti.

-Está bien, sólo espero que después de esto me creas –dijo el chico, haciendo aparecer con su varita una copa con agua y un pequeño frasco con poción

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Hermione-, parece ser poción de la verdad

-Es poción de la verdad –confirmó Harry vaciando un poco de poción en la copa y tomando su contenido de un solo trago.

-Y bien ¿De qué se trata? -dijo la chica

Harry desapareció la copa con su varita, dio un paso hacia adelante, deshaciendo la distancia que los separaba, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

-Te amo

Hermione parpadeó, incrédula

-Te amo –repitió Harry

-No juegues con eso –dijo Hermione, separándose de él

-Sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Estoy enamorado de ti. No sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero me enamore de ti.

-Me has hecho tanto daño que no sé cómo puedes decirme esto.

-Quiero pedirte que me perdones. Yo estoy muy arrepentido por todo lo que hice, daría mi vida por volver el tiempo atrás

-El tiempo no puede volver atrás y de nada sirve arrepentirse. Lo hecho, hecho está y hay heridas que son para siempre.

-Déjame curar esas heridas, déjame demostrarte que te amo. Déjame luchar por ti, por nuestro matrimonio.

-No puedo, yo ya no creo en el amor, mucho menos en el tuyo. Lo único que quiero es separarme de ti.

-No digas eso. Yo no quiero separarme de ti nunca. Quiero que seamos un matrimonio de verdad. Despertar en las mañanas y verte dormida junto a mí, despertarte con un beso y decirte que te amo. Quiero que tengamos hijos que rían y que jueguen en este jardín. Quiero cuidar de ti, abrazarte cuando no puedas dormir, abrigarte cuando haga frío y besarte a todas horas

-A estas alturas yo ya no sueño con una vida juntos. Tiene mucho tiempo que deje atrás esas locuras. Yo ya no te amo, Harry

-No, Hermione, tú todavía me quieres

-Eres un arrogante y aún así, te equivocas.

-No es arrogancia, yo sé que aún me amas, por eso es que te estoy pidiendo una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Acaso crees que estás hablando con la misma tonta a la que enamoraste? ¿Crees que tienes delante de ti a aquella pobre ingenua que temblaba con sólo escuchar tu voz? No Harry, esa Hermione ya no existe. Tu indiferencia, egoísmo y crueldad acabaron con ella. Y la Hermione que tienes delante de ti, no se quedo sentada, esperando el milagro de que un día abrieras los ojos y te enamoras de ella. Al contrario, hizo lo imposible por sacarte de adentro, con mucho dolor y mucho esfuerzo, pero lo logro. Es doble el mérito porque aún viviendo contigo, logre olvidarte.

Harry se sentía destrozado por las palabras de Hermione ¿realmente ya no lo quería?

En un intento desesperado por comprobar si ella todavía lo amaba, la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué haces, Harry? –exclamó Hermione, sintiéndose aprisionada

Harry no respondió, en vez de eso, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

¿Dónde estaba el temblor de su cuerpo? ¿Dónde estaban esos labios que solían moverse en respuesta a los suyos? ¿Dónde estaba esa sonrisa que ella le regalaba después de cada beso?

-¿Lo comprobaste? –gritó Hermione, separándose-. ¿Ya viste que ni siquiera tus besos que antes me hacían temblar, me producen ahora el más mínimo estremecimiento?

-¿No te importa lo que siento? ¿No te importa saber que te amo? –gritó Harry

-¿Acaso a ti te importó saber que yo te amaba? ¿Cuándo tuviste un poco de piedad conmigo? Jamás te importó lo que yo sentía, sólo pensaste en ti y en tu maldito trabajo. Ni siquiera nuestra noche de bodas significó algo para ti, solamente quisiste consumar nuestro matrimonio.

-Perdóname si nunca te dije que esa noche fue la más maravillosa de toda mi vida.

-¡No mientras! -lloró Hermione.

-Acabo de tomar poción de la verdad. Esa noche para mi es sagrada. Jamás he sentido con nadie lo que sentí contigo. Tu inocencia me cautivo, tu belleza me volvió loco, tu pasión me sedujo, pero tu amor y ternura me enamoraron.

Hermione entornó los párpados, era tan difícil creerle.

-Todos los días sueño con repetir ese momento.

-¡Nunca! -sentenció Hermione-. Dijiste que no te faltaba con quien dormir, me hiciste sentir que yo no te importaba como mujer.

-Lo dije por despecho cuando me dejaste afuera de nuestra habitación, pero desde el día que te bese por primera vez, no ha habido otra mujer para mí. Te he sido fiel. Cho fue a buscarme al ministerio cuando tú estabas esquiando y la corrí de mi despacho. Te amo a ti, tú eres la única persona con la que yo deseo estar.

-¡No! -gritó Hermione-. Olvídate de tus buenos deseos y de tu brillante optimismo, porque jamás pienso volver contigo. Jamás voy a poder olvidar lo que hiciste.

* * *

Harry contemplaba el enorme jardín de su casa desde una solitaria terraza. Era imposible no sentirse mal, el rechazo de Hermione le desgarraba el alma.

Toda la mañana y tarde de aquel día había soñado con una escena de reconciliación, donde Hermione lo abrazaba y besaba después de confesarle sus sentimientos. Confió que con usar poción de la verdad, ella nuevamente iba a creer en él.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Las últimas palabras de Hermione le retumbaban en los oídos:

_"¡Jamás pienso volver contigo! ¡Jamás voy a poder olvidar lo que hiciste!"_

Cerró los ojos intentando contener el llanto. Nunca se imaginó que las cosas serían tan difíciles.

¿Cómo lograr que su perdón? ¿Cómo hacerle ver que sus intenciones eran buenas? ¿Cómo demostrarle que realmente la amaba?

Dio un trago a su copa, no sabía cómo, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella, no iba a descansar hasta lograr que ella lo perdonara, porque de algo estaba seguro, ella todavía lo amaba.

Hermione cepillaba su cabello en su habitación, aunque no quería llorar, no podía evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

Él le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con aquellas palabras? ¿Por qué habían llegado tan tarde?

Recordó todos los detalles que él había tenido con ella en los últimos meses, Harry había cambiado mucho y ella se siempre negó a ver esa transformación.

"Creí que hacía todo eso para burlarse de mí, jamás imagine que estuviera enamorado. ¿En qué momento logre que me quisiera?"

Hundió la cabeza entre la almohada ocultando sus lágrimas, creía que Harry era sincero, pero sentía que nunca iba a poder perdonarlo.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por sus mensajes, todos ellos son muy importantes para mí y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. **


	49. El regreso de Ron

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

** CAPITULO 49: EL REGRESO DE RON**

Hermione despertó por el suave ulular de Hedwig. La preciosa lechuza blanca estaba parada en la mesita de noche, había logrado colarse en su habitación por una ventana abierta

-¡Hola Hedwig! –saludó Hermione incorporándose.

Hedwig volvió a ulular a manera de saludó y enseguida batió las alas para que Hermione viera que tenía un paquete para ella. En realidad aquello no era necesario, el paquete era grande que saltaba a simple vista.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó Hermione acercándose a ella-. ¿Segura que no te equivocaste de ventana? ¿No es para alguna amante de Harry?

La lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso al tiempo que ella le quitaba la carga. Envuelto en papel celofán estaba el ramo de flores más hermoso que Hermione hubiese visto en toda su vida.

-Están bellísimas –dijo la chica contemplando su ramo.

Hedwig comenzó a batir sus alas, señalando un sobre que había caído al piso. Hermione lo levantó, era una carta de Harry

_Querida Hermione:_

_El dolor que siento cuando me rechazas no se compara con ningún otro. Quisiera encontrar la forma de hacerte ver que te amo y que mis intenciones son sinceras. Hoy en mí, tú ya no puedes encontrar otra cosa que no sea amor._

_Hasta hace poco creía que lo tenía todo, estaba tan envuelto en mi egoísmo que ni siquiera me di cuenta que estabas ahí. Hoy siento que sin ti no tengo nada, porque absolutamente nada me interesa si tú no estás conmigo. Ya ni siquiera sé quien soy, apenas soy un reflejo de todo lo que siento por ti, de las emociones que me provocas, de esa indiferencia con que me tratas y de la zozobra en que me mantienes._

_Ayer fuiste muy clara conmigo, dices que no estás dispuesta a perdonarme y a darme la oportunidad que te pido. Hoy yo te digo que no voy a renunciar a ti. Voy a luchar por ti y no descansaré hasta recuperar tu cariño, no pararé hasta escuchar nuevamente de tus labios que me amas. Eres un témpano de hielo conmigo, pero tarde o temprano voy a lograr que ese hielo se derrita, y tú, vuelvas a ser la misma de antes._

_Con amor_

_Harry James Potter_

Hermione sonrió con tristeza, sintiendo que jamás iba a poder perdonarlo. Dio unas cuantas caricias a Hedwig en señal de agradecimiento. Se dio un regaderazo y se vistió. Abrió un cajón secreto, un poco de poción no le haría daño. Guardó la carta en el sobre y tomó el ramo entre sus manos. Salió de su habitación y encontró a Harry en la terraza, tenía la mesa repleta de fotos rotas. No fue difícil averiguar de dónde las había sacado, eran las fotos que ella misma había roto.

-¿Qué haces con eso? –exclamó Hermione

-Pegarlas.

Le mostró una foto de las que ya había arreglado, era de los tiempos de Hogwarts, los dos sentados a la sombra de un árbol después de haber aprobado todos los TIMOS.

-Si esto no vale nada para ti, para mi vale mucho

-Pues quédate con ellas, yo no las quiero

-¿Leíste mi carta? ¿Te gustaron las flores?

-Aquí tienes –dijo la chica devolviendo aquel hermoso ramo-. Tómalo, no lo quiero.

-Es tuyo

-No me vas a convencer con cartas y mucho menos con regalitos –y le extendió el sobre cerrado.

Harry pensó que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrirlo.

-Por lo menos lee mi carta

Ella negó con la cabeza, como Harry no tomaba nada de lo que ella le estaba devolviendo, dejo todo sobre la mesa

-¿Por qué me desprecias así? –dijo Harry deteniéndola-. Si lo que quieres es lastimarme, créeme que lo estás logrando.

-Eres tú el que quiere sufrir, yo ya te dije que no. Entiéndelo, aunque quiera no puedo perdonarte.

-Más bien no quieres hacerlo –exclamó Harry

-Escucha –dijo Hermione mirándolo peligrosamente-. Te voy a contar mi historia para que entiendas porque no puedo. Desde que era una niña, me gustabas, en ese entonces, era muy chica para decidir lo que sentía, pero poco a poco, esa atracción se convirtió en amor, un amor incondicional que no pedía nada a cambio. Sólo tenía tu amistad, pero era una amistad honesta y sincera, construida en la confianza y en la comprensión. Creí que jamás voltearías a verme, pero era feliz, porque era tu mejor amiga y ese título nadie podía quitármelo. Una noche llegaste y me dijiste que me amabas. Solo estabas allí porque necesitabas un acta de matrimonio, pero yo no sabía que todo era un engaño y entregue el alma en cada beso falso que me dabas. Te amaba tanto…

-No sigas, por favor, no sigas -suplicó Harry, tenía lágrimas en los ojos-. Perdóname, mi amor

Un arrepentimiento desesperado le había invadido el alma.

-Destruiste todo –continuó Hermione, sintiendo la necesidad de sacar todo aquello que había callado y que tanto la había lastimado-. Todo lo que había entre nosotros se perdió. Créeme que no hago esto con el afán de lastimarte o porque quiera causarte el mismo dolor que tú me causaste. Jamás podría desearte un mal, simplemente ya no creo en ti, para mí todas tus palabras son mentiras, igual que la primera vez.

-Esta vez soy honesto.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Si de verdad me quieres tanto como dices, no vuelvas a insistir. Déjame tranquila y en cuanto Lucius Malfoy se vaya, prométeme que me darás el divorcio.

-No puedo prometerte eso.

-Me diste tu palabra

-No puedo dejarte ir. Eres lo único que tengo, mi única familia, mi única amiga, mi único y verdadero amor.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que era todo un reproche.

-Lo sabía, sólo piensas en ti. Realmente yo no te importo

-No es así, te amo

-Esas palabras llegan demasiado tarde –dijo la chica dando por terminada la discusión.

* * *

Hermione se encerró en su habitación, ni siquiera su libro favorito hizo que dejará a un lado sus pensamientos sobre el ojiverde. Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

-Hermione, ábreme -era la voz de Ginny

La chica se sorprendió al oírla y corrió a abrir la puerta.

-El jardín de tu casa está hermoso, no puedo creer que prefieras estar aquí encerrada –dijo Ginny entrando.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Hermione

-Vine a saludarte, creí que te gustaría salir a comer.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado.

-Sí, ya Harry me contó que te empeñas en encerrarte. Por cierto, cuando llegue vi un ramo de flores precioso, si no lo quieres, me lo llevaré.

-Es tuyo. No me interesan los regalos, ni nada que tenga que ver con Harry

-¿Por qué eres así con él? –exclamó Ginny-. Harry está muy arrepentido por todo lo que hizo, ya te confesó que te ama, y está haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos para demostrártelo. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto perdonarlo?

-Me hizo sufrir mucho

-¿Y crees que fuiste la única que sufrió? ¿Crees que él no sufre?

Hermione vaciló

-Harry te quiere y está sufriendo igual o más que tú, pero eres tan egoísta que no ves más allá de ti. No te importa nada que no sea tu propio dolor

-¿Egoísta? ¿Yo? –exclamó Hermione, siempre había tenido la firme convicción de que ella era la victima

-Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de leer la carta que él te escribió

-Por supuesto que la leí

-Entonces ¿por qué le hiciste la grosería de devolverle las flores?

-No las quería.

-¿Es cierto que rompiste todas las fotos donde aparecían juntos? ¿Es cierto que deshiciste un libro que él te regalo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él me lo dijo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por odio

-No, eso quisieras, pero aunque lo intentes, no puedes. Destruyes todo porque ves que todos tus esfuerzos son inútiles. Sigues enamorada de él, aunque te empeñes en negarlo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Dónde está la poción?

-¿De qué poción hablas?

-De la que bebes todos los días para no "flaquear" delante de él. ¿Dónde está?

-No sé de que estás hablando.

-Harry me dijo que al llegar aquí, te sentiste mareada, estuviste a punto de desmayarte. ¿Crees que no sé que eso es por efecto de la poción? ¿Crees que no sé que toda tu indiferencia y arrogancia se deben a eso?

-Tiene varios días que ya no la tomó

-No te creo. Tonks me dijo que cuando Umbridge anunció que Harry estaba muerto, a ti ni siquiera te importó y yo sé, que esa noticia, te hubiera matado. Tú has estado bebiendo esa poción desde que Harry se fue de viaje a Little Hangleton y hasta el día de hoy, yo sé que la sigues tomando.

-¡Basta Ginny! Soy libre de tomar lo que yo quiera y mi relación con Harry no es asunto tuyo.

-Afuera hay un hombre que te adora, pero si sigues así, tarde o temprano se va a cansar y va a creer que realmente ya no lo amas. Allá tú, si te das el lujo de perder aquello que tanto has deseado.

-Ya déjame tranquila.

-Adelante, quédate aquí entre estas cuatro paredes, leyendo libros y viendo pasar la oportunidad de amar y ser amada.

-¡Vete!

-Sí ya me voy. Es inútil discutir contigo, quizás si dejarás de tomar esa tonta poción, todo sería más fácil, hasta para ti.

-Te lo advierto –dijo Hermione-, no te metas en esto.

-Como tú quieras, pero antes de que me vaya, tienes que saber que el juicio se ha adelantando, será mañana.

-¿Mañana? –preguntó Hermione, sintiendo que el mundo se le venía abajo.

-Sí, por fin mañana vas a poder irte y dejar atrás a Harry. ¿No es eso lo que tanto quieres? ¿No es eso lo que tanto has esperado?

Y dicho esto, Ginny salió de la recámara de Hermione

"Mañana" –repitió Hermione, lejos de alegrarse se sentía triste, pasado el juicio, ya no había ninguna razón para seguir al lado de Harry.

* * *

Las horas siguieron pasando, era media tarde cuando Harry entró a la recámara de Hermione, la encontró recostada en un sillón jugando con su varita, moviendo las piezas de un ajedrez mágico que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué quieres?

El ojiverde clavó sus ojos en el tablero de ajedrez

-No deberías jugar sola -le dijo

-Es divertido

-No lo creo -dijo Harry, sacando su varita, un movimiento bastó para que todas las piezas estuvieran en su lugar.

-¿Qué haces? -exclamó Hermione

-Te reto a un juego -dijo el chico, acercando una silla.

-No

-¿Tienes miedo de que te gane?

-Por supuesto que no

-Perfecto, entonces si tú ganas seré tu esclavo lo que resta del día, pero si yo gano saldrás conmigo a cenar

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero la verdad era que un par de minutos antes se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento ¿Qué tenía de malo una tregua para jugar una partida de ajedrez con Harry? Sonrió con malicia al pensar en lo que pasaría si ella ganaba, se acercó al tablero y movió la primera pieza.

-¡Jaque mate! -dijo Harry al cabo de 40 minutos mientras un alfil acababa con el rey de Hermione.

-No puedo creerlo -exclamó la chica, aún mirando el tablero.

-Muy bien -dijo Harry sonriendo feliz-. Tienes veinte minutos para arreglarte

-No quiero ir a ningún lado -protestó Hermione-. Además, tú no puedes salir.

-Iremos a un restaurante muggle.

-Pero...

-No pienso discutir contigo, hicimos un trato. Te espero en la sala en veinte minutos.

Harry salió del cuarto, Hermione se quedó golpeando un cojín con los puños. ¿En qué momento aceptó jugar ajedrez con él?

El ojiverde entró a su recámara y buscó uno de sus mejores trajes. Estaba feliz. Deseaba tanto salir con ella y tener la oportunidad de demostrarle que la amaba. Llamó al restaurante e hizo la reservación. Después tomó un puñado de polvos flu, apareció enfrente de una taquilla de teatro y compró rápidamente dos boletos para esa noche.

Harry llegó a la sala, Hermione aún no terminaba de arreglarse, si se tardaba más de cinco minutos, iba a bajar a tirar la puerta de su recámara... No iba a dejarlo plantado, no cuando tenía los mejores planes para esa noche.

-Estoy lista -dijo Hermione apareciendo en el umbral de la escalera.

Harry la evaluó con la mirada, esos minutos de espera habían valido la pena, traía un bonito vestido blanco con una cinta verde esmeralda en la cintura.

"Esmeralda, vaya coincidencia" -sonrió Harry maliciosamente, mientras le extendía a la chica un estuche de terciopelo que contenían unos aretes de esmeraldas.

-Toma, quiero que los uses hoy.

-¿Por qué? -dijo la chica, reconociendo los aretes que él le había regalado.

-Son muy especiales para mí.

-¿Por qué son del color de tus ojos?

-Cuando vi esos aretes en Little Hangleton lo único que pude pensar es que mi padre sin lugar a dudas hubiera pagado una fortuna por tener esos aretes iguales al color de los ojos de mi madre. Lo imaginé a él, entregando esos aretes a la mujer que amaba; así como yo en estos momentos, estoy con la mujer que amo, ofreciéndole un par de esmeraldas.

Hermione dejo escapar una sonrisa sin querer, Harry la había conmovido.

-Te combinarán con tu vestido -agregó el chico.

La chica tomó el par de esmeraldas, las excusas se le habían acabado.

* * *

Los dos entraron a un lujoso restaurante muggle, era muy exclusivo y por lo tanto, bastante íntimo.

-¿Qué haremos si se aparecen unos mortífagos y descubren que estás vivo? -preguntó Hermione

-Linda, eso es lo que menos me preocupa en este momento.

-¿Alguna vez que ha preocupado algo?

-Sí, mi matrimonio contigo

Hermione desvió los ojos incómoda. El mesero llegó con un par de cartas y se las entregó, prometiendo volver enseguida para tomar la orden.

-No tengo hambre -dijo la chica

-¿Por qué? -dijo Harry acercándose a ella, tomando su rostro con ambas manos-. Lo único que quiero es consentirte. Cuidarte. Poner el mundo a tus pies. ¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles?

-Una vez fuiste el hombre más encantador sobre la faz de la tierra y al final resultó que todo era mentira.

-Aún hay una parte de mí que no conoces

-¿Cuál?

-La que daría todo por verte sonreír.

Se inclinó y la besó en los labios, un beso corto, apenas un roce. Hermione ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apartarlo. Harry le dirigió una mirada traviesa para luego murmurar:

-Ordenaré por ti.

La elección de Harry fue muy acertada. La cena resultó deliciosa y ella que había dicho que no tenía hambre terminó comiéndose todo.

Hermione ya no se sentía incómoda, esa tarde cuando Harry la dejo sola para que se arreglará, se imaginó así misma, haciéndose la difícil, la que no permitiría un sólo roce de manos. Y ahora bastaba que Harry la tratará como una reina para que su corazón le diera un vuelco. Vaya traidor que llevaba por dentro y que latía con fuerza con cada detalle de él.

Harry consultó su reloj, ordenó la cuenta y pagó con una tarjeta muggle.

-Volvamos a casa -pidió Hermione

-Aún no, tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar al teatro.

-¿Qué dices?

-No podemos perdernos la función

-¿Estás hablando de ir a Londres?

-Por supuesto, traigo un traslador y los abrigos.

Harry sacó los boletos y se los enseñó. Hermione sorprendida, no pudo contradecirlo.

Los chicos llegaron al teatro, Harry había comprado de los mejores asientos y los dos pudieron disfrutar de una magnífica obra de teatro.

-¿Te gustó la función? -preguntó Harry a Hermione en cuanto salieron de la chimenea y llegaron a la cálida sala de su casa.

-Mucho

-Me alegro

-Gracias, Harry -dijo la chica-. La pase muy bien.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, hice todo esto porque te amo.

-Por favor, no empecemos

-¿Por qué te enojas cuando hablo de mis sentimientos? -dijo Harry, agarrándola de la cintura.

-Porque tengo miedo –admitió Hermione

-¿A qué, mi amor? Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte

-Entonces, aléjate de mí

-No puedo –murmuró Harry, deshaciendo por completo de la distancia que los separaba

Hermione se quedo inmóvil, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Harry tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la beso. Un beso tierno, lleno de amor.

-No hagas eso, me lastimas.

-No puedo evitarlo, me encantan tus labios.

Se inclinó y la volvió a besar, ahora con más pasión.

Hermione quiso apartarlo, pero su cuerpo no respondió y para colmo, sus labios se dejaron llevar por él, hasta que finalmente la razón ganó la batalla y se separó.

-Buenas noches, Harry

-Hermione, espera

La chica salió corriendo a su habitación. Estaba muy asustada. Harry estaba tirando fácilmente todas sus barreras y ella no podía permitir eso. No quería salir lastimada nuevamente.

"¿Qué voy a hacer, Hermione?" –pensó Harry, sabiendo que era inútil llamar a la puerta. Una desesperación lo invadió, el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

¿Por qué tuvieron que adelantar el juicio? –exclamó con disgusto.

Antes de irse a dormir, Harry dejó preparadas todas las pruebas que había reunido en contra de Lucius Malfoy en los últimos meses. Todo estaba en orden, listo para derrotar a los Malfoy; después se fue a su habitación y se quedo dormido.

Tuvo una pesadilla en la que Draco le reclamaba por haber enviado a su padre a Azkaban y le aseguraba que iba a hacerle daño a lo que más quería, entonces lo veía tomar su varita y atacar a Hermione.

Se despertó bañado en sudor. Sintió alivio al ver que estaba en su habitación y que todo había sido una pesadilla. Se levantó de la cama y fue a la recámara de Hermione, abriendo fácilmente la puerta con su varita. Sonrió al encontrarla profundamente dormida. Se acercó a ella, la besó en la frente y luego en ambas mejillas, acarició sus largos cabellos, murmurando en voz baja, cuanto la amaba.

"Mi alma, si algo te pasará, me moriría. Te amo tanto, bonita"

Se acostó junto a ella, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, y se quedó velando su sueño durante varias horas.

Poco antes de que dieran las seis de la mañana, Harry dio a Hermione el último beso y salió de aquel cuarto, pronto iba a despertar y sabía que no le haría ninguna gracia encontrarlo acostado junto a ella.

Harry se fue a bañar, después sacó su mejor traje y se vistió. Era su gran día: saldría a la luz y diría a todo el mundo que estaba vivo, enviará a Lucius Malfoy a Azkaban y se vengaría de todo el daño que le habían hecho: el accidente donde casi pierde la vida, tirarlo al precipio, quitarle su casa. Lo único que tenía que agradecerle era su matrimonio con Hermione.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, traía una bonita bata blanca de seda y desayunaba tranquilamente.

-Hola preciosa –saludó Harry-, creí que estabas dormida.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me desperté temprano, me acordé que hoy es el juicio –dijo la chica tranquilamente, observando lo guapo que se veía Harry.

-Creí que te gustaría ir

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, habrá mucha gente, seguramente el ministerio será todo un caos.

-Como tú quieras –dijo el chico, aunque le hubiera gustado ir con ella.

-Siéntate -dijo Hermione-, preparé el desayuno

Harry se sorprendió pero en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa. Hermione con su varita hizo aparecer unos platillos con comida, el chico no tardo en sentarse.

-No puedes ganar el juicio con el estómago vacío -dijo la chica

-Gracias, Hermione

Dio el primer bocado

-¡Delicioso!

La chica sonrió.

-Quiero que acabes con Malfoy -le dijo

-Lo haré

-Eso si, no olvides que hoy es la fiesta de Luna. No te demores en el Ministerio, no me gustaría llegar tarde.

-Estaré a tiempo

Hermione observó a Harry para ver si realmente le había gustado el desayuno, parecía que sí, sin querer se fijo en la mano izquierda del muchacho y se sorprendió al ver que estaba usando su anillo de casado.

-Si tus admiradoras te ven con eso, se sentirán decepcionadas

-No importa, todo el mundo sabe que estoy casado contigo. Por cierto, me gustaría que tú también usarás tus anillos.

-No, voy a venderlos para donar ese dinero al Hospital San Mungo

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!

-¿Prefieres que el dinero vaya a un orfanato?

Harry clavó sus ojos en ella dispuesto a lanzarle un hechizo, Hermione soltó una risa.

-¡Es broma! ¡De verás! De lo contrario ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo.

-A veces me dan ganas de darte una buena tunda, pero basta una sonrisa tuya para que te perdone

Hermione sonrió. Los dos siguieron desayunando, hasta que Harry se puso de pie

-Es hora de irme -anunció

-Que te vaya bien, Harry

-¿Me regalas un beso de buena suerte?

-Está bien

Ella se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla

-Buena suerte –le dijo

-Gracias –dijo Harry sonriendo complacido, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Adiós bonita, te veré en la tarde

-Cuídate

Harry se fue. Hermione se quedo sola, su vista recorrió todos los objetos que había en el comedor hasta detenerse en un nuevo cuadro que Harry había colgado: una foto de su boda.

A pesar de todo, aquel día había sido el más feliz de su vida. El resto de las fotos estaban sobre una cómoda, Harry las había arreglado todas. Fue viéndolas una por una, cada una era un recuerdo hermoso al lado Harry.

Recordó las palabras del chico:

"Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo"

Y luego las palabras de Ginny vinieron a su mente:

"Quédate aquí entre estas cuatro paredes, leyendo libros y viendo pasar la oportunidad de amar y ser amada".

Fue como si hubiera recibido un golpe que la hizo despertar, porque en ese momento, se levantó del comedor y bajó corriendo a su habitación para bañarse y arreglarse, tenía que ver a Harry en el juicio.

* * *

El Ministerio de Magia era todo un caos, la gente iba y venía de un lado a otro, hablando en voz baja y mirándose unos a otros con aire de complicidad. Hermione se dirigió a la mazmorra donde Lucius Malfoy sería juzgado, tomó asiento en una de las filas de atrás y aguardó en silencio. El juicio todavía no comenzaba, al centro de la tribuna había varios aurores intercambiando los últimos detalles, entre ellos Harry.

-¿De manera que piensas pasar desapercibida? – dijo Tonks apareciendo justo atrás de ella.

Hermione volteó y sonrió.

-Harry me dijo que no vendrías

-Cambié de opinión

-Me alegro. Se nota cuando no tomas esa poción.

-¿Y Lucius Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione haciendo oídos sordos

-Ni siquiera sabe que hoy será juzgado –contestó Tonks-. En un momento más, Moody irá por él y lo hará bajar con cualquier pretexto.

-¿No se supone que debe tener alguien que lo defienda?

-¿Y por qué vamos a darle esa oportunidad? –exclamó Tonks-. Todos sabemos que es culpable, además ¿a cuántos pobres no ha enviado a prisión sin razón alguna?

-Está bien

-Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme. Sólo tenemos un par de minutos para terminar de arreglar todo.

-Adelante

Hermione siguió observando todo desde su lugar. Vio llegar a los miembros del Wizengamot, todos ellos fueron a tomar su lugar en la corte. Hermione los veía hablar, revolver papeles e intercambiar miradasi. Vio a Harry y a los demás aurores tomar asiento también, Harry había quedado muy lejos de ella y estaba tan atento a su trabajado que ni siquiera volteaba a los lados. Luna y todo un equipo de reporteros se encontraba al fondo del salón y muchísima gente más había acudido al juicio.

Moody salió de la mazmorra y regresó diez minutos después acompañado de Lucius Malfoy, fue entonces cuanto todo el mundo guardo silencio y volteó a ver al hombre de cabello rubio y lacio.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó Lucius Malfoy mirando a todos-. ¿Qué significa esto?

Después sus ojos se clavaron en los de Harry, su rostro reflejo la gran sorpresa que sintió al encontrar vivo, se suponía que había muerto en aquel precipicio.

Moody señaló la silla del acusado.

-Ese es el lugar que le corresponde –dijo con frialdad

-¿Olvidas que soy el Ministro de Magia? –exclamó Malfoy con una risa nerviosa.

-Sí, todos estamos aquí para juzgarlo.

-¿Y de qué se me acusa?

Tonks se puso de pie, desdobló un enorme pergamino que llegaba hasta sus pies y comenzó a leer todos los cargos.

Cuando Tonks iba a la mitad, llegó Draco Malfoy, se sorprendió al ver la mazmorra totalmente llena y a su padre parado al centro de la tribuna, ocupando el lugar del acusado.

Terminado de leer el pergamino, Harry comenzó a mostrar gran cantidad de pruebas en su contra. Pruebas que lo acusaban de cantidad de arbitrariedades y de las cuales él no podía defenderse.

Hermione observaba a Harry entre las sombras, lo veía atacar y debatir. Se sorprendió de lo bien que Harry había hecho todo, no había una sola prueba que no estuviera bien fundamentada, no había dejado un solo cabo suelto para que Malfoy pudiera defenderse, todo lo acusaba.

No tuvo la menor duda de que Harry era un gran auror. Todo lo hacía parecer tal, su traje, su porte, su seguridad y confianza, la fuerza y verdad de sus palabras. Mientras Malfoy parecía a cada minuto más pequeño, Harry parecía mucho más grande. Sin lugar a dudas, se encontraba en uno de los mejores momentos de su carrera como auror.

Al cabo de unas horas, sólo faltaba escuchar el veredicto, no hubo un solo miembro del Wizengamot que no condenará a Malfoy. La votación fue unánime. Lucius Malfoy fue sentenciado a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban.

Hermione vio temblar al hombre de mirada dura que tantas veces la había menospreciado por ser hija de muggles, tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos rojos. Draco tenía el mismo aspecto que su padre solo que 20 años más joven.

Un par de guardias del Ministerio, se acercaron y detuvieron a Lucius Malfoy. Draco observó la escena desde su lugar sin poder hacer nada. El padre gritó y juro vengarse, pero a nadie le preocupaban sus amenazas.

El juicio había durado toda la mañana, pero al final, no había un solo mago que no sonriera, finalmente se habían librado de un mal ministro.

Los miembros del Wizengamot fueron saliendo uno por uno. Gran cantidad de gente, se acercó a Harry para felicitarlo. Hermione pudo ver que él no dejaba de sonreír, sin lugar a dudas estaba feliz por lo que había logrado. Se puso de pie y salió de la mazmorra, era mejor esperarlo afuera.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien! –dijo Luna alegremente a Harry-. Tendrás que darme una entrevista exclusiva para el Quisquilloso.

-También doy autografos –dijo Harry riendo

-Pues entonces quiero uno –dijo Luna-, apuesto a que Hermione se sintió muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Hermione?

-Sí

-¿Estuvo aquí? –preguntó Harry sorprendido

-¿No la viste? Estaba sentada justo ahí –señaló el lugar donde evidentemente ya no estaba Hermione.

Harry recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscándola, pero ella se había ido.

"Tengo que encontrarla" -pensó el chico y salió de la mazmorra, dejando atrás a gran cantidad de gente que quería felicitarlo o entrevistarlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry encontró a Hermione en la fuente.

-Creí que no habías venido –le dijo en cuanto la vio.

Ella sonrió y le dijo:

-¡Felicidades! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Enviaste a Malfoy a Azkaban! ¡Estuviste genial en el juicio! Lo hiciste todo tan bien.

Y lo abrazó.

-Gracias –dijo Harry abrazándola, de todas las felicitaciones que había recibido, esa era la mejor de todas.

Fue un abrazo largo, hasta que Hermione recordó que debía odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas y se separó de él.

Los miembros del Cuartel General de Aurores se acercaron para hablar con Harry, el chico no quería hablar con ellos, pero no tuvo otro remedio. Hermione aprovechó para apartarse, iba camino a las chimeneas cuando escuchó la voz de Draco.

Se había acercado a Harry y ahora lo agarraba de la corbata, queriendo golpearlo.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú enviaste a mi padre a Azkaban!

Con un hábil movimiento, Harry hizo que Draco lo soltará.

-Me las vas a pagar –dijo Draco, quien había caído al piso

-Eso lo veremos

Draco se puso de pie, tomó su varita y la dirigió contra Hermione, pronunciando una maldición. Harry ni siquiera alcanzó a oír las palabras de Draco porque corrió hacia Hermione, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-A ella no la vas a lastimar –gritó Harry.

Un rayo de luz salió de la varita de Draco y atacó a Harry, quien cayó inmediatamente al piso. Hermione soltó un gritó. Dos miembros del cuartel general de aurores detuvieron a Draco, quitándole la varita. Hermione corrió al lado de su esposo

-¡Harry! –exclamó ella, sacudiéndolo.

-Estoy bien –dijo Harry-, parece que el encantamiento que Draco utilizó sólo era para tirarme al piso.

Hermione lo miró con rostro preocupado.

-No paso nada, me encuentro bien, no lo estaría si ese infeliz te hubiera hecho algo.

Ella sonrió mucho más tranquila.

-Fue muy lindo lo que acabas de hacer, gracias por protegerme

Él sonrió, pasando su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, en una tierna caricia.

-No hay nada que no haría por ti –dijo con voz galante.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, Draco les dirigía una mirada asesina, pero no podía atacarlos, porque ya lo tenían esposado.

-Seguramente te gustará ir a Azkaban a hacerle compañía a tu padre –dijo Moody

-Apuesto a que sí –dijo Lupin.

Tonks se volvió hacia Hermione y le hablo en voz baja:

-No me cabe la menor duda de que Harry te adora y es obvio que tú todavía lo quieres. Se aman, salta a la vista de todos. Si no fueras tan orgullosa, apuesto a que serían tan felices.

-Él y yo no podremos ser felices nunca

-Mientras sigas tomando esa poción, por supuesto que no

En ese momento, varios periodistas llegaron y acorralaron a Harry. El chico no tuvo más remedio que responder a sus preguntas.

Hermione aprovechó para irse, se acercó a la primera chimenea que vio y desapareció.

Harry la vio irse pero ya habría tiempo para hablar con ella, su preocupación al verlo caer, le había demostrado que aún tenía esperanzas con ella y eso lo hacía sentir muy feliz.

-Es un milagro que estés sano y salvo -dijo Lupin a Harry en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Draco Malfoy pronunció la maldición Cruciatus

-No entiendo -dijo Harry sorprendido-, en ningún momento me torturó, simplemente caí el piso.

-Tienes un hechizo protector muy poderoso sobre ti -dijo el licántropo.

Harry se detuvo un momento a pensar en las palabras de Lupin. Lucius y Draco Malfoy lo habían lanzado a un precipicio y él había sobrevivido, y no sólo eso, había salido completamente ileso.

-¿Tiene idea de que clase de hechizo se trata? -preguntó Harry

-Sólo puede tratarse de la fuerza protectora que te da el amor -dijo Lupin.

"Hermione" -pensó Harry "Ella me protegió con un hechizo cuando Umbridge fue a detenerme. Gracias al amor que ella siente por mí estoy vivo"

Sonrió feliz, sin lugar a dudas ella todavía lo amaba.

* * *

Harry volvió a su casa las siete de la noche, quería darle la noticia a Hermione, que su antigua casa les había sido devuelta y podían volver a vivir nuevamente ahí en el momento que así lo decidieran. Abrió la puerta de la recámara y se quedo boquiabierto.

Hermione estaba preciosa con un vestido de fiesta color champagne, el cabello recogido en un elegante peinado y su cuello adornado con la gargantilla que Harry le había regalado en Navidad.

-Estás bellísima –dijo Harry, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Gracias

-Adónde vas tan guapa? Ni pienses que te voy a dejar ir sola –bromeó.

-¿Olvidas que hoy es la fiesta de Luna?

-No

-Apúrate o llegaremos tarde –dijo la chica.

-Iré a bañarme y a cambiarme, en unos minutos estaré listo, tengo que estar a la altura de mi bella esposa. Por cierto, ya podemos volver a Londres, nuestra casa nos ha sido devuelta.

-Eso no va a ser así, llego el momento de separarnos.

Harry sintió que Hermione le clavaba un hacha.

-Quiero que anunciemos nuestro divorcio hoy en la fiesta

-Nunca, no voy a permitir que anuncies semejante cosa. Mucho menos sabiendo que aún me amas

-Eso no es verdad

- Lucius Malfoy me tiró a un precipicio y resulta que salí sin un hueso roto. Draco Malfoy me lanza la maldición Cruaciatus y ni siquiera sentí cosquillas. ¿Cómo puedes explicar eso?

Hermione desvió la mirada.

-¿Un hechizo de amor? ¿Hiciste uno para protegerme? Si no me amarás ese hechizo no hubiera resultado y ahora estaría muerto.

La chica dejó escapar una lágrima, Harry había descubierto su secreto.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida -dijo Harry, acercándose a ella y secando sus lágrimas.

-Perdóname -dijo Hermione-. Admito que hice ese hechizo, pero no te confundas, eso no significa que quiera seguir a tu lado.

-Pero tú me quieres.

-Entiende que no podemos seguir juntos.

-Hermione, yo te amo y tú a mí, mientras sea así, nada va a separarme de ti, ni siquiera tú.

Le dio un beso en la frente. El reloj sonó anunciando las siete y media.

-¡La fiesta de Luna! -exclamó Hermione

-Iré a cambiarme -dijo el ojiverde saliendo de esa habitación.

No entendía los cambios de Hermione, en la mañana había sido muy dulce con él, hasta le había preparado el desayuno y ahora, nuevamente amenazaba con la idea de separarse.

"Me está volviendo loco" -exclamó Harry

Hermione dejó escapar más lágrimas, ahora Harry no tenía la menor duda de que todavía lo amaba. No, ella no podía perdonarlo. A pesar de todas sus muestras de cariño, no podía volver con él. Abrió su cajón secreto, sacó la botella con poción y bebió su contenido.

* * *

-Apúrense o llegaremos tarde –gritó Ginny desde la chimenea de la Madriguera-, la fiesta no tardará en empezar

-¿Realmente tenemos que ir? –preguntó Fred

-Sí –dijo Ginny-, Luna lleva varios días organizando la fiesta y sería una descortesía de nuestra parte no ir.

-Honestamente, no creo que nos perdamos de nada –replicó Fred.

-Me niego a usar una túnica de gala –dijo George apareciéndose con una capa azul marino decorada con lunas y é vestido así.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa –dijo Bill-, papá y mamá se han adelantado y seguramente ya están en casa de Luna.

-¿Y quién dijo que teníamos que llegar temprano? –protestó George

La puerta de la cocina fue abierta de golpe en ese momento. Los hermanos Weasley agudizaron el oído e intercambiaron miradas. Por unos segundos reino el silencio y enseguida se escucharon varias pisadas.

-Hola ¿hay alguien aquí? –dijo una voz

Todos voltearon, Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Ron! No puedo creerlo ¡Volviste! –gritó la chica feliz, corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

Ron no tardó en abrazarla

-¿Por qué no enviaste una lechuza diciendo que volvías?

-Quería darles la sorpresa

-Oh, eres un tonto –dijo Ginny-. No te esperábamos, pero nos da mucho gusto que estés aquí.

-Bienvenido hermano –dijo Bill tendiéndole la mano, Ron correspondió al gesto. Fleur se inclinó y saludó al chico con un beso en la mejilla y unas palabras de bienvenida.

-¿Y ese milagro? –preguntó Fred-. ¿No ibas a regresar casado y con veinte hijos?

-¿Dónde está tú esposa? No la veo ¿Acaso es invisible? –dijo George

-No digan tonterías –dijo Ron

-Espera a que te vea mi mamá, le va a dar mucho gusto –dijo Ginny

Fred y George pusieron cara de asco, pues ya sabían la escena que armaría su madre en cuanto lo viera.

-¿Y dónde esta? –preguntó Ron

-Está en casa de Luna y mi papá también

-Y y nosotros íbamos para allá –dijo Fleur con aire impaciente

-¿Y eso?

-Luna organizó una fiesta –dijo Bill.

-Será mejor que les avise a mis papás que volviste, no les importará dejar la fiesta con tal de verte –dijo Ginny-, creo que lo mejor es que ellos vuelvan y cenemos todos juntos.

-Mejor vamos a la fiesta –dijo Ron-, allá les daré la sorpresa

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto, tengo ganas de ir a una fiesta

¿No importa que la haya organizado Luna? –preguntó George

-Recuerda que está loca –dijo Fred

Ron vaciló un momento.

-Luna sabe hacer muy bien las cosas –dijo Ginny con voz firme

-Si tú lo dices, está bien –dijo Ron-, sólo denme quince minutos para cambiarme de ropa.

-Tienes diez –dijo Ginny en tono autoritario.

Ron rió y subió corriendo a su vieja habitación.

Los hermanos Weasley y Fleur llegaron a casa de Luna. Todo el lugar estaba adornado con listones dorados. Había muchas personas que iban y venían de un lugar a otro, riendo y platicando alegremente. En un rincón había una enorme mesa llena de comida y una docena de elfos domésticos deambulaba por todas partes llevando charolas con bebidas. El jardín se había convertido en una pista de baile donde varias parejas se movían alegremente dejándose llevar por la música de la orquesta.

-Wow. ¿Quién diría que la despistada de Luna sería capaz de organizar todo esto? –exclamó George sorprendido.

-Esa música es genial –dijo Fred, mirando hacia todos lados para encontrar pareja

-Miren, allá están mis papás –dijo Ginny señalando a los señores Weasley

-Voy a saludarlos –dijo Ron adelantándose.

El chico caminó hacia su mesa, se puso detrás de su mamá y le dijo:

-Buenas noches ¿Quiere que le traiga algo de beber?

-Por el momento no, gracias –dijo la Sra. Weasley pensando que se trataba de un simple mesero. Volteó y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Ron!

-Hola mamá

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Estás aquí! ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Apenas hace unos minutos

La señora Weasley lo abrazó y comenzó a besarlo en la frente y las mejillas. Ron muy incómodo le decía que no hiciera eso delante de la gente.

-Déjalo tranquilo –dijo el Sr. Weasley riendo.

Molly soltó a su hijo, Ron se volvió y abrazó a su padre

-Bienvenido, hijo

-Gracias, papá -dijo el pelirrojo, contento de estar nuevamente con su familia.

-Siéntate y bebe algo –dijo George, extendiéndole una copa.

Ron iba a tomar la copa, pero en ese momento, una chica rubia, preciosa, que él nunca antes había visto, llamó su atención: era delgada, de piel clara, con el cabello amarillo recogido en un elegante peinado y un vestido largo color oro.

-Wow ¿quién es ella? –preguntó Ron a Fred

Fred soltó una risa y gritó con fuerza:

-Luna ¿puedes venir un momento? ¡Mi hermano Ron quiere conocerte!

Ron se puso totalmente rojo. Luna volteó distraídamente y entonces, sintió una sacudida en el estómago.

-Ah… eh… tú –dijo la chica, sintiendo que no era capaz de articular una sola palabra coherente

-Hola –saludó Ron

-Hola

Ron dio un paso hacia ella, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya venido

Luna negó con la cabeza, aún sin poder creer que él estaba allí.

-Eres bienvenido –dijo ella, finalmente

-Gracias

-¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hoy

-¿Y piensas regresar a Rumania?

-No

Luna sonrió.

-¿Tú organizaste todo esto? –preguntó Ron

-Sí

-Pues te quedo muy bien, la fiesta está espléndida igual que tú

-Gracias

Un joven de aproximadamente unos veinticinco años se acercó a ellos. Era alto, moreno y guapo.

-¿Bailamos, Luna? –preguntó.

Luna lo miró contrariada. No quería salir a bailar con él y dejar a Ron, pero era una descortesía no bailar con aquel muchacho, siendo ella la anfitriona de la fiesta.

-Está bien –dijo la chica

Ron fulminó al tipo con la mirada.

-Discúlpame –dijo Luna saliendo con el chico y dirigiéndose a la pista.

-¿Y ese quién es? –preguntó Ron de malas pulgas

-No sé, escribe para el Quisquilloso –dijo Bill

-Yo creo que Luna le gusta –dijo Fleur-, no hacen tan mala pareja.

Por primera vez, Ron miró a Fleur con ojos asesinos.

-¿Es qué piensas dejarme todo la noche con la mano extendida? –exclamó George, aún sosteniendo la copa.

-Lo siento –dijo Ron, agarrando la copa, sin quitarles un ojo a Luna y a aquel moreno entrometido.

Ni siquiera probó la bebida. En cuanto terminó la canción, se acercó a Luna, apartándola de aquel tipo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Luna contrariada.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Luna lo miró sorprendida y a la vez indecisa, Ron le gustaba tanto que tenía miedo de meter la pata y pisarlo mientras bailaban.

-¿No quieres? –preguntó Ron ante la falta de respuesta

-Sí quiero, pero es que soy muy torpe bailando, acabo de pisar a Richard dos veces

-Ven –dijo Ron, extendiendo su mano-, sólo sigue mis pasos y escucha la música.

Luna sonrió. Ron la tomó de la mano y la llevó al centro de la pista. No sabía porqué pero sentía mariposas en el estómago.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Fred contemplando la copa que Ron había dejado en la mesa.

-No cayó en su trampa –dijo Ginny riendo

-Se escapó de que le diera diarrea –dijo George con enorme disgusto.

Ginny tomó la copa y echó la bebida en el arreglo de flores que había al centro de la mesa.

-Jamás me imagine que estarías aquí está noche –dijo Luna, mientras bailaban.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Ron, sintiendo un pisotón

-Lo siento –dijo ella, poniéndose roja.

-No importa –dijo el pelirrojo, pero Luna se separó de él-. De verdad, no hay problema, sigue bailando.

-No es eso, es que acaban de llegar Harry y Hermione.

El chico volteó, sus dos mejores amigos venían entrando a la casa.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Es Ron! –dijo Hermione a Harry

-¿Ron? –exclamó Harry incrédulo

-Sí, allá está

Cuando Harry lo vio, Ron ya iba caminando hacia él. Los dos amigos se estrecharon las manos y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Amigo, regresaste! ¡Que bueno que estás aquí!

-Gracias –dijo Ron, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Hermione esperó a que los terminaran de saludarse, después se acercó al pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Bienvenido, me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto.

Ron la abrazó

-Cada día estás más guapa –le dijo

Hermione rió

-Gracias

-¿Y qué tal Rumania? –preguntó Harry

-Excelente

-¿Viniste para quedarte, verdad? –preguntó Hermione-. ¿No pensarás regresar allá?

-No, me quedaré en Londres

-Me alegra

-¿Y ustedes? –preguntó Ron a Harry y a Hermione-. ¿Cómo les ha ido? Ya quiero ser tío ¿Para cuándo el bebé?

Hermione negó con la cabeza

-No habrá ningún bebé. Harry y yo vamos a separarnos

Ron sintió haber escuchado mal

-¿Separarse?

-Sí

Tonks se acercó en ese momento

-Hermione, siento interrumpir. ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?

-Claro –dijo la chica-, si me disculpan

Y salió junto con Tonks hacia otro lado de la fiesta

Ron clavó sus ojos en Harry

-¿Por qué van a separarse?

-Es una larga historia

-¿Acaso no la quieres?

-La amo más que a nada

-¿Entonces?

-Ron, de verdad que la historia es larga y no vale la pena hablar de ello ahora. Lo único que te puedo decir es que por nada del mundo quiero separarme de ella.

Ron le dio la espalda y se alejo de allí molesto

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny a Ron, en cuanto él regreso a la mesa donde estaba su familia-. Te vi discutir con Harry

-¡Quiero matarlo!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tú sabías que Harry y Hermione van a divorciarse?

-Ron, ellos tienen muchos problemas. A veces creo que lo más sano es que se separen

-¡No! Yo me sacrifique por ellos, ahora no pueden salir con esto.

-Entiende que no son felices –dijo Fred imitando la voz de autosuficiencia de Percy

-¿Y yo lo he sido feliz todo este tiempo?

-No, pero te aseguro que ellos tampoco –dijo Ginny

-¿Por qué? ¿No estaban felices el día que se casaron? ¿No tuvieron la gran boda? ¿No estaban muy enamorados?

-Todo fue un engaño –dijo Fleur con aire indignado

-¿Engaño? –exclamó Ron

-¡Callate! –le gritó Ginny a Fleur

-Ron tiene derecho a saberlo –dijo Fred

-¿Saber qué? –gritó Ron

-Olvídalo –dijo Ginny

-O se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo –exclamó George

Ginny sin más remedio, miró a su hermano y le dijo:

-Harry engañó a Hermione para casarse con ella. Lucius Malfoy quería sacar a Harry del Ministerio de Magia, él y Dolores Umbridge hicieron un Decreto, pedían muchas cosas estúpidas para poder ser auror, entre esas cosas exigían que todos los aurores fueran casados. Hermione estaba enamorada de Harry y él lo sabía, en cuanto salió el Decreto, Harry se aprovecho de eso para casarse con ella…

El rostro de Ron se había puesto rojo con cada palabra de Ginny

-¡No! No puede ser –gritó Ron-. Me sacrifique por él, pensando que amaba a Hermione

-Apenas se casaron –continuó Ginny-, Hermione se enteró de toda la verdad, quiso separarse de Harry enseguida, pero él no se lo permitió, le dijo que se separarían hasta que Malfoy saliera del Ministerio.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Hermione? –exclamó Ron-. ¿Cómo pudo utilizarla de esa forma?

-¿Es qué sigues como alma pena? ¿Sigues enamorado de Hermione? –preguntó Bill

-Yo la amaba. Desde Hogwarts la quise, nada me ha dolido tanto como verla casarse con Harry, me hice a un lado, porque sabía que ella lo amaba a él… No es justo que él se haya burlado de ella. Y aún así, acaba de tener el cinismo de decirme que por nada del mundo quiere separarse de Hermione.

-Ron, cálmate –dijo Ginny-. También eso es cierto, él la quiere.

-¿De qué cariño hablas? Cuando hay cariño no hay engaños

-Todos estos meses sólo han servido para que Harry se enamore de Hermione –dijo Fred

-¡Que bueno! –dijo Fleur-. Me da mucho gusto que Hermione lo desprecie, no se merece nada después de lo que hizo.

-Aunque no lo creas, Harry está sufriendo –dijo Ginny-. Hermione ya no quiere nada con él y Harry está haciendo lo imposible por demostrarle que la ama.

-¡Pues no le creo! –gritó Ron

-Es cierto -dijo George

-Lo único cierto es que él no merece vivir después de lo que me hizo, después de lo que le hizo a Hermione.

-No digas eso –dijo Bill

Ron tomó su varita

-¡Voy a matarlo! –les dijo a sus hermanos

-¡Ron, espera!

Pero era tarde, Ron había desaparecido.

* * *

Hermione iba a y venía de un lugar a otro de la fiesta, reía y platicaba alegremente con sus amigas. Harry deseaba que ella se alejará de sus amigas para así, acercarse y pedirle que bailaran.

Hermione notó que Harry la miraba, él trató de sonreír, pero antes de lograrlo, Hermione había vuelto a su conversación con Tonks y Luna.

El mismo chico que había sacado a bailar a Luna minutos antes, se acercó y volvió a invitarla a bailar. Luna sin más remedio, salió a bailar con él.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos el mismo pensamiento –dijo Lupin a Harry, mirando a Tonks y a Hermione

Harry rió.

-Acércate a Hermione y así aprovecho para hablar con Tonks –dijo Lupin

Harry asintió y ambos caballeros se dirigieron a las damas. Lupin tomó a Tonks de la mano y disculpándose se fueron hacia otro lado de la fiesta.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Harry a Hermione en cuanto estuvieron solos.

-No

-Vamos, esa canción te gusta y…

-¿No oíste! –gritó Ron, apareciendo de quién sabe dónde-. ¡Ella no quiere bailar contigo!

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? –exclamó Harry sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo

-¡Quiero hablar contigo! –dijo Ron a Harry-. Si no te importa Hermione, me llevo a Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar

Hermione sintió que algo andaba mal, el tono de voz de Ron no le gustaba nada

-Por favor –dijo Hermione-, no se que haya entre ustedes, pero no peleen.

-Descuida –dijo Harry

Ron no contestó, se adelantó unos pasos hacia la salida, Harry sin entenderlo lo siguió.

-Bien ¿de que quieres que hablemos? –preguntó Harry en cuanto estuvieron en la calle

-Aquí, no

-Podemos ir al escondite –dijo Harry-, ahí podemos hablar

-Perfecto

Los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron segundos después en la amplia sala de la casa de Harry.

-¿De qué tenemos que hablar con tanta urgencia? –preguntó Harry

Ron no contestó, en vez de eso, se lanzó sobre Harry dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-Pero ¿qué te pasa? –exclamó Harry

-¡Te voy a matar! –gritó Ron, antes de soltar un puñetazo que Harry logro esquivar hábilmente-. ¿Por qué te aprovechaste de los sentimientos de Hermione? ¿Por qué la engañaste?

-Ron, yo…

-¡Yo la amaba, Harry! ¡La amaba más que a nada en el mundo!

-Pero ¿qué dices? –exclamó Harry sintiendo haber escuchado mal

-Quise a Hermione desde Hogwarts, ella era la chica encantadora de la que te hablaba, aquella que nunca quise decirte su nombre…

-¿Has estado enamorado de mi esposa todo este tiempo? –preguntó Harry aún sin poder creer aquellas palabras

-¿Con qué derecho le dices "esposa" después de lo que hiciste? Yo la amaba y pensaba luchar por ella, pero tú te me adelantaste y cuando quise hablarle de mis sentimientos, su mundo eras tú. Me hice a un lado porque ella te amaba a ti, y ahora resulta, que tú te aprovechaste de sus sentimientos para poder conservar tu maldito trabajo.

-¿Por eso te fuiste?

-¡Sí! Sufría cuando los veía juntos y pensando que tú la querías tanto como yo, me aleje, para no nublar su "felicidad".

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Qué ganaba con decírtelo? Ella te amaba a ti.

-Ron, yo no sabía lo que tú sentías

-Aún así, te burlaste de los sentimientos de Hermione

-Tú no eres una blanca paloma, tampoco supiste quererla cuando ella te quiso. ¿Ya se te olvido cuando besabas a Lavender en cada esquina sólo para vengarte de ella, porque había sido novia de Viktor?

-Eso fue antes, después me arrepentí

-Pues yo también me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice.

-No te creo

-Es cierto. Amo a Hermione como jamás he amado a nadie.

-¡Mentira! –gritó Ron y se lanzó sobre Harry, con intención de golpearlo, pero él volvió a esquivar el golpe.

-¡Sólo mereces que te mate! –gritó Ron tomando su varita.

-¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Harry. No quería pelear con Ron, tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con él, antes de llegar a los golpes y hechizos

La varita de Ron quedo volando en el aire.

-¿Sigues enamorado de Hermione? –gritó Harry

-Regrese porque creí que la había olvidado, pero al enterarme de ella quiere separarse de ti, no sé lo que siento.

-Contesta sí o no. ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

-No sé –dijo Ron recuperando su varita.

-¡Es mi esposa, Ron! ¡La adoro! Lo que más deseo es que ella me de otra oportunidad, pero no puedo ser feliz con ella, sabiendo que tú la quieres.

-¡Eres un egoísta!

-De haber sabido que tú la querías, jamás me hubiera casado con ella.

-¡Jamás debiste casarte con ella!

-Sin embargo, casarme con ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¡Mientes! –gritó Ron soltándole un puñetazo en el mentón

Harry se fue hacia atrás, no quería golpear a Ron, pero tampoco podía permitir que él lo matara, se incorporó y le soltó a Ron un golpe en el pecho. Ron no tardó en devolvérselo y Harry a su vez, volvió a golpearlo para defenderse.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta, por favor!

Fue un gritó que se escuchó desde la entrada de la casa.

-¡Ya basta!

Harry y Ron voltearon, Hermione se encontraba parada al pie de las escaleras, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.


	50. Un nuevo comienzo

**SIEMPRE ES DE NOCHE**

**CAPITULO 50: UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

-¡Basta! Ya basta, por favor -lloró Hermione.

Ron y Harry se miraron atónitos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ella allí? ¿Acaso había escuchado todo?

-Hermione, ¿nos has oído? –preguntó Harry siendo el primero en reaccionar.

-Todo –dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta-, en la fiesta sentí que algo estaba mal y decidí seguirlos. Jamás me imagine que me encontraría con esto… Hubiera preferido no haber venido… Hubiera preferido no haberlos escuchado nunca.

-Lo siento mucho–dijo Harry

Hermione dejo escapar un sollozo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas voltearon a ver a Ron.

-Perdóname –le dijo

Ron la miró con una sonrisa, ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Perdóname, yo no lo sabía. Perdóname…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte –dijo Ron, abrazándola.

-Todo ha sido mi culpa

-No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Fui yo el cobarde que nunca te dijo nada

-Nunca quise lastimarte

-No lo hiciste. Tú querías a Harry y lo elegiste a él

-A ti también te quiero mucho –dijo ella

- Y yo a ti –contestó Ron, dándole un beso en la sien.

Hermione le sonrió, después correspondió a su gesto, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry tenía los ojos clavados en ellos, esperando que el abrazo terminara, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no sacar a flote sus celos. Finalmente, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, los dos se separaron.

Por un momento hubo un silencio bastante incómodo, los tres se miraron. Harry dio un paso hacia el pelirrojo y le dijo:

-Lo siento mucho, Ron

El chico asintió.

Hermione tomó la mano de Ron y después la mano de Harry, y las junto, haciendo que ambos chicos estrecharan sus manos.

-Los quiero mucho, a los lados. No quiero que vuelvan a pelearse nunca más

-Descuida –dijo Harry

-No volverá a suceder –dijo Ron

Harry asintió y los dos amigos intercambiaron un abrazo fraterno, Hermione sonrió complacida.

Después Ron miró a sus amigos y repitió el gesto de Hermione: tomó la mano derecha de la chica y se la puso a Harry, en su mano.

-Son mis dos mejores amigos –dijo Ron-, pensé que se querían, pensé que tenían un buen matrimonio y que eran felices juntos. Así es como quiero verlos. No quiero que se divorcien, me gustaría que arreglaran sus diferencias y que su matrimonio siguiera adelante.

-Gracias Ron –dijo Harry, tomando entre tus manos la mano delicada mano de Hermione, haciéndole una caricia. Ella no correspondió a su gesto.

-No puedo –dijo ella y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-. Perdónenme, de verdad, no puedo.

-Hermione, yo …

Harry iba a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Hermione se soltó y salió corriendo, ocultando la cara entre las manos.

-Hermione, espera –gritó Harry, saliendo detrás de ella.

-No vayas –gritó Ron

-Tengo que hablar con ella

-Ahorita no –dijo Ron, deteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas

-Déjame ir, está llorando

-¿No te das cuenta que hay algo más? –gritó Ron.

-¿Qué? –gritó Harry, volviéndose a mirarlo.

-No sé cómo explicarlo –dijo Ron-. Es su actitud contigo, es como si no fuera ella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Antes –dijo Ron, tratando de descifrar un misterio- Cada vez que Hermione te miraba, sus ojos brillaban. Te miraba con tanto cariño, ahora parece que todo aquello se ha esfumado. Solo hay arrogancia, desprecio, no parece ella.

-La he lastimado mucho, Ron

-No, estoy seguro que hay algo más.

-¿Qué?

-No sé, por mucho que la hayas lastimado, todo el amor que ella sentía por ti, no pudo haber desaparecido.

-No tienes idea de lo patán que he sido.

-Aún así, estoy seguro que hay algo más, es como si Hermione estuviera bajo un hechizo.

-¿Qué hechizo?

-Algo esconde, porque también hay culpa en sus ojos.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cara, en señal de frustración

-Hermione te quiere, debe haber alguna razón muy poderosa para que ella se comporte así.

-A veces creo que me va a volver loco. En ocasiones se muestra cariñosa y tierna, y minutos después se comporta altiva, llena de odio y resentimiento.

-Habla con ella, estoy seguro que todo se puede arreglar.

Harry asintió, Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Ánimo

Harry sonrió, reponiéndose.

-Ahora sí, ve a buscarla – dijo el pelirrojo.

El ojiverde asintió.

-Seguramente tendrán muchas de que hablar y lo mejor es que yo me vaya

-¿A dónde?

-No sé, quizás regrese a la fiesta. Luna se veía muy guapa y a la mejor puedo bailar otra vez con ella –dijo Ron sin pensar.

-¿Luna? –exclamó Harry, sorprendido.

-No sé porque dije eso –dijo Ron poniéndose rojo-, no me gusta, es fea con ganas, además está chiflada.

-Igual que tú –dijo Harry, soltando una risa.

-No me gusta

-¿Por qué no? Es muy guapa

-Estás loco

-Lastima, tú le gustas a ella

-¿De veras? –exclamó Ron con una sonrisa

Harry soltó una risa

-Por supuesto que no, tonto… Bueno, eso yo no lo sé, pero si no regresas a la fiesta, no podrás volver a bailar con ella.

-Bien –dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a la chimenea-, ya dijiste bastantes tonterías por hoy, y lo mejor es que yo me vaya. Además, tú ya deberías estar con Hermione

-Gracias –dijo Harry

Los dos se miraron y antes de que Ron entrara a la chimenea, intercambiaron un abrazo.

-Olvida lo ocurrido esta noche -dijo Ron-. Yo quise mucho a Hermione, pero eso ya quedó atrás. Ahora sólo la veo como amiga, y como la esposa de mi mejor amigo.

-Gracias, hermano. Perdóname todo el daño que te hice.

-No hay nada que perdonar, tú no sabías de mis sentimientos. Me alegra ver que realmente quieres a Hermione, muchísimo más de lo que yo la quise un día.

-Sé que encontrarás a alguien muy especial, estoy seguro

-Gracias y buena suerte –dijo Ron, entrando a la chimenea

-Igualmente –dijo Harry

-Y más te vale que de ahora en adelante trates muy bien a Hermione –agregó Ron antes de desaparecer.

Harry salió al jardín, pese a que era media noche, todo el lugar estaba iluminado por pequeños faroles, Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas, llorando.

-Mi amor –dijo Harry acercándose a ella

-Déjame, por favor

-Tenemos que hablar

-No quiero, déjame tranquila.

-No eres una niña, estoy cansado de caprichos –dijo Harry con tono firme, extendiendo su mano para que ella se levantará-. Ven, conmigo.

Hermione sin más remedio, tomó la mano Harry y se puso de pie. Su vestido largo inmediatamente adoptó la forma de su esbelto cuerpo

"Es tan hermosa" pensó Harry contemplándola. A pesar de las lágrimas, se veía divina.

Hermione sintió la mirada de Harry clavada en ella y eso la hizo intimido

-¿Y Ron? -preguntó Hermione, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Volvió a la fiesta

-Hablemos en aquella terraza –dijo Harry señalando hacia una de las terrazas de la casa-. Aquí hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes.

Los dos llegaron a la terraza señalada, Hermione se encontró con un hermoso comedor de jardín terminado en blanco y flores sobre la mesa, curiosamente su flores favoritas, lámparas altas y blancas y en una esquina había un pequeño bar

-Siéntate –dijo Harry, señalando un cómodo sillón.

Ella obedeció y sus ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad del jardín, mientras Harry con su varita servía dos copas de vino.

-¿Qué te dijo Ron? –preguntó Hermione

-Que iba a volver a la fiesta para bailar con Luna –dijo Harry ofreciéndole una copa y sentándose junto a ella.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Hermione, aceptando la copa y dejando escapar una sonrisa

Harry asintió, viéndola a los ojos. Hermione contempló esos ojos por unos segundos, había olvidado cuanto le gustaban.

Los dos bebieron de sus copas, deleitando su paladar con un delicioso vino

-Está exquisito –dijo Hermione

-Es el mejor que tengo y sólo lo compartiría contigo–dijo Harry orgulloso

Hermione volvió a beber de su copa, sin saber que Harry le había echado un poco de poción de la verdad.

"Lo siento, Hermione, pero no tuve otro remedio, necesito saber qué piensas y cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia Ron y hacia mí" -pensó el chico, sosteniendo la copa con su mano derecha. Hermione vio que habías huellas de sangrado allí.

-¡Estás herido! -exclamó Hermione

-Sólo es un raspón -dijo Harry, sin darle la mayor importancia-. Ya me limpié hace un momento.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, hizo las copas prácticamente vacías a un lado y tomó la mano de Harry.

-Voy a curarte -le dijo, ante su mirada sorprendida.

La chica hizo aparecer con su varita una bandeja con agua, guantes, gasas y una poción para desinfectar; y como toda una profesional, curó la pequeña herida.

El no protestó, sabía que era inútil discutir con ella, al contrario se dejó curar, sintiéndose feliz por los cuidados que recibía de su esposa.

-¡Listo! -dijo la chica

-Gracias, brujita.

-¿Tienes alguna otra herida?

-Supongo que no -contestó Harry-. No fueron muchos los golpes que recibí de Ron.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque me apena mucho haberlo golpeado -agregó el ojiverde

-Me consta que no querías hacerlo

-¿Tú sabías que él estaba enamorado de ti? -preguntó Harry, mirándola a los ojos

-No, Harry. Siempre pensé que lo único que nos unía era la amistad y el cariño de tantos años.

-Si tú lo hubieras sabido cuando yo te pedí matrimonio ¿hubieras aceptado?

La chica desvió los ojos, por supuesto que hubiera aceptado a pesar de Ron.

-Sí, Harry -dijo Hermione finalmente-, yo estaba muy enamorada de ti.

Él sonrió, mientras la chica se reprochó a si misma por su confesión.

-Ron para mí sólo es un gran amigo –agregó la chica, preguntándose porque estaba diciendo todas esas cosas.

-El mejor de todos –dijo Harry-. Le hice mucho daño, y aún así, me perdono.

"¿Por qué yo no puedo ser como Ron?" –pensó Hermione- "¿Por qué no puedo dejar atrás el pasado y empezar de nuevo?"

-¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Algún día vas a perdonarme? -preguntó Harry

Ella sonrió con tristeza

-De verdad, ¿me quieres? – preguntó la chica

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa

Hermione desvió la mirada. Harry tomó la cara de Hermione con ambas manos, volviéndola hacia él, y comenzó a acariciar aquel bello rostro.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo únicamente la ternura de Harry, acariciándola y limpiando con sus dedos las huellas de las lágrimas que había derramado.

Harry se inclinó y la besó en la frente, luego en ambas mejillas, Hermione sin querer dejó escapar una sonrisa, Harry también sonreía.

-Te amo –dijo Harry, antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Hermione no pudo resistir más y se dejó llevar por ese beso. Harry sintió nuevamente la calidez de sus labios, su pasión y su ternura, era la primera vez en meses que ella no lo rechazaba.

Cuánto le gustaba, cuánto la quería, cuántas emociones no le despertaba. La abrazó y volvió a besarla como un verdadero loco. Una vez, dos veces, varias veces más, cada beso más tierno y más apasionado que el anterior.

"¿Qué me pasa? –pensó Hermione, dejándose llevar por Harry-. Esto no puede ser".

-Me encantas –murmuró Harry, entre besos-. Eres mi vida.

"Mentira" –dijo una voz en la cabeza de Hermione. "Te engaño, se burlo de ti".

Hermione se separó de Harry, apartándolo con brusquedad.

-¡Mentiroso! –exclamó la chica ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry

-Hermione, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Por qué me engañaste? –gritó Hermione-. ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo? Si yo de verdad te amaba.

-Yo también te amaba –dijo Harry intentando acercarse nuevamente a ella-. Estaba ciego, no quería admitirlo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Eres lo que más quiero –dijo él, su mirada era la más sincera que ella había visto hasta ese entonces.

Hermione se volvió, ocultando las lágrimas

-Créeme, por favor –dijo Harry, acariciando sus cabellos

Sin saber porque, Hermione se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó. Harry no tardó en corresponder a su abrazo, estrechándola con todas sus fuerzas

-Te amo, te amo –le murmuró Harry al oído.

Ella lo abrazó, ocultando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras Harry no se cansaba de murmurarle al oído cuánto la quería.

-Perdóname –dijo Hermione, reponiéndose.

-¿Perdonarte qué? –dijo Harry confundido, dedicándole una sonrisa-. Él que tiene que pedir perdón aquí soy yo.

-No, yo también te engañé –dijo la chica, mirándolo a los ojos

-¿De qué hablas?

Hermione se incorporó un poco, tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

-No –dijo Harry, sin permitir que ella se separará-, déjame abrazarte.

Hermione no se movió, le gustaba sentirse entre sus brazos. Seguramente después de confesar su secreto, Harry no iba a querer abrazarla nunca más.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te fuiste de viaje a la mansión Ryddle para investigar a Lucius Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione

Harry asintió.

-No teníamos ni un mes de casados cuando te fuiste. Yo estaba muy triste y me sentía muy sola, me dolía mucho todo lo que había pasado. Intente hacer mi vida normal, continuar con mi trabajo, visitar a mis amigas y a mis padres, pero te extrañaba mucho. Sólo deseaba que volvieras y en mis sueños locos, imaginaba que llegabas y me decías que me querías.

-Te quiero, hermosa –dijo Harry dándole un beso en la sien, ella sonrió.

-No sé porque tu ausencia se me hizo eterna –continuó Hermione-, poco a poco me fui llenando la cabeza de ideas: que tú te habías ido con la intención de no volver, que quizás en otro lado tenías otra mujer, que…

-Ninguna otra mujer –interrumpió Harry-, no existe nadie más, te quiero a ti.

Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisa, Harry la besó en los labios.

-He hecho muchas cosas mal en nuestro matrimonio, pero jamás he faltado a la promesa que te hice en altar.

-Más te vale -dijo Hermione

-Tú eres la mujer con la que yo deseo estar -dijo Harry depositando pequeños besos sobre su hombro derecho-. Me duermo pensando en ti, recordando nuestra noche de bodas.

Hermione sonrió, mientras Harry besaba ahora su hombro izquierdo. El chico sabía que podía pasarse la vida entera besándola, sin embargo, tenía que aprovechar el efecto del Verisatum, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, le preguntó:

-¿Qué más paso mientras estuve en la mansión Ryddle?

-Un día fui de compras sola al Callejón Diagon, sólo pensaba en distraerme un poco. Fui viendo todas las tiendas y cuando me di cuenta, había llegado al callejón Knockturn, pensé en volver, pero la curiosidad me hizo seguir adelante. No había estado allí desde los tiempos de Hogwarts. Fui caminando y viendo varios apagadores, hasta que llegue a una tienda muy pequeña y muy extraña que llamó mi atención y me metí en ella. Estaba llena de pociones y filtros amorosos, y sin pensarlo, pregunté si entre sus muchas pociones tenían una que me hiciera olvidarme de ti.

Harry la miró atónito.

-La empleada me dijo que no había nada para lo que yo quería, pero que había una poción que servía para ocultar los sentimientos, su nombre era Midklenock y servía para fingir indiferencia delante del ser amado. No me importó que fuera magia negra, mucho menos el aspecto tan terrible de la poción. La compré y comencé a tomarla, diciéndome a mí misma que no volvería a flaquear delante de ti, que en mí, tú no volverías a encontrar una sola muestra de cariño, que si tú no me querías, yo tampoco tenía porqué demostrarte cuánto te amaba todavía.

Harry lo escuchaba y no terminaba de creerlo, una serie de pensamientos encontrados invadían su cabeza a manera de juegos artificales: Ron tenía razón, Hermione estaba bajo el efecto de una poción, Hermione lo amaba y sin embargo, había ocultado sus sentimientos utilizando magia negra.

-Perdóname, Harry –murmuró Hermione.

-No, perdóname tú a mi –dijo Harry, volviéndola a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas-. Fui yo él que te obligo a tomar esa poción, fueron todas mis estupideces las que te llevaron a eso… Perdóname, Hermione…

-No, fue mi culpa, por muy desesperada que estuviera nunca debí probar ese veneno, ahora no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En un principio, sólo tomaba un poco cada día. Cuando regresaste y vi que dio resultado, que realmente me comportaba fría, arrogante e indiferente contigo, comencé a tomarla cada vez más y más, y ahora es como una adicción para mí.

Harry se sintió mucho más culpable.

-Ya lo intente todo -dijo la chica, nuevamente las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas-. No puedo deshacerme de esa botella, siempre la cargó conmigo y cada que parece que voy a terminar su contenido, la botella misteriosamente vuelve a llenarse.

-No puedes seguir bebiendo ese veneno –dijo Harry-, tenemos que encontrar una manera.

-Perdóname, te he lastimado mucho con esa poción

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No importa eso ahora, lo único que quiero es que me prometas que no volverás a beberla.

-No puedo, es como un vicio. Hoy en la mañana intente no beberla, por eso te preparé el desayuno, fui al juicio y estuve tranquila, pero en cuanto llegue a la casa volví a beberla y te arruine el día. Estabas tan contento por tu triunfo y yo con mi arrogancia, hablándote de divorcio. Después la tomé antes de salir a casa de Luna, por eso le dije a Ron lo del divorcio. Perdóname, realmente no puedo estar sin tomarla.

Harry la besó en la mejilla, compartía su angustia.

-No entiendo qué fallo -dijo Hermione consternada-, se supone que oculto mis sentimientos y sin embargo, ya te conté mi secreto.

"Es por el efecto de la poción de la verdad" -pensó Harry, ella no sabe que puse esa poción en su copa.

-¿Dónde está la poción? –preguntó Harry

-En mi bolso –señaló Hermione

Por primera vez en toda la plática, Harry se separó de ella, se puso de pie y sacó del bolso de Hermione una botella negra, cualquiera hubiera pensado que esa botella era una crema o un simple perfume.

-¿Es esto?

Ella asintió.

Harry observó la botella, aún sin poder creer que era eso lo que lo alejaba de Hermione.

-Me quedaré con ella –dijo Harry-. Yo la destruiré.

-Ya lo intenté de muchas maneras y no se puede

-Ya encontraré alguna forma -dijo Harry guardando la poción en su saco y regresando al lado de su esposa.

-Harry, sin ella me siento mal.

-No puedo dártela, acabará destruyéndote.

-Creo que ya no tengo remedio

-No digas eso, vas a estar bien. Tienes que prometerme que no volverás a tomar de esa poción. Hazlo por nosotros, si tú sigues bebiendo ese veneno, jamás podremos estar juntos, porque nunca vas a dejar de rechazarme.

-Es efecto de la poción.

-Lo sé, mi amor –dijo Harry acariciando su rostro con una mano

-¿No estás enojado?

Harry negó con la cabeza

-¿Sabes? En cierta forma, me tranquiliza saber que has actuado así, por efecto de una poción y no porque de verdad me odiaras

-¿Cómo voy a odiarte si eres mi vida? ¿Acaso no sabes que desde que era una niña vivo enamorada de ti?

Harry la abrazó con una enorme sonrisa

-Te amo–dijo Hermione finalmente.

Harry sintió que sus pies dejaban de pisar el suelo, tenía tanto tiempo que ella no decía aquellas palabras, que no lograba recordar cuando había sido la última vez.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor. No sabes cuanto

Los dos se besaron... Un beso largo, cargado de emociones.

-¿Sabes? –murmuró Harry al oído-. ¡Te adoro! Si ese día que entraste al callejón Knockturn también compraste un filtro amoroso, no me importa, funciona muy bien, me tienes loco.

-Harry –exclamó Hermione riendo-. Yo no compre ningún filtro amoroso, jamás te hubiera hecho algo así.

-Entonces puedes estar segura que todo lo que siento por ti, es real.

Hermione sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-¿Te confieso algo? –dijo Harry

-¿Qué es?

-Utilice poción de la verdad, me confesaste todo esto, porque puse un poco de Verisatum en tu copa.

La chica lo miró sorprendida

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Tenía que saber la verdad. LLevaba días tratando de hablar contigo y lo único que obtenía eran respuestas vagas y sin sentido.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Harry se merecía que lo convirtiera en un sapo, pero entre tanta miel no recordaba el hechizo.

-Si lo hice, fue porque tenía la certeza de que aún me amabas, pero no lograba descubrir qué era lo que me apartaba de ti.

La chica lo miró aún molesta.

-¿No te das cuenta, Hermione? –dijo el ojiverde con esa sonrisa que le hacía perdonarle todo-. Tenemos el antídoto para la poción Midklenock, si esa poción te hace ocultar tus sentimientos, la poción de la verdad los saca a flote, por eso me has confesado todo esto

Hermione sonrió, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Gracias al Verisatum, me has dicho nuevamente que me amas, a pesar de que habías bebido la otra poción.

-¡Harry, sí hay antídoto! –dijo ella, emocionada

-Sí, mi amor -dijo el muchacho, dándole un beso en la frente -. Creo que tendrás que tomar por un tiempo Verisatum, en lo que te acostumbras a estar sin la otra poción.

-No importa, la tomaré el tiempo que sea necesario, porque no quiero volver a pasar por esto.

Harry la besó.

-¿Verdad que ahora si ya nada puede separarnos?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Verdad que me vas a dar la oportunidad que te estoy pidiendo?

-Sí –dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos

-Empecemos de nuevo

-Sí, mi vida. Todo de nuevo.

Harry volvió a besarla

-Gracias, mi amor. No te voy a fallar

Hermione sonrió, acariciando sus cabellos negros.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Harry-. Quiero que hagamos un viaje juntos.

-¿Un viaje?

-Sí, no hemos tenido ningún viaje de bodas y tú dijiste que querías viajar

-Admito que pensaba hacerlo después del divorcio.

-Pues no, jamás vuelvas a mencionar la palabra divorcio y menos ahora que nos vamos a ir de luna de miel.

Hermione desvió los ojos, sonrojándose. Harry rió ante ese gesto infantil.

-Eres mi esposa y te quiero conmigo, contra mi propia almohada. No pienso permitir más puertas cerradas, ni recámaras separadas.

La chica sonrió aún con un discreto rubor en sus mejillas. El la besó en los labios.

-¿Y el trabajo? -preguntó Hermione

-¿Qué más da? Hay dinero de sobra.

¿Acaso Hermione estaba hablando con el mismo Harry que se había casado con ella para seguir trabajando en el Ministerio?

-Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, disfrutar la vida al lado tuyo- dijo Harry

Ella lo besó.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -agregó Harry

-¿Qué es?

-Me gustaría mucho que usarás tus anillos.

La chica tomó la mano izquierda de Harry, el traía su anillo de casado.

-Está bien -dijo Hermione con mirada dulce-. Aunque si no mal recuerdo, tú tienes mis anillos, los rescataste del fondo de mi closet.

Harry asintió, tomó su varita y con un encantamiento "Accio" en cuestión de segundos tuvo delante de él un estuche con ambos anillos. La chica rió, sorprendida de su rapidez.

-Préstame tu mano -dijo Harry con voz galante, tomando entre sus dedos el anillo de compromiso.

Hermione extendió su mano, Harry deslizo por su dedo anular el anillo de compromiso y después la argolla de matrimonio, enseguida sello su compromiso con un beso en los labios.

Hermione contempló en su mano el brillo de ambos anillos, Harry la miraba complacido y muy feliz.

-Gracias, señora Potter -dijo Harry

Ella buscó las manos de Harry para entrelazarlas con las suyas. Harry advirtió que por primera vez, Hermione no le lanzó unos ojos asesinos cuando la llamó "Señora Potter", al contrario, parecía que sus palabras le habían gustado.

-Hay algo más que quiero pedirte -dijo Harry depositando un tierno beso en hombro izquierdo.

-¿No crees que ya cedí demasiado?

-Quiero bailar contigo.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí

Harry se puso de pie e hizo aparecer un tocadiscos con su varita. Hermione se sorprendió cuando empezó a escuchar su canción favorita. La misma melodía que sus padres bailaban abrazados cada Navidad.

-Ven -dijo Harry. Ella se incorporó, Harry rodeó su estrecha cintura con sus manos cerrando la distancia por completo, Hermione puso sus brazos en su cuello. Los dos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de esa suave melodía.

-Puse esa música porque sé lo mucho que significa para ti -dijo Harry, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos verdes-. Quiero que sepas que yo de verdad te amo y que...

Hermione lo silenció con un beso

-Ya no me quedan dudas -dijo la chica, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Harry la besó en la frente, sonriendo feliz. Los dos siguieron bailando abrazados, sin contar el paso de los minutos. Sólo importaban eran ellos dos y el amor que los unía.

Hermione sintió los labios de Harry, besándola nuevamente, primero en los labios y después descendiendo lentamente por su cuello y hombros, haciendo todo un camino de besos. Una de sus manos había dejado de rodear su cintura y ahora acariciaba su espalda.

-Te deseo tanto -le murmuró Harry al oído.

-Yo también deseo estar contigo -admitió Hermione, mientras un discreto rubor invadía sus mejillas, aquello sólo sedujo aún más a Harry.

Ella seguía siendo su niña y sin embargo, se inclinó y lo besó con gran pasión.

Harry cargó con cuidado a su esposa y entre mil besos y palabras de amor, se dirigió hacia su recámara, recostando a Hermione sobre el suave edredón de seda.

Ninguno de los dos tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más, la espera y el deseo de estar nuevamente juntos, finalmente había terminado...

.

El sol entró por la ventana, Harry despertó y sonrió feliz al ver a Hermione dormida junto a él. La besó en los labios teniendo cuidado de no despertarla.

Aquella mañana fresca y soleada, había llegado con toda su luz, sólo para regalarles la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

FIN

¿Y Ron? Se casó con Luna

* * *

**¡Listo! Por fin, FIN. **

**¿Les gustó el fanfic? Espero que sí. **

**Agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me brindaron a lo largo del fanfic, sé que por mucho tiempo les quede a deber el último capítulo, pero finalmente, gracias a todos sus mensajes, la historia está completa. A mis queridos y fieles lectores, nuevamente les pido una disculpa, por ese tiempo de espera tan largo, realmente sólo por ustedes terminé el fanfic.**

**Fueron sin exagerar ni mentir, muchas horas escribiendo, revisando capítulos, checando la redacción y la ortografía, haciendo cambios en el curso de historia, sin modificar la idea principal, en fin. Todas esas horas han válido la pena, sobre todo cuando leo sus reviews, son el único pago a tanto trabajo, así que no lo olviden, todos los comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidos. **

**Tengo otros dos fanfics, si gustan pueden leerlos, sus nombres son Una Puerta Hacia El Pasado y La Desaparición De Hermione, cien por ciento Harry y Hermione. Ambas historias se encuentran en Fanfiction, que es la única página en la que yo escribo, así que les pido un favor enorme, si encuentran alguno de mis fanfics en otra página o en otro idioma, avísenme, evitemos el plagio.**

**Varias veces me preguntaron ¿Por qué a pesar de todo el daño que hizo Harry, Hermione lo perdonó y la historia tiene un final feliz? Porque finalmente es un fanfic, en la historia verdadera Harry queda con Ginny, y a muchos de nosotros nos hubiera gustado verlo con Hermione. En más de una ocasión pensé dejarlos separados para que Harry pagará lo que hizo, pero no queremos un par de infelices sufriendo, ¿o sí? **

******Algunos me han preguntado si hay epílogo, pero no lo hay. Ese es el final de la historia, cada mañana tenemos la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y llenar nuestros días de cosas buenas, no hay vuelta atrás, ni tenemos la certeza del mañana, sólo tenemos el día de hoy y al igual que Harry y Hermione en ese nuevo comienzo, debemos disfrutarlo al máximo.**

**********Y bueno, después de 50 capítulos en los que seguramente odiaron a Harry, sufrieron con Hermione y esperaron la reconciliación, me despido de ustedes, reiterándoles mi agradecimiento y cariño. Si les gustó el fanfic, no olviden dejar reviews. **


End file.
